AWF: Anime Wrestling Federation
by Nur Nazirul
Summary: It's time to show the world what is true wrestling!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I have decided to rewrite 20 chapters since it is quite confusing to me and you. Read on! I do not own anyone except my OC's.

February, Week 1.

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes of on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and next to me is Guilmon.

Guilmon: That's right. We're live in Miami, Florida where we're just finished our first ever episode.

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

(Naruto Japanese Theme 2 Plays)

Naruto appeared on the stage with his AWF title on his shoulder. He went to the ring and grabs a mic.

Naruto: Last night I've defeated not 1 but 4 other superstars to became your first ever AWF Champion (Crowd Cheers)! And tonight, I want to find out who's my next opponent.

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

GM Takari appeared on the stage as he grabs a mic.

Takari: Congratulations Naruto. You are now the first ever AWF Champion!

Naruto: Thanks.

Takari: Now for our upcoming PPV I have decided to give you a special match that none of the audience had ever seen before. But tonight, we shall find out who's the No.1 contender between Nobita Nobi or Daisuke Motomiya.

Agumon: This is great!

Guilmon: But what does our GM meant about this 'never seen before' thing?

As Takari and Naruto leaves the ring, Veemon resumes his announcing duties.

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, The Digidestined of Light, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Hikari is one of the divas in last nights Battle Royal.

Guilmon: Alongside her is Shizuka Minamoto, Miyako Inue, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Winry Rockbell.

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Veemon: And her opponent, from Resenpool, Ametris, Winry Rockbell! (Crowd Boos)

Guilmon: I forgot to tell that last night Sakura Haruno wins the Battle Royal, making her the first ever Womens Champion.

Agumon: Whoever wins this match could be Sakura's next opponent at PPV.

The match starts as WInry pushed Hikari to the ropes. Winry tried to grab her but Hikari hits a Buzzsaw Kick onto Winry. She climbs to the top rope and hits a Flying Dropkick onto Winry. She tried to pin but Winry kicks out. She picks her up only to get a Bodyslam by Winry. Winry then hits Multiple Ground Punches onto Hikari before nailing a Kneedrop. Then she is ready for a Knock Out Slap but Hikari avoided the slap and hits her Light DDT (Diving Implant DDT) instead. Then she climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her Diving Light (Moonsault). She then pins Winry.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Hikari Yagami!

Agumon: The 8th digidestined has done it!

Guilmon: The question is, can she beats a ninja girl like Sakura?

General Manager Takari's Office:

Takari were seen talking to Nobita.

Takari: Look last night you're the first person to get eliminated. I'm fell very sorry to you.

Nobita: That's okay. Maybe I don't have some luck on my first day as a wrestler.

Just then Ichigo Kurosaki enters the office.

Ichigo: How do you do victim?

Nobita: Why did you call me victim?

Ichigo: Because I'm the one who eliminated you remember?

Nobita: You're lucky becuase it's a Battle Royal. If it wasn't I would beat you up right now!

Ichigo: You want a pisce of me?

Takari: Enough! This is my office not a fighting gym! If you want to fight, fight next week.

Both: Fine!

AWF Ring:

(Triple H Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tamachi, Japan, he is The Digidestined of Kindness, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last night there's a Fatal Four Way match for the Hardcore Championship.

Guilmon: Alongside Ken is Chad Yoshitora, Giant Takaishi and Iori Hida.

(Zack Ryder Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing his opponent, from Karakura Town, he is the last Quincy on earth, Uryu Ishida! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: During that match Chad became the first ever Hardcore Champion.

Guilmon: And Uryu would be delighted if he can fight his own friend.

The match starts as Uryu grabs Ken and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Uryu tried to crash onto Ken but Ken walks away, causing Uryu to crashed to the turnbuckle very hard. Then Ken lifts Uryu and hits a Spinebuster. Then he is ready for his Dark Knowledge (Two Powerbombs) but Uryu slips away and hits a Sliding Tackle. He hits a Leglock as Ken tried to reach the ropoes. Unfortunately for Ken, Uryu continues to apply pressure. Moments later, Ken managed to grab the ropes only to get a Reversed DDT by Uryu. Uryu then pins Ken.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Then Uryu is ready for the Zack Attack only to get a Reversal Suplex by Ken. He tried to hit his Dark Knowledge but from out of nowhere Uryu hits the Zack Attack onto Ken. Uryu tried to pin him but Ken rolls away to the ring floor. Uryu tried to hit a Baseball Slide only to get pulled to the ring floor by Ken. He then hits the Pedegree. Ken went into the ring as the Count Out Sequance ended.

Veemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Ken Ichijouji!

Agumon: So it's going to be Ken versus Chad for the Hardcore Championship.

Guilmon: And remember that some of the matches involving the title are Extreme Rules.

(Commercial Break)

(Undertaker Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Konoha, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There were also a Battle Royal for the Intercontinental Championship.

Guilmon: On that match, Sasuke defeated Suneo Honekawa, Dekisugi Hidetoshi, Takeru Takaishi and Alphonse Elric.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Alphonse Elric, from Resepool, Ametris, he is one half of the Tag Team Champion, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Although Al was eliminated on the Battle Royal, he and Ed managed to became the first ever Tag Team Champions.

Guilmon: Remember that they were also Tag Team Champions on CASZ.

The match starts as Ed removed his coat only to get a Big Boot by Sasuke. Sasuke Irish Whips Ed to the turnbuckle as he crashed towards the short alchemist. Then he climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Old School (Grabbing one arm, walk on the ropes and hits a punch onto the arm) before nailing a Crossface. Ed tried to resist but Sasuke added more pressure. Ed however managed to grab the ropes, releasing him from the submission. But then Sasuke hits another Big Boot onto Ed as he pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ed kicks out.

Then Sasuke gives a RIP hands sign (Like The Undertaker), meaning that he is ready for The Last Ride. Sasuke picks Ed but Ed starts to hit multiple Low Kicks onto Sasuke before hitting a Scissor Kick. Then he hits a Boom Drop (Jumping Double Legdrop like Kofi Kingston) onto Sasuke before signalling for his Automail Clothesline (Clothesline using his automail arm). Ed tried to connect but Sasuke chokes him and hits a Chokeslam. Then he hits the Tombstone Piledriver onto Ed as Al stands gasped on the mat.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Sasuke Uchiha!

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Takeru Takaishi appeared on the stage as he grabs a mic.

Takeru: Hey Ed. I challenge you on a Tag Team Match for the Tag Team Championship!

Agumon: Looks like the Elrics got some challengers.

Guilmon: The question is who's Takeru's partner?

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here with Nobita Nobi. Nobita you are going to face Ichigo next week and at the same time you have to face Daisuke next.

Nobita: Yeah. Ichigo eliminates me but that doens't mean that he's the strongest of them all. I mean even he gets eliminated by Naruto last night. So to Ichigo, the Nobita that you'll facing is not the Nobita who gets bullied all the time. And to Daisuke and Naruto, I got three words, The Champ Is Here!

Tailmon: That's 4 words.

Nobita: Sorry. I always got F's on Mathematics.

AWF Ring:

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introduing first from Odaiba, Japan, The Digidestined of Courage, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There he is. Veemon's partner Daisuke.

Guilmon: Daisuke is one of the 5 superstars on last nights Battle Royal.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Unlike the other 5, Nobita is the first one to get eliminated on the Battle Royal.

Guilmon: Can he focus on Daisuke while knowing that he will face Ichigo next week?

The match starts as Nobita and Daisuke exchanged Chops with Daisuke winning it. As he grabs Nobita's head, Nobita lifts Daisuke and hits a Reversal Suplex. Then he hits an Elbow Drop but Daisuke rolls away, causing Nobita's elbow to fell to the ring mat painfully. Then Daisuke kicks Nobita to the chest before he rolled to the ring floor. Daisuke went to the mat and tried to Irish Whips Nobita to the barricade but Daisuke gets it instead. Nobita tried to slams Daisuke's head to the ring post but since the Count Out Sequance were at 6, Nobita changed his mind and sends Daisuke to the ring. Nobita tried to re enter the ring only to get a Spear by Daisuke, causing Nobita to fell to the ring floor.

Agumon: Daisuke just took out Nobita!

Guilmon: Well if Nobita can't make it to the ring, he'll lose.

As the Count Out Sequance were at 7, Nobita barely enters the ring. Daisuke picks Nobita up only to get Irish Whiped to the ropes. As Daisuke charged towards Nobita, Nobita hit 2 Shoulder Tackles and a Suplex before nailing the 5 Knockle Shuffle. As Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment, all the sudden Ichigo shows up, distracting Nobita. Daisuke took the advantage by hitting a Roll Up Pin onto Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Daisuke Motomiya!

Agumon: Thanks to Ichigo, Daisuke is going to face Naruto at our next PPV.

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari appeared on the stage and grabs a mic.

Takari: Congratulations Daisuke. You are now going to face Naruto in a Pole Vault match!

Agumon: A pole vault match?

Guilmon: What is our GM talking about?

Takari: The rules are simple. You have to use a pole and catapult or launch yourself to the hanging belt. The poles can also be a weapon!

Agumon: Cool match by our GM.

Guilmon: No wrestling company wanted to do that.

Daisuke stands shocked as the show came to close.

Match Results

Hikari def. Winry (Wins No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship)

Ken def. Uryu (Wins No.1 Contendership for the Extreme Championship)

Sasuke def. Edward

Daisuke def. Nobita (Wins No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship)

Finaly the remaked first chapter is done. Now on to the second chapter and if you want to review, go ahead!


	2. Chapter 2

Now this is the remaked second chapter. Enjoy! I do not own anyone.

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF Commercial Free Special! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Richmond, Virginia where tonights main event is Nobita Nobi goes face to face with Ichigo Kurosaki.

(Mark Henry Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There he is, Nobita's bully.

Guilmon: Now can he bully an Uchiha clan?

(Undertaker Theme Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Sasuke is not a force to be reckon with.

Guilmon: He can destroy a bully within a sight.

The match starts as Giant tries to punch Sasuke but Sasuke grabbed his hand and perform a Takedown before hitting an Armbar. But Giant resist the submission. Sasuke tried to hit a German Suplex onto Giant but Giant hits a Takedown again and delivers a Big Splash onto Sasuke. He then pins Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sasuke kicks out.

Then Giant lifts him and hits another Suplex onto Sasuke. Giant tried to pick up Sasuke But Sasuke chokes him and hits a Choke Hold. After releasing Giant from the Choke Hold, Sasuke is ready to perform the Tombstone Piledriver but Giant breaks away and counters with a Spinebuster. Giant is going to finish Sasuke with the World's Strongest Slam but Sasuke breaks away and delivers a Big Boot onto Giant. Sasuke finishes the match with his Chidori Blow (Running Punch to the Gut) onto Giant.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Sasuke Uchiha!

Agumon: The Uchiha clan has done it again!

Guilmon: Can anyone defeat him?

GM Takari's Office:

Tailmon: I'm here with the GM of AWF Takari. Is this Pole Vault match going to change the wrestling world?

Takari: Look Tailmon I have more things that I can do to change the wrestling world besides making a Pole Vault match. Now get out of here.

AWF Ring:

(Bleach Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: This Mixed Tag Team match is set for one fall! Introducing first both from Karakura Town, Uryu Ishida and Orihime Inoue! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Last night Uryu failed to win a title shot against Chad.

Guilmon: Can this match cover his defeat?

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And thier opponents, both from Odaiba, Japan, they are the 7th and 8th Digidestineds, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Hikari defeated Winry last night in order to face Sakura at Pole Vault PPV for the Womens Championship.

Guilmon: Tonight she has to team up with her boyfriend Takeru.

The match started as Takeru and Uryu goes first. Uryu tried to hit a Kick to the Gut onto Takeru but Takeru evades the kick and counters an Atomic Drop. Then he hits a Clothesline onto Uryu, sending him to the ring floor before Takeru dives himself towards Uryu. As the Count Out Sequance starts, Takeru took Uryu to the ring only to get a Baseball Slide by Uryu. Despike the kick, Takeru still managed to enter the ring. Uryu tried to hit a Clothesline but Takeru does the same, causing the two to go down. As the two get up, they tag to their girlfriends.

Agumon: Now it's the divas turn!

Guilmon: They both look cute but they can pack a punch.

Orihime tried to hit a Clothesline onto Hikari but she managed to avoid the Clothesline and counters with a multiple Lower Kicks. Then she tried to hit her Light DDT but only to get lifted by Orihime before she crashes Hikari onto the Turnbuckle. Orihime hits multiple punches onto Hikari before nailing a Neckbreaker. Orihime climbs to the top turnbuckle and tried to hit a Flying Missile Dropkick but Hikari avoided it, causing Orihime to fell to the mat painfully. Hikari climbs to the turnbuckle and hits her Diving Light onto Orihime before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Yagami!

After the match, Hikari picks up Orihime and do a handshake. Same thing also goes to Takeru and Uryu.

Agumon: What sportsmanship do they have.

Guilmon: For the girls, I have made up a word for them. Sportswomanship.

Burger Shack:

GM Takari were seen to be buying popcorn as Naruto went towards him.

Naruto: Mr. Takari!

Takari: Please. Just call me Takari. And how may I help you?

Naruto: I heard rumors that characters from Pokemon and Inuyasha will be here. Is that true?

Takari: That is a secret. I tell you after the PPV. Now let's watch the main event shall we?

Naruto: Sure! Unless you spend me ramens.

Takari gives Naruto 1000 Yens so that he can buy ramens.

AWF Ring:

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: It all began with Ichigo eliminating Nobita at our first episode last week.

Guilmon: Since then, the two have a rivalry.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Remember that Nobita was eliminated by Ichigo at the first episode.

Guilmon: Ichigo also screwed Nobita last week while he is battling Daisuke.

The match begins when Ichigo grabbed Nobita and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Then Ichigo kicked his stomach multiple times before stepping on his head. After the referee stoped him, Ichigo quickly perform his Shinigami Lock (Double Armlock) submission but Nobita managed to release his hand and grabbed the ropes. Ichigo then hits a Vertical Suplex onto Nobita before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Nobita kicks out.

Ichigo grabs Nobita and hits a Headlock. Nobita tried to grab Ichigo's head to deliver a Neckbreaker but Ichigo applyed more pressure on the submission. Nobita who is in pain still determined to grab the ropes. His determination pays off as he grabs the rope. Ichigo is ready to hit the GTS (Go To Sleep) but Nobita reversed it onto his 4-D DDT (One DDT to another). After reviving his energy, Nobita hits a 5 Knuckle Shuffle onto Ichigo. Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment but Ichigo hits a Low Blow onto Nobita before nailing his Shinigami Lock.

(MVP's Theme Plays)

Takari: Enough! If that's the case, you two will face each other at Pole Vault PPV in a Submission Match!

Agumon: Now that's fair.

Guilmon: STF versus Shinigami Lock. Which one will win?

Ichigo stands shocked as the show came to close.

Match Results

Sasuke def. Giant

Takeru/Hikari def. Uryu/Orihime

Nobita def. Ichigo (via DQ)

Now on to the next chapter and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Now this is the rewriten third chapter. Enjoy! I do not own anyone except the championships.

March, Week 3

Smackdown 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partner in commentary, Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in San Diego, California where tonights main event is going to be a Tag Team match between Naruto and Nobita versus Ichigo and Daisuke.

(Digimon 02 Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: This is a 6 divas Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Shizuka Minamoto, Miyako Inue and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: These girls are good girls.

Guilmon: Remember that they already had boyfriends. So for those who wanted to date them, better forget it.

(Bleach Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And their opponents, the team of Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Winry Rockbell! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: While the first team average age is 11, the second is nearly 16.

Guilmon: Despite the facts, the first team looks pretier and nice.

The match starts as Shizuka and Rukia goes first. Shizuka tried to grab Rukia but she slids away and hits a Bulldog onto Shizuka. She then Irish Whips Shizuka to the turnbuckle and tags herself onto Orihime. The two hits a Double Suplex onto Shizuka before Orihime pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Orihime then hits a Sleeper Hold onto Shizuka. As Shizuka tries to break free, Orihime continues to apply more pressure but it was useless as Shizuka managed to grab the ropes, releasing her from the hold. Orihime picks her up only to get an Uppercut before nailing a Sliding Tackle. Shizuka gives a cheap shot onto Rukia before tags herself to Miyako while Orihime tags herself to Winry. Miyako tried to hit a Clothesline but Winry resisted the attack and counters with Choke Hold. Then she hits Miyako with a Powerbomb before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Miyako kicks out.

Agumon: Look at her power.

Guilmon: This is AWF Divas Guilmon. Not WWE or CWF Divas.

Then Hikari enters the ring and hits a Tackle onto Winry, sending her to the mat. Then Rukia hits a Clothesline onto Hikari before Shizuka came and hits a Super Kick onto Rukia. Then Orihime attacked Shizuka from behind and hits her Reversed DDT. After that, Miyako hits a Sliding Tackle onto Orihime only to get a Knock Out Slap by Winry after that. Winry then pins Miyako.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Rukia Kuchiki, Orihime Inoue and Winry Rockbell!

Agumon: The mean girls just beat the hell out of the first team.

Guilmon: Don't call Orihime a mean girl okay? She looks nice to me.

(Promo)

A match that will make you knock off from your seat! The Pole Vault Match! Making its debut next week.

AWF Ring:

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by his brother Edward, from Resenpool, Ametris, he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Remember that the Erics will defend their Tag Team Title against Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi.

Guilmon: But the match may be canceled if our GM didn't sign Yamato to AWF yet.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There he is, Nobita's old rival in love.

Guilmon: But after Shizuka is dating Nobita lately, Dekisugi is now a ladies man.

The match started as Al charges at Deki with a Clothesline but he avoided Al's attack and hit a Fast Kick to the Gut and a Low Kick onto Al's leg. After that, Deki performed a Scissor Kick. But Al runs away and went to the ropes before nailing a Moonsault onto Deki before hitting another and pins Deki.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Deki kicks out.

Al grabs Deki and hits a Headlock but Deki grabs Al's head and hit a Stunning Neckbreaker. Then Deki climbs to the top turnbuckle and attempted a Frog Splash but Al avoided the Splash, causing Deki to fell to the mat chest first. He then hits a standing Star Shooting Press onto Deki before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Deki kicks out.

Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Star Shooting Press but Deki runs away as Al landed to the mat painfully. Deki picks up Al and hits the Killswitch onto Al before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

(MVP's Theme Plays)

Takari: Okay. If you're wondering how Yamato will help his brother to take on the Elrics while he's not a AWF Roster. Simple, I've signed him to AWF on a one match contract! In other words, the Elrics title will be on the line with no other problems!

Agumon: Well there's our answer.

Guilmon: I wonder if they were...

Agumon: They were what?

Guilmon: Nothing. Anyways lets check the cards for our next PPV shall we?

Agumon: Okay. Sakura Haruno will defend her Womens Championship against Hikari Yagami.

Guilmon: We have seen Hikari in action. What will be Sakura's plan to beat her?

Agumon: Chad Yoshitora will defend his Hardcore Championship against Ken Ichijouji.

Guilmon: It's Brains against Brawl.

Agumon: The Elrics will defend their Tag Team Title against Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi.

Guilmon: There are two brothers. But only one will keep the title.

Agumon: Nobita Nobi will face Ichigo Kurosaki in a Submission Match.

Guilmon: Can Nobita shows to Ichigo that he is not a Hollow bait?

Agumon: Lastly Naruto Uzumaki will defend his AWF Championship against Daisuke Motomiya in a Pole Vault Match.

Guilmon: All you have to do is catapult yourself to the hanging briefcase or fall painfully.

Agumon: AWF Pole Vault is sponsored by MySpace: A Place For Friends.

Backstage:

Naruto is seen talking to Nobita.

Nobita: Look I'm sorry if you had to be involved in my rivaly with Ichigo.

Naruto: That's okay. I don't care about Ichigo. All I care tonight is to take out Daisuke before next weeks PPV.

AWF Ring:

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Veemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Next week Ichigo will face Nobita in a submission match.

Guilmon: But with Naruto as Nobita's partner, will Ichigo lose his focus?

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Veemon: And his tag team partner, from Odaiba, Japan, he is The Digidestined of Courage and Friendship, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Daisuke on the other hand will face Naruto in a Pole Vault match for the AWF Championship.

Guilmon: Daisuke most be careful on that match or he may end up in a wheelchair.

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Veemon: And their opponents first from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Agumon: This guy has been very sucessful in other companies

Guilmon: He has become CWF Champion, and he even became UCW's King Of Anime.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Veemon: And his tag team partner from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: After signing with AWF and watching some John Cena clips, Nobita is a changed boy.

Guilmon: From a coward and an easy picking to a boy with confidence and detemination.

The match starts as Nobita and Daisuke goes first. Nobita and Daisuke exchanged chops with Daisuke winning it. After that he picks up Nobita and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Then he tags himself onto Ichigo with Daisuke hitting a Headbutt Tackle onto Nobita before Ichigo hits a Flying Kick to the Jaw. Then he hits a Hip Toss before nailing his submission move, Shinigami Lock.

Agumon: This coud be a sneak preview of what will happen next week.

Then the crowd were cheering for Nobita as he tried to crawl to the ropes but Ichigo continues to apply more pressure. With determination, Nobita managed to grab the ropes, releasing himself from the submission. Ichigo tried to hit the GTS but Nobita avoided it and hits the Additude Adjustment instead. Then he tags himself onto Naruto while Ichigo tags himself onto Daisuke.

Guilmon: A sneak preview on what will happen at Pole Vault!

Daisuke tried to hit a Clothesline but Naruto avoided it and hits his Ninja Kick to Daisuke's gut. Then he hits a Spinning DDT, sending his head to the middle rope. After that, he hits the 619 and a Frog Splash. He tried to pin but Daisuke kicks out before the referee even started the count. Naruto picks up Daisuke and ready for his Curse Seal but Daisuke breaks free and hit a Spinebuster instead. All the sudden Ichigo pulled Daisuke's goggles with Daisuke complaining about it. The arguing ended with Naruto hits the Sealed Fate Powerbomb onto Daisuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Nobita Nobi and Naruto Uzumaki!

Agumon: Ichigo just screwed Daisuke tonight!

Guilmon: I think he's doing this for Naruto.

Nobita and Naruto stands tall in the ring as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Rukia/Orihime/Winry def. Shizuka/Miyako/Hikari (6 Divas Tag Team Match)

Dekisugi def. Alphonse

Nobita/Naruto def. Ichigo/Daisuke

Up Next is the remaked version of Pole Vault PPV! Please Review and let me know how do you think.


	4. Pole Vault PPV

Now is the remake version of the Pole Vault PPV! I do not own anyone.

March, Week 4.

To Be Loved by Papa Roach plays as the intro to Pole Vault, Fireworks go off top of the Titantron.

Agumon: welcome everyone to AWF Pole Vault! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon. Guilmon what are you doing?

Guilmon: (eating) Sorry Agumon. Takato just send me a bag of baked bread. Anyway we're live in Seattle, Washington, where Naruto will defend his AWF Championship against Daisuke in a Pole Vault Match.

Agumon: And AWF Pole Vault is presented by MySpace: A Place For Friends.

Veemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Womens Championship!

(Naruto Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing first, from Konoha, she is the Womens Champion, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: She has eliminated all the other divas during AWF's first episode.

Guilmon: But tonight this is not a Battle Royal for this ninja.

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, the Digidestined of Light, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Guilmon: I'm asking you how does she wrestle on AWF?

Agumon: Remember that she is a cheerleader for Odaiba Middle School Basketball Team.

The match starts as the two having a Staredown before Sakura hits a Kick to the Gut onto Hikari. She then hits a Uppercut before Irish Whips Hikari to the turnbuckle. Sakura tried to crash onto her but Hikari gives a Kick to the Jaw onto Sakura before hitting a Leg Sweep and a Knee Drop. She then pins Sakura.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sakura kicks out.

Hikari hits a Leglock onto Sakura but unfortunately Sakura grabs the ropes, forcing Hikari to release the Leglock. She picks her up only to get a Punch to the Gut by Sakura. Sakura then hits a Spinebuster onto Hikari. Then she picks her up and ready for her Spring DDT (Springboard DDT) but Hikari breaks away and hits her Light DDT instead. She tried to hit her Diving Light but Sakura runs away, causing Hikari to fell onto the mat painfully. Sakura then pins Hikari.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Sakura picks her up and connects her Spring DDT onto Hikari. Then she picks her up again and ready to hit another but Hikari lifts Sakura and hit a Reversal Suplex onto her. Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her Diving Light onto Sakura. Hikari then pins Sakura.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner and new Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!

Agumon: My partner's sister just won the title!

Hikari picks up Sakura as the two does a handshake.

Guilmon: Isn't that sweet? A kind hearted Womens Champion.

Agumon: Yeah.

(Promo)

One man has become sucessful in many companies (Naruto has won the CWF Championship!) (He's done it! He is the new UCW King Of Anime!). One has become a dominant force to be reckon with (Daisuke has won this title opportunity!). Tonight, Naruto Uzumaki defending his AWF Championship against Daisuke Motomiya in a Pole vault Match. And it's tonight!

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This is an Extreme Rules match for the Hardcore Championship!

(Big Show Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Karakura Town, he is the current Hardcore Champion, Sado 'Chad' Yoshitora! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Chad appeared with a Brass Knuckles.

Agumon: Look at that size. There's no way Ken would defeat him.

Guilmon: This is Extreme Rules. Anything is possible.

(Triple H Theme Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Tamachi, Japan, the Digidestined of Kindness, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Ken appeared with a Slegehammer.

Agumon: What up with that slegehammer?

Guilmon: Remember that Ken had watched clips of Triple H matches. So that's why he brings a slegehammer.

The match starts as Chad went to the ring floor and grabs a chair from under the ring. As he enters the ring, Ken tried to hit a Slegehammer Shot onto Chad but Chad blocks the shot using the chair before punching Ken with the Brass Knuckles. He then Irish Whips Ken to the turnbuckle and ready to crash onto him but Ken runs away, causing Chad to hit the turnbuckle really hard. Ken then exposed a turnbuckle by opening it's cover. Chad tried to crash onto Ken only to get his head crashed towards the exposed turnbuckle. Ken then hits a Hammer Shot onto Chad's leg before hitting a Facebuster. Ken then pins Chad.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chad kicks out.

Ken tried to hit a Pedegree onto Chad but Chad lifts Ken and crashes him to the turnbuckle. He then hits a Headbutt onto Ken before kicking his stomach multiple times. After the referee stops Chad, he took Ken and himself to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit a Two Handed Chokeslam but Ken punches Chad's face multiple times, causing Chad to fell to the mat. Ken took out a Brass Knuckles inside his pocket and hits a Flying Brass Knuckles Punch onto Chad, knocking him out of the picture as Ken pins Chad.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Ken Ichijouji!

Agumon: Ken just give a second title for the DIgidestineds!

Guilmon: All that's left is the Tag Team and AWF Championship.

Backstage:

Tailmon: Ladies and gentlemen please welocme the Tag Team Champions, Edward and Alphonse Eiric. Ed you and Al will defend your titles against Yamato and Takeru. What is your reaction?

Edward: A little bit shocked because I thought our GM didn't sign Yamato for this match but instead he did. I don't care who are we facing because we have face many enemies in our world. Plus we're also became CASZ Tag Team Champions once so we know what to do tonight right Al?

Alphonse: Yes brother.

Edward: Please call me nii-san (brother in Japanese for boys). We're in a Japanese Anime wrestling company not Ametris.

Alphonse: Okay nii-san.

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This tag team match is set for one fall and it is for the Tag Team Championship!

(Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing first, both from Resenpool, Ametris, they are the Tag Team Champions, Edward and Alphonse Elric, The Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: There they are! Former CASZ Tag Team Champions.

Guilmon: Tonight will be their first title defence on AWF.

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And their opponents both from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Unlike the Elrics, Yamato and Takeru were seperated due to their parents divorce.

Guilmon: If they win the title, their brotherhood bonds could be stronger.

The match starts as Yamato and Edward goes first. The two having a Statedown before Ed hits multiple Low Kicks onto Yamato before nailing a Takedown and a Leglock. Yamato easily grabs the nearby ropes only to get a Baseball Slide from behind by Ed, sending Yamato to the ring floor. Ed tags to Alphonse as Al dives himself onto Yamato. As the Count Out Sequance went to 6, Al picks up Yamato and sends him into the ring. Al climbs the top rope and hits a Summersault Splash onto Yamato. After that, Al pins Yamato.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Al picks up Yamato and hits a Roll Up Pin but Yamato easily kicks out. Then Al hits an Armlock onto Yamato. Yamato tried to tags himself onto Takeru but Al pulled Yamato to the middle of the ring and continues his submission. Yamato continues his tries to reach the ropes but on every tries he gets, Al applyed more pressure. But still Yamato managed to grab the ropes. Al is ready for a Dropkick but Yamato avoided it, causing Al to fell to the mat painfully. Then he tags himself onto Takeru as Al tags himself onto Ed. Ed and Takeru exchanged Clotheslines with Ed winning it. After another Clothesline, Ed hits the Boom Drop onto Takeru before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

After that, Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline. Ed tries to hit it but Takeru counters with a Takedown before kicking Ed onto his gut. Takeru is ready for the Twist of Fate but Ed reversed it onto an Roll Up Pin instead. Fortunately Yamato stops the count only to get a Dropkick by Al. As Al took out Yamato to the ring floor, Takeru hits an Uppercut onto Ed before sending Al to the ring floor with a Clothesline. As he looked back, Ed hits an Automail Kick onto Takeru's ankle. Ed tried to hit his Automail Clothesline but he grabs Ed's arm and hits the Twist of Fate. Then he pins Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi!

Takeru tried to get up but he keeps holding his ankle. The medics checks on his ankle and comfirmed that he is injured.

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen die to Takeru's injury, the Tag Team title has been vacanted!

Agumon: What?

Guilmon: For how long the title will be vacanted?

(Commercial Break)

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Veemon: This is a Submission Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: It all just started with one simple elimination in a Battle Royal.

Guilmon: And it has turned into a rivalry which it will be ended tonight.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Nobita has become Ichigo's victim during the first episode.

Guilmon: But can Nobita become the prey in this match?

The match starts as Ichigo grabs Nobita and performed his Shinigami Suplex (Abdominal Suplex). Then Ichigo is going for the Leglock but Nobita pushed him with his leg. After that, Nobita grabs Ichigo's arm and hitd an Armlock but Ichigo resisted the submission. Then Nobita is going for the Additude Adjustment but Ichigo counters with a DDT. Then Ichigo hits a Double Leglock but Nobita managed to reach the ropes and stop the submission. Then Ichigo grabs Nobita and performed a Bulldog. Then he grabbed Nobita and went for the Shinigami Lock.

Agumon: Nobita is struggling.

Guilmon: He can't give up now! He just catched the hearts of our fans!

The crowd is cheering for Nobita. Nobita didn't dissapoint his fans so he lifts Ichigo using his back and crashes him to the turnbuckle before hitting a Bulldog. Then Nobita went for the Additude Adjustment but Ichigo counters with a Spinning DDT. Then Ichigo is going for the Shinigami Lock but from out of nowhere, Nobita reverse it with the STF. Ichigo tried to grab the rope but Nobita took him to the middle of the ring. After Ichigo finds out that he cannot move, he taps out.

Veemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Agumon: He has done it! The former lazy crybaby has done it!

Guilmon: This could be a warning to all other superstars in this company.

Inside the locker room:

Daisuke is seen talking to himself after a workout.

Daisuke: Takeru is injured? This is great! After I beat Naruto, Hikari will love me.

?: Yeah right.

Naruto came towards Daisuke.

Daisuke: Listen ninja dude I'm going to beat you tonight and there's nothing you can do to stop me.

Naruto: What about I deliver the Sealed Fate and catapult myself to the hanging belt and keep the title?

Daisuke: That's not going to happen!

Naruto: We shall see about that.

The two walk to the ring for their match next.

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This is a Pole Vault Match for the AWF Championship!

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introduing first from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki!

Agumon: There he is, former champions of all kind.

Guilmon: CWF, UCW and now, he has dominated AWF.

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, the Digidestined of Courage, Daisuke Motomiya!

Agumon: I hope Veemon won't help his partner tonight.

Guilmon: Relax. He has a staff policy that he will naever broke at any cause.

The match started as Daisuke Irish Whips Naruto to the turnbuckle and hits multiple Headbutts. Then Daisuke went to the ring floor, grabs the pole and launch himself to the title but he didn't reach it and fell to the mat really bad.

Agumon: That's got to hurt.

After that, Naruto stomps on Daisuke's stomach and hits a Knee Drop to his head. Then Naruto went to the ring floor, grabbed the pole and launch himself to the title but like Daisuke, he didn't reach it and fell into the mat painfully.

Guilmon: This match is testing their skills and luck.

Then Daisuke grabs Naruto and hits a Spinebuster. Then he tried to hit the Batista Bomb but Naruto punches his head multiple times, forcing Daisuke to release him from the Batista Bomb as Naruto kicks Daisuke onto his leg and hits his Sealed Fate Powerbomb. He went to the ring floor and ready to catapult himself to the belt until...

(Edge Theme Plays)

Agumon: Is that Edge?

Guilmon: No. It's...

Ash Ketchum (from Pokemon) appeared and hits a Spear onto Naruto. Then he hide himself under the ring as Daisuke went to the ring floor, grabs a pole and catapults himself into the belts. He opens the title as the match ended.

Veemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Daisuke Motomiya!

As Daisuke celebrates his victory, Ash delivers a Spear from behind.

Agumon: Daisuke won the title.

Guilmon: But Ash gets the last laugh.

Ash took the title belt and rise it as the show came to close.

Match Results

Hikari def. Sakura (Wins Womens Championship)

Ken def. Chad (Wins Hardcore Championship)

Yamato/Takeru def. Edward/Alphonse (Tag Team Title vacanted due to Takeru's injury)

Nobita def. Ichigo (Submission Match)

Daisuke def. Naruto (Pole Vault Match) (Wins AWF Championship)

Please Review for now.


	5. Chapter 5

Here's another remake chapter and I do not own anyone.

March, Week 4

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welocme everyone to AWF! I'm your usual host Agumon and my partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Detroit, Michigan were we just witnessed a 'Rated R' PPV with Ash Ketchum making a surprise appearence.

(Naruto Opening Theme plays)

Veemon: Ladies and gentleman please welcome, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Naruto appeared to be holding his stomach in pain. After entering the ring, he grabs a mic.

Naruto: Last night I was speared by someone who's not on the AWF roster, Ash Ketchum (Crowd Cheers/Boos). And tonight, I bet GM Takari knows the answer on why he speared me.

(Pokemon Opening Theme Plays)

Ash appeared on the stage and enters the ring. He then grabs a mic.

Ash: If you're wondering why I speared you last night, simple. I want to make a statement on AWF.

Naruto: So that's it? You speared me just to make a statement?

Ash: Not exactly. I also speared Daisuke because I want to face him in a Digimon-Pokemon match at Pedal To The Metal PPV 3 weeks from now. And tonight, our GM has given me an opportunity to face Daisuke and all I have to do is beat you tonight.

Naruto: Looks like the rumors are confirmed. I remembered that our GM told me that he will sign characters from Inuyasha and Pokemon. And whoever thought he signed you and the other cast last night. Whatever. You're on!

Agumon: Naruto just accepted Ash's challenge

Guilmon: But does he had what it takes after last night?

After Naruto and Ash leaves the ring, Veemon resumes his duties.

Veemon: This match is for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore Championship!

(Big Show Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introduing first, from Karakura Town, Chad Yoshitora! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Last night he lost the title to Ken.

Guilmon: And a hidden brass knuckles just brought Ken to the right track.

(The Great Khali Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing his opponent, from Pokemon World, Brock!" (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Looks like Brock is making his debut tonight.

Guilmon: And remember that Brock loves girls.

The match started as Chad stares at his opponent and pushed Brock but Brock pushed harder. Then Chad tries to deliver a huge Clothsline but Brock delivers a Sucker Punch on Chad's kidneys. Then Brock delivers a Karate Chop straight to Chad's head but Chad grabs his hand and stops the chop. Then Chad Irish Whips Brock to the ropes before hitting a Clothesline that sends both of them to the ring floor. Then the two hits their Knock Out Punch at the same time, causing the two to KO'ed.

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen the match had been ended due to KO.

(MVP's Theme Plays)

Takari: Oh No! There's no way Ken would have a break at a PPV. So at Pedal To The Medal it's going to be Ken versus Chad versus Brock in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules match!

Agumon: Our GM has gone mad!

Guilmon: What else can he do? The two bodies under us were KO'ed remember

Backstage:

AWF Champion Daisuke walks towards Hikari.

Daisuke Hey Hikari.

Hikari: Daisuke. Whats up?

Daisuke: Just fine. Say I want to take you on a dinner tonight. Will you follow me?

Hikari: I love to but I want to visit Takeru at the hospital. See you later.

Hikari leaves the arena.

Daisuke: Why did she doesn't like me even I'm the AWF champion?

?: That's because you're not a true champion.

Nobita came from behind.

Daisuke: What did you mean by that?

Nobita: Last night you won the title all thanks to Ash. And that's not how a true champion fights.

Daisuke: Listen I know you're The Champ last night by defeating Ichigo but please don't say that to me. If Hikari loves true champions, then I will beat either Naruto or Ash at the PPV, take her on a date, and let her dumps Takeru forever.

Nobita: Sounds like you're jealous.

Daisuke: I'm not!

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This triple threat match is set for one fall and it is for the number 1 contendership for the Intercontinental Championship!

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Now it's the cast of Inuyasha's turn to make their dayviews.

Guilmon: And since he's a half demon, the song really fits him well.

(Mark Henry Theme plays)

Veemon: And his opponent form Tokyo,Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Remember that Giant wants to be the big bully on AWF.

Guilmon: But lately he just being bullied by Sasuke.

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Veemon: And from Resenpool, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last night Al and his brother Ed loses the tag team title to Takeru and Yamato.

Guilmon: But due to Takeru's ankle injury, the title has been vacant until futher notice.

The match starts as Giant hits a Clothesline onto Al. He tried to hit another Clothesline onto Inuyasha but he chokes Giant and ready for a Chokeslam. Fortunately Giant counters with Judo Flip and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle before crashing onto him. Giant then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out.

Then Giant is going for the World Strongest Slam onto Inuyasha but Al performed a Missile Dropkick to both of them, causing Inuyasha to land onto the mat first before Giant fell onto him. Then Al hits the Star Shooting Press onto Inuyasha but Giant take the advantage by lifting Al and hits the World Strongest Slam. Giant then pins Al.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Giant Takashi!

Giant continues to pummel Al and Inuyasha until a fox kid (Shippo) came to help them. He silently hits a Backstabber onto Giant, forcing the bully to retreat.

Agumon: Shippo just teach the bully a lesson.

Guilmon: Well he looks like an angry strawberry.

(Commercial Break)

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen during the break we've just recived this clip.

Clip:

Naruto has already finished his shadow boxing but all the sudden...

SPEAR!

Ash speared Naruto as Naruto is suffering in pain.

AWF Ring:

Agumon: Right now, we still don't know his condition for tonights match.

Guilmon: Right now let's turn our mind to this divas match.

(Bleach Theme Plays)

Veemon: This 6 divas tag team match is set for one fall. Introducing first the team of Winry Rockbell, Rukia Kuchiki and Misty! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Now this is Misty's turn to make a debut.

Guilmon: I hope Ash is watching this.

(Digimon 02 Theme Plays)

Veemon: And their opponents, the team of Miyako Inue, Shizuka Minamoto and Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Not only Misty, Kagome also make her debut as well.

Guilmon: Remember that she's Inuyasha's girlfriend. Well sort of.

The match started as Miyako is going first against Winry but Winry tags herself to Misty and the crowd went crazy.

Agumon: It's a Pokemon-Digimon duel!

Guilmon: Digimon! Digimon!

Misty delivers multiple Clotheslines but Miyako grabs her hand and hits an Armlock. Misty managed to reach the rope and stop the submission. Then Miyako takes Misty to the turnbuckle and tags herself to Shizuka. Then both of them performed a womens version on The Hart Attack on Misty as Shizuka pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Misty kicks out.

Then Shizuka is going to finish the match with a Spinning DDT but Misty delivers multiple Low Kicks onto her leg. She Irish Whips Shizuka to the turnbuckle and tags herself to Winry as both of them hits a Double Suplex. Winry pins Shizuka.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Then Winry is going to finish the match with the Knock Out Slap but Shizuka avoided the slap and hits a Neckbreaker on Winry. Then Shizuka tags herself to Kagome while Winry tags herself to Rukia. Kagome delivers a Clothesline onto Rukia and attacked her partners but Rukia grabbed her and tried to hit a Neckbreaker but Kagome reversed it into a Spinning DDT. Then Kagome connects her Silicon Kick (Kick to the Knee) onto Rukia before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Miyako Inue, Shizuka Minamoto and Kagome Higurashi!

Agumon: Good girls won again.

Guilmon: I wish this Poke-Digi duel went longer.

Agumon: And we just got this news. Due to Ash's spear earlier, Naruto cannot compete in our next match.

Guilmon: So that means Ash won our main event by forfeit?

Veemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the number 1 contendership for the AWF Championship!

(Edge theme plays)

Veemon: Introducing first, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Superstar, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: He's smiling.

Guilmon: Of course. He just took out Naruto.

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen I just recived an order by our GM that Ash will face Naruto's replacement!

Agumon: Who?

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: Introducing Naruto's replacement, from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: There he is! Fresh from embarassing Ichigo last night.

Guilmon: He also tell Daisuke that he is not a 'True Champion' thanks to Ash.

The match starts as Ash hits a Big Boot onto Nobita but Nobita grabbed his leg and counters with a Bodyslam. Then Nobita went for another Suplex but Ash counters with a Shoulder Tackle and delivers a Neckbreaker. He hits an DDT before pinning Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Then Ash went for the Double Leglock but Nobita managed to grab the ropes. Then Ask stomps Nobita's stomach multiple times. Then Ash Irish Whips Nobita to the ropes. Then Nobita runs to the opposite direction and hits 2 Shoulder Tackles and a Suplex onto Ash. Then Nobita attempted the 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Then Nobita is going for the 4-D DDT but Ash punches Nobita to his gut and planted a DDT. Then Ash is going for the Spear but Nobita reverse it into the STF. All the sudden Daisuke came and stomps both of them as the referee stops the match due to outside interference.

(MVP's theme plays)

Takari: Shame on you for ruining a great match Daisuke. So at Pedal To The Medal it's going to be Daisuke defending his AWF Championship against both Nobita and Ash!

Agumon: Serve you right!

Guilmon: You said it partner.

Daisuke stands shocked as the show came to close.

Match Results

Chad vs Brock (Double Knock Out)

Giant def. Alphonse and Inuyasha

Miyako/Shizuka/Kagome def. Rukia/Winry/Misty

Nobita vs Ash (Outside Interference)

Please Review.


	6. Chapter 6

Another remaked chapter. Enjoy! I do not own anyone.

April, Week 1

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my bread loving partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Dallas, Texas where tonight Nobita will team up with Naruto and Edward to face off against Daisuke, Ichigo and Ash.

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This half demon gets defeated Al and Giant last week.

Guilmon: And after the match he and Al get beaten up by Giant until Shippo saves them.

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing his opponent from Resenpool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

As Al is walking to the ring, all the sudden Yamato came and attacked Al from behind with a chair. After sending him to the steel steps, he grabs a mic.

Yamato: The kick that your brother did last week was pretty cool. But wrong since it was my brother. So send this message to your short brother. At Pedal To The Medal, it's going to be me versus him in an I Quit Match!

Agumon: Looks like Yamato is challenging Edward.

Guilmon: Remember that Edward is the cause of Takeru's injury.

After Yamato sends Al to the ring, the match started. Inuyasha took the advantage on a injured Al by easily hitting an Enzuigiri onto him. Inuyasha then pins Al.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!

Then Giant came from out of nowhere and attacks Inuyasha with a chair. After that, he hits Al with the same chair. Shippo came and tried to help but only to get attacked by a duck mouthed boy named Suneo. As Suneo and Giant were beating up Al and Shippo, all the sudden the lights went out. As the lights came back, Sasuke appeared and hits a Big Boot onto Suneo before hitting another onto Giant. Sasuke picks up Giant and hits a Tombstone Piledriver.

Agumon: Sasuke just saved their tails.

Guilmon: He hates bullies. That's why Sasuke saves them.

(Commercial Break)

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: This mixed Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Shizuka Minamoto and Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Remember that Shizuka is Nobita's girlfriend.

Guilmon: And since Nobita is in our main event, Dekisugi will take his place instead.

(Digimon 02 Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And their opponents, the team of Miyako Inue and the Hardcore Champion, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Ken is the current Hardcore Champion who will defend the title against both Chad and Brock.

Guilmon: But tonight he must team up with his girfriend Miyako.

The match starts as Ken and Dekisugi goes first. Ken and Deki exchanged chops with Ken winning it. After hitting another chop, Ken Irish Whips Deki to the turnbuckle before crashing towards Deki. Ken lifts Deki and hits a Spinebuster. Ken is ready for his Dark Knowledge but Deki counters with a Spinning DDT. Deki hits a Takedown and tags himself onto Shizuka. Miyako enters the ring and tried to hit a kick onto Shizuka but she avoided the kick and counters with a Roundhouse Kick. After that, Shizuka pins her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Miyako kicks out.

Shizuka stomps her feet to the mat, signaling for her Melody Kick but Miyako tags herself onto Ken, forcing Shizuka to tag herself onto Deki. Deki tried to hit a Clothesline only to get a Spinebuster by Ken instead. Ken tried to hit the Pedegree onto Deki but Deki lifts him and hits a Reversal Suplex. Deki picks up Ken and hits the Killswitch. Deki then pins Ken.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Shizuka Minamoto and Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Agumon: Looks like Ken didn't focus on the match.

Guilmon: Maybe he's saving his energy to face Chad and Brock.

(Promo)

They have toured around the world. They won numberous championship around the world. China, USA, even the World Championship in Russia. Now, they're coming to AWF. The BladeBreakers will make their appearance on AWF! Coming Soon.

AWF Ring:

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Veemon: This 6 man tag team match is set for one fall! Intoducing first from Odaiba, Japan, he is the current AWF Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Thanks to his stupid action last night, Daisuke ends up facing both Nobita and Ash at Pedal To The Medal PPV.

Guilmon: But if he wins on that match, he could empress Hikari.

(Edge Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing his partners, first from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Ash has caused Naruto an opportunity to retain his championship last night.

Guilmon: And remember that Ash and Daisuke were rivals due to Digimon-Pokemon rivalry that lasted for years.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Veemon: And from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Ichigo is still pissed off after his defeat against Nobita last week on Pole Vault.

Guilmon: He could get his revenge tonight.

(SOS by Colle Buddz Plays)

Veemon: Introducng their opponents, first from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Earlier tonight Yamato challenged Edward in an I Quit match at our next PPV.

Guilmon: And it all caused by an Automail Kick onto Takeru's ankle.

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introduing his partners first from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Naruto didn't make it to last weeks match due to Ash's Spear.

Guilmon: Now he's serious to beat up Ash.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Veemon: And from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Lately Nobita called Daisuke 'Not a True Champion'.

Guilmon: Maybe it has something to do with Ash's interferance at Pole Vault PPV.

The match starts as Ash is going first against Naruto. Naruto quickly delivers multiple Low Kicks onto Ash but Ash counters with a Clothesline. Ash hits a Fisherman Suplex onto Naruto. Ash wants to tag but Daisuke refuses to tag into his rival while Ichigo refuses to fight. After nailing another Suplex onto Naruto, Ash looks at his future opponent Nobita only to get a Cheap Shot by Nobita. Then Ash pushed Nobita only to get a Roll Up Pin by Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ash kicks out.

Naruto tags himself onto Edward. Ed lifts Ash and hits a German Suplex. Then Ed uses his automail leg and stomps onto Ash's stomach. All the sudden Yamato appeared in front of the entrance ramp and distracts Ed. Then Ash, the perfect opportunist, delivers a Spear onto Ed before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ed kicks out.

Then Ash kicks Ed multiple times before trying to hit a Fisherman Suplex. But Ed grabs Ash and delivers a Powerbomb. He tags himself onto Nobita as Nobita hits 2 Shoulder Tackle, a Suplex and a 5 Knuckle Shuffle onto Ash. Nobita tries to pin Ash but Ichigo stops the count. But then Ed hits his Automail Clothesline onto Ichigo before Daisuke hits a Spear onto Ed. Then Naruto hits a Spinning DDT onto Daisuke, sending him to the ring floor, Then Naruto dives towards Ichigo and Daisuke. Ash tried to hit a Spear onto Nobita but he runs away and tags himself onto Ed. Ed then hits the Trouble In Paradise onto Ash before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here're your winners, Naruto Uzumaki, Edward Elric and Nobita Nobi!

Naruto, Edward and Nobita celebrates their victory as the show came to close.

Match Results

Inuyasha def. Alphonse

Shizuka/Dekisugi def. Miyako/Ken

Nobita/Naruto/Edward def. Daisuke/Ash/Ichigo

Okay lets move on to the next chapter. Review if you want to.


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own anyone.

April, Week 2

Smackdown 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and unfortunately Guilmon can't make an appearance due to some stomach problems.

(This Is Extreme by Harry & The Slashtone Plays)

Veemon: Ladies, and Gentlemen please welcome Tonight's Special Ring Announcer: Meowth! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Meowth appears dressed as Paul Heyman, and then sits next to Agumon.

Meowth: Hey guys! I'm Guilmon's replacement for tonights show, live in Las Vegas, Nevada where Daisuke will face Ash in a Digi-Poke duel!

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Veemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Alphonse Elric and Shippo! (Crowd Cheers)

But all the sudden Al and Shippo were assulted by Suneo and Giant. Suneo hits Shippo with his Million Dollar Belt multiple times until he toss him to the Barricade while Giant is pounding Al. Then Giant took Al to the ring and asked Suneo to took out a wooden table from under the ring and ready to perform the World's Strongest Slam at Al on the table. All the sudden the lights went out. Then the light were on with Suneo on the broken table. Then the lights were off again. This time, Al just vanished from Giant's grip. Then Giant grabbed a mic.

Giant: I know you're here Sasuke! Come on out!

But from out of nowhere, a hand under the ring grabbed Giant's feet. Then the lights went off (again). Then the lights went on and Sasuke appeared behind Giant. He choked Giant and delivers a chokeslam.

Agumon: This is more scarier than The Undertaker.

Meowth: Looks like Sasuke sure can be The Deadman.

(Promo)

We have travelled all around the world, facing many type of beybladers with many beyblade types,shapes and forms. Now we are going to try something new, Anime Wrestling! Coming Soon.

Inside GM Takari's office:

Takari: I see.

Al: Please let me in for the Intercontinental Championship match. I won't forgive Giant.

Takari: I'm sorry Al but the contract was already signed. But guess what next week at Pedal To The Metal is going to be Shippo versus Suneo. And if Shippo wins, you and him will face Giant on a 2 on 1 Handicap Match a day after the PPV. But if Suneo wins...

Al: I'm going to face him and Giant?

Takari: Bingo.

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the number 1 contendership for the Womens Championship!

(Inuyasha theme song plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Modern Japan, Kagome! (Crowd Cheers)

(Pokemon theme song plays)

Veemon: And her opponent from Pokemon World, Misty! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Misty attacks Kagome with a clothsline but Kagome grabbed her arm and performed an Armlock. Then she performed a Suplex on Misty. Kagome tried to pin her but Misty easily kicks out. Then Kagome tossed Misty to the rope and attempt to perform another Suplex but Misty slides away to the ring floor. Then she grabbed Misty's hair but Misty takes an advantage by performing a Neckbreaker. Then Misty re-enters the ring with Kagome nearly connects her Silicon Kick but Misty counters with a Pocket Rocket (Running Dropkick). She then pins Kagome.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Misty!

Agumon: Looks like we're going to see some Digi-Poke diva duel.

Meowth: I hate Misty but since she's representing Pokemon, I surport her.

Backstage:

Daisuke is walking to the stage until he was blocked by Ash.

Daisuke: What did you want?

Ash: Listen I'm not going to beat you right here because I want to face you fair and square tonight. So make the best anime wins.

Daisuke: Are you saying that you want a fair Digi-Poke duel?

Ash: Of course.

Daisuke: I don't care about tonight's Digi-Poke duel. What I care is that I'm going to defend my title next week and there's nothing you or Nobita can do about it!

GM's office:

Takari: Listen everyone I have an annocement. Starting next week we're searching for 4 new superstars and 4 new divas in the AWF Search! Also our current announcers will be replaced with 4 anime characters and they will start their jobs coming soon.

AWF Ring:

Agumon: We're going to be replaced?

Meowth: That's what I heard. And fortunately I'm just a replacement announcer. Let's look at the cards for next week's 2nd PPV, Pedal To The Metal okay?

Agumon: Right. Firstly, Hikari will defend her Womens title against Misty.

Meowth: This could be a great Digi-Poke duel.

Agumon: Ken will defend his Hardcore Championship against Chad and Brock.

Meowth: I hope Ken would survive from these two giants.

Agumon: Then Shippo going one on one against Suneo.

Meowth: If Suneo wins, Al will have his hands full against Suneo and Giant a day after that. But if Shippo wins, different things will happen.

Agumon: Then Sasuke will defend his Intercontinental title against Giant.

Meowth: Giant has been bullied by Sasuke lately. Can Giant show AWF that he's a big bully?

Agumon: Lastly Daisuke will defend his AWF title against Ash and Nobita.

Meowth: Can Daisuke show the world that Digimon are better than Pokemon? Or it will be Ash who will show otherwise? Or will Nobita takes the Digi-Poke rivalry as an advantage and wins the title?

Agumon: And let's not forget our bonus match, Yamato versus Edward is an I Quit match.

Meowth: Edward has caused Takeru's ankle to be injured. Can Yamato beat Edward and avenge Takeru?

Agumon: Pedal To The Medal is presented by Miniclip: Free Games and Shows.

(Digimon 02 Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Tonight the Digimon-Pokemon rivalry is back!

Meowth: Boo! You sucks!

(Pokemon Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Meowth: Pokemon is the best in the world!

Agumon: No! Digimon is!

The match starts as Daisuke grabs Ash and crashes him to the Turnbuckle before before hitting a headbutt onto Ash. While Ash is sitting, Daisuke steps on his head beofre hitting a Baseball Slide. He then pins Ash.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ash kicks out.

Meowth: Pokeballs! Pokeballs!

Agumon: Digivices! Digivices!

Then Daisuke performed a Leglock on Ash. A moment later, Ash managed to grab the ropes and release himself from the Leglock. Then Daisuke lifts Ash and went for the Spinebuster but Ash turned it into a DDT. Then Ash tried to deliver a Spear to Daisuke but he lifts Ash and performed a Spinebuster.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ash kicks out.

Then Daisuke attempted a Batista Bomb but Ash release himself and delivers a Big Boot to Daisuke. Then Ash finish the match with a huge Spear.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!

While Ash is walking to the backstage via the enterance ramp, all the sudden Naruto attacked him from behind. Ash is suffering in pain as the show came to close.

Match Results

Alphonse/Shippo vs Suneo/Giant (No Contest)

Misty def. Kagome (Wins No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship)

Ash def. Daisuke

Just one more remaked chapter before taking a break and focused on a new chapter of AWF. Please Review.


	8. Petal To The Metal PPV

This is my last remaked chapter for now. I do not own anyone.

April, Week 3

Deadly Game by Theory of a Deadman plays as the intro to Petal To The Medal. Fireworks goes off on top ot the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF Pedal To The Metal or in short form, PTTM!

Guilmon: We're live in Atlanta, Georgia. And tonight, Daisuke will defend his AWF title against Ash and Nobita.

Agumon: And let's not forget that tonight's PPV is sponsored by Miniclip: Free Games and Shows."

Veemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Womens Championship!

(Pokemon Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing the challenger, from Pokemon World, Misty! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Glad Meowth isn't here tonight.

Guilmon: If he does, I kill him for mocking Digimon.

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Veemon: And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Don't let her looks fool you.

Guilmon: She just defeated Sakura Haruno at Pole Vault. So mIsty could be a pisce of cake for her.

The match starts as Misty delivers multiple Low Kicks onto Hikari, causing her to lay down holding her leg. Then Misty delivers multiple Kneedrops onto Hikari before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Then Misty grabs Hikari and crahses her to the turnbuckle. Then she slams Hikari's face to the Turnbuckle. Then Misty went for a Flying Clothsline and it connects. She then pins Hikari.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Then Misty attempt to deliver her Pocket Rocket Suplex but Hikari counters with her Light DDT. Then she climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her Diving Light.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner and new Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami!

Agumon: So far it's Digimon 1- Pokemon 0

Guilmon: And Daisuke could make it 2-0 tonight if he defeats Ash and Nobita.

Agumon: Right now let us take you to Pokemon World where the other cast of Pokemon tried to predict who will win tonights main event."

(Pokemon World)

Misty: I'm sure Ash can win the match.

Brock: Ash can do it.

Pikachu: Pi Pikachu! (Go Ash!)

Jessie and James: We hate digimon and Ash. We wish Nobita would win the match!

Meowth: Meowth! That's right!

May: Ash can do it. Just I hope he won't do anything stupid.

Drew: I bet Ash can win this match without a Spear.

Gary: I hate Ash. Good luck Daisuke or Nobita!

Dawn: Ash will win this for Pokemon World!

AWF Ring:

Veemon: This triple threat match is for the Hardcore Championship!

(Triple H Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Tamachi, Japan, he is the current Hardcore Champion, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: There he is, the current champion.

Guilmon: Tonight he had to face two giants through.

(The Great Khali Theme Plays)

Veemon: Introducing his opponents first from Pokemon World, Brock! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: If Brock wins, Digimon and Pokemon would tie up 1 to 1.

Guilmon: But if Ken retains his title, Digimon won 2-0.

(Big Show Theme Plays)

Veemon: And from Karakura Town, Chad Yoshitora! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: If Chad wins, it will give no points to both Digimon or Pokemon.

Guilmon: I hope Ken wins.

The match starts as the two hits a Double Knock Out Punch onto Ken from both sides, knocking him out from the match, the match ended as the medics took Ken to the medical room.

(MVP's Theme Plays)

Takari: Okay. With Ken's out of picture, the two of you must face each other in a Body Slam Match!

Agumon: What?

Guilmon: These two guys are hard to get slammed giants!

The match starts as Chad pulled Brock to the turnbuckle and tried to crush him by running towards him but Brock avoided Chad's attack and couters with a Headbutt. Then Brock tried to lift Chad but he's too heavy, forcing Brock to release Chad. Then Chad delivers a huge Clothsline to Brock and tried to lift him but Brock is heavy just like him. So he released Brock and Brock takes the advantage by punching Chad to the kidneys. Brock tried to lift Chad but Chad lifted Brock instead. Then Chad delivers a Body Slam and wins the challenge.

Veemon: Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Chad Yoshitora!

Agumon: Chad just retained his title.

Guilmon: At least he avoided Pokemon from getting their first point.

(Promo)

For 10 years, Digimon and Pokemon has become rivals. Tonight, which one would win the title? Daisuke from Digimon or Ash from Pokemon? Or it will be the 'Middle Man' Nobita from Doraemon would win the title? Find out live tonight!

AWF Ring:

(Primo theme plays)

Veemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Alphonse Elric, from Feudal Japan, Shippo!" (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Remember if Shippo wins, Giant will face him and Alphonse in a 2 on 1 handicap match next week.

Guilmon: But if Shippo loses, Al must write a last will.

(Ted Dibiase theme plays)

Veemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Suneo! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Suneo is rich, cocky and selfish.

Guilmon: He also loves to bully Nobita with his wealth.

The match starts as Suneo delivers a huge lower Knee Kick to Shippo. Then Suneo starts to bully Shippo by delivering multiple Kneedrops. Then Suneo performed a Double Armlock to Shippo. Fortunately Shippo managed to grab the rope using his teeth. Then Suneo delivers a Backbreaker to Shippo. Suneo tried to deliver Ted Dibiase's Dream Streak but Shippo sneaks away from the move and delivers Primo's Backstabber. He then pins Suneo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner, Shippo!

Agumon: Shippo just pick up his first victory!

Then Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Star Shooting Press onto Suneo.

Guilmon: Looks like Al is giving a message to Giant.

Agumon: Before we're going for the commercials lets take you to Odaiba where the other cast of Digimon are discussing tonights main event.

Odaiba, Japan:

Miyako: I wish Ken world be in action instead of Daisuke. But whatever.

Iori: Daisuke needs to use his brain to win this match.

Takeru: Wish you luck Daisuke!

Hikari: I'm sure Daisuke can win this

Ken: I hope Daisuke won't do anything stupid in that match.

Taichi: Daisuke is sometimes nervous and impatient. I hope he can fix his additude.

Yamato: Win this for the digidestined.

Sora: Good luck.

Koshiro: If Daisuke didn't have any plans, he woud lose.

Mimi: Do you think I like wrestling? Get lost!

Joe: Beat those suckers Daisuke!

AWF Ring:

Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the 8 rookie superstars and divas!

(NXT Season 1 Theme Plays as GM Takari appeared with 16 rookies)

Takari: Ladies and gentlemen how are you doing tonight! (Crowd Cheers) Now lets introduce the rookies. First from Bakugan Battle Brawlers. What's your name?

Dan: I'm Daniel Kuso. You can call me Dan. Next to me is Runo.

Takari: Right. You shorty from Detective Conan. What's your name?

Conan: Am I shorter than Edward? Anyway I'm Conan Edogawa and next to me is Ran Mouri.

Takari: Okay. Next from Rockman/Megaman EXE. Who are you?

Netto: I'm Netto Hikari and next to me is my girlfriend Meiru.

Takari: Okay. You from Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya. What's you name?

Haruhi grabs a mic from Kyon.

Haruhi: I'm Haruhi Suzumiya from the SOS Brigle. Next to me is my worthless boyfriend Kyon.

Takari: Okay. Didn't want to ruin your thunder. Next is from a classic anime called Kiteretsu. What's your name?

Kiteretsu: I'm Eiji Kiteretsu and next to me is my friend Miyoko.

Takari: Her name nearly as the same as Miyako. Anyway you from Mon Colle Knights. What's your name?

Mondo: I'm Mondo Ohya and my girlfriend Rokuna Hiragi. We're Mon Colle Knights.

Takari: We know that. Next from Battle B Daman. What's your name?

Yamato: I'm Yamato Delgado, holder of the Cobalt Blade. Next to me is Lena.

Takari: And lastly, from Cardcaptor Sakura. What's your name?

Syaoran: I'm Syaoran Li and this is Sakura Kinomoto. We're cardcaptors.

Takari: All right. That's all the introductions. Tonght's first challenge, you and your girlfriend will lift this large rock around the ring as fast as possible. Are you ready?

Everyone nodded. Here're the results of the challenge:

Dan and Runo managed to record 2 Minute 30 Seconds.

Conan and Ran had to forfeit due to Conan's height.

Netto and Meiru managed to record 2 Minute 40 Seconds.

Kiteretsu and Miyoko managed to record 4 Mnutes 55 Seconds as everyone laughed at Kiteretsu.

Kyon and Haruhi managed to record 2 Minutes 20 Seconds without Haruhi slowing the time.

Mondo and Rokuna managed to record 2 Minutes 15 Seconds.

Yamato and Lena managed to record 2 Minutes 00 Seconds

Syoran and Sakura managed to record 1 Minute 55 Seconds

Takari: Here're your winners, Syoran and Sakura!

The crowd cheers at the couple.

Takari: All right, tomorrow one of these superstars and divas will be eliminated from the search. Don't forget to watch AWF tomorrow!

Then everyone leaves the stage as Veemon resumes his duties.

Veemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!

(Mark Henry theme plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

(The Undertaker theme plays as the lights went out for a while)

Veemon: And his opponent from Konoha, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha!" (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Giant charge himself to Sasuke only to get hit the turnbuckle. Then Sasuke delivers a Suplex to Giant. Then Sasuke lifts Giant but Giant holds him as he tossed Sasuke's body to the turnbuckle. Then Giant crashes his body to Sasuke. Giant lifts Sasuke and tried to deliver The Worlds Strongest Slam to Sasuke but Sasuke release himself from Giant and delivers his original finisher, Chidori Blow.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner and still your Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha!

But Sasuke didn't had enough. He lifts Giant and performed the Tombstone Piledriver.

Agumon: That was pretty easy.

Guilmon: Rest In Peace Giant.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen let's take you to Tokyo where the other cast of Doraemon will determine the outcome of our main event.

Tokyo, Japan:

Doraemon: Nobita has potencial to be champion. But he didn't use it fully. So I hope Nobita would win.

Shizuka: I'm sure Nobita can win.

Suneo: I hate Nobita more than Giant. Go Daisuke!

Giant: I bet Nobita will cry to his mommy after he got Speared by Daisuke and/or Ash.

Dekisugi: I wish Nobita would take his time to think on what will he do tonight. That way, he can win.

Dorami: Nobita wants to change his future. And winning the AWF title could be a good start for him.

Teacher/sensei: Nobita will make our school proud. Good luck Nobita!

Nobita's parents: I hope our child will be careful on his match.

AWF Ring:

(SOS by Colle Buddz plays)

Veemon: This is an I Quit match set for one fall! Introducing first from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Live For The Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

Veemon: And his opponent from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Edward delivers a Clothsline to Yamato and starts to stomp his chest using his automail leg. Then Ed Irish Whips Yamato to the turnbuckle and delivers a Shoulder Tackle using his automail. Then Ed grabbed a mic and pointed at Yamato.

Ed: Are you gotta quit?

Yamato: No.

Then Ed hits Yamato qith the mic. Then Ed went to the mat and grabbed a steel chair under the ring. All the sudden Yamato delivers a Baseball Slide to Ed. Then Yamato grabbed the chair and hits Ed multiple times. Yamato grabbed a mic.

Yamato: Are you going to quit?

Ed: No.

Then Yamato grabs Ed and Irish Whips him to the steel steps. Then Yamato took out a wooden table and lifts Ed but Ed release himself and delivers the Trouble In Paradise. Then Ed grabbed a mic.

Ed: Are you quiting?

Yamato: No.

Then Ed grabbed Yamato and put him to the table. Ed climbs to the Ring Apron and delivers a Boom Drop to Yamato, breaking the table at the same time. Ed grabbed a mic.

Ed: Are you going to quit huh?

Yamato: No!

Then Ed attempt to deliver his Automail Clothsline but Yamato grabbed Ed's arm and counters with Matt Hardy's Twist of Fate. Yamato grabbed a mic.

Yamato: Are you gotta quit?

Ed: No!

Yamato: I thought you will say that.

Then Yamato took out two tables and two ropes. He tied Ed's automail arm to a table and tied his automail leg to another. Then Yamato went to the top turnbuckle Ed grabbed the mic using his other hand.

Ed: No! Wait! I quit! I quit! I quit!

But Yamato ignores Ed and delivers a Swanton Bomb at Ed's automail arm. Then he delivers another to Ed's automail leg.

Vemon: Here's your winner, Yamato!

Agumon: Yamato just avenged his brother!

Guilmon: Winry could be very busy fixing those automails.

(Commercial Break)

Veemon: This triple threat match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Veemon: Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, he is the AWF champion, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Edge theme plays)

Veemon: And his opponent first from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Superstar, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Veemon: And from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

The match started as Daisuke and Ash attacked Nobita and tossed him out from the ring. Then Ash delivers a Big Boot onto Daisuke. Then he lifts Daisuke and performed a Fisherman Suplex. Then Nobita came in and delivers a clothsline to Ash. Then Nobita delivers a Knee Drop to Ash. When he looked back, Daisuke lifts Nobita and crashed him to the turnbuckle. Then Daisuke steped on Nobita's head. Then Daisuke delivers a Spinebuster to Nobita. But when Daisuke looked behind, he got Speared by Ash. Ash then pins Daisuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Daisuke kicks out.

Then Ash is ready to deliver another Spear. When Daisuke wakes up, Ash charged at him but Daisuke delivers a Spinebuster to Ash. Then Daisuke delivers the Figure 4 Leg Lock on Ash. All the sudden Nobita came and delivers a STF to Ash. Daisuke release himself from the Leglock and kicked Nobita's butt. Then Daisuke lifts Ash and attempted a Batista Bomb but from out of nowhere Nobita lifts both of them and delivers an Additude Adjustment to both of them. He then pins both of them.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Veemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi!

Agumon: Nobita has done it! He won the title Cena style!

Guilmon: But unfortunately we're going to be replaced tomorrow.

Agumon: Relax. Maybe one day Takari would put us into the Hall Of Fame in the future.

Nobita went to the top turnbuckle and lifts his title belt as the show came to close.

Match Results

Hikari def. Misty (Retains Womens Championship)

Chad def. Brock (Bodyslam Challenge) (Wins Hardcore Championship)

Shippo def. Suneo

Sasuke def. Giant (Retains Intercontinental Championship)

Yamato def. Edward (I Quit Match)

Nobita def. Daisuke and Ash (Wins AWF Championship)

That's all the remaked chapters that I could upload. If you want more remaked chapters, please tell me. Until then, please review.


	9. Chapter 9

I have checked all the chapters and I've find out that I have to remake at least 5 more chapters. Now let's go on with the remaked chapter. I do not own anyone except GM Takari.

April, Week 3

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome to AWF! I'm your newest host Taichi 'Tai' Yagami and my partner the Commander of Gotei 13, Hitsugaya Toshiro.

Hitsugaya: We're live in New Orleans, Louisiana where we just 24 hours after Pedal To The Medal PPV.

(MVP's theme plays)

Takaro appeared on the stage and grabs a mic.

Takari: Hello everybody! (The crowd cheers) Tonight there will be 2 qualifying matches where the two winners of the match will join Nobita and a new superstar in a Fatal Four Way match at All 4 One PPV! And without futher ado, let's begin the match now!

Hitsugaya: Looks like our GM is sure impatient to see some action.

Taichi: But who is this new superstar?

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: This is a All 4 One qualifying match set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last night Daisuke and Ash were defeated by Nobita.

Hitsugaya: I told you he's too stupid to become champion.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Looks like our GM just give Ichigo a change.

Hitsugaya: I hope he wins although he's kinda stupid.

The match starts as Daisuke lifts Ichigo and took him to the turnbuckle and crashes onto Ichigo. Then Daisuke delivers a Suplex before hitting a Spinebuster. Then he's going for the Batista Bomb but Ichigo escaped from the attack and strikes Daisuke's leg with a Sliding Tackle. Then Ichigo pulled Daisuke to the centre of the ring and delivers the Shinigami Lock. Daisuke, who's still injured after last night match, cannot hold the pressure and taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ichigo Kurosaki!

Taichi: Ichigo just took an advantage from a tired superstar.

Hitsugaya: Next we are going to find out who's the second superstar to be qualified.

Inside GM Takari's office:

Giant: Listen to me! I want a rematch against Sasuke.

Takari: What's wrong with losing last night?

Giant: He delivers a low blow that he named the Chidori Blow to me. He should be lose by DQ!

Takari: As I can see, Sasuke's Chidori Blow strikes on your stomach, not on your lower part.

Giant: But at least I have a rematch clause. I want him now!

Takari: Well there's one way if you want a rematch against Sasuke. Next week, you will face someone for the No.1 contendership for the Intercontinental title.

Giant: Who would it be?

Takari: Alphonse Elric.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This divas match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship!

(Doraemon theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Shizuka went to the ring and shakes Doraemon's hand

(Fullmetal Alchemist theme plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent from Resenpool, Ametris, Winry Rockbell! (Crowd Boos)

The match starts as Winry attacked Shizuka with a Takedown before hitting Rapid Ground Punches onto her face. Then she took Shizuka to the turnbuckle and kick her at the gut. While Shizuka is sitting, Winry stepped on her face. Then Winry performed an Armlock and delivers a Hip Toss. Then while Shizuka tried to wake up, Winry kicked her in the gut. Then Winry charged at Shizuka with her Knock Out Slap but Shizuka somehow avoided the attack and counters with her Melody Kick (Looks like Shawn Michaels Sweet Chin Music but this is female version). She then pins Winry.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shizuka!

Taichi: Nobita's girlfriend just won this opportunity!

Hitsugaya: She will face your sister at All 4 One for the Womens Championship.

Taichi: Up Next, the AWF Search!

(Commercial Break)

NXT theme song plays as Iori Hida came out alongside 8 rookie superstars and 7 rookie divas.

Iori: Welcome to the AWF Search! (The crowd cheers) Unfrotunately Runo has decided to forfeit herself from this search which leaves 7 rookie divas. And tonight, the first superstar to leave AWF is, Kiteretsu!

Kiteretsu grabbed a mic

Kiteretsu: Thank you AWF for giving me this opportunity to appear on this show. And to everyone who...

Before he can continue, Yamato gives Kiteretsu a Wedgie (You know? When the bully pulled his victims underwear? If you're an American you know that right?). Then Kiteretsu leaves while covering his face.

Iori: Tonight challenge will be a Singing Contest. Miyoko since your boyfriend has been eliminated, you have to pair up with Dan.

Miyoko: Okay.

Iori: First up, Mondo and Rokuna!

The two sing the song You Are The Music In Me by High School Musical as the crowd loves it.

Iori: Next up, Netto and Meiru!

The two sing a Malaysian song titled Kau dan Aku aka You and Me by Akim and Mila in English.

Iori: Bad move for singing a non-English song in America. Next up, Haruhi and Kyon!

Haruhi forced Kyon to sing You Are The Music In Me (Sharpay version) with the crowd booed at them.

Iori: Ouch! Next up Yamato and Lena!

Both of them sing the song Start Of Something New (The song where Troy and Gabrella met) by High School Musical with the corwd cheers for them.

Iori: I think Yamato and Lena would make a great couple. Next up, Miyoko and...

Dan grabbed Iori's mic

Dan: I'm not interested in singing! All I want to do here is Brawling! (The crowd booed at Dan)

Iori: Get lost!

Dan leaves the ring

Iori: Up next, Conan and Ran! Hang on! You're not Conan.

Shinichi said something to Iori without letting Ran heared it.

Iori: Unfortunately Conan is not here, so they will not sing.

Ran: What?

She tried to kick Iori but everyone managed to hold her and took her out from the arena.

Iori: Now that is one tough chick. Lastly, Sakura and Syoran! (The crowd gone wild)

Both of them sing the song Everyday by High School Musical as the crowd demands for an encore.

Iori: You want more? (The crowd cheers) Make them sastisfied!

They both sang the song Breaking Free also by High School Musical.

Iori: The winner for tonights challenge,again, Sakura and Syoran!

The crowd cheers

Iori: Don't forget to watch AWF next week!

Backstage:

Shippo is walking to the ring for his Handicap Match with Alphonse against Giant. But fron behind Giant and Suneo beat up Shippo until he is unable to fight.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Now that's cheating.

Hitsugaya: Will Al fights Giant all by himself tonight?

(Mark Henry theme plays)

Doraemon: This handicap match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Last night Suneo lose to Shippo, forcing Giant to face him and Al tonight.

Hitsugaya: But he and Suneo attacked Shippo earlier.

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Resenpool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Al grabbed a mic.

Al: Congrats for beating up Shippo. Fortunately I have someone else that cam help me take you out.

Taichi: Is he mentioning Sasuke?

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And his tag team partner, from Tokyo, Japan, he is my best friend forever and the AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Looks like Giant's plan has turned on him!

Hitsugaya: Rememeber that he has a bone to pick with Giant after all these years.

The match starts as Nobita shakes Doraemon's hand and took out his shirt. Then the crowd went crazy just like when Cena took out his shirt. But Giant impatiently crashes Nobita with his body. Then Giant delivers a Knee Drop and delivers another on Nobita's arm. Then Giant Irish Whips Nobita to the turnbuckle and attempt to crash onto Nobita but he avoided the crash, causing Giant to hit his head on the turnbuckle. Then Nobita delivers 2 Shoulder Tackles and delivers a Suplex. Then Nobita tried to connent the Five Knuckle Shuffle but from out of nowhere Suneo covers Giant. Then Al delivers a Backflip Summersault onto both Suneo and Giant as Doraemon distracts the referee from seeing it. Then Nobita connects the Shuffle before pinning Giant.

Ref make the count 1,2... Giant kicks out.

Then Nobita delivers an Additude Adjustment. Then he tags himself to Al while Nobita avoided Suneo's Million Dollar Belt strike and delivers a STF. While Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and delivers the Star Shooting Press.

Ref make the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Alphonse Elric and the AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi!

Taichi: Giant gets what he deserved.

Hitsugaya: Next week Al must face Giant alone for the No.1 conterdership for the Intercontinental Championship.

(Commercial Break)

(Edge's theme plays)

Doraemon: This is a All 4 One qualifying match set for one fall! Introducing first from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Superstar, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Before entering the ring, Ash get attacked by Naruto who in his fox mode. Naruto grabs a chair and brutally hits Ash with it. The referee calms him down, turning him back to normal. The ring bells as Naruto took an injured Ash to the ring and hits a Frog Splash before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!

Taichi: Thanks to his demon instict, Naruto is heading to All 4 One.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen by orders b our GM, please welcome the 4th superstar on All 4 One Fatal Four Way match...

(Beyblade Theme Plays)

Doraemon: From Okinawa, Japan, Tyson Granger!

Taichi: Can you believe it?

Hitsugaya: The world champion of Beyblade is here on AWF!

Naruto and Tyson have a Staredown from far away as the show came to close.

Match Results

Ichigo def. Daisuke

Shizuka def. Winry

Alphonse/Nobita def. Giant (Handicap Match)

Naruto def. Ash

Please Review.


	10. Chapter 10

Here's another remaked chapter to AWF! Enjoy and I do not own anyone except myself.

April. Week 4.

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my companion Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Phoenix, Arizona, where Alphonse Elric will take on Giant Takashi for the No.1 contendership for the Intercontinental Championship.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore Championship!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: What an opportunity for Dekisugi tonight.

Hitsugaya: Still who is his opponent?

(Vladimir Koslov theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Kai is making his debut tonight.

Hitsugaya: Kai is a part of the BladeBreakers alongside Tyson, Max and Ray.

The match starts as Kai grabs Dekisugi and hits a Suplex. Then he stomps onto Deki's shoulder before hitting a Bearhug and a Headbutt onto Deki's chest. Then Kai lifts Deki only to get a Uppercut by Deki. After that, he delivers a Missile Dropkick. Then he lifts Kai and ready for the Killswitch but Kai turned it into a Backbreaker. Then Kai delivers the Iron Curtain Powerbomb. Then he climbed to the turnbuckle and delivers his original move, The Flame Dranzer Dive. He then pins Deki.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kai Hiwatari!

Taichi: Kai will take on Chad for the Hardcore Championship.

Hitsugaya: And remember that the match will be an Extreme Rules match.

Backstage:

Giant: Very funny for defeating me last night Nobita but mark my words I will beat Al and Sasuke and show the world that I'm the big bully on AWF!

Nobita: Yeah right.

Tyson arrived at the secne:

Tyson: You must be Nobita right?

Nobita: Correct. And you must be...

Suneo: Tyson Graiger from Beyblade right?

Tyson: Correct. And I see you beat up people. Is that correct?

Giant: Of course. What? You want some of me?

Tyson: I like to but I have something to talk about with Nobita. Can we go to the Burger Shack?

Nobita: Sure.

Tyson: See you later big Gorila!

Nobita and Tyson leaves the secne.

Giant: Grr...

Suneo: Relax. You can beat up Al tonight.

AWF Ring:

(Hart Dinasty theme plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Okinawa, Japan, Hillary! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Hillary is a fan and a part of the BladeBreakers.

Hitsugaya: She's also Tyson's girlfriend.

(Digimon Adventure opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: My sister will face Shizuka for the AWF Championship at All 4 One.

Hitsugaya: If Hillary defeats your sister tonight, she could be in line for the title.

The match starts as Hillary grabs Hikari and delivers a Suplex. Then she delivers a Legdrop onto Hikari's arm. Then Hillary delivers a Armlock before Irish Whips Hikari onto the turnbuckle and crashes towards her. Then Hillary hits multiple Low Kicks onto Hikari before pinning her.

Ref make the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Hillary lifts Hikari and ready for her Blades of Glory but Hikari turned it into a Spinning DDT. Then she's ready to deliver her Diving Light but Hillary climbs to the same turnbuckle and hits a Flying Bulldog onto Hikari, sending her to the ring floor painfully. Then she hits her Blades of Glory (Scissors Kick) onto Hikari before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Hillary!

Taichi: Hillary could be a new threat to the Womens Division one day.

Hitsugaya: The AWF Search is next!

(Commercial Break)

(NXT season 1 theme plays as Brock came out alongside 7 rookie superstars and divas.)

Brock: How are you doing? (The crowd cheers) The second superstar that will leave us is... Conan!

Conan shakes the others hand and leaves the arena without saying a word.

Brock: And the next diva to be eliminated is... Miyoko!

Miyoko leaves the arena after shaking the others hands.

Brock: Tonight's challenge will be an Obsicle challenge where they have to face four different challenges. First they have to jump to the ring using the trampolin without touching the rope. Then they have to swing themselves to the announcers table and land there safely without landing on the mat. Then they have to walk on the Barricade without falling to the mat. Lastly, they have to climb the slipery ladder to the popcorn stall and press the finish button.

They started the challenge and here's the results:

Mondo finished at 250 seconds  
Yamato failed to finish due to touching the rope  
Kyon failed to finished after he felled at the Barricade  
Dan finished at 225 seconds  
Netto failed to finish after felling at the ladder  
Syoran finished at 230 seconds

Brock: Here's your winner, Dan! Now is the divas turn!

They started the challenge and here's the results:

Rokuna finished at 245 second  
Lena finished at 250 second  
Haruhi failed to finish after fell at the table  
Ran failed to finish after fell at the rope  
Meiru finished at 260 second  
Sakura finished at 250 second

Brock: Here's your winner, Rokuna! Tune in next week for another episode of AWF Search!

Burger Shack:

Nobita: What do you want to talk?

Tyson: Well I have a question. Which WWE Superstar should I be like?

Nobita: I don't know. Which WWE Superstar do you like?

Tyson: Err... Bret Hart, Hart Dinasty.

Nobita: So why don't you learn how to use their moves right now?

Tyson: Like what?

Nobita: Like the Sharpshooter I think.

Tyson: Okay.

Nobita: So what original move do you have?

Tyson: Dragoon Kick and Dragoon Scissors. What did you have besides John Cena's moves?

Nobita: I only have the 4-D DDT.

Tyson: You worst than me.

Nobita: Don't laugh!

Tyson: Sorry. Can I ask you a favor?

Nobita: What is it?

Tyson: I want to face you in a match next week. And I promise I will perform the Sharpshooter on that match.

Nobita: Well I kinda lazy lately. You on!

They both shake hands.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Well next week Nobita will face Tyson.

Hitsugaya: I wonder what Tyson got next week.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Championship!

(Mark Henry Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: There he is, the Big Bully of AWF.

Hitsugaya: Tonight he'll face Alphonse Elric for an opportunity for the Intercontinental title.

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Resenpool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night Al defeated Giant with help from Nobita.

Hitsugaya: Tonight he must face the bully alone.

The match starts as Giant hits a huge Clothsline onto Alphonse and Irish Whips Al onto the turnbuckle before crashing onto him. Then Giant delivers a Big Splash and onto Al's arms. Then Giant hits a Bearhug onto Al. Al tried to break free but he cannot break the submission. Then Al hits multiple Arm Tackles onto Giant's head but Giant delivers a Bodyslam onto Al as the crowd starts to cheer for Al.

Crowd: Alphonse! Alphonse! Alphonse!

Taichi: Looks like they're cheering for Al.

Hitsugaya: Come on Al!

Giant grabbed Al and ready for the Worlds Strongest Slam but Al slips away from the slam and hits multiple Low Kicks onto Giant. After that, Al charged at Giant but Giant lifts him only to get a High Kneedrop from Al. Then Al climbed to the top turnbuckle but Suneo enters the ring and hits the referee with his Million Dollar Belt

Taichi: That's cheating!

Then Suneo hits Al with the belt but Shippo from behind delivers a Backstabber. Then Giant tried to deliver the Worlds Strongest Slam but all the sudden the lights went out. When the lights went on, Sasuke delivers a Chokeslam onto Giant and dissapears after the lights went out again. When the lights went on, Al connects the Star Shooting Press as the referee wakes up just in the nick of time. He then pins Giant

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Alphonse Elric!

Taichi: Al has done it! He has defeated the bully!

Hitsugaya: But he still have to face Sasuke at All 4 One.

Alphonse climbs to the top turnbuckle and lifts his hand as the show went to close.

Match Results

Kai def. Dekisugi

Hillary def. Hikari

Alphonse def. Giant

Please Review and please, dont flame other stories. And don't try these moves at home or at school.


	11. Chapter 11

May, Week 1

Smackdown 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome to another action packed episode of AWF! I'm Taich and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania where Nobita will face Tyson tonight!

Taichi: And speaking of which, right now Ash and Daisuke were in the ring.

Ash: Two weeks ago we're forced to compete against Naruto and Ichigo, just 24 hours after our defeat against Nobita.

Daisuke: Tonight, we're demanding a rematch!

(MVP's theme plays)

Takari appeared on the stage and grabs a mic.

Takari: Looks guys I'm sorry for putting you on a match after the PPV. To made that up, the two of you, rivals due to Pokemon-Digimon rivalry, will team up against 1/3 of CWF's Jump Superstars, Naruto and Ichigo. And if you win, you're replacing them on the PPV!

Taichi: This is madness!

Hitsugaya: Can Daisuke and Ash somehow co-exist tonight?

Backstage:

Dawn: Ladies and gentlemen my guest for tonight, the AWF champion, Nobita. How are you doing today.

Nobita: Fine as ever Dawn.

Dawn: Okay. Tonight you're going to face Tyson tonight and last night you...

Nobita: Talk to Tyson and give him a tip to perform the Sharpshooter? Well listen I do that because I want to help Tyson for his match tonight and next week. Besides, I wanted to see Tyson performed the Sharpshooter tonight because if he managed to do it, he will be a huge treat next week and that makes the match sounds more interesting.

Dawn: And who do you think will win tonights main event?

Nobita: I'm sure Daisuke and Ash wanted to face me and Tyson. So to both of you, I have words for you. You want some? Win tonights match and come get some!

AWF Ring:

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Resenpool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night Alphonse defeated Giant.

Hitsugaya: At All 4 One, he will face the undefeated Uchiha Clan Sasuke for the Intercontinental Championship.

(Vladimir Koslov theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Kai on the other hand will face Chad for the Hardcore Championship.

Hitsugaya: Remember it's Extreme Rules. Anything can happen.

The match starts as Kai delivers a huge Clothsline onto Al before hitting a Bodyslam. Then he lifts Al but Al delivers a Low Kick onto Kai's foot and attempt to connect a Sliding Tackle but Kai grabs his foot and hits a Leglock. But Al managed to grab the ropes, releasing him from the submission. Kai picks him up only to get an Uppercut by Al before Al climbs to the top rope and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Kai. He then pins Kai.

Ref make the count 1,2,... Kai kicks out.

Then Al lifts Kai but Kai pushed him to the turnbuckle and delivers a Big Boot. Then Kai performed a Head Tackle onto Al's chest. Then Kai lifts Al and ready for the Iron Curtain Powerbomb but Al counters with a Spinning DDT. Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and performed the Star Shooting Press but Kai grabs Al and delivers the Iron Curtain.

Ref make the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kai!

Then Suneo and Giant shows up and beat up Al. Despite with Shippo's assistance, they were beaten up by Suneo and Giant.

(S.O.S by Collie Buddz plays)

Taichi: What the?

Hitsugaya: It's Edward! He's back!

Edward delivers a Shoulder Tackle using his automail to Suneo. Suneo and Giant retreated as Ed check on his brother and Shippo.

Taichi: I thought Yamato broke his automail at Petal To The Medal 2 weeks ago?

Hitsugaya: Remember that Winry is an expect in fixing automails.

(Commercial Break)

GM Takari's office:

Takari: You again? What did you want this time?

Giant: Suneo and I want to beat those Elric Brothers next week at All 4 One. Make that happen!

Takari: Sorry Giant but Al will face Sasuke for the Intercontinental title.

Giant: I don't care! At least make me fight Edward.

Takari: Okay. You will face Edward next week at All 4 One. And if you win, Ed will leave AWF for good.

Giant: Yes!

Takari: In a Steel Cage match.

Giant: WHAT?

AWF Ring:

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers) And his tag team partner from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: And their oppornents first from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Superstar, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) And his tag team partner from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Ash and Daisuke wants to join Nobita and Tyson at All 4 One.

Hitsugaya: And the only to do that is team up to beat Naruto and Ichigo.

The match stars as Daisuke goes first against Naruto. Then Daisuke tags himself to Ash but Ash refused to come to the ring only to be pushed by Naruto. Then Naruto with anger in his heart dives himself onto Ash and hits multiple ground punches onto Ash. Then Naruto took Ash into the ring. Then he climbed to the top rope and performed a Backflip Dive onto Ash. Then Naruto tags himself to Ichigo then Ichigo delivers a Shinigami Suplex to Ash. Then he lock in the Shinigami Lock but fortunately for Ash, he managed to grabbed the rope. Then Ichigo delivers a Kneedrop onto Ash before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2... Ash kicks out.

Then Ichigo lifts Ash and ready to deliver the Go To Sleep but Ash escaped from the move and delivers a Big Boot to Ichigo. Then he's ready for a Spear but Daisuke tags himself and Speared Ichigo. Then Ash delivers a Spear to his own partner.

Taichi: Title shots or not, you cannot make Digimon and Pokemon unite.

Then Ichigo tags himself to Naruto and delivers the Frog Splash but Daisuke lifts Naruto and delivers a Spinebuster. Then Daisuke is ready to deliver the Batista Bomb but Naruto turned it into a Spining DDT and took Daisuke to the ring where his head is on one of the ropes. Then he delivers the 619 and a Frog Splash to Daisuke. Then Naruto tags himself onto Ichigo. Ichigo tried to hit the GTS but Ash breaks free and pushed him onto Naruto, causing both of them to crash their heads. While the referee were checking on Naruto, Ash takes the opportunity by Spearing Ichigo. After that, Ash returns to the corner as Daisuke pins Ichigo.

Ref make the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Daisuke and Ash!

After the victory, Naruto enters the ring and argues with Ichigo. Ichigo pushed Naruto only to get a new move from Naruto, the Resengan Chop (Full Charged Punch to the Gut).

Taichi: Naruto just give Ichigo a stomach ache.

Hitsugaya: Up next, the AWF Search!

(Commercial Break)

(NXT season 1 theme plays as 6 remaining rookie superstars and divas came out alongside Sakura Haruno)

Sakura H: Hello AWF Universe! (The crowd cheers) Without further ado let's find out who will leave tonight. And the diva that will leave us is... Ran!

Ran: What?

Ran attacked Sakura H but Sakura H lifts Ran and delivers a Spring Flower Suplex. Then Ran was taken to the streets with the security's assistance.

Sakura H: Where was I? Oh yeah! The next superstar to leave is... Kyon!

Kyon shakes the others hands and gives a farewell sign to Haruhi and shouted 'I'm Free'.

Sakura: Okay. Tonight's challenge is... Debate! They going to discuss on random topics. Boys first. Divide into two groups, the agree and disagree group. Who will join the agree group?

Yamato and Dan rise their hands

Sakura H: Who will be the disagrees?

Mondo and Netto rise their hands

Sakura H: Okay. Syoran will be the person who ask questions to them.

Syoran: Okay.

Sakura H: Begin now!

Syoran: First question. Do you think WWE should ban guest hosts?

Yamato: I agree! We want more blood, broken bones and glory on WWE.

Dan: Guest hosts make such silly matches that we, brawlers doesn't like.

Mondo: I didn't agree! They make such great matches for the divas like the costume match and the swimsuit match.

Netto: They give divas more action. Besides, they make us laugh and entertained.

Syoran: Second question, Do you want WWE to team up with TNA to make the show more interesting like WWF?

Yamato: Well I agree. If they combined, we can see Hulk Hogan and Ric Flair again.

Dan: If they combined, they would have more matches and longer time limits which makes the show more exciting.

Mondo: I didn't agree! WWE and TNA are rivals for life.

Netto: We don't need Hogan or Flair to make WWE more interesting.

Syoran: Last question, should WWE have more high risk matches?

Yamato: Of course! They more risk the better.

Dan: That's what I wanted to see in the future.

Mondo: I didn't agree. The superstars will be exposed to injury that could cause WWE to lose more money on treating injuries.

Netto: I didn't want to see any divas compete on Steel Cage or anything dangerous like that.

Sakura H: Okay. Who do you think is the best?

The crowd cheers at Yamato.

Sakura H: The winner is... Yamato! Up next, the girls turn. Who will be the agrees?

Rokuna and Sakura rise their hand.

Sakura H: Who will disagrees?

Neru and Haruhi rise their hand.

Sakura H: Lena will giving questions to all of you. Okay go!

Lena: First question, do you think mixed tag team match should not be banned from WWE?

Rokuna: I agree. I which I could see some romance during the match.

Sakura: I always wanted to see those matches because it could be a start of a new relationship between the divas and superstars.

Neru: I didn't agree! During the match the boys are using the girls to fight for them.

Haruhi: Same as Neru. Besides I don't want any romance on WWE.

Lena: Second question, should WWE draft all Smackdown divas to RAW?

Rokuna: I agree. The Smackdown divas doesn't been treated like equals.

Sakura: I agree. They should give at least one matches on Smackdown.

Haruhi: I didn't agree! Those divas representing their shows for honour and glamour.

Neru: Er... I can't take this anymore!

Neru leaves the arena as Haruhi grabbed her hand and delivers a Bodyslam to the table. Then Rokuna, Sakura and Lena attacked Haruhi.

Sakura H: This is out of control! Tune in next week where we are going to find out who will be the 4 lucky winners!

Taichi: Well that is one heck of a chaos.

Hitsugaya: Anyway let's check the cards for All 4 One.

Taichi: My sister Hikari will defend her Womens Championship against Shizuka.

Hitsugaya: Melody and light collide.

Taichi: Chad will defend his Hardcore Championship in an Extreme Rules match against Kai.

Hitsugaya: Can Chad beat this master of Hardcore?

Taichi: Sasuke will defend his Intercontinental Championship against Alphonse.

Hitsugaya: Will Al ended Sasuke's undefeated streak?

Taichi: Edward will face Giant in a Steel Cage match.

Hitsugaya: If Ed loses, Al must walk alone.

Taichi: And lastly Nobita will defend his AWF Championship against Daisuke, Ash and Tyson.

Hitsugaya: Everyone has a 25 per cent changes to win the title.

Taichi: All 4 One in presented by Facebook: Connect with friends.

(Hart Dinasty theme plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Hillary, from Okinawa, Japan, Tyson Graiger! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: There he is, ¼ of the BladeBreakers.

Hitsugaya: 1/5 if you include Hillary.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Nobita might have his hands full next week at All 4 One.

Hitsugaya: And last week Tyson promises to hit the Sharpshooter onto Nobita. Can Tyson fullfill his promise?

The match starts as Nobita and Tyson shake hands before punches Nobita onto the stomach and performed the Dragoon Scissors. Then Tyson took Nobita to the turnbuckle and delivers multiple Kicks to the Gut onto Nobita. Then Tyson punches him onto his head rapidly. Then he delivers a Bulldog onto Nobita. Then Tyson lifts Nobita and performed the Falcon Arrow before slamming him to the mat. Then Tyson is going to fullfill his promise to Nobita by performing the Sharpshooter.

Taichi: He got it!

Hitsugaya: Sharpshooter locked in!

But all the sudden Ash Speared Tyson. Then beat up Nobita with the Figure 4 Leg Lock. All the sudden Daisuke shows up and attacked Ash. Then he lifts Ash and connects the Batista Bomb. Then from out of nowhere Nobita delivers an Additude Adjustment to Daisuke but Tyson performed the Dragoon Kick to Nobita. Ash tried to Spear Tyson from behind but he jumps from the Spear and delivers the Dragoon Scissors. Then he connents the Sharpshooter as the show came to close.

Match Results

Kai def. Alphonse

Daisuke/Ash def. Naruto/Ichigo

Nobita vs Tyson (No Contest)

Please Review


	12. All 4 One PPV

May, Week 2

Live to Win by Paul Stanley plays as the intro to All 4 One, Fireworks go off the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome to All 4 One everybody! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Cleveland, Ohio where Nobita will defend his AWF Championship against Ash, Daisuke and Tyson in a Fatal Four Way match.

Taichi: All 4 One is presented by Facebook: Connect With Friends

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Womens Championship!

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Digimon Adventure Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Shizuka delivers a Hip Toss onto Hikari before hitting an Armlock. But Hikari managed to grab the ropes, forcing Shizuka to release the submission hole. Then Hikari delivers a Dropkick onto Shizuka. Then Hikari lifts Shizuka and Irish Whips her onto the turnbuckle. Then she crashes herself onto Shizuka. Then she climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to deliver the Diving Light but Shizuka delivers a Super Kick, causing Hikari to fell to the ring. Then Shizuka is ready to deliver her Melody Kick but from out of nowhere Hillary attacked Shizuka.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of Outside Interference, Shizuka! However, still your Womens Champion. Hikari!

Hitsugaya: Remember that you cannot win the title by Interference or DQ.

Taichi: I should thank Hillary.

Hillary continued to attack Shizuka before Hikari climbs to the top rope and hits a Flying Clothesline onto Hillary. Then Hillary runs away as Hikari is checking on Shizuka.

Backstage:

Nobita: Tyson! Come out here!

Tyson: What's wrong?

Nobita: Why did your girlfriend attack my girlfriend?

Tyson: How should I know? She's not a part of the BladeBreakers!

GM Takari appeared.

Takari: What's going on here?

Nobita: Listen Takari. Tyson's girlfriend attacked mine.

Tyson: Even I don't know why.

Takari: Maybe it have somthing to do with Hillary's victory over Hikari weeks ago. Here's the deal, tommorrow it's going to be Shizuka versus Hillary for the No.1 contenderhip for the Womens Championship. And for both of you, get ready for the main event.

Nobita and Tyson: Okay.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Extreme Rules match for the Hardcore Championship!

(Big Show Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Karakura Town, he is the current Hardcore Champion, Chad Yoshitora! (Crowd Boos)

(Vladimir Koslov theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

The match starts as Kai went to the ring floor and grabs a chair from under the ring. He tried to hit it onto Chad but Chad punches the chair from Kai's hand before Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Chad tried to crash onto Kai but Kai runs away, causing Chad to hit the turnbuckle really hard. Then Kai hits Chad's head with the chair, causing him to fell to the mat as Kai pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Chad kicks out.

Kai went to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit his Flame Dranzer Dive but Chad runs away, causing Kai to hit the ring floor painfully. Chad picks up Kai and hits a Chokeslam. Chad make a one foot pin but Kai easily kicks out. Chad went to the mat and grabs a Brass Knuckles from under the ring. Chad re-enters the ring and ready to hit Kai with the Brass Knuckles but Kai hits a Sliding Tackle onto Chad before hitting Chad's legs using the chair. Kai grabs the Brass Knuckles and hit Chad's head with it. Kai climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits his Flame Dranzer Dive onto Chad before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Kai Hiwatari!

Taichi: Kai has won for the BladeBreakers.

Hitsugaya: Tyson may do the same tonight for the AWF Championship.

(Promo)

Nobita has pulled a trigger at Pedal To The Medal (Nobita has won the AWF Championship!). Now he must defend it against three guys. Will he survive? Find out tonight when Nobita defending his AWF Championship against Daisuke, Ash and Tyson.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Intercontinental Championship!

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Resenpool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

(The Undertaker theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Al delivers multiple Low Kicks onto Sasuke. Then he went for an Upper Kick but Sasuke grabbed his leg and slams it onto the turnbuckle. Then Sasuke grabbed Al's hand, went to the top rope and delivers the Old School. Then Sasuke delivers a RIP hand sign as he choked Al. He is ready for a Chokeslam but Al counters with a Spining DDT. Al then pins Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sasuke kicks out.

Then Al went to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Star Shooting Press but when Sasuke went back to his feet, Al jumps from the turnbuckle and delivers a Missile Dropkick. Then he climbed again and delivers the Star Shooting Press but he Sasuke blocked the dive with his knee. Then Sasuke delivers the Chidori Blow onto Al before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha!

Taichi: Al didn't make it.

Hitsugaya: At least he tried.

Taichi: Up next, the AWF Search!

(NXT theme plays as Naruto, Inuyasha, Dekisugi, Orihime, Rukia and Kagome appeared to the stage alongside GM Takari and the remaining 5 rookie superstars and divas)

Takari: Hello AWF Universe! (The crowd cheers) Tonight we going to find out who will be a part of the AWF Locker Room. Firstly, lets find out which of these divas will be eliminated. But first, I want to ask these three pro divas on who among these divas should be here and not to be here.

Rukia: Well I think Haruhi should be here. And I think Lena should not be here.

Orihime: I think Sakura should stay here. And I think Neru should leave.

Kagome: Rokuna has potencial to be here. And I think Neru isn't.

Takari: Okay. The diva that wil leave the search and won't be in AWF is... Neru!

Neru shakes the others hands.

Takari: Ladies and gentlemens here are your rookies!

The remaining four waved their hand to the audience.

Takari: Now it's the superstars turn. Pros! Who do you think should stay and not stay?

Naruto: Yamato is the most potencial to be here. And I see Netto didn't have what it takes to be an AWF Superstar.

Inuyasha: Dan will stay here. And Mondo can get lost!

Dekisugi: Syoran is ready but I think Netto isn't.

Takari: Okay. The superstar that will leave AWF Search is... Yamato!

Yamato shakes the others hands.

Takari: Ladies and gentlemens here are your rookies!

The remaining rookies waved their hands to the audience.

Takari: Now without further ado, let's go to our Steel Cage match!

The rookies, pros and Takari leaves the stage.

Doraemon: This is a Steel Cage match!

(Mark Henry theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

(SOS by Colle Buddz plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

The match stars as Giant lifts Ed and tossed him onto the cage. Then he delivers a Big Splash but Ed avoided the Splash and counters with a High Knee Kick. Then Ed climbed the cage but Giant pulled Ed's automail leg, causing him to fell to the mat. Then Giant delivers a Big Splash to Ed.

Taichi: Giant just make Edward even shorter.

Hitsugaya: He's flatten.

Then Giant lifts Ed and tried to deliver a Bodyslam but Ed runs away and performed a Sliding Tackle to Giant and delivers a Scissor Kick. Then Ed delivers a Boom Drop. Then he jumped to Giant's stomach and climbed the cage.

Taichi: He just turned Giant's big belly into a trampoline!

As Ed is halfway done, Giant shakes the cage in order to slow Ed down. Then he climb the cage but Ed delivers a Flying Kneedrop to Giant. While Giant fells heavily, Ed managed to put one of his finger on a cage hole and continues his climb. Then Ed landed safely to the ring floor.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Edward!

But all the sudden Suneo attacked Ed with his Million Dollar Belt. All the sudden Suneo's butt were bited from behind.

Taichi: It's Shippo!

Hitsugaya: He just bite Suneo's butt!

Then Suneo grabbed Shippo and ready to deliver the Dream Streak but from behind Al delivers a Upper Kick to Suneo. Then Giant who just released himself from the cage tired to attack Al from behind but Ed pushed his brother and delivers the Trouble In Paradise.

Taichi: In your face Giant!

Hitsugaya: Giant just learn something from this short...

Taichi closed Hitsugaya's mouth.

Taichi: Say that word or we get into trouble.

Hitsugaya: Sorry. Anyways Giant has learn a valuable lesson, don't mess with the Elrics.

(Promo)

I'm unknown. But at AWF, my anime will make a statement! Tommorow.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Who on earth was that?

Hitsugaya: Beats me.

Doraemon: This Fatal Four Way Match is for the AWF Championship!

(Hart Dinasty Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers first from Okinawa, Japan, Tyson Graiger! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Edge theme plays)

Doraemon: From Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Superstar, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: From Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And from Tokyo, Japan, he is the current AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Ash and Daisuke attacked Nobita and Tyson and tossed them to the rmat. Then both of them exchanging punches before Daisuke delivers a Takedown and stomps Ash's leg. Then he delivers a Leglock but Tyson went into the ring and kicked Daisuke to the face. Ash grabbed Tyson and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Then he delivers a Big Boot onto his face. While Nobita went to the ring and delivers a Suplex onto Ash. While Nobita is going for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle, Daisuke grabbed Nobita and delivers a Spinebuster before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ash stops the count.

Ash lifts Daisuke and delivers a Fisherman Suplex. Then he delivers a Big Boot onto Nobita. But from behind Tyson delivers his Dragoon Kick onto Ash. Then Tyson is ready for the Sharp Shooter but Ash pushed Tyson to the turnbuckle using his leg. Then he tried to deliver a Spear but Tyson avoided the attack, causing Ash to hit his shoulder to the turnbuckle. But from behind Nobita lifts Tyson and ready for the Additude Adjustment but Daisuke from behind delivers a Spear.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Tyson stops the count.

Then Tyson lifts Daisuke and delivers the Falcon Arrow. But Nobita grabbed Tyson's leg and delivers the STF but Tyson managed to grab the rope. As the two wakes up, Daisuke delivers a Double Clothesline and took Nobita and Tyson to the ring floor. But from behind Ash delivers a Spear to Daisuke. Ash tried to pin Daisuke as he's still holding his injured shoulder.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Daisuke kicks out.

Then Ash lifts Daisuke but Daisuke delivers a Spinebuster. But Tyson from behind delivers a Dragoon Kick. Then he delivers he Sharp Shooter to Daisuke. At the same time, Nobita delivers a STF to Ash. After a while, Ash taps first. Giving Nobita a victory.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita!

Taichi: Ash taps just in the nick of time.

Nobita shakes Tyson's hands. Then he went to the top turnbuckle and lifts his belt as the show went to close.

Match Results

Shizuka def. Hikari (via DQ) (Hikari retains Womens Championship)

Kai def. Chad (Wins Hardcore Championship)

Sasuke def. Alphonse (Retains Intercontinental Championship)

Edward def. Giant (Steel Cage Match)

Nobita def. Tyson, Ash and Daisuke (Retains AWF Championship)

Please Review.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm going to rewrite until chapter 24 (since Captain Tsubasa becoming a Guest Host sounds stupid to must of you. Plus, I was too obsessed with AWF colliding with CWF that I even ended Bleach on AWF badly). Chapter 9 to 16 are this week. Chapter 17-24 will be next week. Anyway read on! I do not own anyone except myself.

May, Week 2

RAW 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to another episode of AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Baltimore, Maryland where we have just 24 hours after All 4 One.

(Doraemon theme plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita went to the ring and took a mic.

Nobita: Last night Tyson and I performed our submission hole at the same time. During that time I prayed that Ash will tab out first. And my prayers were answered. I'm still your AWF Champion! (The crowd cheers wildly)

(MVP theme plays)

Takari: Congrats on your victory last night Nobita. From being a weakling who got bulied by Giant to an AWF Champion, you could be John Cena in AWF. (The crowd cheers)

Nobita: Thank you. So who's my opponent at Go With The Flow PPV?

Takari: Patience. Tonight you going to face a new superstar and if he wins he will face you for the title 3 weeks at PPV.

Nobita: Deal!

Taichi: Nobita sure looks confident.

Hitsugaya: But who is this new superstar?

Locker Room:

Tyson: Ready for your match tonight?

Ray: I'm ready.

Max: Be careful because your opponent is Sasuke.

Ray: Relax. I be fine.

The door knocks.

Dawn: Tyson can you come out so I can have a interview with you?

Tyson: Okay. See you later!

Tyson leaves the locker room.

Tyson: So what did you want?

Dawn: I want your reaction on your close victory last night.

Tyson: Well after that match I was dissapointed. But that AWF belt can wait because I'm going to our GM's office and ask him to set me and Max a match for the vacant Tag Team titles. And I don't care if I have to wait till Go With The Flow.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship!

(Doraemon opening theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night Shizuka nearly defeated my sister.

Hitsugaya: But thanks to Hillary, Shizuka must face her tonight.

(Beyblade opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Okiyama, Japan, Hillary! (Crowd Boos)

The match starts as Shizuka slaps Hillary and delivers a Low Kick onto her leg. Then she delivers a Suplex. After that, Shizuka lifts Hillary but Hillary performed a Takedown and stomped on Shizuka's back. Then she delivers a Kneedrop onto Shizuka's back before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Then Hillary delivers a Bodyslam to Shizuka. Then she climbs to the rope and delivers a 180 degree Moonsault. Then Hillary pulled Shizuka to the rope and ready to lift her but Shizuka delivers a kick onto Hillary before hitting a Bulldog. Then she delivers the Melody Kick but Hillary avoided the kick and counters with a Buzzsaw Kick. Then Hillary delivers the Sharp Shooter. That is until Hikari shows up and beat up Hillary, forcing the referee to stop the match.

Taichi: What is she doing?

Hitsugaya: Maybe it have something to do with last night's match.

Hillary went down to the ring floor as Shizuka delivers her Melody Kick from behind onto Hikari.

Taichi: Shizuka just took out my sister!

Hitsugaya: Calm down Taichi. Do something stupid on Shizuka or Nobita will beat you.

(Promo)

Yes! This is it. For you anime fans, is time to revive my anime to glory on AWF! Tonight!

AWF Ring:

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers opening theme plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall, introducing first, he is one of the AWF Rookies, Daniel 'Dan' Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent also one of the AWF Rookies, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: There they are, two of the AWF Rookies.

Hitsugaya: Alongside both of them is Syaoran and Mondo.

The match starts as Netto and Dan exchanging punches to each other until Dan delivers a Clothesline. Then Dan stepped on Netto multiple times before he delivers a Legdrop. Then Dan delivers a Headlock before Netto counters with a Suplex. Then he delivers a Kneedrop before taking Dan to the turnbuckle and delivers Baseball Slide to Dan. Then Netto lifts Dan and ready for the PET Slam but Dan breaks free and delivers his Brawlers Fist onto Netto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Dan!

Taichi: An impressive win for Dan tonight.

Hitsugaya: And still to come tonight Nobita will face a new superstar.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari is seen talking with Tyson and Max.

Takari: You want a title shot?

Tyson: Yes.

Takari: Well okay. At Go With The Flow, it's going to be Tyson and Max versus Edward and Alphonse versus Suneo and Giant versus a new tag team in a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match for the vacanted Tag Team Championship.

Max: Sounds tough. Thanks anyway!

As Tyson and Max leaves the office, Hikari enters the office.

Takari: Can I help you?

Hikari: I want a match with Shizuka. I nearly defeated her last night if it wasn't for that Beyblade fan Hillary.

Takari: Okay. But since you've just screwed Hillary earlier, she will be on that title match as well and you and Shizuka.

Hikari: Fine.

AWF Ring:

AWF Ring:

(Yoshi Tatsu theme plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall, introducing first from China, Ray Kon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Ray is making his debut tonight.

Hitsugaya: Unlike the others, Ray could make a death wish by facing Sasuke.

(Undertaker Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Konoha, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Ray delivers multiple Low Kicks onto Sasuke before hitting a Facebuster and a Elbow Drop. Then Ray lifts Sasuke but Sasuke pushed him to the turnbuckle before crashing towards Ray. Sasuke grabbed Ray's hand, went to the top rope and delivers the Old School. Then Sasuke lifts Ray before Ray performed a Kick to the Head by surprise. But Sasuke wakes up like The Undertaker, forcing Ray to deliver a Baseball Slide onto Sasuke. However it didn't take down Sasuke. Ray is going for the High Kick to the Head (Yoshi Tatsu's finisher) but Sasuke choked Ray and delivers a Chokeslam. As Ray managed to get up, Sasuke delivers his Chidori Blow before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Sasuke Uchiha!

Taichi: It seems like Sasuke is invincible.

Hitsugaya: Can anyone on AWF beat this ninja?

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven plays)

Taichi: It's Inuyasha!

Hitsugaya: What is he doing here?

Inuyasha grabbed a mic.

Inuyasha: At Go With The Flow, it's going to be you and me for the Intercontinental title and I promise at the PPV, you will burn!

Taichi: Inuyasha is challenging Sasuke for the title?

Hitsugaya: I wonder if Sasuke accept the challenge or not.

Locker Room:

Alphonse: Shippo I want to ask you something.

Shippo: What's wrong?

Alphonse: Do you know these guys?

Al opened the TV and reveals two young rappers who are singing What's Up? by R-Truth.

Shippo: No. Why?

Alphonse: Well I have a felling that they will be at Go With The Flow PPV.

Shippo: How's that possible?

Alphonse: Remeber that our GM just signed a new tag team and I'm sure they both might be them.

AWF Ring:

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Intoducing first from Tokyo, Japan, he is the current AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Tonight Nobita must face a new superstar.

Hitsugaya: The question is, who?

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Our GM just hired a Legend Killer!

Hitsugaya: Remember that his anime were thought to be unexisted in year 1999. Maybe his Orton like persona could bring the anime back to life.

The match starts as Randy and Nobita shakes hands before Randy lifts Nobita and delivers a Spinebuster. Then Randy delivers a Kneedrop. Then Randy lifts Nobita and delivers a Suplex. As Randy put Nobita to the low turnbuckle, Randy steps on Nobita's head.

Taichi: He might be unknown but his skills were just like Randy Orton's.

Then Randy lifts Nobita and delivers a Headlock before Nobita counters with a Hip Toss and delivers multiple Ground Punches to Randy. As Nobita runs to the rope to one side to another, he is ready for the Shoulder Tackle but Randy counters with a Scoopslam. Then Randy do some chacha dancing before delivers his ChaCha Legdrop. He then pins Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Then Randy attempts for a RKO but Nobita counters with a Suplex. Then he delivers a 5 Knuckle Shuffle and ready for the Additude Adjustment. He lifts Randy but Randy managed to break free and delivers a Backbreaker. Then as Nobita just get up from his feet, Randy delivers a RKO before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Randy Rand!

Taichi: His first dayview and he won an opportunity?

Hitsugaya: Remember that Randy may be the youngest AWF Champion at Go With The Flow.

Randy lifts Nobita and they both shake hands as the show went to close.

Match Results

Shizuka vs Hillary (No Contest)

Dan def. Netto

Sasuke def. Ray

Randy def. Nobita

Okay here's some facts about Randy Rand's anime titled I Love BuBu ChaCha (Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha in Japanese). It is a child anime about Randy who lost his pet dog ChaCha after an accident. Fell very sorry to see Randy cried, ChaCha's spirit returns as a toy car.

I Loe BuBu ChaCha was created in year 1999 (In Japan) and was shown on Disney Channel Asia in year 2003 (I watched it when I was 9). Unfortunately in both Japan and America, the anime was overshadowed by DIgimon, Pokemon, Cardcaptor Sakura, Naruto and other famous anime that were created on the same year.

Well that's all I could tell you. If you want to watch it, find it on YouTube. And by the way, I've adjusted their age to 11-13 so that I could give a pairing to Randy sooner or later (If you skipped to futher chapter, you'll see who's Randy dating with. XD). Keep your eyes peeled for more remaked chapters and please reviews.


	14. Chapter 14

May, Week 3

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my short partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: Don't call me short! Anyway we're live in Oklahoma City, Oklahoma where Nobita and Randy wil have a contract signing for their match at Go With The Flow PPV.

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last night Inuyasha challenged Sasuke for the Intercontinental Championship.

Hitsugaya: Knowing Sasuke and his competitive nature, I'm sure he'll accept the challenge.

(Rey Mysterio theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Naruto were surposed to face Nobita, Tyson and Ichigo at All 4 One.

Hitsugaya: But due to some errors, he and Ichigo lose the title shots to Daisuke and Ash.

The match starts as Naruto runs towards Inuyasha and delivers a Clothesline. He lifts Inuyasha but Inuyasha lifts him instead before hitting a Vertical Suplex. Then he stomps onto Naruto before Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Inuyasha tried to crash himself to the turnbuckle but Naruto avoided the crash and letting Inuyasha crashes to the turnbuckle painfully, hurting himself. Then Naruto delivers a Spining DDT onto Inuyasha that took him to the ropes. Then Naruto delivers the 619 before pinning Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out.

Then Naruto tried to connects his Resengan Chop but Inuyasha blocks with a Big Boot onto Naruto. Then he choked Naruto and ready for the Chokeslam but Naruto released himself from the choke and delivers his Sealed Fate Powerbomb. But from behind Ichigo hits him with a steel chair, forcing the referee to stop the match.

Doraemon: The winner of this match due to Outside Interference, Naruto Uzumaki!

Taichi: What on earth?

Hitsugaya: Why is Ichigo doing?

Then Ichigo lifts Naruto and delivers the Shinigami Suplex. Then he lifts Naruto again and this time, he delivers the GTS. After Ichigo leaves the ring, Inuyasha gets up until the lights went off and after the lights went on again, Sasuke shows up with a mic on his hand.

Sasuke: I accept you challenge in a Hell In A Cell! At Go With The Flow, you will Rest In Peace!

Sasuke grabbed Inuyasha and delivers the Tombstone Piledriver.

Backstage:

Ichigo is walking until Dawn stops him.

Dawn: Excuse me Ichigo but why did you attack Naruto?

Ichigo: Naruto just cost me a title shot weeks ago. And at Go With The Flow, I'm going to destroy him and his soul!

AWF Ring:

Taichi: I wonder what is our GM's reaction.

Hitsugaya: Ladies and entlemen let's take you back to Pole Vault were we last seen Takeru in action.

Pole Vault:

_Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline. Ed tries to hit it but Takeru counters with a Takedown before kicking Ed onto his gut. Takeru is ready for the Twist of Fate but Ed reversed it onto an SOS Roll Up Pin instead. Fortunately Yamato stops the count only to get a Dropkick by Al. As Al took out Yamato to the mat, Takeru hits an Uppercut onto Ed before sending Al to the mat with a Clothesline. As he looked back, Ed hits an Automail Kick onto Takeru's ankle. Ed tried to hit his Automail Clothesline but he grabs Ed's arm and hits the Twist of Fate. Then he pins Ed._

_Ref makes the count 1,2,3!_

_Veemon: Here're your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Yamato Ishida and Takeru Takaishi!_

_Takeru tried to get up but he keeps holding his ankle. The medics checks on his ankle and comfirmed that he is injured._

_Veemon: Ladies and gentlemen die to Takeru's injury, the Tag Team title has been vacanted!_

Back to AWF at another side of the backstage:

Nobita:Welcome back to AWF Takeru.

Takeru: Thanks Nobita.

Nobita: Are you sure you fit for your match tonight? Remember that this is for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore title.

Takeru: I'll be fine. Just I hope that my opponent isn't Chad. See you later!

Takeru walks to the ring.

AWF Ring:

(No More Words by EndeversafteR plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore championship! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: We haven't see Takeru for a while.

Hitsugaya: Is he ready for this match?

(Soul-Crusher by White Zombie plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Tao is one of the cast of BuBu ChaCha alongside his best friend Randy.

The match starts as Takeru grabbed Tao and Irish Whips him onto the turnbuckle. Then he kicked Tao in the stomach multiple times. Then he lifts Tao to the top turnbuckle and attempts for a Flying Bulldog but Tao pushed Takeru as he fell to the ring floor. Then Tao delivers a 90 Degree Moonsault Dive onto Takeru. He then pins Takeru.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Then Tao tossed Takeru to the Steel Ring Post. Then he went to the mat and delivers a Neckbreaker. Then he climbed to the top rope and ready to dive toward Takeru but Takeru blocks the dive using his ankle. Then Takeru grabbed Tao and attempts for the Twist of Fate but Tao delivers a Takedown and delivers The Walls of Jericho. Fortunately Takeru grabs the rope and stop the submission. Then Tao is ready to deliver the Code Breaker but Takeru avoided the attack and counters with The Twist of Fate. Then he climb to the top turnbuckle and delivers the Swanton Bomb.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!

Taichi: Takeru will face Kai at Go With The Flow PPV.

Hitsugaya: What a match for both Takeru and Tao.

Backstage:

Suneo: Do you have any idea who is the 4th tag team at PPV?

Giant: How should I know?

Then The Elric Brothers, Shippo and Iori shows up.

Giant: What did you want? And I see you have a new teammate.

Ed: Yes. From now on, you can call us The Extremists.

Al: This team consist of potencial superstars that would win a title in the near future. Plus, we're masters of Hardcore!

Iori: This team consist of the Elric Brothers as captain and co-captain, Shippo as a spy and me as the weapon specialist.

Shippo: We going to the ring to check on the BladeBreakers and the new tag team. See you later fatty!

Giant: Why you little!

Ed: Call any of us little or you're dead!

Suneo: ...

AWF Ring:

At AWF Ring, The Extrimists, Suneo and Giant were sitting next to the announcers.

(Hart Dynasty enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Hillary, Tyson and Max! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) And their opponents from Green Hill Town, Terry and Nick, The Rap Brothers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Another cast of BuBu ChaCha in action?

(What's Up? By R-Truth plays)

Terry: _Whats up? stand up and say whats up. whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up woah! people over there what's up feel me, stand up and say whats up whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up you can get with this. or you can get with that you better get with this cuz this is where its at what's up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up._

_I'm just kickin' and jumpin! leavin' the competition! makin' em' disappear like your favourite magician I'm gonna ride these fools till the wheels fall off, I'm not saying junk so lets get this on! Move, they're trying to see me trying to be civil, all you gonna do is pop like a pimple! I'm statin' my claim to fame to be one of the big time brawlers to ever set foot in this game and I havent even started yet! you have better believe it! when i say it man! what's up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up, whats up._

After the song:

Terry: Oklahoma City! (Crowd Cheers) What's up?

Crowd: Whats up!

Hitsugaya: Well this is... odd. Terry as R-Truth?

Taichi: Remember that Terry and Nick are rap lovers.

The match starts as Terry goes first against Max. Max grabbed Terry and delivers a Headlock but Terry counters with a DDT. Then he hits a Hip Toss onto Max and delivers a Dropkick. Then Terry took Max to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Nick. Then the two delivers a Double Suplex to Max. Then Nick delivers a Standing Star Shooting Press onto Max before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Max kicks out.

Then Nick is attempting for the Moonlight Drive (John Morrison's old finisher) but Max lifts him and delivers a Delayed Vertical Suplex. Then Max Irish Whips Nick to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Tyson. Then Max lifts Nick while Tyson delivers the Hart Attack on Nick. As he's ready for the Sharp Shooter, Terry came in and pushed Max to the mat. Then Tyson delivers his Dragoon Kick onto Terry before Nick delivers an Buzzsaw Kick onto Tyson. Then Nick climbs to the the turnbuckle and delivers the Star Shift Pain.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, The Rap Brothers!

Taichi: What an impressive dayview for these two.

Hitsugaya: They could be a threat 2 weeks form now.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is a contract signing session for the AWF Championship match at Go With The Flow!

(Doraemon opening theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, he is the current AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

(BuBu ChaCha opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

They sit on a chair.

Doraemon: At the table is a contract which enables you to face of against each other 2 weeks from now. Before I continue, I want to ask Randy a few question. How does you fell to beat Nobita and won a title shot at your first day?

Randy: Well it's a honor for me to beat an AWF Champion. Last week the entire neighbourhood of Green Hill Town talks about this. And last week's match was just a fluke. At the PPV 2 weeks from now, it's going to be a real match where AWF's John Cena, Nobita Nobi will take on AWF's Randy Orton, Randy Rand myself!

Doraemon: What about you Nobita?

Nobita: Randy you are such a supriser at AWF. You joined AWF last week and defeated me. I'm sure you have the potencial to be the AWF Champion. And if the fans didn't agree with what I'm saying, lets prove it at the PPV!

Doraemon: Okay. Sign the contract.

They both signed the contract.

Doraemon: It's official. At Go With The Flow PPV it's going to be Nobita Nobi versus Randy Rand for the AWF Championship! But wait! I just recived a message from our GM. It says Nobita and Randy will face their opponents of their choice on a Pick Your Poison Match!

Taichi: What?

Hitsugaya: Our GM is crazy!

Nobita and Randy shake hands before Randy hitting an RKO from out of nowhere onto Nobita. The crowd gives mixed reactions as the show went to close.

Match Results

Naruto def. Inuyasha (via Outside Interference)

Terry and Nick def. Tyson and Max

Takeru def. Tao

Please Review


	15. Chapter 15

May, Week 4

Smackdown 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Indiapolis, Indiana where Nobita and Randy will face their opponents of their chosing in a Pick Your Poison Match.

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: This match is set fro one fall! Introducing first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last night Randy hits an RKO onto Nobita.

Hitsugaya: I wonder who'll Nobita choose?

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Smart choice for Nobita.

Hitsugaya: Remember that Naruto and Ichigo had a rivalry lately.

The match stars as Naruto delivers Low Kicks onto Randy. Then he Irish Whips Randy to the rope and delivers a Dropkick. Naruto grabbed Randy and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle where Naruto rapidly kicked Randy to the gut before the referee stops him. Naruto delivers a Powerbomb onto Randy before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Randy kicks out.

Then Naruto kicked Randy to the guts multiple times before the referee stops him again. He is ready to deliver his Resengan Chop but Randy counters with a Scoopslam. Then Randy delivers a ChaCha Kneedrop before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out.

Then Randy is going for the RKO but Naruto hits a Takedown, causing Randy's head to fall on the rope. Then Naruto delivers the 619 before he tried to delivers the Resengan Chop. All the sudden Ichigo shows up and distracts Naruto. After looking at Ichigo, Naruto looked behind only to get a RKO by Randy. Randy then pins Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Randy Rand!

Then Ichigo went to the ring and delivers his Shinigami Lock. After that, he leaves the ring. Then GM Takari appeared on the Titantron.

Takari: Okay. I'm looking for a rivalry match at Go With The Flow and it's a good thing that you and Naruto are rivals. So at the PPV, it's going to be Naruto versus Ichigo in an I Quit Match!

Taichi: Now that's fair!

Hitsugaya: I bet my money on Ichigo.

Backstage:

Hikari is seen talking with Sakura Kinomoto.

Sakura: Good luck on your match next week.

Hikari: Thanks.

Hikari leaves Sakura and only to be attacked by a mysterious person who's hitting the cameraman and Hikari with something on it's hand.

AWF Ring:

(NXT Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Daniel 'Dan' Kuso, Mondo Ohya, Syaoran Li and Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: There they are, the AWF Rookies.

Hitsugaya: Last night Dan is the first rookie to win their first match.

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Shippo and Iori Hida, The Extremists! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Lately Edward had build a DX like team called the Extremists.

Hitsugaya: It is consist of his brother Alphonse, Shippo who's good a sneak attacks and Iori who's a weapon specialist.

The match starts as Dan and Shippo goes first. Shippo delivers a Low Kick before tried to deliver a Spinning DDT but Dan counters with a Belly to Belly Suplex. Then he Irish Whips Shippo to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Netto. Then Netto lifts Shippo with Dan connects a 3-D attack. Netto then pins Shippo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shippo kicks out.

Then Netto pushed Shippo to the turnbuckle and crashes himself towards Shippo. As Shippo is tries to get up, Netto climbs to the top turnbuckle and attempts for a Flying Clothesline but Shippo counters with a Dropkick. Then Shippo tags himself to Iori while Netto tags himself to Mondo. Iori delivers a Sliding Tackle to Mondo and attempts for a DDT but Mondo counters with a Suplex. Mondo then pins Iori.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Iori kicks out.

Then Mondo is doing some push ups in front of Iori. Then when Iori wakes up, Mondo tried to deliver the God Rich Powerbomb but Iori counters with a Spining DDT. Then he tags himself to Edward while Mondo tags himself to Syaoran. Ed delivers a Clothesline onto Syaoran before delivering a Boom Drop. Ed then pins Syaoran.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Syaoran kicks out.

Then Ed tried to delivers the Trouble In Paradise but Mondo charged at Ed and delivers a Clothesline. Then Al counters with a Missile Dropkick onto Mondo. Then Netto Irish Whips Al to the mat before Shippo Bench Presses him out to the mat. After that, Dan pushed Shippo to the mat before Iori pushed Dan. After that, Syaoran pushed Iori before he turns his back and gets Ed's Automail Clothesline. Ed then pins Syaoran.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, the Extrimists!

All the sudden Giant attack Ed from behind using a steel chair while Suneo attacked Iori with him Million Dollar Belt. Then Al and Shippo tried to fight back but Suneo and Giant hold both of them and ready for their finishers. But then Tyson and Max shows up and attacked Suneo and Giant. The battle continues at the mat where the Extrimists, Tyson and Max plus Suneo and Giant are beating up each other. Then from out of nowhere Terry grabbed a ladder and opened it before Nick climbs to the top of the ladder and delivers a 12 foot 360 degree Moonsault onto all of them.

Hitsugaya: The Rap Brothers are making a statement tonight!

Taichi: And speaking of statements, earlier before the match someone attacked my sister.

Hitsugaya: Good thing we have a CCTV.

CCTV Clip:

The video shown that soneone is attacking Hikari with a Broom Stick.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Broom Stick?

Hitsugaya: I don't know what's going on, but this attacker seems to be obcessed with hygene.

Taichi: Ladies and gentlemen next week is the Go With The Flow PPV.

Hitsugaya: Here are the matches.

Taichi: My sister Hikari will defend her Womens Championship against Shizuka and Hillary.

Hitsugaya: What will be Hikari's condition next week?

Taichi: Kai will defend his Hardcore title against Takeru.

Hitsugaya: Can Takeru follow Daisuke and Hikari as champions?

Taichi: Sasuke will defend his Intercontinental title against Inuyasha.

Hitsugaya: Will Sasuke be burned or Inuyasha will be Rest In Peaced?

Taichi: Naruto will take on Ichigo in an I Quit Match.

Hitsugaya: This two has become rivals. And at the PPV, someone will quit!

Taichi: The Elrics will take on Suneo and Giant, Tyson and Max plus The Rap Brothers for the Tag Team Championship is a Fatal Four Way Ladder Match.

Hitsugaya: Everyone has a 25 per cent changes to grab the title.

Taichi: Lastly Nobita will defend his AWF title against Randy.

Hitsugaya: It's the AWF version of John Cena versus Randy Orton. Who will win?

Taichi: Go With The Flow PPV is presented by Fictionpress: Let The Words Flow.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Nobita will defend his AWF Championship against Randy.

Hitsugaya: Tonight he had to face Randy's choice.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Well Randy could make an excellent choice.

Hitsugaya: Remember that Nobita and Ichigo had a rivalry a few months ago.

The match starts as Nobita grabbed Ichigo and delivers a Takedown. Then he gives a Headlock but Ichigo counters with a Hip Toss and delivers a kick onto Nobita's back. Then Ichigo performed a Bearhug to Nobita before turning it into a Reversal Suplex. Then Ichigo lifts Nobita and ready for the GTS but Nobita went down and delivers his 4-D DDT. Then Nobita delivers the 5 Knuckle Shuffle to Ichigo. He then pins Ichigo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ichigo kicks out.

Then Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment but Ichigo counters with an Arial Kick. Then Ichigo pulled Nobita to the middle of the ring and delivers his Shinigami Lock. Then Naruto came to the ring and attacked Ichigo, causing the match to be stopped. Then Naruto lifts Ichigo and delivers the Sealed Fate as the show went to close.

Match Results

Randy def. Naruto

Extremists def. AWF Rookies

Nobita vs Ichigo (No Contest)

Please Review.


	16. Go With The Flow PPV

June, Week 1

Ladies, and Gentlemen by Saliva plays as the intro to Go With The Flow. Fireworks go off the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to Go With The Flow! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Roswell, New Mexico where Nobita will defend his AWF Championship title against Randy.

Taichi: And tonights PPV is presented by FictionPress: Let The Words Flow.

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Match for the Womens Championship!

(Doraemon opening theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers first from Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Beyblade opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And her opponents first from Okiyama, Japan, Hillary! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: There's the first two divas.

Hitsugaya: Will Hikari defend her title tonight?

(Digimon Adventure opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And from Odaiba, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Hitsugaya: There's my answer.

The match starts as Hikari and Shizuka Irish Ropes Hillary to the mat, leaving both of them in the ring. Then Shizuka delivers multiple punches onto Hikari before she lifts her and delivers a Two Handed Bulldog. Then Hillary came in and attack Shizuka from behind. She quickly delivers a Headlock before Hikari kicked on Hillary's back. Then she delivers a DDT before pinning Hillary.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka stops the count.

Shizuka lifts Hikari and toss her body to the rope. Then she Irish Whips Hikari and delivers a Dropkick. But from behind Hillary delivers her Blades of Glory to Shizuka. Then she performed the Sharp Shooter but fortunately Shizuka managed to grab the ropes. After Hillary releases the submission, Hikari delivers her Light DDT. Then she climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to deliver her Diving Light but from out of nowhere the girl who attacked Hikari last week appeared and hits her injured arm with a broom stick.

Taichi: Come on!

Hitsugaya: That girl took advantage on the match.

Then the wrench girl runs away before Shizuka hits a Super Kick onto the girl. She tried to unmasked the girl but she managed to escape. Back at the ring Hillary delivers her Blades of Glory onto Hikari. Then from behind Shizuka delivers her Melody Kick onto Hillary before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Womens Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!

Then the medic personel came and check on Hikari.

Locker Room:

Takeru: She's injured? Oh dear. Well I better end my match as fast as possible to see her.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is for the Hardcore Championship!

(Vladimir Koslov's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Moscow, Russia, he is the corrent Hardcore Champion, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

(No More Words by EndeversafteR plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Kai grabbed Takeru and delivers a Suplex. Then he Irish Whips Takeru to the rope and tried to deliver a Bodyslam but Takeru delivers a Sliding Tackle instead. Takeru climbs to the middle turnbuckle and attempts to deliver a Flying Clothesline but Kai pushed him in the air instead. Kai lifts Takeru and delivers a Headbutt. Then he grabbed Takeru again and delivers a Backbreaker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Then Kai lifts Takeru and tried to deliver the Iron Curtain but Takeru breaks away and delivers a DDT. Then he's connents the Twist of Fate. Takeru lifts Kai in order to hit another Twist of Fate but Kai delivers the Iron Curtain instead. Then Kai climbs to the top turnbuckle and delivers his Flame Dranzer Dive but Takeru avoided the dive. Then he climbs to the same turnbuckle and delivers the Diving Hope.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Takeru!

Takeru grabbed a mic.

Takeru: This move, the Diving Hope is dedicated to my girlfriend Hikari. I hope she will get better soon.

Then Takeru shakes hands with Kai before leaving the ring.

Backstage:

Dawn: Excuse me Mr. Takari but what will be Hikari's condition?

Takari: She will be fine. Don't worry. Beside we have the best medical staff in AWF.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is for the Intercontinental Championship!

(Undertaker Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Konoha, he is the current Intercontinental Champion, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Sasuke and Inuyasha exchanged punches with Sasuke winning it. Sasuke picks up Inuyasha and hits an Atomic Drop before hitting a kick onto Inuyasha's knee. He grabs Inuyasha's knee and hits the Figure 4 Leg Lock. Inuyasha tries to reach the ropes but Sasuke applied more pressure. Moments later, Inuyasha grabbed the ropes, releasing himself from the submission. Sasuke picks up Inuyasha and ready for The Last Ride but Inuyasha breaks free and hits an Uppercut before hitting an Enzuigiri. Inuyasha then pins Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sasuke kicks out.

Inuyasha were pissed off. He picks up Sasuke and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle. Inuyasha is going to crash towards Sasuke but he runs away, causing Inuyasha to hit the turnbuckle real hard. Sasuke picks up Inuyasha and hits The Last Ride. Then he is ready for Chidori Blow but Inuyasha counters with a Hip Toss and a Big Boot. Inuyasha chokes Sasuke and hits a Chokeslam. Inuyasha hits an Enzuigiri before pinning Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Inuyasha!

Taichi: The young demon has done it! He has ended Sasuke's streak!

Hitsugaya: Young? I thought he's 50 years old or something?

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with the Elric Brothers. Edward you and your brother Alphonse will take on Suneo and Giant, Tyson and Max plus Terry and Nick for the Tag Team Championship in a Ladder Match. How do you fell?

Edward: Not nervous at all. Besides, all members of the Extremists have no fear of any high risk match. If I'm nervous about this match, why did I build the Extremists in the first place?

AWF Ring:

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is an I Quit Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Naruto and Ichigo has a huge rivalry on AWF.

Hitsugaya: And it all begans with a Tag Team Match against Daisuke and Ash weeks ago.

(This Fire Burns by Killswitch Engage Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Karakura Town, Ichigo Kurosaki! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: This kinda reminds us of Mysterio vs CM Punk match at Wrestlemania 25.

Hitsugaya: But this isn't a hair versus membership match on AWF.

The match starts as Naruto and Ichigo exchanged chops with Ichigo winning it. Ichigo hits a Leg Sweep onto Naruto before nailing a Double Legdrop. He went to the mat and grabs a chair as he re-enters the ring. He is ready to hit Naruto with the chair but Naruto kicked the chair before going to the mat. He grabs a kendo stick and hits Ichigo's knee using the stick. He grabs the chair and hits Ichigo's head using he chair. He then grabs a mic and points it onto Ichigo.

Naruto: Are you going to quit?

Ichigo: No.

Naruto drops the mic and lifts Ichigo as he is ready for the Sealed Fate Powerbomb but Ichigo breaks free and pushed Inuyasha to the turnbuckle. He then kicks Naruto multiple times to the gut. He then puts a chair on Naruto's face and hit a Baseball Slide onto the chair. Ichigo grabs Naruto and Irish Whips him to the mat. Ichigo went to the mat only to get a Russian Leg Sweep by Naruto. Naruto grabs the Steel Steps and ready to hit Ichigo with it but Ichigo dodges the Steel Steps and hits a Backbreaker onto Naruto. He then hits a Shinigami Lock onto Naruto as the referee were pointing the mic on Naruto.

Ichigo: Are you going to quit?

Naruto: No.

Ichigo continues to apply more pressure. Naruto then pretend to be KO'ed as Ichigo were celebrating his victory. Then Naruto gets up and hits the Curse Seal onto Ichigo. Naruto took Ichigo to the stage as he is ready to hit his Sealed Fate Powerbomb onto Ichigo towards the enterance ramp but Ichigo counters with a Spinning DDT. He then hits his Shinigami Suplex onto Naruto before the referee pointing the mic onto Naruto.

Ichigo: Are you quiting?

Naruto: No!

The crowd cheers. Then Ichigo took Naruto to a ladder that connects to the Titantron. He took Naruto to the top of the Titantron and ready to toss him 10 feet high. The crowd chanted "No! Don't do it!" as Ichigo is ready but Naruto hits an Uppercut onto Ichigo. Then he hits a Takedown onto Ichigo before hitting a Spinning Toe Hold. The referee points the mic onto Ichigo.

Naruto: Are you quiting?

Ichigo: Never!

Naruto: I thought you'll say that.

Naruto picks up Ichigo as he points Ichigo onto the stage. Ichigo knew what's Naruto going to do, so he shouted I Quit multiple times, ended the match with Naruto as the winner. But Naruto didn't care as he hits a Spinning DDT onto Ichigo, causing the two to fell from the Titantron. Fotunately Naruto grabs the Titantron in order to avoid him from falling 10 foot high. He climbs to the Titantron before went to the stage. He then hits his Sealed Fate Powerbomb onto an injured Ichigo. He then leaves Ichigo as the medics tried to bring him to the medic room. Before that, he asked for a mic.

Ichigo: You know what Naruto? This rivalry is over. You hear me? It's over because I QUIT THE AWF!

The crowd boos at Ichigo's actions for quiting AWF as the medics took him to the medic room.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This Fatal 4 Way Tag Team Ladder Match is for the AWF Championship!

(Legacy enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, Suneo and Giant! (Crowd Boos)

(Hart Dinasty theme plays)

Doraemon: Tyson and Max! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(SOS by Collie Buddz plays)

Doraemon: Edward and Alphonse, The Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(What's Up by R-Truth plays)

Doraemon: Terry and Nick, The Rap Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Giant grabbed a ladder and hits everyone on the way. Then Al, Nick and Tyson delivers three Dropkicks to Giant who fell with the ladder. While Suneo took Max to the mat and Irish Whips him to the steel post. Then Terry delivers a Clothesline before Ed delivers his Automail Clothesline. After that, Nick launches himself to Ed, leaving Al and Tyson in the ring. Tyson delivers his Dragoon Kick and went to the mat and rabbed a ladder, He opens the ladder and ready to climb but Giant pushed the ladder, causing Tyson to fall to the ring floor.

Taichi: Ouch!

Hitsugaya: Tyson got crushed by a ladder.

Then Giant throws the ladder to Nick, Ed, Terry and Max who are at the mat with Suneo grabs another ladder for Giant to climb. Giant is climbing but Al delivers a Dropkick to the ladder, causing Giant to fall. Then Suneo delivers the Dreamstreak to Al. But then Tyson kicks Suneo to the stomach and delivers his Dragoon Kick. Then Tyson opens a ladder and ready to climb but Ed pushed the ladder and caused Tyson to fall.

Taichi: Tyson falls again!

From behind Nick delivers a Flying Clothesline to Ed before Terry pulled his leg and took him to the steel post. Nick opens the ladder and climbs it but Max pushed the ladder and make Nick fell himself. Then Max climbed the ladder but Terry pulled Max down and Irish Whips him to the mat. Then Terry dives at Max. Then Giant delivers a Double Clothesline to both Terry and Max. After that, Ed climbs to the edge of the ring and dived himself to Giant. Then Suneo hits all 4 of them with a ladder. Then Tyson delivers a Dragoon Kick to Suneo before Nick dives himself to Tyson. While the 7 tried to get up, Al opens a ladder, climbs it and delivers a 13 feet tall Star Shooting Press to everyone.

Taichi: My God! Al just crushed everyone's bones!

Then Al gets to the ring but Nick delivers a Scissor Kick to Al. Then he placed the ladder to Al's chest and delivers a Standing Star Shooting Press. While Terry delivers the Lie Detector to Tyson an the stage, Suneo and Giant were beating up Max and Ed. Max Irish Whips Suneo to the steel post. Then Giant tossed Ed to Max and delivers a Double Clothesline. Then Terry came but Giant grabs him and delivers the Worlds Strongest Slam. Then Nick delivers a Baseball Slide to Giant. He wakes Terry up and took him to the ring. Then from nowhere Al delivers a Double Flying Clothesline to both Terry and Nick. While Giant tried to get up, Max lifts him with Tyson came and delivers the Hart Attack. But Suneo uses his Million Dollar Belt and hits the Bladebreakers into the head. But then Al tossed himself to Suneo. While Ed took the advantage by climbing the ladder, Terry delivers a BackStabber to Ed. After that, Nick launches himself to the others who are under the ring. While Terry climbed the ladder and grabbed the belts.

Doraemon: Here are you winners and new Tag Team Champions, The Rap Brothers!

Taichi: Impressive victory for The Rap Brothers tonight.

Hitsugaya: Can Randy follows his friends footstep by becoming the new AWF Champion?

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Tokyo, Japan, he is the AWF Champion, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Nobita and Randy were exchanging punches to each other before Randy delivers a DDT. Then Randy delivers multiple Kneedrops to Nobita before he Irish Whips Nobita to the turnbuckle. Then he stepped on Nobita's head. Then Randy delivers an Anaconda Vice to Nobita. Inches after inches, Nobita managed to grab the ropes. Then Randy steped on Nobita's back multiple times and lifts him but Nobita takes advantage by delivering a Suplex. Then Nobita delivers the 5 Knuckle Shuffle to Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Randy kicks out.

Then Nobita is ready to deliver the Additue Adjustment but Randy pushed Nobita and delivers a Scoopslam. Then he delivers his ChaCha Legdrop. Then Randy tried to deliver a RKO but Nobita pushed Randy and ready for the Additude Adjustment. However, Randy breaks free and delivers a Backbreaker. Then Randy tries to deliver a RKO but Nobita reversed it into the STF. Fortunately Randy grabbed the rope and release himself from the submission hole. Then Nobita tried to connent his 4-D DDT but Randy reversed it into a RKO.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Randy Rand!

Taichi: Randy has done it!

Hitsugaya: He's now the AWF Champion!

His parents, his friends plus Nobita, Doraemon, Shizuka, Dekisugi and GM Takari celebrated Randy's victory as the show went to close.

Match Results

Shizuka def. Hillary and Hikari (Wins Womens Championship)

Takeru def. Kai (Wins Hardcore Championship)

Inuyasha def. Sasuke (Wins Intercontinental Championship)

Naruto def. Ichigo (I Quit Match)

Terry/Nick def. Edward/Alphonse, Suneo/Giant and Tyson/Max (Fata Four Way Ladder Match) (Wins Tag Team Championship)

Randy def. Nobita (Wins AWF Championship)

Please Review.


	17. Chapter 17

June, Week 1

RAW 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! Last night histories have been make.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania where last night Takeru has done what does he wanted to do to be Jeff Hardy, winning the Hardcore Championship.

Taichi: And Randy has becomes the new and youngest AWF Champion.

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gemtlemen please welcome your GM for AWF, Takari Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Takari grabbed a mic.

Takari: Last night's PPV were the greatest! We gained high ratings, all the titles switch hands and I heard this PPV has beaten WWE Over The Limit! (The crowd cheers) Unfrotunately Ichigo and the other cast of Bleach has left AWF since Ichigo has quited from AWF. But nevermind about that. Tonight, it's going to be Champions vs Champions match where AWF Champion Randy Rand will take on Hardcore Champion Takeru Takaishi! Then Al and Shippo will take on Suneo and Giant where the winner will face The Rap Brothers at The Seeing Eye. And...

(Digimon 02 theme plays)

Taichi: It's Daisuke!

Daisuke: Listen Takari but I want a match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship.

Takari: Will do but under one condition.

(Pokemon Japanese opening theme 4 plays)

Hitsugaya: What does Ash wants?

Ash: Same thing to me. Make me fight Daisuke for the No.1 contendership.

Takari: Okay. Tonight, it's going to be Daisuke versus Ash for the No.1 contendership under one condition, Naruto will also be included in the match!

Taichi: Naruto is in the match?

Hitsugaya: After last nights match, what will be Naruto's condition?

(Promo)

I have won the impossible. I have lead a loser soccer team to become champion. Now I'm coming to AWF. So watch out because I will score a goal!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a divas battle royal where the winner will face Shizuka at The Seeing Eye!

Already in the ring are AWF Rookies, Kagome and Misty.

(Hart Dinasty theme plays)

Doraemon: From Okiyama, Japan, Hillary! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Last night Hillary lost to Hikari and new Womens Champion Shizuka.

Hitsugaya: If Hillary wins, she could get another shot.

(Fullmetal Alchemist opening theme plays)

Doraemon: From Resenpool, Winry Rockbell! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Winry haven't get an opportunity for the title yet.

Hitsugaya: Can Edward's girl win this shot?

(Naruto opening theme 3 plays)

Doraemon: From Konoha, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Let's remember that Sakura is the first ever Womens Champion.

Hitsugaya: If she wins, her glory is revived.

(Digimon 02 theme plays)

Doraemon: From Odaiba, Japan, Miyako Inue! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: With Hikari injured, Miyako is the only hope for the digidestineds.

Hitsugaya: Can she win her first title shot?

(Smooth Metal music plays)

Doraemon: And from Parts Unknown, Mystery Girl! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: That's the girl who attacked Hikari last week.

Hitsugaya: Someone please unmask her.

The match starts as the girls are beating up each other. Hillary lifts the Mystery girl but the girl delivers a Takedown and tried to eliminate Hillary but she grabs the rope. While Kagome delivers her Silicon Kick that eliminates one of the AWF Rookies, Lena. After that, Haruhi delivers a Clothesline to Kagome and eliminates her. While Miyako and Sakura H (Authors Note: Since there's two Sakuras, Sakura Haruno is Sakura H) were beating up Rokuna and Sakura. That is until the Mystery girl delivers a Backbreaker to Miyako and then delivers a Clothesline and eliminates her. But from behind Winry eliminates herself and the Mystery girl. Then Winry unmasked her.

Taichi: That's Randy's friend Mary!

Hitsugaya: What's going on around here?

Then Hillary elimimates Rokuna while Sakura H tried to delivers a Clothesline but she avoided the attack and eliminates Sakura H. Then from behind Sakura delivers a Dropkick to Hillary. But Misty wanted pull the biggest shocker by eliminating Sakura without breaking a sweat but Haruhi pushed Misty and eliminates her. Then Haruhi charged at Sakura but she avoided the attack, causing Haruhi to fell to the mat.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Sakura Kinomoto!

Taichi: One of the AWF Rookie divas has won the title shot.

Hitsugaya: But why did Mary attacked Hikari last week?

GM Takari's Office:

Takari is seen watching the match.

Takari: This is chaos. Fine. Next week Mary will take on Hikari. But I hope Randy or Takeru didn't mind if I used their girlfriends next week. If they do, I could get RKO'ed.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership!

(Evan Bourne enterance theme)

Doraemon: Introducing first, representing the Extrimists, Alphonse Elric and Shippo! (Crowd Cheers)

(Legacy enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, Suneo and Giant! (Crowd Boos)

The match starts as Al and Suneo goes first. Al delivers multiple Lower Kick to Suneo before he delivers a Roll Up Pin. Suneo kicks out before the referee starts the count. Then Al took Suneo to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Shippo. They quickly delivers a Double Suplex. Then Shippo climb the rope and delivers a Fox Splash (Tadpole Splash). Shippo is ready for the BackStabber but Suneo grabbed Shippo's tail and delivers a Suplex.

Taichi: That's cheating!

Suneo delives multiple kicks on Shippo's back and delivers a Bulldog. He tags himself to Giant. Then Giant lifts Shippo and delivers a Spinning Backbreaker. Giant lifts Shippo again and ready for the Worlds Strongest Slam but Shippo breaks free and tags himself to Al. Unfortunately Giant delivers a Low Blow to Al. The referee somehow didn't see it coming.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Suneo and Giant!

Taichi: They won by cheating!

Hitsugaya: Restart the match will you Mr Referee?

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with the new AWF Champion, Randy Rand. Randy how does it fell to be the youngest champion in AWF history?

Randy: Well it's great! But the title isn't the only thing that I get after I defeated Nobita. I also get new friends and fans around the world. Plus I even make my anime proud.

Dawn: Tonight you will face the new Hardcore Champion Takeru Takaishi. What is your reaction?

Randy: Takeru reminds us of Jeff Hardy. He's a great superstar and a great boyfriend for Hikari. And I'll be delighted to face Takeru because last week I face off with Naruto "Rey Mysterio" Uzumaki, last night I face off with Nobita 'John Cena' Nobi and now, I'm going to face of with AWF's Jeff Hardy. Which means, I have been here for one month and I have face a lot of great main characters here.

AWF Ring:

(Rey Mysterio Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This triple threat match is for the No.2 contendership for the AWF Championship! Introducing first from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Edge theme plays)

Doraemon: And from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Remember that the winner of this match will join Nobita and our new AWF Champion Randy at The Seeing Eye PPV.

The match starts as Naruto and Daisuke Irish Whips Ash and took him to the mat. Then Naruto looked bwhind only to get a Big Boot by Daisuke. Daisuke lifts Naruto and took him to the turnbuckle. Then he rapidly kicks Naruto to the stomach. After that, he stepped on Naruto's head. Daisuke looks behind and finds out that Ash is charging at him using the Spear but Daisuke avoided the Spear, causing Ash to hit Naruto instead. Then Daisuke lifts both of them and delivers a Double Spinebuster.

Taichi: Daisuke is dominating the match.

Then Daisuke lifts Naruto and tried to deliver the Batista Bomb but he changed his mind and decided to use his new move, Powerbomb of Courage but Naruto delivers a Sliding Tackle, causing Ash's body to fell at Daisuke. Then Naruto delivers a Sipnning DDT and took Daisuke to the rope. Then he delivers the 619 before Ash delivers a Spear to both Naruto and Daisuke. Then Ash is going for another Spear and he charged at Daisuke but he grabbed Ash and delivers his Powerbomb of Courage. But from behind Naruto delivers his move at CWF, the Curse Seal.

Hitsugaya: That's the Curse Seal!

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Naruto Uzumaki!

Taichi: Thanks to Naruto's Curse Seal, he is ready to retain the title.

Hitsugaya: But he must go through Nobita and Randy first at The Seeing Eye PPV.

Outside The Arena:

Takari is walking to his limo until he recived a phone call.

Takari: Hello. What? You want to held a wedding ceremony at AWF next week? Who are you wanted to use the ring as a wedding place? Oh. I understand. And please keep this a surprise from Takeru? Okay I will.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your special guest ring announcer, she is the Womens Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

(Doraemon opening theme plays)

Shizuka: Thank you Doraemon. This is a Champions versus Champions match set for one fall!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Shizuka: Introducing first from Green Hill Town, he is the AWF Champion, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

(No More Words by EndeversafteR plays)

Shizuka: And his opponent from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Hardcore Champion, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: I can't wait for this.

Shizuka: Ladies and gentlemen by orders by our GM Takari, plese welcome your special guest enforcer, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers)

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven plays)

Taichi: Looks like this could be a high secured match.

Hitsugaya: All the champs are here.

Shizuka: And please welcome your replacement announcers for tonight's main event, from Green Hill Town, they are the Tag Team Champions, Terry and Nick, the Rap Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

(What's Up by R-Truth plays)

Taichi: Terry and Nick are taking our place!

Hitsugaya: I say let's go to the Burger Shack.

Taichi: Sound good to me.

Taichi and Hitsugaya shakes hands with the Rap Bros and leaves.

Terry: Yo! I'm Terry and he's Nick.

Nick: We replacing the current announcers by our GM's orders.

Shizuka: And please welcome your special guest referee, he is from Azadstan, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Gundam 00 opening theme 1 plays)

Terry: What a surprise!

Nick: Gundam 00 will replace Bleach on AWF!

The match starts as Takeru and Randy shakes hands before Randy lifts Takeru and delivers a Bodyslam. Then he stepped on Takeru multiple times until Setsuna breaks it up. Then Randy delivers a Headlock to Takeru but he reached the ropes, forcing Randy to break the submission. Then he took Takeru to the turnbuckle and delivers a Uppercut. Then he stepped on Takeru's head until Setsuna breaks it up. He then pins Takeru.

Setsuna makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Then Randy lifts Takeru and delivers a Hip Toss and delivers a Headlock. But Takeru carries Randy using his back and took him to the turnbuckle, causing Randy to hurt his back. Then Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Swanton Bomb but Randy runs away as Takeru fell to the ring floor. Then Randy delivers his ChaCha Legdrop. Randy then pins Takeru again.

Setsuna makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Randy lifts Takeru and Irish Whips him to the ropes and delivers a Scoopslam. Then Randy is going to deliver a RKO but Takeru grabbed his hands and counters with the Twist of Fate. Then Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and delivers his Diving Hope. He then pins Randy.

Setsuna makes the count 1,2,3!

Shizuka: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!

Terry: Poor Randy.

Nick: Relax bro. This is not a title match.

Takeru lifts Randy and shakes hands as the show went to close.

Match Results

Sakura wins the Divas Battle Royal (Wins No.1 Contendership for the Womens Championship)

Suneo/Giant def. Alphonse/Shippo (Wins No.1 contendership for the Tag Team Championship)

Naruto def. Ash and Daisuke

Takeru def Randy (Champions vs Champions match)

Please Review.


	18. Chapter 18

June, Week 2.

Don't Question My Heart by Brent Smith & Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Firework go off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and next to me is Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Buffalo, New York where tonight Edward will take on Kai, Dekisugi and Tao in a Fatal 4 Way match for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore Championship.

(I Love BuBu ChaCha Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, Mary! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: That girl has attacked my sister this past few weeks.

Hitsugaya: Tonight she have to face Hikari one on one.

(Digimon Adventure Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: My sister had just recovered from her injury.

Hitsugaya: I bet Mary would take the advantage.

The match starts as Hikari tries to grab Mary but Mary runs away to the mat. Hikari went to the mat only to get Irish Whiped to the steel steps by Mary. The crash somehow injures Hikari. Mary picks her up and sends her to the ring. She enters the ring and ready for hit her Clean Streak but Hikari breaks free and hits a Leg Sweep onto Mary. She then picks her up and rready for her Light DDT but Mary reversed it onto an Angle Slam, hurting Hikari's arm. Mary picks her up and hits her Clean Streak onto Hikari before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Mary!

Hitsugaya: My guess was right.

Taichi: Thanks to your bet, she's injured again.

GM's office:

GM Takari were taking on a phone.

Takari: Yes. After Edward's match you can start the wedding. Your welcome.

Takari ended the phone call.

AWF Ring:

(Cardcaptor Sakura theme plays)

Doraemon: This is a mixed tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: These two were different but still managed to fall in love.

Hitsugaya: Let's note that Sakura lives in Tomoeda while Syaoran lives in Hong Kong.

(Doraemon theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents both from Tokyo, Japan, Womens Champion Shizuka Minamoto and Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Shizuka will defend her Womens Champion against Sakura at The Seeing Eye.

Hitsugaya: While Nobita will face Randy and Naruto for the AWF Championship.

The match starts as Syaoran and Nobita goes first. Syaoran holds Nobita and took him to the turnbuckle. Then he delivers a Headbutt. After that, Syaoran lifts Nobita and delivers a Bodyslam. Syaoran lifts Nobita and delivers the Falcon Arrow. Then he delivers a Double Armlock to Nobita. Nobita managed to grab the ropes after a while. Then Syaoran is ready for the Cardcaptor DDT but Nobita counters with a German Suplex. Then Nobita delivers a 5 Knuckle Shuffle.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Syaoran kicks out.

Then Nobita is going for the Additude Adjustment but Syaoran counters with a Facebuster. Then he tags himself to Sakura and so as Nobita who tags himself to Shizuka. Sakura delivers a Sliding Tackle to Shizuka and connents the Cardcaptor DDT.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Sakura lifts Shizuka and Irish Whips her to the ropes and ready for another Cardcaptor DDT but Shizuka reversed it into a Super Kick. Then she tags herself to Nobita as Sakura tags herself to Syaoran as well. Nobita with the upper hand delivers 2 Shoulder Tackle and delivers a Suplex. Then Nobita delivers another 5 Knuckle Shuffle but Sakura covered Syaoran from the Shuffle. Then Shizuka climbs to a rope and delivers a Backflip Dive to Sakura. As for Nobita, he connents the Shuffle. Then Nobita lifts Syaoran and delivers the Additude Adjustment.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minomoto!

Taichi: These two are making a statement.

Hitsugaya: Can these two win their titles at The Seeing Eye?

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with Alphonse Elric. Al you and your team will take on the Celestrial Being next and your brother in on the main event. Do you have a backup member for this match?

Alphonse: Fortunately for us we've just found this 4th guy and he will make his debut with the Extremist next. Now will you excuse me, we're going to the ring for our match.

AWF Ring:

(Evan Bourne enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: This 8 tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Alphonse Elric, Shippo and Iori Hida, the Extremists! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: With Edward is on our final match, the Extirimist must find a replacement member for tonight.

Hitsugaya: Who will be that person be?

(Inazuma Eleven opening theme plays)

Doraemon: And their tag team partner, from Raimon 11, Mark Evans! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: What a delight for all soccer fans!

Hitsugaya: Inazuma Eleven was shown in Cartoon Network Asia.

(Evolution WWE Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, the team of Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde, the Celestrial Being! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: The Celestrial Being are potraying WWE's Evolution.

Hitsugaya: WWE's Evolution consists of Triple H, Randy Orton, Batista and Ric Flair.

The match starts as Lockon goes first against Al. After mocking Al's brother for being short, Al delivers a kick to the gut. Then Al took Lockon to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Shippo. Shippo delivers a Headbutt to Lockon before Lockon pushed Shippo and delivers a Big Boot. Then Lockon took Shippo to the turnbuckle and tags himself to Allelujah. He quickly and brutally kicked Shippo before the referee stops him. He tags himself to Tieria and he quickly delivers a Reversal Suplex to Shippo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shippo kicks out.

Then Tieria tags himself to Lockon and tried to deliver a Target Lock Kick but Shippo went to Lockon's back and delivers a Backstabber. Then Lockon tags himself to Setsuna while Shippo tags himself to Mark. Setsuna tried to deliver a Clothesline but Mark jumped and delivers his God Hand (haymaker) onto Setsuna.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Lockon stops the count.

Then Shippo charged at Lockon but he grabbed Shippo's tail and tossed him out. But Mark delivers a Clothesline to Lockon and took him to the mat. After that, Allelujah were beating up Mark until Iori delivers his Slamming Knowledge to Allelujah. But then Tieria delivers a Powerbomb to Iori. Then Al came and delivers a Upper Knee Kick to Tieria. After that, Mark tags himself to Al and Irish Whips Tieria to the mat. While Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and delivers the Star Shooting Press to Setsuna.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, the Extirmists and Mark!

Taichi: Impressive dayview for Mark.

Hitsugaya: Next it's Edward's turn to wrestle.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This Fatal Four Match is for the No.1 contendership for the Hardcore Championship!

(SOS by Collie Buddz plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Resenpool, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Vladimir Koslov's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: From Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

(Soul Crusher by White Zombie plays)

Doraemon: And from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Kai were beating up the others. While holding Tao, Ed and Deki delivers two Dropkicks to Kai, releasing Tao from him. Then Tao delivers a Slidong Tackle to Deki and delivers a German Suplex. But Ed grabbed Tao and delivers the SOS.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kai stops the count.

Kai lifts Ed but Ed delivers an Uppercut to Kai and charged at him but Kai pushed Ed. Then he grabbed Tao and tossed him to Ed. While Deki climbs the top turnbuckle and delivers a Flying Dropkick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kai kicks out.

Then Deki tried to deliver the Killswitch but Kai reversed it into a Backbreaker. Then he lifts Deki and delivers the Iron Curtain. But after that, Ed delivers the Trouble In Paradise to Kai who's quickly went to the mat ony to get a Code Breaker by Tao. While Ed delivers a Boom Drop to Deki.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Tao stops the count.

Tao grabs Ed's legs and delivers The Walls of Jericho. But Ed still managed to grab the rope. Then while looking behind, Deki delivers the Killswitch to Tao. Then Ed delivers the SOS Roll Up Pin onto Deki.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Edward Elric!

Taichi: Edward will face Takeru at The Seeing Eye PPV.

Hitsugaya: And up next, the secret wedding ceremony!

Somewhere:

?: Are you ready for it?

?: Yeah!

?: Let's destroy it!

At the ring, the ring were decorated with whatever that the church uses during a wedding ceremony.

(Live for the Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Yamato Ishida!

Yamato went to the ring and grabbed a mic.

Yamato: Okay Takeru. Come out now.

Takeru shows up with his eye blindfolded. Hikari shows the way where Takeru is walking. Then, she took Takeru to a chair next to the announcers.

(Wedding Music plays)

The bride and groom appeared and went to the ring.

Hitsugaya: What?

Taichi: That's Yamato and Takeru's parents!

Hitsugaya: They're reuniting tonight!

Yamato: Okay Hikari you may open that blindfold now.

Hikari opens the blindfold and gives Takeru a mic.

Takeru: Mom! Dad! Brother!

Yamato: Surprise! Thanks to your victory at Go With The Flow, our family is reunited tonight!

Takeru went to the ring and hugged his parents, Even his brother hugs along.

Priest: Can we begin the ceremony now?

Both of their parents noodled their head.

Priest: Okay. Here we go.

(Skip to the last part)

Priest: Is there's anyone who didn't agree with this marrige?

No one dared to complaint.

Priest: I'm now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride.

Mr. Ishida kissed his wife.

Taichi: Oh My God!

Hitsugaya: You'll never seen this on CWF.

All the sudden...

Taichi: Wait a minute.

Hitsugaya: The Power Inc of CWF!

Power Inc came out from the audience place and surounded the ring as Mrs. Ishida and the priest runs away. While Takeru, Yamato and Mr. Ishida is ready for anything that those Power Inc wanted to throw at them, Power Inc enters the ring. Then they beat up the three.

Taichi: This is madness!

Hitsugaya: I should say that!

Taichi: But wait!

Hitsugaya: Reinforcements!

Nobita, Edward, Alphonse, Iori, Shippo, Randy, Rap Bros, Brock, Dekisugi, Tao, Tyson and Max enters the ring and showing immunity by beating up the Power Inc. After a while, Power Inc has retreated and went to the backstage. There, everyone except Takeru, Yamato and their father who're still at the ring were chasing them out from the arena. They celebrated their victory as Ken who's in a DX gear appeared from the audience place grabbed a mic and wrisper something to Takeru.

Takeru: Ladies and gentlemen the Power Inc has gone bankrupt on AWF! (The crowd cheers)

Ken: And if you not down with that, we got two words for you.

Everyone: Fuck It! (Originally 'Suck It!' but this is to avoid WWE from slapping a lawsuit)

Taichi: What a 3 in 1 celebration for Takeru and the rest of the AWF.

Hitsugaya: We saw the Ishida family reunite, we beat up Power Inc and now we are celebrating DX's reunion!

The Ishida family plus Ken preformed DX Chops and let green shooting flames blast out from the stage (Not at the ring in order to avoid WWE slapping a lawsuit) as the show came to close.

Match Results

Mary def. Hikari

Nobita/Shizuka def. Syaoran/Sakura

Extremists/Mark def. Celestrial Being

Edward def. Kai,Dekisugi and Tao (Wins No.1 contendership for the Hardcore Championship)


	19. Chapter 19

June, Week 3

Before the show:

Takari: Good news. I've just signed 3 new divas that will make an appearance tonight! Now enjoy the show!

Smackdown 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: We're live in Stamford, Connecticut WWE Country where Nobita and Randy will be in a Tag Team Action.

(NXT Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This 6 davs Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Rokuna Hiragi, Lena and Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Earlier our GM just hired 3 new divas to AWF.

Hitsugaya: And those divas will make their appearance in this match.

(Yu Yu Hakusho theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, first, accompanied by Botan, the team of Keiko Ukimura and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Our GM just hired the YYH Girls.

Hitsugaya: Remember that Keiko's boyfriend Yusuke is a CWF Superstar.

(Shakugan no Shana theme plays)

Doraemon: And their partner, from the Flame Realm, Shana! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: This Flame Haze is making her debut as well.

Hitsugaya: Let's hope that she can make AWF Divas more 'hotter'.

The match starts as Lena and Yukina goes first. Both of them exchangong chops before Lena hits a Leg Sweep onto Yukina. Then she hits a Takedown and hits a Headlock but Yukina managed to grab the rope. Lena Irish Whips Yukina to the rope and hits a Dropkick. Lena Irish Whips Yukina to the turnbuckle and tags to Rokuna. Then they stomps her multiple times before the referee stops them. Then Rokuna hits a Baseball Slide before hitting another.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yukina kick out.

Rokuna climbs to the top of the turnbuckle and ready for a 540 degree Cannondive but Yukina avoided the dive and hits her Hideki Suplex. Then she tags to Shana while Rokuna tags to Kagome. Kagome tried to hit a Clothesline but Shana reversed it into a Suplex. Then she is ready for her Flame Haze Powerbomb but Lena and Rokuna enters the ring and hits a Double Dropkick onto Shana. Then Yukina and Keiko enters the ring and attacked Rokuna and Lena. They took each other to the mat while Kagome hits her Silicon Kick straight onto Shana.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Rokuna Hiragi, Lena and Kagome Higurashi!

Taichi: Bad luck for the newcomers.

Hitsugaya: At least they gained experince.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari is seen talking with Suneo and Giant.

Takari: Guys. Your actions for pulling Shippo's tail was unprofessional. For that your match against Terry and Nick will be a TLC match.

Suneo: What?

Giant: Sounds fine to me.

Suneo: What are you nuts? We're dead!

Giant: Not if I had something to say about it.

AWF Ring:

(No More Words by EndeversafteR plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Hardcore Champion, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Eversince Takeru became the Hardcore champ, lots of things happened to him.

Hitsugaya: His parents remarried, get called 'True Champion' by Nobita and GM Takari and I just heard that your sister kissed him.

(Gundam 00 opening theme 1 plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Azadstan, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Setsuna hits a Low Kick onto Takeru and hits a DDT. Then he hits muitlple stomps onto Takeru before the referee stops him. Then he picks up Takeru and hits a German Suplex. Setsuna hits a Double Armlock onto Takeru. Takeru tried to reach the rope but Setsuna continues to apply more pressure. Despite with that, Takeru still managed to grab the rope. Then Setsuna Irish Whips Takeru to the rope and ready to hit his Exia Clothesline but Takeru avioded it and counters with the Twist of Fate. Then he climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits his Diving Hope.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Ishida!

(Fullmetal Alchemist opening theme 3 plays)

Taichi: It's Edward!

Ed appeared at the stage and claps his hands on Takeru. Then he points his finger to the Hardcore belt and says that the title is his next week.

Backstage:

Nobita and Randy were seen talking to each other.

Nobita: Listen I know we have to team up but note this. Next week, you and Naruto will going down.

Randy: Unless I hit an RKO onto you, I will defend the title.

Nobita: And about this match, who do you think we're going to face?

Randy: Don't know. But whoever they are, I'm not going to lose.

AWF Ring:

Hitsugaya: Ladies and gentlemen let's take a look on the cards to The Seeing Eye.

Taichi: Shizuka will defend her Womens Championship title against Sakura.

Hitsugaya: Shizuka has proved to be a very potencial diva. While Sakura wanted to be the first rookie to win a title.

Taichi: Takeru will defend his Hardcore Championship title against Edward.

Hitsugaya: Takeru's fun time is over. At The Seeing Eye, it's game on!

Taichi: Terry and Nick will defend their Tag Team Championship against Suneo and Giant in a TLC Match.

Hitsugaya: Is this a punishment or an advantage for Suneo and Giant?

Taichi: And lastly Randy will defend his AWF Championship against Nobita and Naruto.

Hitsugaya: It's current title holder versus former title holder versus the first title holder. Who will win?

Taichi: The Seeing Eye is presented by YouTube: Broadcast Yourself.

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Green Hill Town, he is the current AWF Champion, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

(Mr. McMahon theme plays)

Taichi: Mr. McMahon? What is he doing here?

Hitsugaya: This is WWE Country Taichi.

Mr. McMahon grabs a mic.

Vince McMahon: Well if it isn't the anime version of John Cena and Randy Orton. Well I don't know how you animes wrestle but guess what? I have a surprise opponents for both of you.

Taichi: Surprise opponents?

Hitsugaya: Who?

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, first from ,Massachusetts, John Cena! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Oh My God! The Champ is Here!

Hitsugaya: Nobita's idol is here live on AWF!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: And his partner, from St. Louis, Missouri, Randy Orton! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: The Legend Killer is here as well!

Hitsugaya: Randy could be very delighted to face his idol.

The match starts as Nobita and Cena goes first. Nobita does a hand salute to his idol while Cena is taking off his shirt before throwing it to the fans. Nobita and Cena exchanged punches with Cena winning it. Cena grabs Nobita and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Orton. Orton stomps Nobita in the stomach multiple times before the referee stops him. Orton hits a Takedown before hitting a Headlock onto Nobita. Nobita tries to reach the ropes but Orton applyed more pressure. Nobita grab the ropes, releasing him from the submission. Nobita looked behind only to get a Spinebuster by Orton. Orton then pins Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Orton went to the turnbuckle and ready for a Kick to the Skull onto Nobita. The crowd chanted "Don't do it!" as Orton tried to hit it, but Nobita runs away, causing his leg to get hit on the turnbuckle. Nobita then tags himself to Randy as Randy stomps his idol in the back. Then Randy took Orton to the middle of the ring and hits his ChaCha Legdrop onto Orton before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Orton kicks out.

Randy is going for an RKO onto Orton but Orton turned it into a Neckbreaker instead. Orton then tags to Cena as Cena hits 2 Shoulder Tackles and a Suplex before nailing a 5 Knuckle Shuffle onto Randy. Cena tries to pin Randy but Nobita came in and hits the STF onto Cena before Orton picks up Nobita and hits an RKO. Randy hits an RKO onto Orton before Cena hits the Additude Adjustment onto Randy. Cena then pins Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Randy Orton and John Cena!

After the match, Orton and Cena pick up Nobita and Randy. They're giving handshakes as the show went to close.

Match Results

Rokuna/Lena/Kagome def. Keiko/Yukina/Shana

Takeru def. Setsuna

Cena/Orton def. Nobita/Randy

Please Review.


	20. The Seeing Eye PPV

This is the last remaked chapter. Enjoy!

June, Week 4

Naruto Japanese Opening Theme 3 plays as the intro to AWF The Seeing Eye. Fireworks go off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome to AWF The Seeing Eye! Unfrotunately Hitsugaya can't make an appearence here tonight so I have to go on my own.

(Digimon Tamers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome you special guest announcer, Takato Matsuda! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato went to the announcers table.

Takato: What up?

Taichi: Fine as always. But what's up with these two other chairs?

(Digimon Frontiers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing your third member of tonights announcing crew, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: First you now Takuya? What's next?

(Digimon Savers Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the final member, Masaru 'Marcus' Daimon! (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya and Masaru went to the announcers table.

Takuya: Hey Taichi! Nice to meet you.

Masaru: What about me?

Taichi: You too Masaru.

Takato: We're live in New York, New York. Tonight's main event is Randy will defend his AWF title against Nobita and Naruto.

Masaru: And let's start this show with some divas action!

Doraemon: This divas match is set for one fall! And it is for the Womens Championship!

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: Say Taichi I want to ask you something.

Taichi: What's that?

Takuya: Why can't we join AWF?

Masaru: If we can, I can beat Nobita within 10 second

Takato: And Ruki can beat Shizuka in less than a minute.'

Taichi: Because the digidestineds has sign the contract first. Besides you came from different series.

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, she is one of the AWF Rookies, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: You guys distracting me from focusing on this match.

Masaru: Sorry first ever leader.

The match starts as Shizuka and Sakura were exchanging chops until Shizuka hits a Leg Sweep and stomped on Sakura's leg. She grabs Sakura's leg and hits a Leglock but Sakura managed to grab the rope. Shizuka picks up Sakura and hits a Uppercut onto Sakura. Then she hits a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sakura kicks out.

Shizuka Irish Whips Sakura to the rope and ready for a Dropkick but Sakura stops her run, causing Shizuka to miss the Dropkick and landed painfully. Then Sakura hits a series of Ground Punches before delivers a Legdrop. Then she picks up Shizuka and ready for her Cardcaptor DDT but Shizuka reversed it into a Bodyslam. Then Shizuka hits her Melody Kick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Sakura kicks out.

Shizuka is ready for another Melody Kick but Sakura counters with a Takedown and hit her Cardcaptor DDT.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Womens Champion, Sakura!

Takato: Can you believe it?

Taichi: She is the first rookie to win a title.

Takuya: I'm not empressed.

Masaru: Me either.

GM's office:

Takari: How may I help you?

Iori: Listen weeks ago Suneo and Giant beats the Extirmists unfairly. And you didn't do anything about it?

Takari: I'm sorry but the referee didn't see them pulling Shippo's tail so that victory is still legal.

Iori: But...

Takari: Sorry but guess what tomorrow your team will face off with Tyson and Max plus the Celestial Being for the No. 1 contendership.

Iori: That will do.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! And it is for the Hardcore Championship!

(SOS by Collie Buddz plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Resenpool, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: With Takato and Takuya having a break, it's me and Masaru in charge.

Masaru: That's right. And look at Edward, he's short!

Taichi: Everyone knows that.

(No More Words by EndeversafteR Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Hardcore Champion, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Masaru: Back to future we've expected to see Takeru's parents to remarried.

Taichi: You're from the future tell us who'll win this match.

Masaru: That's a secret.

The match starts as Ed and Takeru exchanging punches and kicks before Ed hits a Dropkick onto Takeru. He grab Takeru and gives a Suplex. Then he hits a Legdrop. Ed tried to pin Takeru but Takeru gets up and hits a Big Boot onto Ed. Takeru Irish Whips Ed to the turnbuckle and kicks him multiple times until the referee stops him. Then Ed hits a Baseball Slide.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Ed lifts Takeru and hits a German Suplex. Then he hits a Boom Drop and ready for his Automail Clothesline but Takeru counters with a Hip Toss and stomps Ed's right arm. He hits a Armbar but Ed grabs the rope before Takeru hits the Twist of Fate.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ed kicks out.

Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit the Swanton Bomb but Ed gets up and hits the Trouble In Paradise, causing Takeru to fall to the ring floor. Then Ed hits a Flying Automail Clothesline onto Takeru.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Ed is ready for another Automail Clothesline but Takeru hits a Takedown and delivers the Twist of Fate. Then he climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Swanton Bomb but all the sudden Daisuke shows up and speared the referee.

Taichi: What on earth Daisuke is doing?

Takeru went towards Daisuke and argues before Daisuke lifts Takeru and hits a Spinebuster. Then he hits his Powerbomb of Courage. But he didn't get enough. He picks Ed and hits a Batista Bomb. He then placed Ed to Takeru as the referee who just already awaken makes the count.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Hardcore Champion, Edward!

Masaru: Edward won the title.

Taichi: But why Daisuke beat up his own friend?

Backstage:

Dawn: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your AWF Champion, Randy Rand. Randy you will face Nobita and Naruto at our main event. Are you ready for it?

?: Of course he's ready!

Terry and Nick appeared.

Randy: Guys! Long time no see.

Terry: You're the one who didn't see us.

Nick: Since you're the AWF Champion you didn't talk to us or Tao.

Randy: Sorry guys. Maybe I'm too excited to meet Naruto and Nobita.

Terry: Whatever. Wish us luck!

Randy: Will do.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a TLC match set for one fall and it is for the Tag Team Championship!

(What's Up by R-Truth plays)

Giant and Suneo came out as Giant were singing R-Truth's song with his bad voice, causing everyone to close their ears except Suneo who puts a cotton on his ear.

Taichi: Somebody please stop that singing!

Masaru: I'll do it.

Taichi: No need. You might ruin the match.

Giant and Suneo went into the ring. Giant grab a mic.

Giant: You may laugh after we got beaten up by the Extirmists, the Rap Brothers, Sasuke plus Nelson Muntz and Mr. Eddy since our first day on AWF but tonight we will silence you all! We're going to grab the title and become the new Tag Team Champion because I'm Giant (potraying The Miz), and I'm (Crowd srceams awful) AWESOME!

Suneo: Woo Woo Woo. You know it!

Masaru: I thought Suneo were Ted DiBiase while Giant is Mark Henry.

Taichi: Well even I don't know why they're potraying The Miz and Zack Ryder.

(I Love BuBu ChaCha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, from Green Hill Town, they are the Tag Team Champion, Terry and Nick, the Rap Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Masaru: Maybe I know why Giant and Suneo were potraying Miz and Ryder.

Taichi: Why?

Masaru: Because if you watch RAW weeks ago, The Miz and Zack Ryder lost to John Morrison and R-Truth.

Terry grabs a mic as Nick went to the back of the ring.

Terry: Thanks to your bad voice, you just screwed the audiences excitement to hear us singing. (Crowd Boos)

Then from behind Nick grabbed a ladder and hits both Suneo and Giant with it. The match starts as the Rap Bros stomps Suneo and Giant multiple times until the referee stops them. Terry opens the ladder as Nick climbs it. But Suneo attacked Terry's foot while Giant lifts the ladder and throws the ladder plus Nick with it to the mat.

Masaru: Now that's power!

Then Suneo grabbed Nick and hits a Bodyslam. Giant grabs a chair and smashed it onto Nick. Suneo picks up Nick and hits the Dreamstreak. Giant grabs another ladder and opens it. Suneo climbs it as Terry went to the ring and hits the Lie Detector onto Giant. Then he pushed the ladder, causing Suneo to fell to the ring floor. He then shouted 'What's Up?'

Taichi: Looks like the Rap Bros are resisting.

Terry opens the ladder and climbs it but Giant hits a Wedgie onto Terry. Then he rips Terry's undewear, showing part of his butt.

Masaru: That's cheating!

Taichi: In this match, anything is legal.

As Terry is still holding his butt, Giant grabs a table and opens it. He's ready for the World's Strongest Slam but Nick hits a Dropkick onto Giant. As Terry went down to the mat, Suneo grab a chair and hits Nick with it. Giant opens the ladder and climbs it. Terry tried to stop but Suneo blocks his way. Terry enters the ring only to get hitted by Suneo's chair while Giant grabs the title belt.

Doraemon: Here are your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Suneo and Giant!

Then Suneo took Nick to the table while Giant hits a Massive Suicidal Body Splash from 16 feet onto Nick, flaten him into a pancake, breaking his arms and ribs.

Taichi: Giant just killed Nick!

Masaru: That's it!

Masaru went into the ring and attacked Giant with his Brass Knuckles while Suneo runs away and grabs his Million Dollar Belt. He then hits Masaru with the belt before Giant hits him with the Brass Knuckles. As they leave, the medic checked on Nick and Masaru.

(Commercial Break)

Takato: Ladies and gentlemen before the commercial Giant and Suneo were the new Tag Team Champions.

Takuya: But they had gone to far after that match.

Takato: After that match Giant hits a Massive Suicidal Body Splash onto Nick, putting his career and life endangered.

Takuya: After that Masaru went berserk and attacked Suneo but the numbers game has put Masaru to the hospital since he is suffering from conculsion.

Doraemon: This triple threat match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, he is the AWF Champion, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

(Rey Mysterio's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his opponents first from Konoha, Japan, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: Remember that Naruto were the first ever AWF Champion.

Takuya: And he will do anything to get the title back

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: Just like Randy, Nobita hates Suneo and Giant.

The match starts as Naruto and Nobita exchanging chops until Randy hits a Sliding Tackle onto Nobita. The two Irish Whips Nobita to the turnbuckle before Randy hits a kick to the gut onto Naruto. He then hits an Uppercut. Randy tried to pin Naruto but Nobita lifts Randy and hits a Bodyslam. He then hits an Elbow Drop onto Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Randy grab the ropes.

Then Nobita is ready for the 5 Knuckle Shuffle but Naruto hits a Dropkick onto Nobita, sending him to the mat. Naruto is ready for his Rasengan Chop but Randy hits a Takedown and stomps Naruto's leg multiple times until the referee stops him. Then he hits a ChaCha Legdrop.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out.

Randy is ready for an RKO but Nobita pulled his leg, sending him to the mat and hits a Clothesline. Nobita went back into the ring and hits a 5 Knuckle Shuffle onto Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out.

Then Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment but Randy enters the ring and hits a Backbreaker. Then he is ready for an RKO but Naruto hits a Dropkick from behind as Randy gets pushed towards Nobita who hits an Additude Adjustment. Then Naruto hits the Curse Seal straight towards Nobita's ribs.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Naruto!

Takato: Naruto is champion again!

Takuya: Congrats.

Naruto went to the top turnbuckle and lifts his title belt to the air as the show went to close.

Match Results

Sakura def. Shizuka (Wins Womens Championship)

Edward def. Takeru (Wins Hardcore Championship)

Suneo and Giant def. Terry and Nick (Wins Tag Team Championship)

Naruto def. Nobita and Randy (Wins AWF Championship)

Well that's all the remaked chapter that I could write. Please Review


	21. Chapter 21

From now on, all the cast of BuBu ChaCha are now 8 years older (Since 3-5 year old can't wrestle legally and the minimal age to wrestle is 10). In other words, Randy's age is now 11 and so on the others. I do not own anyone.

June, Week 3

Before the show:

Takari were talking on his phone.

Takari: You want to guest host AWF 2 weeks from now? Well okay Mr err... What your name again? Oh okay.

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF!

Hitsugaya: Although I missed the PPV last night but it was controvercial.

Taichi: Daisuke attacked Takeru, Giant nearly killed Nick, all titles changed hands, what else in store tonight?

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen pleae welcome, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Hitsugaya: We haven't see Daisuke for a while.

Taichi: Last night he attacked Takeru, caused him to lose the Hardcore Championship to Edward Elric.

Diauske enters the ring and grabbed a mic.

Daisuke: Spotlight!

The lights focused on Daisuke.

Daisuke: When I became the AWF Champion I didn't get treated like champion. I mean I've been ignored by Hikari, making rivalry with Ash Ketchum and worst of all, gets humiliated by Nobita Nobi. While Takeru gets everything after been Hardcore Champion. I mean look at him, Nobita and GM takari called him 'The Greatest Champion', his parents remarried and I heard Hikari kissed him.

(The Miz's trademark Awesome followed by The Miz's enterance theme plays)

Taichi: That's your new Tag Team Champion Suneo and Giant.

Suneo and Giant enters the ring as Giant grabs a mic.

Giant: Really? You were ignored when you're the AWF Champion? Well serve you right. For your information your case is not what this hipocrites are looking for. They looking for us who just won the AWF Tag Team Champion.

Daisuke: Shut up! This is my ring, my time and you are not the boss of me!

Suneo: Oh Really? Admit it Daisuke the reason why everyone ingored you while you're champion not because of Ash speared Naruto months ago, but it's because you're a loser.

Daisuke: Watch your mouth ducky! I've become AWF Champion while you're nothing!

Giant: Actually you're nothing because we're the new Tag Team Champions while you have tons of air on your wrist. And by the way, I'm better than you because I have bullied the Extirmists plus the Rap Bros while all you did was get beaten up by Ash, Naruto and your own prey Nobita. And I'm better than you because I'm Giant, and I'm (awful) AWESOME!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Hitsugaya: There's Randy Rand, former AWF Champion.

Randy went into the ring and grabbed a mic.

Randy: Awesome of what? Bullying people till death?

Daisuke: Get out of here you baby!

Randy: I'm not a baby! And I don't have anything on you so get out of here before I give you an RKO and kick you in the skull! (The Crowd Cheers and Shouted RKO)

Suneo: Well looks like little 'Randy Orton' is angry.

Randy: Of course because you nearly killed my best friend last night. And what you did is more cruel than commiting Human Transmutation.

Giant: Oh really? Really?

Daisuke: Enough! This is my ring, my time and you're not my...

(No More Words by EndeversafteR Plays)

Taichi: That's Takeru!

Hitsugaya: He's here!

Takeru enters the ring and grabbed a mic.

Takeru: Listen Daisuke I don't know why you attacked me but I'm sure it has something to do with Hikari. Isn't that right?

Daisuke: Yes. Because of you my change to date Hikari is ruined forever.

Takeru: So you attacked me for jealousy?

Daisuke: Correct.

Suneo: Hahaha! Who on earth wants a face like you to be her boyfriend?

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari: Now Daisuke your actions on Takeru last night was unprofesional. Espacially when you did that on a crowd favorite. (Crowd Cheers)

Daisuke: So what are you going to do? Fire me?

Takari: If I fire you, I would fire the entire digidestineds. Why? Well inside your contract, if you get fired, your friends will join you. And that's what happened to the cast of Bleach after Ichigo quits AWF.

Giant: So what are you waiting for? Fire him!

Takari: Shut up gorila! If I fired him, I would get booed for causing Takeru, Hikari and another fan favorite Iori to leave AWF.

Daisuke: Go ahead! Fire me! Replace us with the Tamers, Frontiers or Savers!

Randy shouted "Shut Up!" to Daisuke and hits an RKO. Then Suneo and Giant beats up Randy before Takeru hits a Double Clothesline aas he and Randy leaves the sence.

Takari: Listen I'm not happy with this rivalry so tonight, it's going to be Daisuke, Suneo and Giant versus Randy, Takeru and a partner of their choosing in a 6 man tag team match!

Taichi: Now that's fair.

Hitsugaya: But who is this 3rd member?

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is a 5 divas battle royal where the winner will face Sakura Kinomoto for the Womens Championship! And all these divas are the girls who wins at AWF VS CWF Showdown two weeks ago!

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: My sister's mind has been twisted lately.

Hitsugaya: Her relationship with Takeru may break the digidestineds apart.

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing her opponents, first from Tokyo, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: While my sister team up with Sakura to beat Kim Possible and Juniper Lee, Shizuka teams up with Miyako Inue and Sakura Haruno to beat the Kankers at AWF VS CWF Showdown.

(Digimon 02 Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: From Odaiba, Japan, Miyako Inue! (Crowd Cheers)

Hitsugaya: I wonder if Miyako would eliminate Hikari at this match.

Taichi: All divas for herself, anything can happen.

(Naruto Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: From Konoha, Sakura Haruno! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Sakura is your first Womens Champion.

Hitsugaya: Like Naruto she wants the glory back to her grip.

(Shakugan no Shana Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And from the Flame World, Shana! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: At the Showdown Shana defeated Ember McLain.

Hitsugaya: This could be a huge opportunity to her.

The match starts as Hikari and Miyako teams up to beat up Shana while Shizuka were beating up Sakura. Miyako hits a Suplex onto Shana until Hikari gives her a Leg Sweep. She picks Miyako up and tossed her to the rope, but Miyako managed to hang on while Shana hits a High Kick onto Hikari. Meanwhile Shizuka Irish Whips Saukra to the ropes and ready to eliminate her but Sakura managed to hang on. Shizuka who didn't notice hits a Baseball Slide onto Miyako who is still hanging, causing her to land on the mat. Then Shana picks up Shizuka and tossed her to the mat and eliminates her.

Hitsugaya: So that leaves a newcomer, the first champion and the title defence record holder.

Shana picks up Hikari and hits a Spinning Backbreaker. Then Sakura went into the ring and hits a Clothesline but Shana reversed it into her Flame of Fury Powerbomb. Then she took Sakura to the mat and eliminates her. She picks up Hikari but Hikari hits an Uppercut onto Shana and hits a Dropkick that sends her to the mat.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Hikari!

Taichi: Maybe her 'Love Triangle' doesn't distract her from became champion again.

GM's office:

Nobita were inside the office alongside GM Takari.

Takari: What did you want?

Nobita: I want a rematch for the AWF Championship at The Tweet PPV.

Takari: With your rip injury I don't think so.

Nobita: Come on. I'll be back two weeks from now.

Takari: Sorry Nobita but I can't help.

Nobita: That's okay. By the way who will face Naruto at The Tweet?

Takari: With Randy having some issue with Giant, I will give the title shot to a AWF Rookie, Tonight, it's going to be a Rookies Title Chase!

Nobita: Well okay. Good idea.

AWF Ring:

(Soul Crusher by White Zombie plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Tao enters the ring and grabbed a mic.

Tao: Last night Giant nearly killed Nick. And I know Nick is different than me, his brother or Randy. So this match is dedicated to him.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year (Chirstian's enterance theme) Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Tao and Dekisugi exchanging chops until Tao hits an Uppercut onto Deki. He then hits a Baseball Slide onto Deki before putting him into a Leglock but Deki managed to grab the ropes. While Deki is lying down, Tao hits a 180 degree dive from the ropes.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Deki kicks out.

Tao grabs Deki to the middle ring and hits The Walls Of Jericho. Deki tried to grab a rope but Tao continues to apply more pressure. Deki didn't want to tap out, so he continues to move towards the ropes and managed to grab the ropes. Tao is ready for the Codebreaker but Deki avoided it and hits a Super Kick before Deki picks up Tao and hits the Killswitch.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Dekisugi!

Dekisugi grabs a mic.

Dekisugi: Hey Edward Elric! I'm challenging you to a match for the Hardcore Championship!

Taichi: Deki is challenging Ed to a title match.

Hitsugaya: Will Edward responds?

Backstage:

Daisuke: Listen tonight we're going to destroy those two with everything we got.

Giant: But who is this third guy?

Suneo: Nobita is injured, Terry is at the hospital, So I suspect that the third man is either Masaru, Takato or Takuya.

Daisuke: That's crazy. They're not a part of the roster.

Giant: Maybe he is Naruto, Ash, Edward or Alphonse.

Suneo: Or worst, Sasuke.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat Tag Team Match set for one fall and it is for tha No.1 contendership for the Tag Team Championship!

(Beyblade Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, The Bladebreakers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Gundam 00 Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first, The Celestrial Being! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Evan Bourne's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: And the last opponent, The Extimists! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Alelujah and Tieria represents the Celestrial Being, Kai and Ray represents the Bladebreakers and Shippo and Iori representing the Extirmists. Alelujah grabs Shippo and tossed him to Iori, causing both of them to fell to the mat. He tried to hit a Clothesline but Kai counters with a Header straight to Alelujah's chest. He hits a Takedown, picks him up and hits a Spinning Backbreaker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Alelujah kicks out.

Kai Irish Whips Alelujah to the tunbuckle where Kai tags to Ray as they both stomps Alelujah multiple times until the referee stops them. Ray is ready for his Tiger Buzzsaw Kick but Alelujah reversed it into his Dinames Charge (Triple Clothesline). He tags to Tieria and hits a Virtue Plunge onto Ray. Then from behind Shippo hits a Backstabber to Tieria and pins Ray.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Shippo and Iori, the Extirmists!

Taichi: They won the shot without breaking a sweat.

Hitsugaya: But will they avoid Giant's torture?

GM Takari's office:

Takari: What kind of a match should I make at The Tweet? I can't think of anything!

Takari's phone rang.

Takari: Hello. Mr Guest Host! What? You want to tell everyone the matches 2 weeks from now? Okay.

Backstage:

Randy: Glad you're my tag team partner Takeru.

Takeru: Thanks but we still need a third man.

?: I'll help. It's been a long time I haven't been in action.

Randy and Takeru smiled as they see the mysterious man.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Rookies Championship Chase where the person who gets pined or submited will be eliminated! The winner of this Chase will face Naruto Uzumaki for the AWF Championship at The Tweet!

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, Daniel 'Dan' Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Mon Colle Knights Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Mondo Daia! (Crowd Boos)

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 3 Plays)

Doraemon: And Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Dan and Mondo teams up to beat up Netto as Syaoran hits a Sliding Tackle onto Mondo. He picks Mondo up and hits a Neckbreaker while Dan lifts Netto and hits a Backbreaker. Then Dan hits a High Knee onto Syaoran before he hits a Clothesline. Dan tried to pin Syaoran but Mondo speared him and hits multiple Ground Punches as Netto takes advantage by pinning Syaoran.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Syaoran kicks out.

Mondo picks up Netto and hit a Kick To The Gut onto Netto. While Netto is lying down, Mondo is doing some push ups before Dan hits a Scissor Kick onto Mondo. Dan tried to pin him but Syaoran hits a Big Boot onto Dan. He then pinned Dan but Netto picks up Syaoran and hits his Net Bomb (Powerbomb) onto Syaoran. Then he climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for his Net Dive but Dan hits his Brawlers Fist (Haymaker) onto Netto, causing him to fell to the ring floor. Then Mondo hits the God Rich Powerbomb onto Dan before Syaoran hits his Cardcaptor DDT onto Mondo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen Mondo has been eliminated from the chase!

Taichi: There's three left.

Hitsugaya: Who will be eliminated next week?

(Promo)

Nobita: Hi! I'm Nobita Nobi with a special message to all of our AWF Fans. AWF Superstars are highly trained performers. The moves we do in the ring takes a lot of years to perfect and to do safely. So please, DON'T TRY THIS AT HOME! (Sorry about that angry voice)

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 man tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, Daisuke and the new Tag Team Champion, Suneo and Giant! (Crowd Boos)

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

(No More Words by EndeversafteR plays)

Doraemon: And his tag team partners first from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: So who is this third man?

Doraemon: And their final partner...

(Live For The Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

Yamato appeared on the stage.

Taichi: That's Yamato!

Hitsugaya: He's the third member?

Yamato grab a mic.

Yamato: Sorry about this folks but I'm not the third member. Laides and geltlemen please welcome the third member for my brother's team...

(The Great Khali Enterance Theme Plays)

Yamato: From Pokemon World, Brock! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: It's Brock! He's back!

Hitsugaya: We haven't seen him for a long time.

The match starts as Giant and Brock goes first. After comparing his height with Brock's, Giant tags himself to Suneo. Suneo protested but Brock picks up Suneo and throws him to the mat like a pisce of paper. Then Giant charged at Brock only to get a Karate Chop by Brock. Daisuke is ready for a Spear but Takeru enters the ring and stops Daisuke. Suneo enters the ring only to get a Chokeslam by Brock.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Giant stops the count.

Giant tried to lift Brock but only to get a Punjabi Plunge instead. Daisuke hits a Spear onto Brock but only to get an RKO by Randy. Then Suneo hits a Zig Zag (Zack Ryder's finisher) onto Randy but only to get Karate Choped by Brock. Brock tags himself to Takeru. Then Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Swanton Bomb onto Suneo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Takeru, Randy and Brock!

Taichi: Brock just destroyed three men!

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari: Alright. By orders by our guest host, I going to annouce all the matches 2 weeks from now. First it's going to be Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto taking on the team of Randy Rand and Yukina!

Taichi: What on earth?

Hitsugaya: Why would this guest host wants Randy to team up with Yukina?

Takari: Second match. It's going to be Daisuke Motomiya versus Takeru Ishida in a Special Referee Match where the guest referee of the match will be... Hikari Yagami!

Taichi: My sister as the special referee?

Hitsugaya: At least we can find out who's she likes.

Takari: Third match, it's going to be the final round fo the AWF Rookies Title Chase! And lastly, Naruto Uzumaki will defend his AWF title against... Mark Evans in a Last Man Standing Match!

Taichi: What?

Hitsugaya: Naruto will defend his title against Mark in a Last Man Standing match? This is nuts!

Takari: Any complaints please sent it to your guest host 2 weeks from now. And I have more announcements. At The Tweet, Daisuke will face Takeru is a Steel Cage match where the loser leaves AWF! And Inuyasha will defend his Intercontinental title against Ken Ichijouji and Sasuke Uchiha where the losers won't get another title shot ever again! Plus Suneo and Giant must defend their tag team gold against all members of the Extirmists! And lastly, we're going to have a AWF World Tour where we going to start the tour this July and our first country to be visited is... The Land of Harts, Canada!

Taichi: Land of Harts?

Hitsugaya: Remember that Canada has give birth to Bret Hart, Owen Hart, Stu Hart (Bret's father) and even the Hart Dynasty.

Takari: And I just recived this message that this guest host will make an appearance next week!

Taichi: I wonder who that could be?

Takari leaves the stage as the show came to close.

**Match Results**

**Hikari wins the 5 Divas Battle Royal (Wins No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship)**

**Dekisugi def. Tao**

**Extirmists def. Bladebreakers and Celestrial Being (Wins No.1 Contendership for the Tag Team Championship)**

**Mondo was eliminated from the Title Chase.**

**Brock, Randy and Takeru def. Daisuke, Suneo and Giant.**

Please Review.


	22. Chapter 22

I do not own anyone except GM Takari and a pairing for Randy sooner or later.

June, Week 4

Before the show.

Randy is talking to GM Takari.

Randy: Listen Takari but I need to ask you, who is this guest host who wanted me to pair up with Yukina next week?

Takari: That Randy you have to wait. Tonight you better prepare yourself because you're going to face Naruto.

Randy: Fine.

As Randy walks away, he bumps someone.

?: Sorry for bumping you.

Randy: No. It's my fault that...

Randy look down and saw Yukina.

Yukina: You must be Randy Rand right?

Randy: Yeah. And you must be Yukina right?

Yukina: Correct. Oh no!

Randy: What's wrong?

Yukina: My necklace. It's gone.

Randy looked down and found something that shines.

Randy: Is this the necklace?

Yukina: Yes it is. Thanks for finding it for me.

Randy: Your welcome.

Don't Question My Heart by Brent Smith & Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and next to me is Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya: That's right. Tonight we're going to find out who is this 'Guest Host' for next weeks AWF live in Montreal, Canada.

(Smooth Metal Music Plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first, Winry Rockbell and Mary! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: I thought Winry hates Mary for framing her months ago?

Hitsugaya: Well some womens are forgiveful.

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, Hikari Yagami and the Womens Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Sakura and Mary goes first. Mary tried to hit a Low Kick but Sakura jumps and Irish Whips her to the turnbuckle. She tags to Hikari and hits a Double Suplex onto Mary.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mary kicks out.

Then she is ready for her Light DDT but Mary breaks free and hits a Low Kick onto Hikari. She then hits a Sliding Tackle before hitting a Leglock. Fortunately Hikari is close to the rope and grabs it, causing Mary to release her. Then she is ready for her Mop Kick but Hikari avoided the kick and hits a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Then Winry tried to hit a Clothesline to Hikari but she avoided it and went to the mat. Sakura enters the ring and hits a Spinning DDT onto Winry.

Taichi: Those two sure can work together.

Hitsugaya: But what will happen at The Tweet when Hikari and Sakura go one on one?

Backstage:

Yukina is talking with Keiko and their manager Botan.

Keiko: You meet Randy earlier?

Yukina: Yeah. Well he's kinda cute.

Botan: Really? Well I thought he's a legend killer.

Dawn went towards the three girls.

Dawn: Excuse me Yukina but what is your reaction when you're going to team up with Randy to take on Nobita and Shizuka next week?

Yukina: Well I kinda nervous. Wrestle alone without Keiko or Botan is tough but now I have to team up with Randy? I mean he can do anything to me like he might use me or abuse me.

Randy arrived to the secne.

Randy: What did you mean by 'abuse me'? Maybe I'm AWF's X-Pac Predator but I'm not going to hurt a girl like you.

Yukina: Thanks for telling me that Randy.

Randy: Your welcome.

AWF Ring:

(Just Close Your Eye by Story Of The Year plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Dekisugi enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Dekisugi: Edward Elric last week I'm issuing a challege for the Hardcore title so come on out and give me an answer!

(SOS by Collie Buddz plays)

Edward appeared and grab a mic.

Edward: You want me? Okay but under one condition, you have to beat this guy for the No.1 conterdership.

Dekisugi: Who?

(Soul Crusher by White Zombie plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his opponent, from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last week Dekisugi defeated Tao.

Hitsugaya: Can he do it again with the title opportunity on the line?

The match starts as Deki Irish Whips Tao and hits a Bulldog. Then he stomps on Tao's arm before he hits a Suplex. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit a Misslle Dropkick but Tao runs away, causing Deli to fell to the ring floor heavily. He then grabs Deki's legs and hits the Walls of Jerichi but Deki grabs the rope.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Deki kicks out.

Tao pulled Deki to the middle of the ring and ready for another Wall of Jericho but Deki pushed Tao using his legs to the ropes. Then he hits a Clothesline, sending him to the mat. As Tao managed to get up on his feet, Deki dived himself to Tao. The count out sequance starts 1,2,3... Deki grabbed Tao and ready to slam his head to the ring floor but Tao does it instead. He then hits the Codebreaker onto Deki and went back to the ring.

The ref continues the sequance 4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Tao!

Taichi: Tao is one step closer to follow his friends to become champion.

Hitsugaya: But he has to face Edward first.

(Promo)

The AWF Tour will begin! This July, we wll start at Montreal, Canada. Then we will go to Mexico City, Mexico for The Tweet PPV and another episode of AWF. Then we will go to Kingston, Jamaica and Costa Rica. Then, we will go to Buenos Aires, Argentina, Rio De Janerio, Brazil and Santiago, Chile and Lima, Peru this August. See you there!

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with the Intercontinental Champion Inuyasha. At The Tweet you will face Sauke and Ken and if you lose, you won't get another title shot ever again. How's that make you nervous?

Inuyasha: Nervous? (Laughs evilly) Why should I be nervous? At The Tweet, both of you will burn!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Rookies Titile Chase!

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Inroducing first, Daniel 'Dan' Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents, first, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 3 Plays)

Doraemon: And Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Syaoran and Netto teams up to beat up Dan. Then they hit a Double Clothesline before Irish Whips Dan to the mat. Then Netto lifts Syaoran and hits a Reverse Suplex. Netto tried to pin but Syaoran grabs the rope tightly. Netto wants to pull his legs but that could made him disqualified. While Dan who's on the mat took advantage by slamming Syaoran head to the ring floor multiple times beofre pulled him to the mat. He then Irish Whips Syaoran to the Steel Steps but Syaoran reversed the Whip, causing Dan to hit it instead. Syaoran enters the ring only to get a PET Slam by Netto. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits his Net Dive onto Syaoran.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Syaoran has been eliminated from the chase!

Taichi: So that leaves Netto and Dan.

Backstage:

?: Randy's match is next.

?: It's time.

(Commercial Break)

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Intrducing first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

(Rey Mysterio's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Randy and Naruto are having a Staredown before Randy hits a Kick to the Gut onto Naruto. Then he hits an Uppercut before hitting a Sliding Tackle onto Naruto. Randy wants tp pick Naruto up but Naruto went to the mat. After running in squares (Wrestling rings are squares), Naruto enters the ring and attacks Randy who's still dizzy after watching Naruto's running using multiple Ground Punches until the referee asked him to stop. Then he climbs to the top rope and hits a 180 degree dive onto Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Randy kicks out.

Then Naruto hits a Leglock but Randy managed to grab the rope. Naruto sees the opportunity and hits a 619 onto Randy. Then he hits a Misslle Kick onto Randy. Then Naruto is ready to deliver his Rasengan Chop but Randy counters with a Scoopslam. Then he hits his ChaCha Legdrop onto Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Naruto kicks out.

Then Randy is ready for the RKO until Suneo and Giant appeared on the stage with Giant carrying Yukina.

Taichi: What are they doing?

Hitsugaya: By the looks of it, it is not good.

Suneo grabs a table and opens it.

Taichi: Don't tell me he's...

Hitsugaya: Going to hit The World Strongest Slam onto Yukina!

Yukina shouted "Help me!", forcing Randy to went to the stage to safe her but Giant threatens him. The referee starts the count but Naruto hits his Sealed Fate onto the referee for no reason. Then the lights went out.

Taichi: Is that Sasuke?

Hitsugaya: No. It's...

The lights went on and Yukina was released from Giant's grip. Then Yukina hugs Randy. Then the lights went off again. As it went on, Hiei appeared and hits a Chokeslam onto Suneo, sending him to the table. Giant tried to fight Hiei but he runs away.

Taichi: Where Hiei is going?

While Giant called him, Randy pulled Giant and hits an RKO. Then Nobita appeared and hits the STF onto Giant. As Suneo tried to run away, all the sudden he was surounded by the Extirmists. Suneo tried to attack Shippo only to get an Automail Clothesline by Edward. Then Iori picks up a ladder and opens it. Then Al climbs and hits the Star Shooting Press from 15 feet above onto Suneo while Nobita finished delivering an STF onto Giant.

Hitsugaya: Giant's plan to distract Randy backfires!

Meanwhile, Randy continues his match against Naruto. With a new referee enters the ring, Randy and Naruto enchanged chops until Randy went behind Naruto and hits a Backbreaker. Then he is ready for the RKO but Naruto avoided it and hits the Curse Seal.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Naruto!

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari: Ladies and gentlemen are you ready to meet your guest host for next week? (Crowd Cheers) Okay. Your guest host for next weeks AWF is... Captain Tsubasa! (The Crowd Cheers)

(Captain Tsubasa Opening theme plays)

Hitsugaya: No way!

Taichi: Ladies and gentlemen Captain Tsubasa is your guest host next week!

Tsubasa appeared with his Japan Football Squad jersey and waved his hands to the crowd as the show went to close.

**Match Results**

**Hikari/ Sakura def. Winry/Mary**

**Tao def. Dekisugi**

**Syaoran was eliminated from the chase**

**Naruto def. Randy**

**Please Review**


	23. Chapter 23

I do not own anyone

July, Week 1

Smackdown 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! Live in The Land of Harts, Montreal, Canada.

Hitsugaya: Tonight, Captain Tsubasa is your guest host.

Taichi: And tonights main event is Naruto will defend his AWF Championship against Mark Evans in a Last Man Standing Match!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your guest host for tonights AWF, Tsubasa Ozura! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Bret Hart's enterance theme plays)

Taichi: There he is, the golden boy of football, Tsubasa.

Hitsugaya: He has represented Japan in the FIFA U-19 World Cup 2002 and brings home the cup.

Taichi: And it has been a long time we hear Bret Hart's theme since he is fired from WWE weeks ago.

Tsubasa grabs a mic.

Tsubasa: Hello Montreal! (Crowd Cheers/Boos) Okay maybe some you hates me but what can your GM do? The person who suggested your GM to pick me as guest host is none other than your national hero, Bret 'The Hitman' Hart! (Crowd Cheers) And before the show I had many complaints about tonights matches. And one of them is from your AWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki. He asked me 'Why should I defend my AWF title against Mark Evans?' well that's simple. For your information me and Mark and pen pals. Maybe we're from different worlds but we're still the same, we love football! Another one is from Randy Rand. He asked 'Why should I team up with Yukina tonight against Nobita and Shizuka?' well another simple question. You see...

(The Miz's trademark Awesome followed by ShowMiz's (Big Show and The Miz) enterance theme plays)

Taichi: What do they want?

Giant grabs a mic.

Giant: Really? A FIFA Under 19 World Champion Player guest host tonight's AWF? Listen you didn't deserved to be here! (Crowd Boos)

Suneo: If you represent Japan in the FIFA World Cup, we won't lost to Paraguay!

Tsubasa: You should be grateful because I didn't put you on a match tonight. But instead you mock me?

Suneo: Of course. For your information we have the rights to mock you.

Giant: Because we are the Tag Team Champions. And because I'm Giant! And I'm...

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Hitsugaya: There's Nobita! And Shizuka as well.

Nobita grabs a mic.

Nobita: Well I'm here! In Montreal, Canada. Land of the Hart Family, the country that gives birth not only the Harts, but also Christian (Crowd Cheers), Edge (Crowd Cheers/Boos) and of course Chris Jericho (Crowd Boos). Listen both of you, get out of here so the action can start now! (Crowd Cheers Loudly)

Giant: How are you going to make me?

Nobita: Well I had no choice but to bring in The Chain Gang to kick you out.

Taichi: Chain Gang?

Hitsugaya: I thought The Chain Gang is no more after John Cena's injury years ago?

Then a group of childrens appeared in John Cena's gear.

Shizuka: For your information these childrens are the victims of your act. They had gone sick of being bullied for years and now, they want revenge.

Nobita: Get them!

The childrens attacked Suneo and Giant with their hands equiped with chains. Then both of them runs away.

Tsubasa: Okay let's start the action!

Tsubasa leaves the ring and went to GM's office.

Doraemon: This is a mix tag team match set for one fall! Currently in the ring, both from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, Randy Rand and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: I wonder why Tsubasa didn't tell us why Randy teams up with Yukina.

Hitsugaya: It's all Suneo and Giant's fault!

The match starts as Shizuka and Yukina goes first. Shizuka tried to grab Yukina but she runs away to Randy. Shizuka charged at her but Yukina runs away, causing Shizuka to hit her head to the turnbuckle. Then she hits a Roll Up Pin onto Shizuka but Shizuka kicks out. Then Yukina hits a Takedown and hits a Leglock but Shizuka grabs the rope. Then she Irish Whips Shizuka to the turnbuckle. There, Yukina stomps Shizuka multiple times until the referee stops her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Then Yukina hits a Bulldog onto Shizuka. Then she'd ready for her Hideki Slam but Shizuka runs away and tried to deliver a cLothesline but instead Yukina gives her s Scoopslam. She pick her up and hits her Hideki Slam. She tried to pin Shizuka but Shizuka grab the ropes. Then she hits a Baseball Slide, causing Shizuka to fell to the mat. Yukina went to the mat, picks up Shizuka and slams her head to the announce table. Then she took her to the ring.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Shizuka kicks out.

Taichi: So far Yukina is impreesive.

Hitsugaya: Shizuka is hopeless.

Then she is ready for another Hideki Slam but Shizuka tags herself to Nobita, causinbg Yukina to tag to Randy. Then Randy enters the ring only to get 2 Shoulder Tackle and a Suplex before getting a 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Then Nobita is ready for his 4-D DDT but Randy hits a kick to Nobita's already recovered ribs before hitting a Spinebuster. Then Randy is ready for the RKO but Nobita runs away to the mat. Randy went down only to get a Suplex by Nobita. Then they both went to the ring as Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment but Randy from out of nowhere hits an RKO onto Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Then Randy is ready for another RKO but Nobita hits a Takedown and tags himself to Shizuka. Then Randy tags himself to Yukina. Shizuka tried to hit her Melody Kick but she accidently hits Randy. Then Yukina somehow hits an RKO onto Shizuka.

Taichi: Are you kidding me?

Hitsugaya: Yukina just hit an RKO!

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Randy and Yukina!

Taichi: An impreesive victory for these two.

Backstage:

Tsubasa is walking until someone called him.

Mark: Yo!

Tsubasa: Mark Evans! Finally you're here.

Mark: Thanks for giving this opportunity to face off against Naruto.

Tsubasa: Don't thank me, thank Bret Hart of course. He's the one who ask our GM to pick me as guest host.

Then Naruto appeared.

Naruto: Listen maybe facing Mark tonight in a Last Man Standing match one week before my real match was kinda annoying but I like it. Well done Mr. Guest Host.

Tsubasa: Your welcome.

Mark: Let's make a good match shall we?

Naruto: Deal!

Naruto and Mark shakes hands.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Special Referee match set for one fall! Introducing the special guest referee, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme)

Hikari appears with a referee uniform.

(I Walk Alone by Batista plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

(No More Words by EverseafteR plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent also from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Daisuke attacked Takeru with multiple Ground Punches. Hikari tried to stop but she can't. Then Daisuke lifts Takeru and slams him to the turnbuckle. Then he hits multiple Headbutts onto Takeru before hitting a Powerbomb.

Hikari makes the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Then Daisuke picks up Takeru and hits a Spinebuster before shaking the ropes and ready for the Batista Bomb. But Daisuke changed his mind to hit his Powerbomb of Courage in order to impress Hikari only to get a Twist of Fate by Takeru. Then Takeru tried to hit a Flying Clothesline from the top rope but when he dived, Daisuke hits a Spear in mid air.

Hikari makes the count 1,2,... She stops the count.

Hitsugaya: Why does she stop counting?

Taichi: Maybe she's telling Daisuke the answer.

Daisuke were pissed off and unleash some bad words onto Hikari. Then he wants to apologize but she slaps him in the face before Takeru hits a Roll Up Pin.

Hikari makes a fast count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru!

Taichi: There's your answer.

Hitsugaya: Takeru and Hikari, forever and always.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is the final round of the Rookies Championship Chase!

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, Daniel 'Dan' Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Netto and Dan exchanging punches until Dan hits a Haymaker. Then he stomps Netto only once before Netto went to the mat. Dan decided to play smart as he didn't follow Netto to the mat. Netto enters the ring only to get a Kick to the Gut by Dan. He lifts Netto and hits a Spinning Backbreaker.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Netto kicks out.

Then Dan is ready for his Brawlers Fist but Netto avoided and hits his PET Slam instead. Then he went to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit a Net Dive but Dan gets up, went to the turnbuckle and hits a Flying Bulldog. Dan is ready for another Brawlers Fist but Netto reversed it into his PET Slam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Netto!

Taichi: Netto will take on either Naruto or Mark for the AWF Championship at The Tweet PPV next week.

Backstage:

Randy: Good job on that RKO Yukina.

Yukina: Thanks. And by the way...

Yukina kissed Randy in the cheek.

Yukina: Thanks for helping me gain confidence.

Randy: (Blushes) Your welcome.

AWF Ring:

Hitsugaya: Ladies and gentlemen next week is The Tweet PPV.

Taichi: Sakura Kinomoto will defend her Womens Championship against my sister, Hikari Yagami.

Hitsugaya: These two has become famous after AWF VS CWF Showdown. But who will win the gold?

Taichi: Edward Elric will defend his Hardcore Championship against Tao.

Hitsugaya: Can Tao follow Randy and The Rap Brothers as champion?

Taichi: Inuyasha will defend his Intercontinental Championship against Ken Ichijouji and Sasuke Uchiha.

Hitsugaya: Whoever loses they won't get another title shot again.

Taichi: Daisuke Motomiya will take on Takeru Ishida in a Steel Cage match where the loser leaves AWF.

Hitsugaya: This two friends are seperated due to jealousy. Who will stay? Who will leave?

Taichi: Suneo Honekawa and Giant Takashi will defend their Tag Team Championship against all members of The Extirmists.

Hitsugaya: Can the Extirmists use the advantage of 4 on 2 handicap?

Taichi: Lastly either Naruto Uzumaki or Mark Evans will defend his AWF Championship against Netto Hikari.

Hitsugaya: We will find out who's Netto's opponent tonight.

Taichi: Naruto Opening Theme 6 is the official theme for The Tweet.

Hitsugaya: The Tweet is presented by Twitter.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your guest host for tonights AWF, Captain Tsubasa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Tsubasa enters the ring a grabs Doraemon's mic.

Tsubasa: This is a Last Man Standing Match and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Inazuma Eleven Opening Theme Plays)

Tsubasa: Introducing the challenger, from Raimon 11, Mark Evans! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Naruto Opening Theme 2 Plays)

Tsubasa: And his opponent, from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Naruto took out a chair from under the ring. He went to the ring only to get a Sliding Tackle by Mark. Mark grabs the chair and hits Naruto multiple times. Then he opens the chair and ready for a Spinning DDT onto Naruto near the chair but Naruto hits a Bulldog onto Mark, causing his head to hit the chair. Naruto went to the mat and took the steel steps into the ring. Naruto tried to hit Mark with the steel steps but Mark hits a Dropkick onto Naruto, causing the steel steps to fell on Naruto. Then he put Naruto's hand to the steel steps and stomps it hard. Then he put Naruto's leg to the same place and stomps it as well.

Ref starts the count 1,2,3,4,... Naruto stands up.

Mark Irish Whips Naruto to the turnbuckle and ready to crash onto Naruto but he kicks Mark's head. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Missile Dropkick onto Mark. Naruto went down and took out a fire extinguisher. He's ready to hit Mark with the extinguisher but Mark hits his Hand of God straight on Naruto's stomach. Then Mark knocks Naruto with the extinguisher.

Ref starts the count 1,2,3,4,5,6,... Naruto stands up.

Mark is ready for the Hand of God but Naruto hits a Takedown, causing his head to land on a rope. Then Naruto hits a 619 onto Mark before hitting a Flying Clothesline. Then he went to the mat and grabs a garbage bin, put it on Mark's head and hits a Knee Drop that bents it.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3,4,5,... Mark stands up.

After Mark removed the garbage bin, Naruto hits the Curse Seal but Mark blocks it and counters with his Majin the Hand (Triple Fast Haymaker), knocking out Naruto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7... Naruto stands up.

Mark is ready for another but Naruto hits hte Curse Seal instead. He lifts Mark and hits his Sealed Fate onto Mark, landed him to the garbage bin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3,4,5,6... Mark stands up.

Then Naruto is ready for his Rasengan Chop but Mark hits his Hand of God at the same time, knocking both of them down.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Tsubasa: Ladies and gentlemen this match is resulted as a tie due to Double Count Out. Because of that, Naruto is still your AWF Champion!

Taichi: They both KO'ed.

Hitsugaya: What will be Naruto's condition next week?

They both was taken to the medic room by the medics as the show came to close.

**Match Results**

Randy/Yukina def. Nobita/Shizuka

Takeru def. Daisuke (Special Referee Match)

Netto def. Dan (Wins No.1 Contendership for the AWF Championship)

Naruto vs Mark (Double Count Out) (Naruto retains AWF Championship)

Reviews Are Opened!


	24. The Tweet PPV

Enjoy 'The Tweet' PPV okay? I do not own anyone except GM Takari.

July, Week 2

Naruto Opening Theme 6 Plays as the intro to The Tweet PPV. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to The Tweet! We're live in Mexico City, Mexico and unfortunately Hitsugaya has resigned as your announcer. So I have to go alone.

(Digimon Tamers Opening Theme)

Dooraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your new second announcer, Takato Matsuda! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Hey! It's been a while we've met right?

Takato: Correct. And tonight's PPV is presented by Twitter.

Taichi: And tonight's main event, Naruto will defend his AWF title against Netto.

Takato: But we're still don't know what's Naruto's condition for that match.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Womens Championship!

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: Lately we heard that your sister is on Twitter. It's that true?

Taichi: That's right. Not only my sister but also some of the AWF Superstars and Divas.

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 2 Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, she is the Womens Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: Well I have check her account and she has more friends than your sister.

Taichi: But enough with this Twitter stuff and let's move on to the action.

The match starts as both girls are having a Staredown. Then they exchanging shops until Sakura hits a Neckbreaker onto Hikari. She Irish Whips her to the turnbuckle. Then she is ready to crash onto her but Hikari hits a Lick to Sakura's face. She climbs to the middle turnbuckle and hits a Flying Clothesline onto Hikari.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Then she hits a Sweeper Hold onto Hikari but she managed to reach the ropes. Sakura hits a Baseball Slide, sending Hikari to the mat. As Hikari gets up, Sakura throws herself onto Hikari. The referee starts the count 1,2,3,4,... Sakura took Hikari to the ring, climbs to the top rope and hits a 180 degree splash onto Hikari.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Then she is ready for her Cardcaptor DDT but Hikari counters with a Sliding Tackle. Then she hits a Roll Up Pin but Sakura grabs the rope. Then she went to the top turnbuckle and ready for her Diving Light but Sakura avoided the dive, causing Hikari to land on the ring floor painfully. Then she is ready for her Cardcaptor DDT until a group of girls enters the ring and attacks both of them. The referee stops the match.

Taichi: What are they doing?

Mary lefts Sakura and hits a Clean Sweep onto her. Then Winry picks up Sakura and hits her Female Automail Clothesline onto Sakura. Then Hillary hits a Sharpshooter onto Sakura. Meanwhile, Misty hits he Pocket Rocket (Running Dropkick) onto Hikari before Haruhi hits her Melanholy Angel (Please check CASZ for the moves information). The five girls left them suffering.

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with the Hardcore Champion Edward Elric. Now you looked worried.

Edward: Yeah. Earlier Suneo and Giant beat up my brother, Shippo and Iori. Rumors has it that they want me to defend the Tag Team title all by myself but that's not going to happen. Fortunately our GM just make this match a normal 2 on 2 tag team match. So I got 2 backup members that can help.

Randy and Yukina went towards Edward.

Randy: Listen maybe I'm not a part of your Extirmists but like you I hate Suneo and Giant. So let me help you out.

Edward: Thanks. But...

Backstage Crew: Ed your match is next!

Edward: Okay. Whatever you do, make it useful.

Edward leaves Randy and Yukina.

Yukina: How are you going to help Edward?

Randy: Simple. Follow me.

Randy and Yukina went to the dark side of the backstage. When Randy switch on the lights, they saw a ghost girl like figure.

?: It's been a long time I haven't see you Randy.

Randy: Yeah.

Yukina: You know her?

Randy: Actually she's my friend when I was trapped inside a ghost house. Anyways this is my friend Yukina. Yukina this is my friend Sarah.

Yukina: Nice to meet you Sarah.

Sarah: Nice to meet you too.

Randy: Listen I need your help.

Sarah: How can I help? I'm a ghost.

Randy: Simple.

Randy wrispered something to Sarah.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is for the Hardcore Championship!

(Soul Crusher by White Zombie Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(SOS by Collie Buddz Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Resenpool, he is the current Hardcore Champion, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Ed and Tao gives a Staredown until Tao stomps on Ed's leg. Then he hits an Uppercut before Irish Whips Ed to the turnbuckle. Tao tried to crash to Ed but Ed hits a Big Boot using his automail.

Takato: That's cheating!

Taichi: He lost his flesh are and leg after performing human transmutation. So it's legal.

Ed stomps Tao using his automail multiple times before the referee stops him. Then Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline but Tao hits a Leg Sweep onto Ed and grabs his leg before hitting The Walls of Jericho. Fortunately Ed grabs a nearby rope. Then Tao is ready for a Codebreaker but Ed avoided it and hits a Super Kick that knocks out Tao. He then hits a Boom Drop onto Tao.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Tao kicks out.

Then Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline but Tao hits the Codebreaker instead. Tao tries to pin Ed but Ed runs away to the mat. Tao launches himself to Ed only to miss the target and hits the mat. Then Ed picks up Ed and hits an SOS onto Tao. He went to the ring as the referee finishes the count out sequance.

Doraemon: The winner as a result of Count Out, and still your Hardcore Champion, Edward!

Backstage:

Giant: Listen I'm not sastisfied yet. I fell like wanted to beat up Edward.

Then Sarah (Disguiced as Edward) appeared.

Sarah (as Ed): Hey you big gorila! Come here!

Giant went angry and charged at Ed but Ed dissapeared.

Giant: What just happened?

Suneo: Maybe it's one of Edward's alchemy mumbo jumbo.

Giant: Whatever. Let's go.

As they are walking, Sarah follows them.

Sarah (copying Suneo's voice): Will you walk faster gorila boy!

Giant: What did you say?

Suneo: I didn't see anything.

Sarah (copying Giant's voice): What a crazy fox duckling.

Suneo: I swear I heard you mocking me.

Giant: Since when did I mock you huh?

Sarah (copying Suneo's voice): Since the day you were born you ape in a human suit!

Giant: That's it!

Giant tossed Suneo to a nearby door, breaking it into half. Then he hits The Worlds Strongest Slam onto Suneo.

Giant: If you behave like this, I'll defend the titles myself!

Giant leaves Suneo suffering from pain.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Triple Threat match and it is for the Intercontinental Championship! And whoever loses won't get another title shot for the title.

(Naruto USA Opening Theme 5 Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers first from Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Triple H's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents, first from Tamachi, Japan, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Fire explodes on the stage followed by Inuyasha opening theme 1 plays)

Doraemon: And from Feudal Japan, he is the Intercontinental Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Sasuke and Inuyasha hits a Double Kick onto Ken. Then they hit a Double Chokeslam onto Ken, sending him to the mat. Then Sasuke hits a Big Boot onto Inuyasha before hitting an Armlock. Fortunately Inuyasha grabs the ropes but Sasuke took him to the middle of the ring and hits a Kneedrop.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out.

Sasuke is ready for a Chokeslam but Ken from behind hits a Backbreaker onto Sasuke. Then he lifts Inuyasha and hits a Spinebuster. Ken is ready for the Pedegree but Inuyasha turns it into a German Suplex instead. But Sasuke hit a Big Boot onto Inuyasha. Then he picks Ken up and hits a Chokeslam.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Ken kicks out.

Sasuke lifts Ken and ready for the Tombstone Piledriver but Ken released himself and hits a Facebuster. Inuyasha choked Ken before Sasuke hits a Double Clothesline onto both of them. Then Sasuke hits his Chidori Blow onto Ken. But unfortunately Inuyasha hits his Enzuigiri onto Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your Intercontinental Champion, Inuyasha!

Taichi: So Ken and Sasuke won't get another opportunity.

Takato: But until when?

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

He is the Net Tournament Runner Up, one of the AWF Rookies and the winner of last weeks Rookie Title Chase (Netto Hikari has won the title chase!), and his opponent is the AWF Champion and a future hokage (Naruto has won the AWF Championship!). Tonight, these two will collide! Naruto Uzumaki vs Netto Hikari for the AWF Championship!

Backstage:

Edward: Your idea of spliting up Suneo and Giant was great!

Yukina: But aren't we getting a little bit too far?

Randy: Too far? They deserved this.

Edward: Okay. With Giant defending the Tag Team title alone, all I need to do now is hoping that the backups can win the match for the Extirmists.

Yukina: So who is this backup anyway?

Edward: He has a connection with Power Rangers.

Randy: And who is the other backup?

Edward: Let's say he has something to do with the word 'Saving'.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Steel Cage match where the loser leaves AWF!

(I Walk Alone by Batista Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Daisuke Motomiya! (Crowd Boos)

(No More Words by EverserafteR plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent also from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Daisuke attacked Takeru with multiple Clothesline without stopping. Then he lifts Takeru and crashes him to the steel cage. Then he hits a Spinebuster onto Takeru.

Taichi: Daisuke is determined to stay here.

Daisuke climbs the cage only to get a Dropkick by Takeru, causing him to land on the ring floor. Then he is ready for the Twist of Fate but Daisuke from out of nowhere hits a Spear. Then he lifts Takeru and ready for the Batista Bomb but Takeru turns it into a Spinning DDT. Then he climbs to the half of the cage and hits his Diving Hope onto Daisuke. He climbs to the cage but Daisuke grabs Takeru and hits the Batista Bomb. He than climbs the cage. As he is closer to the edge, Takeru jumps and reached to the half of the cage. He climbs at the same time as Daisuke. They both reach the edge of the cage.

Taichi: I can't watch.

The exchanged punches until Takeru kicks Daisuke to the gut. Then he hits the Twist of Fate, causing Daisuke to hit the edge of the cage face first. Then Daisuke tried to get up but Takeru hits an Arial Kick onto Daisuke, causing him to fell to the ring floor. Takeru made it to the mat.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru!

Taichi: So Daisuke leaves AWF.

As the cage were lifted, Takeru went into the ring and offers Daisuke a handshake. Daisuke accepts it and hugged Takeru. When he leaves the ring, he cried and asked for a mic.

Daisuke: Listen Takeru I'm sorry for being jealous at you. So to you and all the fans, I'm sorry!

Takeru grabs a mic.

Takeru: I forgive you. Isn't that right everyone?

The crowd cheers

Daisuke: Thank you everyone. Goodbye and thanks again for all of your support!

Before Daisuke reach to the backstage, Miyako, Iori, Hikari and Ken appeared and hugged Daisuke in a some sort of a group hug. Takeru joins along as well.

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with AWF Champion Naruto Uzumaki. Naruto last week your match against Mark in a Last Man Standing match plus Mark's finisher, Majin the Hand somehow took a toll on you.

Naruto: Yeah but that doesn't mean I won't defend my title against Netto Hikari! Maybe I'm not 100 percent fit, but I will try my best!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Tag team Championship!

(The Miz's trademark Awesome was heard followed by The Miz's enterance theme)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Tokyo, Japan, he is one half of the Tag Team Champion, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: With Suneo injured, Giant must defend his Tag Team Championship alone.

Takato: But who is this backups that Edward mention earlier?

Doraemon: And his opponents, representing the Extirmists, Takuya Kanbara and Masaru 'Marcus' Daimon!

Taichi: That's a suprise.

(D Generation X's Theme plays)

Suddenly, Marcus appeared as Triple H, Takuya appeared as Shawn Michaels, plus the other Tamers, Frontiers and Savers boys as Road Dogg, X-Pac, Billy Gunn and the DX army.

Takato: Hey look! It'd Digimon's version of DX!

Taichi: Call us Digimon Generation X.

Takuya and Marcus grab a mic.

Takuya: Before we started we wanted to tell you that...

Marcus: Digimon is now on Twitter!

The crowd cheers.

Taichi: We have a Twitter account?

Takato: Even I didn't know.

Marcus: If you want to Tweet us, go to .com/digimongenerationx.

Takuya: Or if you want to Tweet us individually, you can type our name on the web address. For example if you want to Tweet me, go to .com/takuya.

Marcus: And we got a question for you, Are You Ready?

The crowd cheers

Marcus: No no no! Are You Ready?

The crowd cheers louder

Takuya: For the thousands of attendance and millions who are watching, this is your you.

Both: oooooooooooooo... LET'S GET READY TO FUCK IT! (The crowd cheers)

The match starts as Marcus and Giant goes first. Marcus who's still didn't forget what happened to him weeks ago hits a Clothesline onto Giant. He picks Giant up and hits an Uppercut. Then he Irish Whips Giant to the turnbuckle. Marcus tags himself to Takuya as the other childrens gives them a table. While Marcus is holding Giant, Takuya went to the top turnbuckle.

Takato: Oh no.

Takuya: Testify!

Taichi: They are going Dudley Boyz!

After Marcus put Giant to the table, both of them hit the 3-D onto Giant.

Taichi: Oh My God! They could get disqualified for that!

Takato: But wait! The referee didn't say anything about it.

Then Takuya stomps his leg.

Taichi: You know what that means.

As Giant woke up, Takuya hits the...

Taichi and Takato: Sweet Chin Music!

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winner and new Tag Team Champions, the Extirmists!

The two grab a mic.

Marcus: Looks like the bully had just been bullied by DX! (Crowd Cheers)

Takuya: And if you not down with that, we got two words for you.

Everyone: FUCK IT!

Taichi: What a victory for The Extirmists plus DX.

After DX leaves the ring, Suneo came it and checks on Giant. After he picks up Giant, he hits a Dream Streak onto Giant. He then grabs a mic.

Suneo: You know what? I had enough with you! So for now on, you are no longer the boss of me!

(Commercial Break)

Backstage:

Edward: Well done guys.

Randy: You just show them who's the boss.

Takuya: Thanks.

Marcus: Here take the belts before I change my mind to keep it.

Somewhere else:

Naruto is finished shadow boxing until he got beaten up by a frustuated Giant. Giant beats him with a Steel Pipe onto Naruto's leg.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, he is one of the AWF Rookies, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Naruto Opening Theme 2 Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Konoha, he is the AWF Champion, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Naruto appeared tired and weak.

Taichi: Earlier we saw Naruto got beaten up by Giant.

Takato: What is his condition for tonight?

The match starts as Naruto tried to punch Netto but he felt while trying to make a move. The referee checks on Naruto and asked him to forfeit but Naruto didn't want to. The match continues as Naruto charged to Netto only to missed him. He then tried to hit Nettto with a kick but he couldn't lift his leg. The referee tried to stop the match until the lights went off.

Taichi: What the?

Then the lights went on as Sasuke appeared and hit a Big Boot onto the referee. Naruto confronts him only to get the Tombstone Piledriver by Sasuke. Then Netto argues with Sasuke only to get a Chokeslam. Then Sasuke hits the Hellsgate submission hold onto Naruto, causing Naruto to passed out with his mouth filled with blood. Then he hits his Chidori Blow onto Netto.

Takato: Sasuke just destroyed both of them.

As Sasuke leaves the ring, all the sudden Enzan enters the ring.

Taichi: That's Enzan!

Takato: Netto's old rival and friend is here.

Enzan took Netto to Naruto.

Enzan makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Netto!

Taichi: He's done it! He is the first male rookie to won a title!

Takato: But why did Sasuke attacked Naruto?

Then all of Netto's friends and family plus his girlfriend who is a former AWF Rookie, Meiru celebrates Netto's victory as the show went to close.

Match Results

Sakura vs Hikari (No Contest due to outside interference)

Edward def. Tao (Retains Hardcore Championship)

Inuyasha def. Ken and Sasuke (Retains Intercontinental Championship)

Takeru def. Daisuke (Steel Cage match)

Takuya/Marcus def. Giant (Wins Tag Team Championship for the Extirmists)

Netto def. Naruto (Wins AWF Championship)

**A/N: The web addresses are just made up! So please don't sue me if you can't find Digimon on Twitter.**

**Please Review**


	25. Chapter 25

I do not own anyone.

July, Week 2

Before the show.

Takari is inside his office.

Takari: Before this show starts, I want to rename the Hardcore and Intercontinental championship. From now on, the Hardcore title will be renamed into Extreme Championship while the Intercontinental championship will be renamed into Japanese Championship. Okay let's get the show started!

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my new partner Takato Matsuda.

Takato: That's right. Tonight's AWF is live in Mexico City, Mexico.

Taichi: An what a controlversy last night when Netto Hikari defeated Naruto Uzumaki and win the AWF title all thanks to Sasuke and Giant.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your new AWF Champion, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Netto enters the ring a grabs a mic.

Netto: Last night I was expecting a heck of a match against Naruto. But the match was ruined all thanks to 2 clowns by the name of Giant 'the fat gorila' Takashi and Sasuke 'the undead' Uchiha. Actually I'm also wanted to blame Mark Evans because of his Majin the Hand has caused Naruto to be not at 100 percent last night.

(Lights turned dark. Then the lights went on as Sasuke appeared)

Netto: Listen Sasuke I don't know why you attacked Naruto last night but I'm sure it has something to do with your brother right?

(The Miz's trademark Awesome followed by The Miz's theme plays)

Giant enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Giant: For your information Netto you should thank me for beating up Naruto before your match. If it wasn't for me, you would be a lame rookie forever. (Crowd Boos)

Sasuke grabs a mic.

Sasuke: No. You should thanks me. Don't thank this worthless ape for giving you the victory.

Giant: Who do you call me ape huh? Huh? Well for your information I'm Giant... And I'm...

(Inazuma Eleven Opening Theme Plays)

Mark enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Mark: Netto you can blame my Majin the Hand as long as you want but that's not the reason why Naruto can't compete last night. Last night these two 'idiots' attacked him. So don't blame me.

Giant: Well it's your fault that our guest host Tsubasa put you on the match before The Tweet.

Netto: Enough! Blame each other all you want but the point is I'm not happy with my recent victory.

Giant: Of course you're not happy becuase at The Dirty Roads I'm going to steal the title because I'm Giant... And I'm...

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Randy enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Randy: Last night you got bashed by Digimon Generation X but you're still can't sit down silent can't you? I mean attacking a champion from behind? That's an act of a coward.

Netto: Randy's right.

Randy: Same thing to you too Sasuke. For your information I watched your anime and I know you backstabed Naruto for your brothers vengance. But in AWF, that is not an excuse for attacking Naruto.

Sasuke: I'm doing this not because of Netto or my brother Itachi. I'm doing this for myself. I want the title and there is nothing you can do to stop me.

Giant: How about I beat you tonight?

Randy: Enough will you? I gone tired of looking you bulliying superstars. Now get out of here or I'll hit an RKO and kick you in the skull!

(Pokemon Japanese Opening Theme 4 Plays)

Ash enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Ash: Well it looks like our little Randy Orton is angry. Listen I'm not interested with Giant, Sasuke or Mark's Majin the whatever. All I want is a title shot against Netto.

Giant: Over my dead body first!

(Beyblade Opening Theme Plays)

Tyson enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Tyson: I'm here just like Ash. For your information the last time I get a title shot is at All 4 One where I nearly won the title. But thanks to Ash who tabs out first, I lost.

Ash: I tab out first because I hate you!

Sasuke: Argue all you want but the title is mine!

Giant: Mine! Because I'm Giant... And I'm...

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Nobita enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Nobita: Holla amigos! (Crowd Cheers) Listen Netto don't listen to these 6 losers who want your title.

Giant: Why?

Ash: Are you trying to say that you want a title shot?

Sasuke: Better think again.

Tyson: I should get a title shot.

Mark: Enough! You're making Netto streesed.

Then the 6 argues.

Netto: Somebody please stop this madness!

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari grabs a mic.

Takari: Enough! Giant and Sasuke your actions on attacking Naruto was very unprofessional. Because of you, Naruto is in a hospital for 2 month! And Mark, your Majin the Hand wasn't the reason why Naruto was unfit on last night match. The reason why Naruto is unfit is because of the collision between your God Hand and his Rasengan Chop that applies too much energy. And for the rest of you, if you want a title shot well here's a idea. Tonight, there's going to be a tournament all of you except Netto will compete against each other. The winner will face the AWF Champion at Brainplan.

Netto: If they are competing for a title shot at Brainplan, what about The Dirty Roads?

Takari: Actually I had just give the No.1 contendership to an All Star who didn't behave like the people in this ring. And that man is... Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Giant: What about us?

Takari: Simple. Tonight on the first round it's going to be Mark Evans vs Tyson Graiger! And for our main event, it's going to be Giant Takashi vs the man who has been bullied for a long long time, Nobita Nobi! And next week, it's going to be Randy Rand vs Ash Ketchum! And on next weeks main event, it's going to be Sasuke vs a mystery opponent where if he loses, Sasuke will be suspended for 4 month!

Taichi: Now that's a shocker.

Takato: Netto will defend his AWF Title against Setsuna at The Dirty Roads.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This 10 divas tag team match is set for one fall where the winning team will compete in a 5 divas Battle Royal next week for the No.1 conterdership for the Womens Championship!

(Bad Romance by Lady Gaga Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, Winry Rockbell, Mary, Hillary, Misty and Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: These all the girls who interfered last night's match.

Takato: Sakura nearly defeated Hikari until they interfered.

Haruhi grabs a mic.

Haruhi: From now on, call us The Girls Gone Bad. The reason why we become part of it is because we have a bad relationship with our boyfriends.

Taichi: Bad relationships?

Takato: No wonder they used Lady Gaga's song.

(You Just Don't Know Me at All by Lilian Garcia Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, Rokuna, Lena, Shana, Keiko Ukimura and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: These girls didn't get a title shot so far.

Takato: If they win, one of them could reach the stars.

The match starts as Shana and Winry goes first. Winry tried to put Shana into a Sleeper Hold but Shana runs away to the ropes and hits a Running Tackle onto Winry. Shana grabs Winry and tossed her to the top turnbuckle. Shana tags to Lena but Winry runs away and tags to Hillary. Lena tried to hit a Clothesline but Hillary counters with a Takedown and hits a Sleeper Hold but Lean grabs the ropes. After that, Hillary tags herself to Haruhi. Haruhi picks her up and hits her Melanholy Angel onto Lena.

Ref makes the count 1,2,.. Lena kicks out.

Haruhi tags herself to Mary. She is ready for a Clean Streak (Dream Streak) but Lena counters with a Reverseal Suplex. Then Lena tags herself to Keiko. Mary tried to attack Keiko only to get a Knock Out Slap. The other members of GGB attacked Keiko until her partners battles them as well. As the other 8 went to the mat, Keiko pins Mary.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Rokuna, Lena, Shana, Keiko and Yukina!

Taichi: These 5 girls wil get a title shot for the first time!

Takato: Poor GGB. Not only gets dumped by their repective boyfriends but got beaten up as well.

GM Takari's office:

Takari is playing with a John Cena and Wade Barret Action Figure.

Takari: I'm looking forward to the future. So get lost! Damn it! why won't John Cena accept the thus by the NEXUS? If he accepts it, he won't have to face the NEXUS 6 on 1.

Takeru enters the office:

Takeru: Playing with action figures?

Takari: Yeah. Do you know that I wanted to meet John Cena?

Takeru: Well that's something that I don't know.

Takari: Yeah. While JC is wanted to meet The Rock, I wanted to see John for a change. Anyways what are you doing here?

Takeru: I was wonering why didn't you give me a title shot for the AWF Championship?

Takari: Well thay because I'm going to give you a Tag Team title shot with your brother. If both of you can beat Shippo and Iori, both of you will face The Extrimists at The Dirty Roads.

Takeru: Thank you. But wait? Iori?

Takari: Yeah. Why?

Takeru: Well he's my friend. I cannot face him after what happened last night.

Takari: Fine. Tonight you and your brother will take on The Elrics instead.

Takeru: Thank you.

Takari: You're welcome

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the first round of the AWF Championship tournament!

(Inazuma Eleven Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Raimon 11, Mark Evans! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last week Inazuma Eleven has reached it's final episode on Cartoon Network Asia.

Takato: During the final episode, Mark uses his Majin the Hand to help his friends from Raimon Jr defeated the god like Zeus Jr 4-3.

(Hart Dynasty Enterance Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, accompanied by Max, from Okiyama, Japan, Tyson Graiger! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: We haven't see Tyson for a while.

Takato: The last time we saw him is when he and Max defeated Jake Long and Riley Freeman during the AWF VS CWF Showdown. And of course when he was defeated by The Extirmists and The Celetrial Being during the No.1 conterdership match weeks ago.

The macth starts as Tyson hits multiple kicks onto Mark and hits a Sliding Tackle that took Mark down. Then he hits multiple Kneedrops onto Mark before Mark runs away to the mat. Tyson launches himself to Mark, causing both of them to fell to the mat. Tyson took Mark back to the ring as Tyson climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a 180 degree splash onto Mark.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mark kicks out.

Tyson is ready for his Dragoon Kick but Mark hits his God Hand at the same time. They both were knocked down.

Taichi: It's happening again!

Fortunately Tyson and Mark managed to get up to their feet. Mark is ready for his Majin the Hand but Tyson avoided the move and hits his Dragoon Kick. Then he picks Mark to the middle of the ring and hits a Sharpshooter. But Mark is not a quiter. He managed to grab the rope, releasing himself from the Sharpshooter. Then Tyson is ready for another Dragoon Kick but Mark avoided and hits his Majin the Hand.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Mark Evans!

Taichi: Mark is heading to the semi finals!

Takato: Two weeks from now he will face either Nobita or Giant.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage:

Tyson is walking frustuately after he was defeated by Mark. Then he meets Nobita.

Tyson: Sorry Nobita.

Nobita: That's okay. Everyone is in their game face tonight.

AWF Ring:

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Resenpool, they are 2/4 of the Tag Team Champions, Alphonse Elric and the Extreme Champion, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night the Extremists won the Tag Team gold all thanks to Takuya and Marcus.

(The Hardy Boyz Enterance Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both fron Odaiba, Japan, Yamato and Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: After their parents remarried, Yamato is now a part of the AWF Roster.

Taichi: So it's Ishida Brothers vs Elric Brothers tonight. And look! All of them had yellow hair!

The match starts as Yamato and Edward goes first. They both exchanged chops before Ed hits a Leg Sweep onto Yamato before connecting a Sleeper Hold but Yamato grab the ropes. Ed hits a Kneedrop using his Automail onto Yamato. Ed tags himself to Al as Ed is holding Yamato with Al climbing to the top turnbuckle. Then Ed hits a German Suplex before Al hits a 450 degree Splash onto Yamato.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Then Al is ready for a Standing Star Shooting Press but Yamato runs away and hits a Slidng Tackle onto Al. Yamato tags himself to Takeru as Al tags himself to Ed. Ed hits multiple chops onto Takeru until he hits a Bulldog. Then Ed connents the Boom Drop onto Takeru. He is ready for his Automail Clothesline until Suneo shows up and beat up Ed using his Million Dollar Belt. The match ended in a No Contest. Then Suneo grabs a mic.

Suneo: You think you're hot stuff huh? Well next week it's your and me for the Extreme title in Extreme Rules!

Taichi: Suneo is challenging Ed.

Takato: But how Extreme is Suneo?

Backstage:

Takari: Damn it! Looks like Suneo is moving on his own. Fine. Next week, he sill face Ed for the Extreme Championship under Extreme Rules and if he loses, he will be suspended from AWF.

Then Hikari enters the ring.

Takari: How can I help you?

Hikari: Listen I want a rematch because last night those bad girls ruined it!

Takari: Woah! Calm down. This is not Hikari that I know.

Hikari: Sorry Mr. Takari. I'm a little bit pissed off after last night

Takari: That's okay. Anyways I can include you, Sakura and next weeks winner of the 5 divas Battle Royal in a Triple Threat Match at The Dirty Road under one condition.

Hikari: What's that?

Takari: Lately Kagome visits me and ask for a opportunity as well. So two weeks from now it's going to be Hikari vs Kagome where the winner will join Sakura and the winner of next weeks Battle Royal.

Hikari: Okay then.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the first round of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(The Miz's trademark Awesome followed by The Miz's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: So it's Prey vs Predator tonight!

Takato: Remember that the 'Predator' is now walks alone.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Remember that the 'Prey' is a former AWF Champion.

Takato: Whoever wins they would have a tough match against Mark Evans.

The match starts as Giant is mocking Nobita. Nobita ignores it and taunts Giant with a Gorila Dance, causing Giant to charge at Nobita but Nobita hits a Takedown, grabs Giant to the middle ring and tried for the STF but Giant lifts Nobita with his back and crashes him to the turnbuckle. Then Giant crashed towards Nobita with the turnbuckle bends a little.

Taichi: Giant just bents the turnbuckle!

Takato: If he breaks it, he have to pay.

Giant hits a Big Splash onto Nobita but Nobita runs away, causing Giant to fell painfully. Then he lifts Giant and tried to hit a Suplex but Giant is too heavy for him, causing Giant to fell on Nobita.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Giant lifts Nobita and toss him to the turnbuckle. Then Giant tried to crash onto Nobita but Nobita runs away, causing Giant to broke the turnbuckle and fell to the mat. The ring is now a little bit unstable.

Taichi: You have to pay!

Takato: Calm down Taichi!

Nobita took Giant to the ring and ready for the Additude Adjustment but Giant released himself and tried to hit a Clothesline but Nobita counters with the Additude Adjustment. After that, the ring fell to the ground.

Taichi: OMG!

Takato: This reminds me of Big Show vs Triple H years ago!

Although the ring is down, the match is still continued as Nobita cwarls himself to Giant.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Taichi: So it's Nobita vs Mark two weeks from now.

Takato: Who's going to pay these damages?

Giant were taken to the medic room as the show went to close.

**Match Results**

Team Rookies def. Girls Gone Bad (10 divas tag team match)

Mark def. Tyson (Reach Semi Finals of AWF Championship Tournament)

Edward/Alphonse vs Yamato/Takeru (No Contest)

Nobita def. Giant (Reach Semi Finals of AWF Championship Tournament)

please review.


	26. Chapter 26

I do not own anyone except myself.

July, Week 3

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and next to me is Takato.

Takato: We're live in Kingston, Jamaica. And tonight Edward will defend his Extreme Championship against Suneo.

Doraemon: This is a 5 divas battle royal where the winner will face Sakura Kinomoto for the Womens Championship!

(Mon Colle Knights Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, Rokuna! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Battle B Daman Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponents first, Lena! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Shakugan No Shana Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Her second opponent, Shana! (Crowd Cheers)

(Yu Yu Hakusho Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their last opponents, Keiko Ukimura and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: These 5 divas has defeated the Girls Gone Bad last week.

Takato: Now they have to face each other.

The match starts as the 4 divas attacked Shana but Shana push away the 4 and hits a Double Clothesline onto Rokuna and Lena. Then Keiko and Yukina teams up to eliminate Shana bt Shana tried to resist herself from falling to the mat. Then Rokuna and Lena hits a Dropkick on both Keiko and Yukina, sending them to the mat. While Shana tried to enter the ring, Lena hits a Baseball Slide onto Shana's leg, eliminates her from the battle royal.

Taichi: Nice teamwork from Rokuna and Lena.

Takato: Now it's all divas for herself.

Lena tried to Irish Whips Rokuna to the rope but Rokuna reversed the Whip and hits a kick to the gut. She tried to eliminate Lena but Lena hits a Suplex onto Rokuna. Then she tried to eliminate Rokuna but she counters with an Arial Kick. She is ready to eliminate Lena but Lena hits a Clothesline, sending her to the mat.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Lena!

Taichi: Impressive work from Lena.

Takato: Now she will face Sakura and the winner of next weeks match between Hikari and Kagome.

Inside a room:

The Extremists are inside a empty room. Inside there's a hot tub where the Extremists were taking a dip. Then Randy enters the room.

Randy: What on earth? How did there's a hot tub in this room?

Shippo: Do you think we have two alchemists for nothing?

Alphonse: I make this hot tub using alchemy.

Randy: That's fine but where's Edward?

Iori: He's in the gym, waiting for his match against Suneo.

Alphonse: Would you like to take a dip?

Randy: No thanks. I have a match next.

Randy leaves the room as he went to the ring.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the first round of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(Edge enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts as Ash and Randy do a Staredown before Ash grabs Randy's legs and quickly hits a Figure 4 Leg Lock. As Randy tried to reach the rope, Ash continues to apply pressure. But Randy managed to grab the ropes.

Taichi: Ash wanted to end this match as soon as possible.

Ash picks up Randy and Irish Whips Randy to the turnbuckle. Then he is ready for a Spear but Randy avoided the spear, causing Ash to hit the Steel Post.

Takato: Ash's bad luck streak continues!

Then Randy grabs Ash and hits a RKO.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Randy Rand!

Taichi: Ash's Spear bringing him to defeat again.

Takato: I think he needs a new finisher from now on.

Backstage:

Netto is walking until he meets Setsuna.

Netto: Maybe you're a part of Celetrial Being but you won't attack me right?

Setsuna gives Netto a heavy stare to the eye before leaving.

Netto: What a selfish contender!

Somewhere else:

Edward and Suneo are walking to the ring.

Taichi: The Extreme Championship match is next!

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is an Extreme Rules match for the Extreme Championship!

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Resenpool, Ametris, he is ¼ of the Tag Team Champion and the current Extreme Champion, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Ametris? I never heard of it.

Takato: Edward came from the 20th century. So that's why your haven't heard of it.

The match starts as Suneo went to the mat and took out a kendo stick. He went to the ring and hits Edward's left arm but it has no effect (Since his left arm were automails). Then Ed picks up Suneo and hits a German Suplex onto Suneo. Then he hits a Kneedrop using his automail before hitting a Boom Drop.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Suneo kicks out.

Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline but Suneo hits a Low Blow onto Ed. Suneo went down and grabs his Million Dollar Belt and hits Ed multiple times with it. Then he hits a Armlock onto Ed's automail arm. He continues to apply more pressure.

Taichi: Suneo is going to break Ed's automail!

Takato: Stop the match!

While Ed's automail nearly removed, Takeru enters the ring and hits Suneo with a Double Axe Punch. Then he delivers the Twist of Fate as Ed pins Suneo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and...

Ed tried to celebrate but Takeru hits another Twist of Fate onto Ed. Then he grabs a mic.

Takeru: You just screwed my changes to become Tag Team Champion. So at The Dirty Roads it's going to be me, you and Ed for the Extreme Championship!

Taichi: So it's Takeru, Suneo and Edward for the Extreme Championship at The Dirty Roads.

Takato: Up next, Sasuke Uchiha versus a mystery opponent in the AWF Championship tournament quater finals!

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is the quater finals of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(The Undertaker's Enterance Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Konoha, Sasuke Uchiha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Looks like Sasuke is potraying The Undertaker.

Doraemon: And his opponent...

(Shawn Michaels Enterance Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: You've got to be kidding me!

Takato: Takuya is potraying HBK.

Taichi: This might remind us to HBK and Undertaker's match at Wrestlemania 25 and 26.

The match starts as Takuya and Sasuke hits multiple punches before Sasuke Irish Whips Takuya to the turnbuckle. Then he is ready to crash but Takuya runs away, causing Sasuke to hit the turnbuckle instead. Then Takuya hits a Shoulder Crash onto Sasuke before hitting a Suplex. Then Takuya went to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Elbow Drop.

Taichi: It is a reminder!

Takato: Michaels and Undertaker collide on AWF tonight!

Takuya is ready for the Sweet Chin Music but Sasuke blocks the kick and counters with a Chokeslam. Then he make a RIP hand massage before he picks up Takuya and hits a Tombstone Piledriver.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Sasuke tried to hit his Chidori Blow onto Takuya but from out of nowhere he hits a Sweet Chin Music at the same time.

Taichi: The two is down.

Then Takuya gets up bursting with energy and ready to hit the Sweet Chin Music. He's ready to connect it but Sasuke avoided the kick and hits his Chidori Blow onto Takuya.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Sasuke hits a Takedown and hits the Hells Gate Submission onto Takuya. But Takuya survived the submission by grabbing the nearby rope. Sasuke is ready for another Chidori Blow but Takuya avoided the blow and hits the Sweet Chin Music. Then he finishes Sasuke with his new move, Flame Factor (X-Factor) onto Sasuke.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: 'Undertaker's' undefeated streak is broken!

Takato: Now Takuya must face Randy Rand next week.

Takuya lifts his hand to the air as the show came to close.

**Match Results**

Lena wins the 5 divas battle royal (Wins No.1 cintendership for the Womens Championship)

Randy def. Ash (Reach semi finals of the AWF Championship Tournament)

Edward def. Suneo (Extreme Rules) (Retains Extreme Champiosnhip)

Takuya def. Sasuke (Reach semi finals of the AWF Championship Tournament)

Please Review.


	27. Chapter 27

July, Week 4

Before the show:

Takari is walking to the arena before he nearly got hit by a car. Then he fainted as a woman laughed at him.

?: Take Takari to the car.

Two mens took Takari into the car and locked him from outside.

?: Tonight I'm in charge!

Smackdown 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF live in Costa Rica.

Takato: Tonight there will be 2 semi final matches in AWF Championship Tournament.

Taichi: First Nobita Nobi will face Mark Evans.

Takato: And at our main event Randy Rand will face Takuya Kanbara.

(Digimon Adventure Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

(Inuyasha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent from Modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Remember that the winner will join Sakura and Lena for the Womens Championship at The Dirty Roads next week.

As the two divas were ready, all the sudden...

?: EXCUSE ME!

The crowd boos as a women appeared on the stage. It's Vickie Guerrero, causing the crowd to boo louder.

Vickie: I said EXCUSE ME!

Crowd continues to boo at her.

Vickie: Since your GM has some errands he had decided to pick me as your Guest Host for tonights show (Crowd Boos) and EXCUSE ME! (Crowd continues to boo) The two of you won't get a title shot because this match is now a tag team match!

Taichi: What?

Takato: Who are their opponents?

(LAYCOOL enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, representing WWE Smackdown, they are the co-Womens Champion, Michelle McCool and Layla! (Crowd Boos)

Vickie: And I forgot to tell you that this is a NoDQ match!

Taichi: Come on.

Takato: Vickie just screwed Hikari and Kagome tonight.

The match starts as Layla and Hikari goes first. Hikari tried to hit a Leg Sweep onto Layla but she jumps over it and hits an Upper Kick onto Hikari. She tried to get a pin but Kagome stops her before Michelle enters the ring and hits Kagome with the WWE Womens Championship belt. After a beatdown, Layla hits a kick to the gut onto Hikari and she and Michelle hits their finishers. Then Layla dived herself onto Kagome.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Michelle McCool and Layla!

But they didn't had enough. Michelle hits the Camel Clutch while Layla hits the Boston Crab onto Hikari.

Takato: They just hit 2 submissions onto your sister!

Taichi: Damn that bitch.

Then Kagome, Sakura Haruno, Shizuka, Miyako and AWF Womens Champion Sakura Kinomoto enters the ring and attacked LAYCOOL before the Girls Gone Bad saves LAYCOOL from the chaos.

Taichi: The bad girls just show the world what we can do.

Outside the arena:

A backstage crew were walking until he heard a knocking sound from Vickie's limo. He opens it with a picklock.

Crew: Mr. Takari? What just happened?

Takari: Intruder on AWF. I better stop them!

Takari rushed into his office.

Takari: Vickie!

Vickie: Yikes! How did you release yourself from the lock?

Takari: Picklocking crew of course. Please get out of here.

Vickie: How are you going to make me?

Then Chavo Guerrero and Dolph Zieggler stand in front of Takari.

Takari: I see your brought some mens. Brock!

Brock enters the room.

Takari: Beat these losers in front of me will you?

Brock: Sure thing.

Brock beats up Chavo and Dolph with two Knock Out blows.

Takari: This is my final warning. Get out of here right now!

Vickie: NO!

Takari: Okay then. Get her Brock!

Brock grabs Vickie and kissed her.

Vickie: Gross! You're worst than The Great Khali!

Vickie runs away, so as Chavo and Dolph. Outside the room, AWF Rookie Divas are kicking LAYCOOL out from the arena.

Takari: Good job guys.

Brock and the Rookies: Thanks.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Glad I don't have to hear that dreaded word anymore.

Doraemon: This is the semi finals of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Nobita has defeated his bully Giant to make it here.

(Inazuma Eleven Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent representing Raimon 11, Mark Evans! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Takato: Mark has defeated Tyson to make it here.

The match starts as Nobita and Mark were having a Staredown before Mark pushed Nobita to the turnbuckle and hits a Arm Tackle onto Nobita's chest. Then he crashed onto Nobita before climbing to the top turnbuckle, hits a Frog Splash and pins Nobita. Ref makes the count but Nobita's foot were on the ropes. Mark is ready for his God Hand but Nobita picks up Mark and throws him to the mat. Nobita hits a Flying Axe Punch onto Mark as the referee starts the Count Out sequance.

1,2,3,4...

Nobita picks up Mark and sends him to the ring. As Nobita trying to enter the ring, Mark hits a Neckbreaker onto Nobita, causing him to fell to the mat. The referee continues the sequance.

5,6,7,8...

Fortunately Nobita managed to enter the ring before anything else happened. Mark tried to hit his God Hand but Nobita reversed it into an STF but Mark managed to grab the ropes. Nobita tried to hit an Additude Adjustment but Mark hits his Majin the Hand instead.

Taichi: This could be the end for Nobita!

Fortunately Nobita gets up to his feet as Mark tried to hit his God Hand but Nobita hits 2 Shoulder Tackles and a Suplex before nailing a 5 Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita picks up Mark and hits his 4-D DDT before he pins Mark.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Mark kicks out.

Takato: The captain of Raimon Jr is not a quiter!

Nobita is ready for an Additude Adjustment but Mark reversed it into a Spinning DDT. Mark tried to pin Nobita but he runs away to the ropes before Mark hits a Baseball Slide, sending Nobita to the mat. Mark went to the mat and picks up Nobita before slamming his head to the announcers table. He took Nobita to the ring and enters the ring only to get an STF by Nobita. However Mark managed to lift Nobita and crashed him to the turnbuckle. Mark picks Nobita up and ready for a Fisherman Suplex before Giant enters the ring and hits both of them plus the referee with a huge Clothesline.

Taichi: It's Giant!

Takato: He didn't had enough yet.

Giant lifts Mark and ready for the Worlds Strongest Slam but Nobita lifts both of them and hits a double Additude Adjustment onto both of them. Nobita pins Mark but the referee didn't wake up. Fortunately Doraemon came into the ring and starts the count.

Ref makes the count 1,2.3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Taichi: What a heck of a match we had.

Takato: Now Nobita will face either Randy or Takuya next week.

(Commercial Break)

(Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: I thought it's Mr. Eddy and Nelson Muntz.

Takato: Suneo will face Edward Elric and Takeru Ishida for the Extreme Championship next week.

(Slow Chemical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Feudal Japan, he is the Japanese Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: So far we still didn't know who's Inuyasha's opponent at The Dirty Roads.

Takato: Our GM better think of it as fast as possible.

The match starts as Inuyasha gives Suneo a handshake but Suneo took out a dollar bill and sucks it into Inuyasha's mouth. Inuyasha spits it put and hits a Choke Hold onto Suneo. He grabs Suneo and hits his Enzuigiri onto Suneo. He then pins Suneo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!

Taichi: That was fast.

Takato: Looks like Suneo is saving his energy for next weeks match.

Inuyasha grabs the dollar that he spits earlier and suck it into Suneo's mouth.

(Triple H's enterance theme plays)

Ken appears on the stage and grabs a mic.

Ken: Listen Inuyasha maybe I'm not allowed to get a title shot but I have performed what the alchemists called Equalvent Exchange. I have traded my career for another title shot which means I will face you for the Japanese Championship next week and if I lose, I'll retire!

Taichi: wow!

Takato: Title versus Career match for the Japanese Championship? This is cool.

Cafeteria:

AWF Champion Netto is having a plate of curry rice until Setsuna appeared with a cup of coffee.

Setsuna: Can I sit here?

Netto: Sure.

Setsuna seats in front of Netto.

Setsuna: Listen about last week I'm sorry for ignoring you. I was getting depressed lately.

Netto: That's okay. And how did you getting depressed?

Setsuna: That's a secret. By the way, make the best champion wins.

Netto: Deal.

AWF Ring:

Takato: We're going to look at the cards for the matches at The Dirty Roads.

Taichi: Sakura will defend her Womens Championship against Lena.

Takato: Can Lena pull a shocking trigger and wins the Championship?

Taichi: Edward will defend his Extreme Championship against Suneo and Takeru.

Takato: Can Ed show his opponent that it takes more than money and hope to be Extreme?

Taichi: Inuyasha will defend his Japanese Championship against Ken in a Title versus Career match.

Takato: If Ken loses, he'll retire.

Taichi: Nobita will face either Randy or Takuya on the Final round of the AWF Championship Tournament.

Takato: Whoever wins tonight Nobita must be very careful.

Taichi: And Netto will defend his AWF Championship against Setsuna.

Takato: These two has keep their mouth shut this past few weeks. But at The Dirty Roads, they will collide.

Taichi: The Dirty Roads is sponsored by Google.

Doraemon: This is the semi-finals of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(I Love BuBu ChaCha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Randy has defeated Ash Ketchum to make it here.

(Digimon Frontiers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Takato: Takuya has defeated Sasuke Uchiha to make it here.

The match starts as Randy and Takuya are having a Staredown before Randy stomps on Takuya's foot and hits a Bulldog. Randy tried to pick up Takuya but he runs away to the mat. Takuya re-renters only to get his head grabbed by Randy, causing his body to stuck on the middle ring. Then Randy hits a Orton-like DDT onto Takuya.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Randy picks Takuya only to get an Uppercut by Takuya. He headed towards the ropes and launched himself with a Flying Clothesline onto Randy. He gets up and stomps the ring floor, meaning the he is ready for the Sweet Chin Music. He tried to hit it but Randy went below and hits a Backbreaker onto Takuya. Randy hits his ChaCha Leglock onto Takuya.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Randy picks up Takuya only to get a Punch to the Gut onto Randy before hitting a Spinebuster. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Randy. Then he stomps his feet, signaling for the Sweet Chin Music.

Taichi: Oh boy.

Takato: Takuya could reach the final in style.

After Randy gets up to his feet, Takuya tried to hit the Sweet Chin Music but Randy avoided the kick and counters with a Scoopslam. Then Randy turns Orton and he is ready for an RKO. But from out of nowhere Takuya hits the Sweet Chin Music onto Randy before picking him up and hits his Flame Factor.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: So it's official.

Takato: It's The Champ vs The Heartbreak Kid at The Dirty Roads.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Nobita appeared on the stage and gives Takuya a 'You Can't See Me' taunt as the show went to close.

Match Results:

Michelle McCool & Layla def. Hikari & Kagome

Nobita def. Mark (Reach the finals of the AWF Championship Tournament)

Inuyasha def. Suneo

Takuya def. Randy (Reach the finals of the AWF Championship Tournament)

Please Review.


	28. The Dirty Roads PPV

August, Week 1.

WWE Over The Limit theme plays as the intro to AWF The Dirty Roads. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome to AWF The Dirty Roads! We're live in Rio di Janerio, Brazil.

Takato: Tonight AWF Champion Netto Hikari will defend his title against Setsuna F Seiei.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the Womens Championship!

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 1 Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tomoeda, Japan, she is the Womens Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

(Battle B Daman Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, Lena! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Lena didn't appear on the stage.

Taichi: Where is she?

Then the Titantron shows a beaten up Lena on the backstage. The medics check on her.

Takato: Someone just beaten up Lena!

Taichi: Yeah. But who?

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen the winner of this match by forfeit and still your Womens Champion, Sakura Kinomoto!

Takato: This person just shattered Lena's dreams to become champion tonight.

Taichi: Are you blaming Red-Dust (From CASZ) for this?

Takato: Heck no!

Backstage:

Dawn: Excuse me but...

Haruhi: I know. You wanted to ask me that 'Is The Girls Gone Bad were reponsible for this?' well the answer is no! I'm the leader and I'm give orders to my friends. Futhermore...

Then the camera turned black as a beating sound was heard.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: I wonder what just happened?

Takato: Well let's turn our attension to our next match.

Doraemon: This is a triple threat match for the Extreme Championship!

(Bombshell by Powerman 5000 Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

(No More Words by EnverserafteR plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

(S.O.S by Collie Buddz plays)

Doraemon: And from Resenpool, Ametris, he is ¼ of the Tag Team Champions and the current Extreme Champion, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Everyone has an 33.3 percent changes to win the title.

Takato: But since Ed's the champ, his changes are 33.4 percent.

The match starts as Ed and Takeru hits a Double Clothesline onto Suneo. Then they pick up Suneo and tried to send him to the mat but Suneo managed to grab the ropes before hitting punches onto Ed and Takeru. Suneo hits a Clothesline onto Ed but only to get a Dropkick by Takeru. Suneo tries to run to the mat but Ed grabs his leg and hits a Leglock before Takeru grabs his head and hits the Twist of Fate.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Suneo stops the count.

Suneo picks up Takeru and hits a Reversed DDT. He tried to pin Takeru but his legs were on the ropes. Suneo picks Takeru and tried to hit the Dream Streak but Ed hits a Kick to Suneo's back. Suneo turns around only to get the Trouble In Paradise by Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takeru stops the count.

Takeru picks Ed and hits the Twist of Fate. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits his Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Ed. But then Suneo grabs Takeru and hits the Dream Streak onto Takeru, causing his head to crash onto Ed's as the two were KO'ed.

Ref makes the count 1.2.3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa!

Taichi: Suneo just 'brought' the title.

Takato: He's not Extreme, he's a cheater!

GM's office:

Sakura: Do you want to see me?

Takari: Yes. According to the rules, whoever forfeits a title match will be striped their titles.

Sakura: But I'm the champion, not Lena.

Takari: Just kidding. Anyways I had decided to have a Womens Championship Battle Royal tomorrow and you better be ready for it.

Sakura: Okay.

Then Randy Rand appeared alongside Nobita Nobi, Naruto Uzumaki and Syaoran Li.

Takari: What's wrong?

Nobita: We got a situation.

Randy: Some of the main divas just got beaten up!

Takari: What? Do you know who did it?

Naruto: We suspect the GGB.

Syaoran: But while we're walking, we found Haruhi already got beaten up as well.

Nobita: Maybe the GGB are rebeling to their leader.

Takari: You may have a point.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Title vs Career match for the Japanese Championship!

(Triple H's enterance theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Tamachi, Japan, Ken Ichijouji! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Remember that Ken had risked his career for this match.

Takato: If he loses, he'll retire.

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Feudal Japan, he is the current Japanese Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Inuyasha and Ken were having a Staredown before Inuyasha picks him up and hits a Spining Suplex onto Ken. He tried to pin but Ken runs away before nailing a Spinebuster onto Inuyasha. Then he picks him up and hits another Spinebuster.

Taichi: Ken is serious tonight!

Then Ken is ready for th Pedegrie but Inuyasha counters with a Takedown before nailing a Crossface onto Ken. Fortunately for Ken, he managed to grab the nearby ropes. Inuyasha is ready for a Chokeslam but Ken went below and hits a Facebuster onto Inuaysha before grabbing his leg and hits the Figure 4 Leg Lock.

Takato: He got it.

Taichi: Ken could win this!

Inuyasha tried to grab the ropes but Ken continues to add more pressure. However, he still managed to grab the ropes, breaking him free from the lock. Ken is ready for the Pedegree only to get an Enzuigiri by Inuyasha. Ref makes the count but Ken's leg were at the ropes.

Taichi: Ken refuses to retire!

Inuyasha is ready for a Chokeslam but Ken hits a Double Punch onto Inuyasha's leg and nails a DDT. He picks Inuyasha up and hits the Pedegree.

Taichi: He will win this!

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out.

Takato: So close.

Ken is ready for another Pedegree but Inuyasha chokes Ken and hits a Chokeslam. Then he picks up Ken and hits his Enzuigiri.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still Japanese Champion, Inuyasha!

Taichi: So long Ken.

After Ken and Inuyasha gives each other a handshake, he went to the stage and saying goodbye to the crowds only to get attacked by Giant.

Taichi: Giant?

Takato: What is he doing here?

Giant picks Ken and tossed him to the wires. Then he hits a Massive Nearly Suicidal Splash onto Ken, breaking Ken's arm.

Taichi: Giant just destroyed Ken's career for good!

Takato: First Nick now Ken. Who's next?

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen by orders by our GM, the AWF Championship match is now!

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Net City, he is the current AWF Champion, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Netto won the title after defeating a tired Naruto Uzumaki.

Takato: But now he must face a 100 per cent fit opponent.

(Gundam 00 Opening Theme 2 Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his opponent, from Azadstan, Future Middle East, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts as Setsuna grabs Netto and hits a Headlock but Netto pushed Setsuna to the turnbuckle. Then he climbs to the middle turnbuckle and hit multiple punches onto Setsuna before hitting a Neckbreaker. Netto picks him up only to get a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Netto kicks out.

Setsuna picks Netto up and hits an Upper Kick onto Netto before Irish Whip him to the mat. Setsuna went to the mat only to get pushed to the barricade by Netto. As the referee's countdown goes into 3, Netto Irish Whips Setsuna to the Steel Steps before sending him back to the ring. Netto enters the ring from the middle rope only to get his head kicked by Setsuna. He then hits a DDT onto Netto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Netto kicks out.

Then Setsuna is ready for his Exia Clothesline but Netto hits a Takedown and hits a Leglock onto Setsuna. Setsuna grabs the ropes only to get a Baseball Slide by Netto, sending him to the mat as Netto dived himself onto Setsuna. The two wakes up and get hit by their own Clotheslines. As the referee countdown goes to 6, Setsuna get up and slams Netto's head to the ring floor and sends him to the ring. After entering the ring, Setsuna is ready for his Exia Clothesline but Netto lifts Setsuna and hits his PET Slam onto Setsuna.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still AWF Champion, Netto Hikari!

Backstage:

Nobita Nobi is having a can of Cocoa with Takuya Kanbara before their next match.

?: Nobita!

?: Takuya!

Then a group of childrens came from Doraemon and Digimon Frontier. Representing Doraemon is Shizuka Minamoto and Dekisugi Hidetoshi while representing Frontiers is Koji 'Kouji' Minamoto and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto.

Nobita: Guys? What are you doing here?

Dekisugi: Checking on our friend of course.

Shizuka: We wish you good luck.

Nobita: Thanks.

Takuya: Where's the others?

Koji: Watching this show from their houses.

Izumi: Good luck on your match.

Takuya: Thanks.

Then Nobita and Takuya went to the ring.

Izumi: Shizuka I need to ask you something.

Shizuka: What is it?

Izumi: Koji's last name is Minamoto. Is he a relative of yours?

Shizuka: No.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the Final Round of the AWF Championship Tournament!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

(Shawn Michaels theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: It's The Champ vs The Heartbreak Frontier!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Taichi: John Cena is here!

GM Takari appeared in Cena's gear.

Taichi: Crap! It's our GM.

Takari: Listen I know these fans didn't pay 50 dollars to watch a lame main event so this match is now a 2 out of 3 falls match!

Takato: Did you hear that?

The match starts as Nobita and Takuya exchanged chops until Nobita lifts Takuya and hits a Vertical Suplex. Nobita hits a Elbow Drop but Takuya roll to the turnbuckle, causing Nobita's shoulder to fell elbow to fell on the ring floor painfully. Then Takuya hits a Baseball Slide onto Nobita before pinning him but Nobita kicks out. Takuya grabs Nobita's feet and hits the Figure 4 Leg Lock but fortunately for Nobita the ropes is near him. He grabs the ropes and break free from the submission. Nobita gets up while Takuya tried to hit a Clothesline but Nobita hit a Clothesline as well, causing both of them to go down. Nobita gets up and tried to hit an Additude Adjustment but Takuya reversed it into a Spinning DDT. Takuya went to the turnbuckle and stomps his feet, signalling for the Sweet Chin Music. He tried to hit it but Nobita reversed it into a STF. Takuya taps out.

Doraemon: Winner of the first fall, Nobita Nobi!

Nobita gets up and ready to hit the Additude Adjustment onto Takuya but Takuya avoided Nobita's finisher and pushed him to the turnbuckle. He climbs to the middle turnbuckle and hits rapid punches onto Nobita's face. While Nobita is down, Takuya climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Elbow Drop. Then he tried to hit the Sweet Chin Music but Nobita lifts Takuya and tossed him to the mat. Nobita went down only to get Irish Whiped by Takuya to the Steel Steps. As Nobita get up and looked behind, Takuya hits the Sweet Chin Music. Takuya enters the ring as the referee ended the Count Out sequance.

Doraemon: Winner of the second fall, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: Now it's anyone's game!

Takuya went to the mat only to get Irish Whiped by Nobita to the barricade. Nobita hits multiple Ground Punches onto Takuya before grabbing him to the ring. Nobita tried to enter but takuya hits a Sliding Tackle onto Nobita, causing Nobita to fell onto the mat. Then Takuya hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Nobita as the referee starts the Count Out Sequance. While the number is 3, Takuya picks Nobita up only to get pushed to the barricade. As the number went to 6, Nobita picks up Takuya and put him on the announcers table. The referee didn't stop the match despike the Count Out sequance is over.

Takato: Those two are ignoring the count!

Taichi: I believe the third fall is rule free.

Nobita lifts Takuya and ready for the Additude Adjiustment but Takuya breaks free and pushed Nobita to the barricade. He puts Nobita to the table and grabs a ladder. He climbs the ladder and hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Nobita. The table however didn't broke. So Takuya picks Nobita and sent him to the table again and hits his Flame Factor, and this time the table is broken. Takuya took Nobita to the ring and enters it as well. Then he pinned Nobita but the Champ grabs the ropes. Takuya picks him up only to get punched to the gut by Nobita as he connects his 4-D DDT onto Takuya. Nobita is ready for the Additude Adjustment but all the sudden Giant shows up, distracting Nobita.

Takato: What on earth Giant is doing?

Taichi: This is no rules. He can enter but why?

Giant grabs Nobita and agressively Irish Whips Nobita to the turnbuckle. Then he crashed onto Nobita, causing his body to be as flat as a pancake. Then from behind Takuya hits the Sweet Chin Music onto Giant, causing Giant to leave the ring. Takuya grabs Nobita's feet and hits the Sharpshooter as the referee stops the match although Nobita didn't tap out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new No.1 contender for the AWF Championship, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: I don't get it.

Takato: Nobita didn't tap out but why the match ended?

Then Takuya argues with the referee while Nobita looks at a laughing Giant. Then Nobita spits at him (Just like what Bret Hart do the Mr. McMahon during the 'Montreal Screwjob'), causing Giant to go berserk and beats up Nobita with everything he got. Takuya tried to stop but he's run out of energy, causing him to be the second victim of Giant's act. Then AWF Champion Netto Hikari enters the ring and hits Giant with his title belt, causing Giant to retreat. Netto checks on Nobita and Takuya as the show came to close.

Match Results

Sakura vs Lena (No Contest) (Sakura retains Womens Championship)

Suneo def. Edward and Takeru (Wins Extreme Championship)

Inuyasha def. Ken (Title vs Career match) (Inuyasha retains Japanese Championship)

Netto def. Setsuna (Retains AWF Championship)

Takuya def Nobita (Wins the AWF Championship Tournament)

Review Are Opened!


	29. Chapter 29

I do not own anyone. TWA, VGPW, CAWF and FGWE belongs to their repective owners. Flip Chan belongs to CAWF.

August, Week 2

Before the show.

The Girls Gone Bad (except Haruhi) were seen with their shopping bags. That is until GM Takari shows up.

Misty: What up Takari?

Takari: What's up? Your action last night was very unprofessional.

Winry: What on earth are you talking about?

Takari: Last night some of the superstars found some of the divas incuding Dawn get beaten up. And thanks to your 'friend' Haruhi, I discover that you did it.

Hillary: What are you going to do about it?

Takari: I'm sorry to say this but the 4 of you are suspended from the Womens Championship for 8 months.

Mary: What?

Takari: Hey you roll the dice you pay the price. And you're lucky since JC gets his job back as CWF's General Manager because if he didn't, I would fire you all.

RAW 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Rio, Brazil where last night's main event was AWF's version of Montreal Screwjob.

(MVP's enterance theme plays)

Takari appeared on the stage and grabs a mic.

Takari: Now last night was full of controlversy and chaos. Girl Gone Bad attacks half of our divas, Giant ended Ken's career permanently, Nobita gets screwed and others that I'm too lazy to explain. So far I just solved the GGB case but now I'm going to investigate on the Screwjob that happened last night. And next month AWF will have another crossover PPV were it's going to include AWF, Wade1234's VGPW, Mr. Cartoon's CAWF and Fanfic Meister's FGWE. Right now, I'm going to make 5 matches were the winner of those matches wil represent AWF to take on the brands in a 20 Man Fatal Four Way Tag Team Elimination match. And at...

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Nobita appears on the stage and grabs a mic.

Nobita: I'm sorry to bother you Takari but I want to find out who's that person who just Screwed me last night. If I can get my hands on him I will...

Takari: Calm down Nobita. I promise I'll will find the person who's behind all this. So I've paid 5 detectives to settle this matter.

Taichi: Detective?

(Detective Conan/Case Closed theme plays)

Conan and his league of Little Detectives appeared on the stage.

Takari: Guys I need your help. If you can ind this person, please tell to me or Nobita as soon as possible. And for you Nobita, at Brainplan it's going to be you versus the 'Screwer' who srcew you last night.

Nobita: Fine then.

Everyone left the stage and went backstage.

Taichi: Ladies and gentlemen last night half of our divas were beaten up by GGB.

Takato: And 6 of the survived divas including our current champion will take on each other next.

Doraemon: This is the 6 divas Battle Royal for the Womens Championship!

(Cardcaptor Sakura opening theme 2 plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Tomoeda, Japan, she is the current Womens Champion, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night she is scheduled to face Lena.

Takato: But the GGB had shattered her dreams.

(Digimon 02 Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing her opponents first from Odaiba, Japan, Miyako Inue! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: My sister is one of the victims last night.

Takato: I wonder who else on the list.

(Inuyasha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: From Modern Japan, Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Shakugan no Shana theme plays)

Doraemon: From the Flame Realm, Shana! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Mon Colle Knights Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: From the 6 Star World, Rokuna Hiragi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Yu Yu Hakusho Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And accompanied by Botan, Keiko Ukimura! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Takato: I got the full list of the victims. Alongside your sister and Lena is Shizuka, Sakura Haruno, Haruhi and Yukina.

The match starts as the girls make a circle before begining to fight each other. Miyako and Kagome teams up to eliminate Shana but Shana resisted their moves by hitting a Double Clothesline. Meanwhile, Keiko tried to eliminate Sakura but Sakura Irish Whips her to the turnbuckle before hitting a Bulldog. Back to the first sence Shana throws Kagome to the mat, eliminates her from the contest before Miyako and Rokuna hits a Dluble Dropkick onto Shana, sending her to the mat as well. After that, Rokuna eliminates Miyako who was distracted after eliminating Shana. Meanwhile Keiko tried to eliminate Sakura but she gets eliminated instead.

Taichi: This match is full of Irish Whips and Clotheslines.

Rokuna tried to eliminate Sakura with a Clothesline but she avoided it and hits a Roll Up Pin only to release her since it has no effect on this match. Sakura hits a Takedown before nailing a Leglock onto Rokuna but fortunately she grabs the nearby ropes. Sakura tried to eliminate her with a Clothesline but Rokuna avoided it and counters with her Clothesline over the ropes, eliminating Sakura from the match.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Womens Champion, Rokuna Hiragi!

Taichi: One half of the Mon Colle Knights has done it!

Takato: At least her boyfriend have something to smile on.

Rokuna grabs a mic.

Rokuna: Don't get me wrong but Mondo is no longer my boyfriend.

Takato: What?

Rokuna: As you can see Mondo has become a big jerk since he was one of the AWF Roster. Due to that, we have break up. So whoever wants me, come and get me.

Taichi: Looks like Rokuna is finding a new boyfriend.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Opening Theme Plays)

Haruhi enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Haruhi: Well congrats on your victory but that doesn't mean you can relax. At Brainplan it's going to me you and me for the title!

Taichi: The leader of the SOS Brigde is challenging Rokuna!

Rokuna drops the mic and left the ring.

Takato: I wonder what is her answer.

Haruhi: And one more thing. After what just happened last night I have decided to say this to the GGB. I Quit the team!

Taichi: Looks like Haruhi just left her own team behind.

Takato: At least she got cheered by the fans.

(Backstage)

Kuriboh: I'm Kuriboh, former backstage announcer. I'm replacing Dawn tonight after what happened to her last night. Please welcome my guest of tonight, former Extreme Champion Edward Elric. Edward you and your brother Alphonse will represent the Extremists to take on Takeru and Yamato for the Tag Team title tonight. What is your reaction?

Edward: I don't mind if I lose the Extreme title to Suneo because if Takeru and his brother steal the tag team title from us is where I'll drop the line. Ishida Brothers you might be reunited months ago but unlike me and Al, we're unified.

(AWF Ring)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall and it is for the Tag Team Championship!

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, accompanied by Shippo and Iori, both from Resenpool, Ametris, they are 2/4 of the Tag Team Champions, Edward and Alphonse Elric, the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: The Elrics has become one of the most popular tag team on Wrestling world.

Takato: They're also former Tag Team Champions back in CASZ.

(The Hardy Boyz theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato and Takeru Ishida, the Ishida Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last time they face of is weeks ago.

Takato: They also face each other at Pole Vault PPV where Takeru injures his ankle.

The match starts as Al and Takeru goes first. Al hits multiple Low Kicks onto Takeru's leg before hitting a Upper Kick to the head onto Takeru. Then he Irish Whips Takeru to the turnbuckle and tags himself to his brother Edward. The two then hits the Doomday Device onto Takeru.

Taichi: My god! The Elrics just unleashed their finisher at CASZ!

Edward tried to pin Takeru but he kicks out. Ed hits a Flying Knee Drop onto Takeru before hitting a Armlock onto Takeru. Fortunately Takeru managed to grab the ropes, releasing himself from the submission. Ed tried to hit the Trouble In Paradise early but Takeru avoided the kick and hits a Super Kick onto Ed. He then tags to Yamato. Yamato grabs Ed's leg before he can make a tag to Al and hits a Leglock. Ed however managed to break free and hits a kick to Yamato's back. Ed then hits the Boom Drop onto Yamato before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Then Ed is ready to hit his Automail Clothesline but Yamato grabs Ed's automail arm and hits the Twist of Fate onto Ed. Yamato tried to pin but Al stops him before Takeru hits a Flying Clothesline onto Al until the two were having a brawl at the mat. Then Yamato is ready to hit another Twist of Fate but from out of nowhere Ed hits the Trouble In Paradise onto Yamato.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Ed then tags to Al as he is ready for the Star Shooting Press before Yamato runs away, causing Al to fell to the ring floor painfully while Yamato tags himself to Takeru. Takeru picks up Al and hits the Twist of Fate before climbing the top turnbuckle and hits the Diving Hope.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Yamato and Takeru Ishida!

Taichi: They've done it!

Takato: I can't believe they won.

All the sudden the Celestrial Being attacks the Ishidas, Elrics plus Shippo and Iori from behind. That is until Tyson and Max appeared with a Kendo Stick, causing the Celestrial Being to run away.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall where the winner will represent AWF on the upcoming crossover PPV!

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first accompanied by his CAWF Pro Flip Chan, Daniel 'Dan' Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Here he is. One of the 4 AWF Rookies.

Takato: And now he is one of the CAWF Rookies on CAWF NXT.

(Vladimir Koslov's theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent from Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: It's been a long time since the last time Kai make an impact.

Takato: He could join team AWF if he wins.

The match starts as Dan tried to hit a Takedown but Kai lifts him instead. Kai hits a Suplex before picking Dan again and hits a Lifting Backbreaker. While Dan is at the ropes, Kai hits a Big Boot onto Dan, sending him to the mat. Kai enters the mat, picks up Dan and throws him to the barricade. Then he kicked Flip Chan with a Big Boot before sending Dan to the ring.

Taichi: Kai just took out Dan's pro for no reason!

As Kai enters the ring, Dan tried to hit his Brawlers Fist onto Kai but Kai picks him up and hits the Iron Curtain Powerbomb.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kai Hiwatari!

Taichi: The fans hate him.

Takato: At least we have send a message to the other 3 brands. Don't mess with Kai.

(GM Takari's office)

Takari is talking to Tyson and Max.

Takari: Good job on saving the Ishidas earlier.

Tyson: You're welcome.

Max: Can we have a title shot?

Takari: Sure. But you have to face the Celestrial Being next week if you want it.

Tyson: We can take anyone. Right Max?

Max: Yeah.

(AWF Ring)

(Rockman EXE theme plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first he is the AWF Champion, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

As Netto were on half of the Enterance Ramp, Awesome! Was heard as The Miz's theme plays. Giant quickly attacked Netto with a Brass Knuckles onto his back. Then he lifts Netto and throws him to the audience. He then enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Giant: Netto should thanks me for letting him face Takuya instead of Nobita but what did he do last night? He beat me with his title belt. And now you'll suffer the same thing like you did. And last night I've took out another career for good. That career's name is Ken Ichijouji.

(Crowd Continues to boo)

Giant: Now. I don't care if Takuya won the Tournament because before Brainplan I will destroy him so hard that his yellow hair girlfriend (Izumi) will cry next to him for 3 days. And after that I will beat up Netto and wins the AWF Champion. I can do that because I'm Giant... And I'm (Crowd: AWFUL!) AWESOME!

(Ted DiBiase theme plays)

Taichi: What is Suneo doing here?

Takato: Don't know. But he have to be careful.

Suneo grabs a mic.

Suneo: Hello Giant. It's been a long time we haven't talk face to face.

Giant: What do you want?

Suneo: While you are beating up people for nothing, I've done something that you'll never done, winning a single title called Extreme Championship!

Giant: Just because you just won the title doesn't mean you can confront me.

Suneo: Actually I do. I remember the times we have became tag team champions but after what happened at The Tweet, my career has become twice the better. While you're ending careers, I'm buliding it. And looking at your actions on destroying Ken was very uncivilized (Crowd Laughes/Cheers).

Giant: Actually not only I'm going to destroy careers for fun, I'm going to destroy it to win a title.

Suneo: And the person who's standing next to you is your next target.

Giant: What do you mean?

Suneo: You better forget your plans on destroying Takuya and Netto because at Brainplan, I challenge you, my old friend, for the Extreme Championship inside the Hell In A Cell! (Crowd Cheers) And I promise that I will destroy your career for good.

Giant: You just took the words out of my mouth. Deal but mock my words. At Brainplan, you're dead meat!

Suneo and Giant confronts each other with Suneo lifts his Extreme title belt to the air.

(Inside GM Takari's office)

Conan and Haibara enters the office.

Takari: How's the investigation?

Conan: I think we know this person.

Haibara: But the bad news is, he is a TWA Superstar.

Takari: What?

Takari stands shooked as the show came to close.

Match Results

Rokuna wins the 6 divas Battle Royal (Wins Womens Championship)

Yamato/Takeru def. Edward/Alphonse (Wins Tag Team Championship)

Kai def. Dan (represents AWF at upcoming Crossover PPV)

Netto vs Giant (No Contest)

Actually I'm planning to held AWF's version of the Slammy Awards but since I haven't get much reviews lately I have decided to change the PPV format. Reviews Are Up!


	30. Chapter 30

Here's a newest chapter of AWF! And before I tell you the disclaimers, I've invited mr cartoon's CAWF, Fanfic meister's FGWE and a new company that will replace Wade1234's VGPW, Yosi-Mr TV's WWT. And guess what, they accepted my invitation which means the crossover PPV is coming soon! I do not own anyone. CAWF, FGWE and WWT belongs to their repective owners. TWA belongs to Charles Roberts.

August, Week 3

Don't question my heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Argentina, where we are going to find out who's screwed Nobita at The Dirty Roads.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Nobita enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Nobita: Last night our GM just informed that the person who screwed me came from TWA. Well congratulations because from a company that has been bashed by CWF, CASZ and UCW, you're now an AWF basher (Crowd Boos at TWA). And to whoever screwed me last week, I'm not sraced to face you at Brainplan PPV. I don't care if the screwer is Alexander Armington 1 or 2 or 3 or Sky Armington, I don't care! Because at Brainplan, you're history (Crowd Cheers)!

(MVP's theme plays)

Takari appeared on the stage and grabs a mic.

Takari: Okay. I think I know which TWA Superstar that just srcewed you last week and he will make an appearance tonight! But at tonights main event, you Nobita will face the man who you spit at The Dirty Roads, Giant.

Taichi: Nobita facing off with his bully tonight!

Takato: Ladies and gentlemen let's take you back to last weeks PPV where Nobita gets screwed.

_PPV:_

_Takuya grabs Nobita's feet and hits the Sharpshooter as the referee stops the match although Nobita didn't tap out._

_Doraemon: Here's your winner and new No.1 contender for the AWF Championship, Takuya Kanbara!_

_Then Takuya argues with the referee while Nobita looks at a laughing Giant. Then Nobita spits at him (Just like what Bret Hart do the Mr. McMahon during the 'Montreal Screwjob')._

AWF Ring:

(Fullmetal Alchemist Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This 6 person Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first all from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric and Winry Rockbell! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Despite being the most popular tag team, the Elrics get a little boo tonight.

Takato: Maybe it has something to do with Winry's membership in the GGB.

(The Hardy Boyz Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, all from Odaiba, Japan, Hikari Yagami and the Tag Team Champions, Yamato and Takeru Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last week the Ishida's got attacked by the Celetrial Being but get saved by the BladeBreakers.

Takato: We know Yamato is Matt Hardy while Takeru is Jeff Hardy. But tonight, Hikari poses as Lita.

Taichi: Lita is a former WWF Diva who joins The Hardys as Jeff's girlfriend.

The match starts as Hikari and Winry goes first. They both exchanged chops with Winry winning it. Winry grabs Hikari and Irish Whips her to the turnbuckle before crashed onto her. Then she stomps Hikari multiple times until the referee stops her. Winry grabs Hikari and connects a Headlock. Hikari tries to fight back but Winry continues to apply more pressure. As they both gets up, Hikari tckles Winry multiple times using her elbow, forcing Winry to release her from the submission. Winry is going for her Knock Out Slap but Hikari dodges the slap and counters with a Dropkick before taging herself onto Yamato. Winry tags herself onto Edward as Ed starts to hit multiple Clotheslines onto Yamato. After Yamato is down, he hits the Boom Drop onto Yamato before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Ed is ready for his Automail Clothesline but Yamato grabs Ed's automail arm and reversed it into an Armbar. Ed tries to make a tag but Yamato took Ed to the middle of the ring and continues to apply more pressure. Ed then hits multiple Low Kicks onto Yamato before hitting a SOS and tags himself onto Alphonse. Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit the Star Shooting Press but Yamato runs away, causing Al to fell onto the ring floor really bad. Yamato tags himself onto Takeru. As Hikari attacks Winry, Takeru attacks Ed before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits his Diving Hope onto Al. He then pins Al.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're our winners, The Ishidas and Hikari Yagami!

Then the Celetrial Being attacked The Ishidas and The Elrics while Winry took Hikari to the mat and Irish Whips her to the ring post.

Taichi: Looks like the Celetrial Being could not wait anymore.

Takato: BladeBreakers versus Celestrial Being. That's next!

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Tag Team Championship! Already in the ring, The Celetrial Being! (Crowd Boos)

Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde went to the mat as Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos represents the Celestrial Being.

(Hart Dinasty Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, Tyson and Max, the BladeBreakers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Tyson and Max didn't appear on the stage.

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents again, Tyson and Max, the BladeBreakers!

Taichi: What happened?

Takato: I don't know. But they must came in or get forfeited.

All the sudden two Beyblade were shooted at Doraemon and the time keeper.

Taichi: Help! Terrorists with Beyblades!

Takato: No. Look!

Then Tyson and Max appeared from the audience place and attacked Allelujah and Tieria with Steel Chairs. Setsuna and Lockon tried to save them but only to met the same fate. As Max and Tyson enters the ring with Setsuna, they hit the Hart Attack onto Setsuna. Then a short man appeared ringing the bell. He is carrying his laptop.

Taichi: That's the Bladebreakers Prof. Kenny!

Takato: Remember that he fixes and enchances beyblades.

The ring bells as the referee enters the ring. Tyson grabs Setsuna's feet and connects the Sharpshooter. Setsuna taps out.

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Tyson and Max!

After the match, Kenny enters the ring and hit a Tadpole Splash onto Setsuna before Tyson and Max tossed him to the Celetrial Being.

Taichi: I can't believe this.

Takato: The peace keeping organisation has been defeated by three person!

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall where the winner will represent AWF in the Upcoming Crossover PPV!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: We haven't seen Dekisugi in action lately.

Takato: If he wins tonight, he'll represent AWF in our upcoming PPV.

(Jack Swagger Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, he is one half of the Mon Colle Knights, Mondo Ohya! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: His ex-friend Rokuna had told us that Mondo is no longer her boyfriend.

Takato: And it's all because of Mondo's prevert and jerkish behaviour.

The match starts as Mondo attacks Deki with a Full Force Tackle before hitting an Elbowdrop. He then hits another before kicking Deki in the chest. Mondo then shouted "You're dead for dating Rokuna!" onto Deki before Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle.

Taichi: Mondo is blaming Deki for this break up.

Takato: He's a ladies man. That's why Deki were suspected.

Mondo kicks Deki to the gut multiple times before he Irish Whips Deki to another turnbuckle. Then Mondo crashes towards Deki. Mondo went down and grabs a chair. He went to the ring and slams the chair onto Deki, disqualifying him from the match.

Doraemon: The winner of this match by DQ, Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Mondo haven't get enough. He hits Deki with more chair shots before opening the chair and hits the God Rich Powerbomb to the chair. Then Rokuna appeared on the stage.

Rokuna: Listen Mondo. Deki is not my boyfriend. And for accusing someone else for our break up, I have three words. I Hate You!

Taichi: Whooaa!

Takato: This could be the end for Mon Colle Knights.

(GM Takari's Office)

Inuyasha is seen talking to Takari.

Inuyasha: What do you want?

Takari: Well I want you to defend your title at Brainplan.

Inuyasha: Okay. So who am I facing?

Takari: Three guys in a Gauntlet Match.

Inuyasha: Fine by me.

As Inuyasha leaves the office, Rokuna enters the office crying.

Takari: What's wrong?

Rokuna: Mondo can't accept our break up. He even accuse someone else for that. I Hate Him! I Hate Him To The Bone!

Takari: Relax. Calm down. By the way last week Haruhi challenged you for the title. What is your reaction?

Rokuna: I accept your challenge. Just leave me alone for now.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Poor Rokuna.

Takato: And after that match, Dekisugi will join Kai Hiwatari on team AWF.

(Awesome! was heard as The Miz's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Remember that Giant has caused Nobita an AWF title.

Takato: At Brainplan, he have to face Suneo in a Hell In A Cell match for the Extreme Championship.

As Giant is about to enter the ring, all the sudden Nobita attacks Giant with a slegehammer. He then crashes Giant onto the steel steps before hitting Giant with another Hammer Shot. The GM Takari appeared ont eh Titantron Screen.

Takari: That's enough! You want to know who screw you right?

Nobita nodded.

Takari: Okay. Here he is, your opponent at Brainplan.

(Goldberg Theme Plays)

Taichi: Oh no.

Takato: Don't tell me.

Takari: The former undefeated monster of TWA, Larry Wiliams!

Taichi: Oh My God!

Takato: Nobita is going face to face with the former undefeated monster under the name Larry Wiliams!

Larry appeared on the stage roaring like Goldberg as the show came to close.

Match Results

Yamato/Takeru/Hikari def. Edward/Alphonse/Winry

Tyson/Max def. Setsuna/Lockon (No.1 Contendership for the Tag Team Championship)

Dekisugi def. Mondo (by DQ) (Represents AWF at Upcoming Crossover PPV)

Nobita vs Giant (No Contest)

Correction: In all the chapters on AWF, the mat is actually the ring floor while the ring floor is the mat (Thanks to an author for the correction). Please Review and remember that Larry Wiliams is one of the TWA Roster and TWA belongs to Charles Roberts.


	31. Chapter 31

Here's the newest chapter of AWF for this week. This chapter includes superstars from TWA. I do not own anyone. TWA belongs to Charles Roberts.

August, Week 4

Before the show:

Nobita is entering GM Takari's office.

Nobita: Are you serious Takari? I have to face the former undefeated monster named Larry Wiliams?

Takari: What can I do? He's the one who screwed you on The Dirty Roads.

Nobita: I don't know how he screwed me, but I demand an advantage for my match against him next week!

Takari: Fine. Tonight, Larry will take on three AWF Superstars of my choice. And at Brainplan, you will face him in a Last Man Standing Match. And if I were you, I would do a research on Larry or begging for an item from Doraemon.

Smackdown 2009 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Lima, Peru where TWA's Larry Wiliams will take on 3 AWF Superstars in a Gauntlet Match.

(Yu Yu Hakusho theme plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Keiko Ukimura and Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Lately Keiko and Yukina are having some training with a martial arts master named Genkai.

Takato: Let's see what they got.

(LayCool theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents, accompanied by Mary and Hillary, Misty and Winry Rockbell, the Girls Gone Bad! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Not only they didn't get repected, but they even used LayCool's theme.

Takato: Hey. They're hot. What can I say?

Tha match starts as Keiko and Misty goes first. Misty hits a takedown onto Keiko before hitting a Spinning Toe Hold. Fortunately Keiko managed to grab the ropes, releasing herself from the submission. Misty picks up Keiko and Irish Whips her to the turnbuckle. Misty tags herself to Winry as the two stomps Keiko multiple times before the referee stops them. While WInry is distracting the referee, Mary took out a broom from under the ring and hits Keiko with it.

Taichi: These girls are cheaters!

Takato: Calm down Taichi.

Winry picks up Keiko and hits a Headlock. Keiko tried to break free but Winry continues to apply more pressure. Keiko managed to release herself from the submission and hits a sudden Buzzsaw Kick onto Winry. Keiko tags herself to Yukina as Winry tags herself to Misty. Misty tries to hit her Pocket Rocket immidiately but Yukina dodged the Pocket Rocket, causing Misty to fell onto the mat painfully. Yukina picks her up and ready for her new move, Tears of Stone (Rings of Saturn submission hole) onto Misty. As she connects it, Winry tries to interfere only to get a Spear by Keiko. Misty then taps out.

Doraemon: Here're your winners by Submission, Keiko Ukimura and Yukina!

Taichi: Impressive victory for the YYH girls.

Takato: Hang on. Look!

Mary and Hillary attacked Keiko and Yukina with a Broom Stick and a chair. Then Winry took out a spray paint from under the ring and gives it to Hillary. Hillary then sprayed GGB 4EVER onto both Keiko and Yukina.

Taichi: They've just branded the YYH Girls!

Takato: I hope those 4 won't make a chaos in the future.

Backstage:

Tyson and Max are heading to the ring as Dawn stops them for an interview.

Dawn: Excuse me Tyson but who're your opponents next? And what is your reaction after your actions on the Celestrial Being?

Tyson: The Celetrial Being is nothing but jerks in AWF! They thought just because they are the peace keepers of the world doens't mean that they can do whatever they want. This is AWF! Not a warzone! And for tonight, I'm issuing a challenge to any tag team out there to face us next.

AWF Ring:

(Hart Dinasty theme plays)

Doraemon: This tag team match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Tyson and Max, the BladeBreakers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Next week the BladeBreakers will take on Yamato and Takeru Ishida for the Tag Team Championship.

Takato: But tonight, who will be their opponents?

(The Titantron Screen shows Matches though out 80 years before two voices are heard, Alex II: WHOW That alot of History, Alex I: Let Make More. The Screen then the names of Alex I, Alex II, Alex III, Alex IV, Sky Armington, Razor Armignton I, Razor Armington II, Ace Armington, John Armington, Rochester Armington, Scott Armington, Fifi La Fume Armington, Pepe La Pew (Family memeber), Lisa Simpsion Armington, Slappy Squrrial Armington, Skippy Squrrial Armington, Mariana Raccoon Armington Vanilla The Rabbit Armington, Cream The Rabbit Armington, and Shadow The Hedgehog Armington are shown in Gold Letters, Then the whole Armington Family is shown. Boom!)

(Babadawa By Kid Rock then Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, representing TWA, Sky Armington and TWA World Champion, Alexander Armington II! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: First Larry, now the Armington Dinasty on AWF?

Takato: It's like a TWA Invasion on AWF.

The match starts as Alex II and Tyson goes first. Tyson hits multiple Low Kicks onto Alex before trying to hit a Buzzsaw Kick but Alex grabs Tyson's leg and lifts him before nailing a Spinning Powerbomb. Alex Irish Whips Tyson to the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Sky. Sky climbs to the top turnbuckle while Alex puts Tyson into a Bearhug. The Alex released Tyson as Sky hits a Flying Clothesline onto Tyson. Sky then pins Tyson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Tyson kicks out.

Sky tags himself to Alex as both of them stomps Tyson multiple times before the referee stops them. Alex then puts Tyson into a Sleeper Hold. Tyson tries to grab the ropes, but Alex applyed more pressure. Tyson tried to tag to Max but Alex pulled Tyson to the middle of the ring. Alex tries to hit a Double Leg Lock but Tyson pushed Alex using his leg and tags himself to Max. Alex tags himself to Sky as Max dominates Sky with multiple Clotheslines. Max picks up Sky and hits a Bulldog. Max then pins Sky.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Alex stops the count.

Alex picks up Max and ready for his Armingtons Flash Back (Reverse DDT/Spining Neckbreaker) but Tyson hits his Dragoon Kick onto Alex, sending him to the ring floor. Max picks up Sky while Tyson perfects the Hart Attack. Max tags himself onto Tyson and he is ready for the Sharp Shooter onto Sky. All the sudden the Celetrial Being attacked Tyson as Sky and Alex II were running away to the enterance ramp. Max tries to help, only to met the same fate. Then Yamato and Takeru Ishida came to the ring and attacked Allelujah and Tieria boly to get the numbers game by Setsuna and Lockon. Meanwhile, Sky and Alex were looking at the ring. After a dicussion, Alex and Sky ran to the ring and tossed Allelujah and Tieria to the ring floor. Alex hits the Armingtons Flash Back onto Setsuna while Sky hits his Skyprettier (Unprettier or Killswitch) on Lockon. After the Armingtons pick up the Ishidas and the BladeBreakers, the non-TWA crowd cheers for them.

Taichi: Looks like the Armingtons have changed hearts.

Takato: Hold on a sec Taichi. Something is going on backstage!

Backstage:

Larry were seen beating up Dekisugi. The Extremists with their weapons came to save him only to get Multiple Spear by Larry. Larry picks up Edward and hits a Jackhammer Slam before hitting a Powerbomb onto Alphonse. He then Double Speared Shippo and Iori as Suneo tries to hit Larry with his Million Dollar Belt only to fall prey to a Big Boot by Larry. Larry then tossed Suneo to the wall. Then Terry and Tao tried to attack Larry from behind but Larry picks up Terry and crashes him to the wall. Tao tries to hit a Codebreaker but Larry lifts Tao and hits a Powerbomb. He then roared in front of the camera as he shouted "You're mine Nobita Nobi!" to the camera.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari is seen talking with Inuyasha.

Takari: What do you want?

Inuyasha: I want to know who's my next opponent at Brainplan.

Takari: Okay. At Brainplan, you are going to defend the title in a Gauntlet Match. At least 3 person will do.

Inuyasha: Okay.

AWF Ring:

Takato: Ladies and gentlemen let's check on the cards to Brainplan.

Taichi: Rokuna will defend her Womens Championship title against Haruhi.

Takato: With Rokuna's recent break up with Mondo, will it effect her to defend her title?

Taichi: Suneo will defend his Extreme Championship title against Giant inside the Hell In A Cell.

Takato: These two were bullies. But only one will get bullied inside the HIAC.

Taichi: Inuyasha will defend his Japanese Championship title in a Gauntlet Match.

Takato: There're 3 superstars eyeing on Inuyasha's title. Can the half demon defend it at any cost?

Taichi: Yamato and Takeru will defend their Tag Team Championship title against Tyson and Max.

Takato: Will the Celestrial Being interfere in this match?

Taichi: Nobita will take on Larry Wiliams in a Last Man Standing Match.

Takato: Can Nobita survive from this former undefeated monster?

Taichi: Netto will defend his AWF Championship title against Takuya.

Takato: Takuya has won the AWF Championship Tournament. Now he must face the champ in person.

Taichi: Brainplan is sponsored by Wikipedia.

Backstage:

Randy is waiting for Yukina who is changing her clothes. Then the GGB came.

Randy: What do you want?

Winry: Get out of our way you babyface loser!

Randy: Before I move, why did you branded my...

Misty: Your what?

Randy: You know what, forget what I'm going to say. The point is, if you do that again, I'll kick you and your boyfriends in the skull!

Hillary: Yeah right. See if we care.

Mary: And by the way, give this to her.

Mary gives Randy a GGB T-Shirt to Randy as they leave. The shirt says "Randy and Yukina are coward whimps."

Randy: Son of a (censored).

AWF Ring:

(Goldberg Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Gauntlet Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing TWA, Larry Wiliams! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Larry Williams is an undefeated monster 2 years ago.

Takato: But his undefeated streak ended by Bugs Bunny at UCW Three Chains of Destiny.

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his first opponent, from Feudal Japan, he is the Japanese Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Next week Inuyasha have to defend his Japanese Championship title in a Gauntlet Match.

Takato: Will this match gives a disadvantage for him?

The match starts as Larry pushed Inuyasha to the turnbuckle before stepping him multiple times before the referee stops him. As the referee were busy with Larry, Inuyasha makes an exposed turnbuckle. After that, Larry tries to crash towards Inuyasha but Inuyasha runs away, causing Larry's head to hit the exposed turnbuckle. Inuyasha grabs Larry and hits an Enzuigiri. Inuyasha is ready for a Chokeslam. He chokes Larry only to get Jackhammered before Larry hitting a Running Powerslam. He then pins Inuyasha.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Larry Wiliams!

Larry throws Inuyasha to the exposed turnbuckle before BenchPresses him to the ring floor. The referee closes the turnbuckle as Larry is waiting for his second opponent.

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his second opponent, accompanied by Yukina, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: I hope the Legend Killer can slay this beast.

The match starts as Larry grabs Randy and hits a Choke Hold. He then BenchPresses him to the ring floor. Larry went down and hits a Thunderous Kick (Sheamus like kick to the head) onto Randy before hitting the same kick onto Yukina.

Takato: Larry just took out Yukina for on reason!

Taichi: Uh oh. Somethings not right.

Then the lights went out. As the lights appeared, Hiei appeared and hits his Darkness Choke Hold onto Larry. Larry however released himself from the Choke Hold and crashes Hiei to the barricade. He picks up Yukina and hits a Jackhammer Slam. He then crashes Yukina to the same barricade that Hiei crashed to. He then hits a Powerbomb onto Hiei. As he looked back, Randy hits an RKO onto Larry. Randy took Larry back to the ring as he is ready for a Kick to the Skull. He tried to hit the kick but Larry hits a devastating Thunderous Kick onto Randy before hitting a Cranium Crunch. He then pins Randy.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Larry Wiliams!

Then Larry took Randy to the ring floor and smashes him to the announcers table. Then he crashes Randy onto both Hiei and Yukina. All the sudden Nobita came and attacked Larry with a ladder from behind. He then put the ladder onto Larry's boy before climbing the ring apron and hits a 180 Cannondive. Nobita took Larry to the ring as the third opponent is ready.

(Digimon Frontiers theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his final opponent, the Heartbreak Frontier Kid, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: It's time No.1 contender for the AWF Championship!

Takato: If Takuya loses tonight, Netto would get an upperhand.

After entering the ring, Takuya stomps his feet to the mat, signaling for the Sweet Chin Music. Takuya tries to hit it but Larry grabs Takuya's feet and hits a Spinning Toe Hold. He then seems to try and break Takuya's leg, forcing the refere to stop the match. Larry ignores the bell and continues to damage Takuya's leg before Netto came in and attacked Larry with the AWF Championship belt. Netto tries to hit his PET Slam but Larry hits a Thunderous Kick instead. He then hits a Powerbomb onto Netto, crashes him onto Takuya. Nobita came in and hits a STF from behind. But Larry managed to lift Nobita using his back and crashes him to the turnbuckle. He then hits a Jackhammer Slam onto Nobita. Larry then picks up Nobita and crashes him onto Netto and Takuya.

Taichi: Larry just destroyed half of the AWF.

Takato: Will this be Nobita's fate at Brainplan?

While the medics check on Randy, Yukina, Hiei, Nobita, Takuya and Netto, Larry who's on the stage roared like Goldberg as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Keiko/Yukina def. Misty/Winry

Tyson/Max vs Alex II/Sky Armington (Outside Interference)

Larry def. Inuyasha

Larry def. Randy

Larry vs Takuya (No Contest)

Man imagine that! Larry Wiliams just took out half of the AWF Roster! Fortunately at Three Chains of Destiny, Kamen Rider Kiva (from UCW) destroyed Larry with a bloody chain and helps Bugs Bunny to defeat Larry. But at Brainplan, there will be no Kamen Rider that will help Nobita. What will happen to AWF and Nobita? Find out soon! Please Update.


	32. Brainplan PPV

Here's another chapter of AWF! I do not own anyone. FGWE belongs to Fanfic Meister, WWT belongs to Yosi-Mr TV, CAWF belongs to Mr Cartoon and TWA belongs to Charles Roberts.

September, Week 1

For Those About To Rock (We Salute You) by AC/DC plays as the intro to Brainplan. Fireworks go off the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF Brainplan! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Santiago, Chile, home of CASZ and its General Manager JeanKazuhiza. And tonight Netto will defend his AWF Championship title against Takuya.

Taichi: And tonight's PPV is presented by Wikipedia.

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from the SOS Brigade, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Looks like everyone is cheering for Haruhi.

Takato: She's one of the CASZ divas. That's why the fans love her.

(Mon Colle Knights theme plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, she is the current Womens Champion, Rokuna Hiragi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Lately Rokuna has break up with Mondo due to his pervert habit.

Takato: Who is her new boyfriend now?

The match starts as Rokuna hits a Low Kick onto Haruhi before trying to hit a DDT but Haruhi hits a Suplex instead. She then hits a Kneedrop but Rokuna rolls away, causing Haruhi's knee to fell on the mat. Rokuna picks up Haruhi and hits a Spinning DDT. Rokuna tries to pin Haruhi but she rolls away to the mat. Rokuna then hits a Baseball Slide onto Haruhi before dived onto her. The referee starts the Count Out Sequance. As the sequance goes to 3, Rokuna picks up Haruhi and sends her to the ring. She then climbs to the top rope and hits a Lionsault onto Haruhi before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Haruhi kicks out.

Rokuna climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit a 5 Star Frog Splash when all the sudden Mondo appeared on the stage, distracting Rokuna while Haruhi climbs to the turnbuckle and hits a Flying Two Handed Bulldog onto Rokuna. The crowd chants "Holy Cow!" as Haruhi hits a Double Legdrop before hitting a Double Leglock. Rokuna tries to grab the ropes but Haruhi applied more pressure. Rokuna is so close to the ropes when all the sudden Mondo pulled the rope, unallowing Rokuna to grab it. Haruhi took Rokuna to the middle of the ring and continues to apply pressure. Rokuna taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Submission and new Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Taichi: Mondo just screwed Rokuna tonight.

Backstage:

Nobita is seen heading towards Randy.

Nobita: Randy!

Randy: What do you want?

Nobita: Look I need your help tonight.

Randy: Let me guess. You want me to help you beat Larry Wiliams right?

Nobita: Yes.

Randy: Well fat change! Thanks to your 'Screwjob' that involves that monster, Yukina is in a hospital! And it's all your fault!

Nobita: Look I'm sorry. I promise I make that up for you.

Randy: How are you going to do that?

Nobita: Listen to me! I know you have some anger to be taken out after Larry hits a kick onto your girlfriend right?

Randy: To be honest, yes.

Nobita: Well since my match is Last Man Standing, you can interfere and help me.

Randy: After what happened to me last week, not a change! Unless you got more backup on your side.

?: We'll be delighted if we become your backups!

Nobita and Randy looks behind. Then they smiled.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a Hell In A Cell match for the Extreme Championship!

(The Miz theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Tokyo, Japan, Giant Takashi! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Weeks ago Suneo has challenged this bully for his Extreme title inside this Hell In A Cell.

Takato: I hope Suneo will regret on what he wish for.

(Ted DiBiase theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Tokyo, Japan, he is the current Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Suneo had gone sick of Giant's bullying behavior.

Takato: Tonight, he could teach him a lesson.

The match starts as Giant grabs Suneo and tossed him to the cell's wall before landed on the mat. Giant went to the mat only to get Irish Whiped to the ring post by Suneo. He then took Giant to the cell wall and hits multiple Kicks to the Gut onto Giant before sending him to the ring. Suneo tried to enter the ring only to get pushed back to the mat by Giant. He then went to the mat and tossed Suneo to the cell wall. He sends Suneo back to the ring as Giant enters the ring as well. He then tries to hit a Big Splash onto Suneo but Suneo rolls away, causing Giant to fell to the ring floor painfully. Suneo then climbs to the cage and hits a 10 feet dive onto Giant as the crowd chants "That was wicked!". He then pins Giant.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Giant kicks out.

Suneo tries to finish the match with the Dream Street but Giant lifts Suneo and crashes him to the door. The door breaks as Suneo and Giant went outside the cage. He then tried to crash Suneo onto the Steel Steps but Suneo breaks free, causing Giant to hit the Steel Steps painfully. Then he climbs to the top cage as Giant were chasing him. Now the two are on top of the cage. Giant hits a gigantic Spear onto Suneo before picking him up. He points his finger on the announcers table, meaning that he wanted to throw Suneo to the table. He is ready to throw but Suneo breaks free and hits a Spear onto Giant, causing both of them to fell to the tables.

Taichi: Look out!

Takato: Yikes!

Taichi and Takato runs away as Suneo and Giant didn't fell onto the tables, instead they fell onto the audience stage. The crowd chants "OMG! OMG!" as the two cannot continue any longer.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen due to Double Knock Out, Suneo is still your Extreme Champion!

Suneo and Giant got carried by medics and get sent to the medics room.

Backstage:

Rokuna is seen walking towards Mondo.

Rokuna: Why did you srcew me Mondo? Haven't the word "We're break up!" means anything to you?

Mondo: I srcew you because I wanted to see you crying to your new boyfriend. And before I hurt you tell me, who's your boyfriend?

Rokuna: If you want to know, he's not from AWF!

Rokuna then slaps Mondo as she left the arena.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This Gauntlet match is for the Japanese Championship!

(Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Feudal Japan, he is the current Japanese Champion, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Now Inuyasha must face 3 superstars in this match.

Takato: Who'll be the first?

(Inazuma Eleven theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his first opponent, representing the Raimon 11, Mark Evans! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: We haven't seen Mark for a while.

Takato: Can he win his first ever title?

The match starts as Inuyasha and Mark exchanges punches with Mark winning it. Mark took Inuyasha to the turnbuckle before climbing it and punches him to the head rapidly. He then hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Inuyasha before pinning him. Inuyasha kicks put on the count of 2. Mark tries to hit his Majin the Hand but Inuyasha puts Mark onto a Choke Hold before pushing him to the turnbuckle. Inuyasha tries to hit a Big Boot but at the same time, Mark hits his God Hand onto Inuyasha, causing the two to fell down. As the two gets up, Mark is ready for his Majin the Hand but Inuyasha counters with a Big Boot. He then hits an Enzuigiri onto Mark before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!

Taichi: He won the first round.

Takato: But there's still 2 more to go.

(Cardcaptor Sakura theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his second opponent, from Hong Kong, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Well this could be an opportunity for Syaoran.

Takato: With Inuyasha a little bit tired, can Syaoran took advantage?

The match starts as Inuyasha tries to hit a Clothesline but Syaoran dodge it and hits a Buzzsaw Kick onto Inuyasha. Syaoran pins Inuyasha but he kicks out at the count of 2. He picks up Inuyasha and ready for the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Final Cut) but Inuyasha lifts him and hits a Powerbomb instead. Inuyasha chokes Syaoran and hits a Chokeslam before hitting an Enzuigiri and pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Inuyasha.

Taichi: Looks like Inuyasha is getting tired.

Takato: There's still one more to go!

(John Morrison theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his final opponent, from Green Hill Town, Nick! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Nick's back!

Takato: And he is one step closer to becoming champion.

The match starts as Inuyasha tries to grab Nick but Nick slips away and hit multiple Low Kicks before nailing a Spinning DDT onto Inuyasha. Inuyasha went to the mat only to get a Baseball Slide by Nick. Inuyasha enters the ring only to get a Scissor Kick by Nick. Nick is ready for the Star Shift Pain but Inuyasha pulled him and stomps Nick multiple times before the referee stops him. Inuyasha is ready for a Chokeslam but Nick hits a surprise Buzzsaw Kick onto Inuyasha. He climbs to the turnbuckle and hits the Star Shift Pain onto Inuyasha before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new Japanese Champion, Nick!

Taichi: What a return for Nick!

Takato: Hang on a second, Nick isn't a Japanese!

Taichi: But he's an anime character remember?

Takato: Oh. Right.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari: Due to Larry's attack last week, the Team AWF Qualifying match has been cancelled. But tomorow, it will be a 6 Man Tag Team Match where the winner will represent Team AWF at the upcoming Crossover PPV titled Four Crest Of Destiny! And the matches for the PPV will be announced tommorow as well.

Haruhi enters the office.

Takari: How may I help you?

Haruhi: Listen I wanted to ask you something.

Takari: Go ahead.

Haruhi: Is my Womens Championship title will be on the line at the PPV?

Takari: No. Because at the PPV, you're going to face FGWE's Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan and WWT's Womens Champion either Ino Yamanaka or Kin Tsuchi in a Triple Threat Womens Champions Match. But that depends on two weeks from now.

Haruhi: What do you mean?

Takari: For you information, there is a diva who has a title match but couldn't make an appearance due to your former team's attack. And you will face her two weeks from now and the winner will face Blue Mary and Ino or Kin at Four Crest Of Destiny.

Haruhi: Who?

Takari: Lena.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Man! Our Womens Champion is going to face FGWE's and WWT's Champion at Four Crest Of Destiny!

Takato: Whoever the AWF's and WWT's Champion is, the Triple Threat Match could be a Slobber Knocker.

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is for the Tag Team Championship!

(Hart Dynasty theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challengers, Tyson Graiger and Max Tate, the BladeBreakers! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: These two has defeated the Celestrial Being two weeks ago.

Takato: They even battled with the Armington Dynasty last week.

(The Hardy Boyz theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Odaiba, Japan, they are the current Tag Team Champions, Yamato and Takeru, the Ishida Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: These guys has been hunted by the Celestrial Being this past few weeks.

Takato: Can they consitrate on this match?

Before the match started, the Celestrial Being are on the stage, distracting the BladeBreakers and the Ishidas. The match started with Max hits a tackle onto Yamato. Max Irish Whips Yamato to the turnbuckle and stomps him before the referee stops him. He then tags himself to Tyson. Max lifts Yamato while Tyson ready for the Hart Attack. But the Celestrial Being went closer to the ring, causing Tyson to change direction and dived onto the Celestrial Being. While Max connects a German Suplex onto Yamato. Tyson reenters the ring and tried to connect the Sharpshooter but the Celestrial Being entered the ring, beating up the referee before attacking Tyson and Yamato. Takeru and Max tried to help but also fell victim to the numbers game. After they all nailed their finishers onto the Ishidas and the BladeBreakers, the Celestrial Being leaves the ring.

Taichi: Everyone is down.

Takato: Hang on. Look!

Ray came and hits the Celestrial Being with a Steel Chair, hitting Setsuna and Lockon. Allelujah and Tieria tried to attack Ray but Ray slips away and went to the ring. Allelujah enters the ring only to get a Kick to the Jaw by Ray before he hits a Buzzsaw Kick onto Tieria. He then placed Tyson on Yamato as the referee gets up and starts the count.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners and new Tag Team Champions, Tyson and Max, the BladeBreakers!

Taichi: Thanks to Ray, the BladeBreakers won the title.

Takato: I wonder what will the Ishidas do next.

(Promo)

If you think UCW Three Chains of Destiny that features UCW, CWF, CASZ and TWA were the greatest interpromotional fanfiction wrestling PPV in the decade, you're wrong! 3 weeks from now, we will break the ratings. Anime Wrestling Federation (AWF), Fighting Game Wrestling Entertainment (FGWE), World Wrestling Television (WWT) and Cartoon Anime Wrestling Federation (CAWF) presents: Four Crests of Destiny! Three weeks from now live in London, England.

AWF Ring:

(Goldberg theme plays)

Doraemon: This is a Last Man Standing Match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing TWA, Larry Wiliams! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: There he is, the man who screwed Nobita at The Dirty Roads.

Takato: He also demolished half of the AWF Roster last week.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Nobita could be in trouble battling this monster.

Takato: He did say that he got some backup tonight.

The match starts as Nobita hit a few chops onto Larry. But it didn't give any effects on him. Larry then hits a Powerful Clothesline onto Nobita before hitting a Camel Clutch. Nobita tries to break free but Larry applyed more pressure. Nobita gets up, lifts Larry using his back and crashes him to the turnbuckle. He then hits a Two Handed Bulldog onto Larry. The referee starts the count.

1,2,3,... Larry gets up.

Nobita tries to hit an Additude Adjustment onto Larry but Larry hits a Spear instead. Larry then puts Nobita into a Bearhug. Nobita tried to break free, but Larry adds more pressure. Then Randy came from behind and hits an RKO onto Larry. Nobita then hits the STF onto Larry but he managed to grab the ropes. Randy and Nobita went for a Two on One Beatdown (Which is legal) onto Larry. They lifts Larry but the monster pusher both of them before hitting a Double Clothesline. He then picks up Randy and crashes him onto Nobita. He picks Randy again and hits a Powerbomb that crashes him onto Nobita. The referee starts the count.

1,2,3,4,5,6,... Nobita gets up.

Larry went to the turnbuckle and ready for a Thunderous Kick but all the sudden the lights went out. As it reopens, Hiei was seen hitting his Darkness Choke Hold onto Larry. Larry however managed to lift Hiei and ready to crash him onto Nobita. But Nobita avoided the crash and hits an Additude Adjustment as Hiei went to the ring floor. The referee starts the count.

1,2,3,4,5... Larry gets up.

Nobita, Randy and Hiei tried to hit a Triple Suplex but Larry hits a powerful Spear onto three of them. He then hits a Thunderous Kick onto both Randy and Hiei. Larry tries to hit the same kick onto Nobita but all the sudden 3 childrens came and went into the ring. They are the frontier kids (Kouji, Junpei and Tomoki) in their Digimon forms. Junpei picks up Larry and hits a Bettle Wrecker (Spear) before Kouji hits a Saber Clothesline (Clothesline from Hell). Tomoki climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Bear Splash (Frog Splash) onto Larry as Nobita hits the STF onto Larry until he was unconsious. The referee starts the count.

1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Taichi: Nobita has won the match!

Takato: Who needs a Kamen Rider when we can have a group of Digimon Transforming Childrens aka the Frontier Kids.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage:

Nobita, Randy, Hiei plus the three Frontier kids were walking until Dekisugi, Shizuka, Takuya, Izumi and The Rap Brothers came toward them.

Takuya: Good job guys.

Izumi: We just show that TWA reject who's the boss.

Junpei: Thanks.

Kouji: If I were you Takuya, I would enter the ring right now.

Takuya: Oh yeah. My match is next.

Izumi: Good luck Takuya.

Izumi then kissed Takuya on the cheek as Takuya went to the ring.

Shizuka: Isn't that sweet?

Rap Brothers: Gross!

Izumi: What did you say?

Izumi digivolved into Fairymon and chased the Rap Brothers.

Dekisugi: I'm not going to date her if she is angry.

Junpei and Tomoki: You got that right!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall and it is for the AWF Championship!

(Rockman EXE theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Net City, he is the current AWF Champion, Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Netto haven't get any coverage although he is the AWF Champion.

Takato: What can he do? The entire AWF Roster is busy with the Larry Wiliams fiasco!

(Digimon Frontiers theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, the Heartbreak Frontier Kid, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: This digimon transforming HBK copying kid has won the AWF Championship Tournament months ago.

Takato: He also won thanks to the 'Screwjob'.

The match starts as Takuya and Netto exchanged chops with Netto winning it. Netto hits a Takedown before hitting Takuya with a Spinning Toe Hold. Fortunately Takuya were able to push Netto using his leg and Bench Presses him to the mat. Takuya went to the mat only to get a Clothesline by Netto. Netto then slams Takuya onto the barricade before sending him to the ring. Netto climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for his PET Dive but Takuya rolls away, causing Netto to fell to the ring floor painfully. Takuya climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Netto before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Netto kicks out.

Takuya grabs Netto's leg and hits a Figure Four Leg Lock. Netto tried to reach the ropes but he cannot move. Takuya released Netto from the submission due to his injured ankle. Netto took the advantage by hitting a Sliding Tackle onto Takuya's injured ankle. He then ready to hit his PET Slam but Takuya managed to slip away and hits a Kick to the Gut before hitting his Flame Factor onto Netto. Takuya is ready for the Sweet Chin Music. Takuya tries to connect but Netto grabs his leg and lifts him before hitting a Reversal Suplex. Netto is ready for his PET Slam but Takuya hits his Sweet Chin Music from out of nowhere. He then pins Netto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: He has done it! He has won the AWF Championship!

Takato: He has make us proud. Right Taichi?

Takuya and Netto does a Handshake. Then Takuya went to the top turnbucke and lifts his belt to the air and the show came to close.

Match Results.

Haruhi def. Rokuna (Wins Womens Championship)

Suneo vs Giant (No Contest) (Hell In A Cell Match)

Inuyasha def. Mark

Inuyasha def. Syaoran

Nick def. Inuyasha (Wins Japanese Championship)

Tyson/Max def. Yamato/Takeru (Wins Tag Team Championship)

Nobita def. Larry (AWF vs TWA) (Last Man Standing Match)

Takuya def. Netto (Wins AWF Championship)

Please Review.


	33. Chapter 33

Here's another chapter of AWF and it is updated on 31 August 2010, which is my country's National Day! Now before I tell you the disclaimers, I wanted to thank Charles Roberts (TWA's owner) and Mr Cartoon (CAWF's owner) for adding AWF to their favorites list. Also thanks to Charles Roberts (again) and Cornholio4 for alerting this story. It's nice to finally have a fan. This chapter includes an annonymous reviewer named dr-maifan-lover. Here's something that I want to say to him:

dr-maifan-lover: No I don't think anyone from Yu-Gi-Oh will be here. But at least a character from Bakugan (Dan) and B-Daman (Lena) is here.

I do not own anyone. FGWE, WWT and CAWF belongs to their repective owners.

September, Week 1

RAW 2009 Theme Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Santiago, Chile where we're on the road to our upcoming crossover PPV, Four Crest of Destiny.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your General Manager of AWF, Takari!

(MVP Theme Plays)

Takari: Hello AWF fans! (Crowd Cheers) Last night was phenomenal! I mean, we have beat a TWA reject named Larry Wiliams! (Crowd Cheers) Now that this 'Screwjob' is over, let's move on to the future. Three weeks from now it's going to be our crossover PPV, Four Crest of Destiny. Everyone knows that AWF will battle with FGWE, WWT and CAWF on that PPV. So I have decided to announce the matches at the PPV. On the first match, 8 superstars, 2 representing each company, will battle in a Toumoil Match where the winner will take on Takuya for the AWF Championship. And tonight, there will be two qualifying matches to decide who will represent AWF on that Toumoil match. And of course we have a 4 Way Champions Match where AWF Champion will take on FGWE Champion, WWT Champion and CAWF Champion. That's not all alongside the 4 Way Survivor Series Elimination match, we also have a 20 Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Elimination Match where it's qualifying round will begin now!

Taichi: Sweet!

Takato: We kicking things off with a Divas qualifying match!

Takari: Hang on, I haven't finished yet. Our Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa will take on WWT's Hardcore Champion Dagget Beaver or anyone who defeated him at Channels War and CAWF's Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan in a Triple Threat Extreme Rules Match! And our new Japanese Champion Nick will take on FGWE's Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan, WWT's National Champion either Squidward or Timmy Turner and CAWF's Cruiserweight Champion and one of our superstars Ash Ketchum! While our Womens Champion either Haruhi or Lena will take on FGWE's Womens Champion Blue Mary Ryan and WWT's WOmens Champion either Ino or Kin. And there will be also a Tag Team Toumoil Match where it's going to be 8 Tag Teams, 2 representing each company. And...

(Gundam 00 theme plays)

Taichi: It's the Celetrial Being.

Takato: What do they want now?

Takari: I'm glad you're here Celestrial Being. I want to ask you something, why did you interfere last nights match for the Tag Team Championship?

Setsuna: Why? Well that is the most simple question. We interfere because we want to destroy Digimon from AWF!

Taichi: What?

Takato: They want to destroy us?

Takari: You want to destroy all the characters from Digimon in AWF?

Setsuna: Yes.

Takari: Well that gives me an idea. At the 4CD, you will not going to face Yamato and Takeru because the 4 of you will take on the Frontier Kids in a match beyond... known as War Games!

Takato: Sweet Mother of Pearl! A War Games match?

Taichi: Everyone knows how dangerous that match can be.

Takari: And next week, one of you will take on one of the members of the Frontier Kids. And if the Frontier representive wins, they can use their Digimon forms at the War Games!

Taichi: Wow!

Takato: Our GM is serious about this PPV.

Takari and the Celestrial Being leaves the stage.

Backstage:

Dawn: I'm here with one member of Team AWF, Kai Hiwatari. Kai I heard you have a announcement to make.

Kai: Yes. Since the first day I've debuted, I have been hated. But here's something to turn your heads a bit. Next week, I'm challenging any member of the Toon World Order in a one on one match. I don't care if it's Danny Phantom, Shikamaru, Kankuro or Desire. Next week, be there!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a 12 divas Triple Threat Team Match where the winning team will represent AWF at the Divas 4 Way Survivor Series Elimination Match! Ans the winning team can choose any divas our their choice as their 5th member.

(LayCool theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, the team of Winry Rockbell, Misty, Hillary and Mary, The Girls Gone Bad! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: I the GGB won this match, the other 4 companies might think twice before sending their representives.

Takato: You're right. The GGB are dirty players.

(Naruto Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents first, the team of Sakura Haruno, Miyako Inue, Rokuna Hiragi and Keiko Ukimura! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Last night Mondo screwed Rokuna, causing her to lose the Womens Championship title to Haruhi.

Takato: Let's not forget that Miyako and Keiko had never been on any Main Events yet.

(Digimon Adventure theme plays)

Doraemon: And, the team of Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto and Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: My sister's team is well balanced.

Takato: Whoever wins, they must choose their fifth member on their own.

WInry, Hikari and Sakura goes first. Hikari and Sakura double teams up by hitting a Double Uppercut onto Winry before Irish Whips her to the empty turnbuckle. The two locked hands with Hikari says charge. Sakura Irish Whips Hikari to the empty turnbuckle, but Winry manage to rolls away and tags herself onto Hillary, while Hikari crashed on the turnbuckle really hard. Hillary tried to hit a Kick to the Gut onto Sakura but she grabs her leg's and hits a Powerbomb. Sakura then tags herself onto Miyako. After hitting a Suplex onto Hillary, Miyako tried to pin her but Hikari stops the count. Miyako and Hikari have a Staredown before Hillary interfered with a Sliding Tackle onto Miyako. She then hits a Clothesline onto Hikari before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Hikari kicks out.

Hillary Irish Whips Hikari to the GGB's turnbuckle while Miyako tags herself to Rokuna. After Hillary tags herself onto Misty, Misty hits multiple Kicks to the Gut onto Hikari before Rokuna pulled Misty and hits a DDT onto her. While Hikari tags herself onto Shizuka, Rokuna drags Misty to the middle of the ring before climbing to the top turnbuckle. She then hits the 5 Star Frog Splash onto Misty. She looked behind only to get a Melody Kick by Shizuka. Shizuka then pins Rokuna.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto and Kagome Higurashi!

Taichi: These 4 girls are going to represent AWF on the Divas Survivor Series match.

Takato: I wonder who will they choose as their 5th member?

Backstage:

Takari is seen talking with Lena.

Lena: Thanks for giving me another opportunity for the Womens Championship.

Takari: You're welcome.

All the sudden a medic crew came in front of Lena.

dr-fanmai-lover: Oh my gosh! I'm your biggest fan. Can I have your autografh?

Lena: Sure.

Lena signed her signature on dr-fanmai-lover's shirt.

dr-fanmai-lover: Yahoo! I got an autografh from my No.1 favorite diva. Later!

Awf Ring:

Doraemon: This is the first Toumoil Qualifying Match!

(Soul Crusher by White Zombie Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: So far on his career, Tao has only became a No.1 contender for the formerly Hardcore Championship.

Takato: Well he gets his changes tonight.

(The Great Khali Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Pokemon World, Brock! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Well this could be a major mismatch.

Takato: If Brock wins, the other 7 must say their prayers.

The match starts as Tao and Brock were having a Staredown. Tao hits multple punches onto Brock but it didn't effect him. Tao tries to hit a Running Clothesline but it still has no effect. Brock grabs Tao and tossed him to the ring floor like a pisce of paper. Brock went to the ring apron only to get a Codebreaker from Tao, causing Brock to fell on the ring floor painfully. The referee starts the Count Out Sequance "1,2,3,4,5...". As Brock tries to get up, Tao went to the top rope and hits a Cannondive onto Brock. As the count reach 8, Tao enters the ring, leaving Brock unable to enter the ring.

Doraemon: Here's your winner by Count Out, Tao!

Taichi: Looks like Tao has taken Brock's weight as an advantage.

Takato: So who will accompany him tonight?

Backstage:

The Extremists were seen talking.

Alphonse: Are you ready for this match guys?

SHippo: Yeah!

Iori: I'm ready for anything.

Edward: Remember that if you win, me and Al will represent AWF.

Shippo: Okay.

Ray came to the secne.

Ray: Look thanks for allowing me to use the Extremists shorty. I will never let you down.

Edward (angry): WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT EVERYONE MISTAKEN HIM FOR A MALE BARBIE DOLL?

Alphonse: Calm down brother. I mean nii-san.

(Commercial Break)

Doraemon: This is a 6 man Tag Team Match where the winner will represent AWF at the Elimination Fatal Four Way Survivor Series match!

(NXT Season 2 theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, the team of Syaoran Li, Mark Evans and Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last night Netto lost the AWF Championship title to Takuya.

Takato: Let's not forget that Syaoran and Mark lost to Inuyasha last night.

(Evan Bourne theme plays)

Doraemon: Intorducing their opponents, accompanied by Edward and Alphonse Elric, the team of Ray Kon, Shippo and Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: If Shippo and Iori wins, the Elrics could represent AWF at the Survivor Series match.

Takato: The last time Edward were on a Survivor Series match is when he lead Team CASZ at Three Chains of Destiny.

The match starts with Shippo and Netto goes first. Shippo hits multiple punches onto Netto but Netto counters with a Takedown before hitting a Headlock. Suddenly Shippo hits a surprise Stunner onto Netto, relreasing him from the submission before tagging himself to Iori. Iori hits a Sliding Tackle onto Netto before hitting a DDT. Iori then pins Netto.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Netto kicks out.

Iori took Netto to the turnbuckle before shouting 'ECW' and hits a Baseball Slide ont Netto. Iori is ready for his Dreamer DDT but Netto countes with his PET Slam. Netto pins Iori but Iori gets his feet on the ropes. Netto then Irish Whips Iori to the turnbuckle before tags himself to Syaoran. The two stomps Iori before the referee stops them. Syaoran tries to hit his Cardcaptor Shuffle but Iori hits a suprise Roll Up Pin onto Syaoran.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Syaoran kicks out.

Iori then tags himself to Ray as Ray hits multiple chops onto Syaoran. Deki is ready for a Kick to the Jaw but Syaoran tags himself onto Mark. Mark tried to hit his God Hand but Deki counters with a Flapjack before grabbing his leg and hits a Spinning Toe Hold. Netto enters the ring and hit a Clothesline onto Deki. Iori enters and hits the Dreamer DDT onto Netto. Syaoran tries to hit a Clothesline but Iori hits a Takedown onto Syaoran, causing his head to hit the lower turnbuckle. Mark then Bench Presses Iori to the ring floor before Shippo hits the Backstabber onto Mark. After Shippo Benchpresses Syaoran to the ring floor, Ray picks up only to avoid his God Hand, with the God Hand hits Shippo instead. Then Ray hits the Kick to the Jaw onto Mark before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here're your winners, Ray Kon, Shippo and Iori Hida!

Taichi: These three will accompany Kai and Dekisugi and Four Crest of Destiny.

Takato: I assume that team AWF are the lightest among the others.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari: Hello everyone. Next week's main event is going to be a sneak preview of what will happen at 4CD. It's going to be a Tag Team from AWF versus a team from FGWE, a team from WWT and a team from CAWF. And next week we're live in the home of FGWE, Panama before we're heading to Dublin, Ireland.

Nobita enters the office

Takari: Well it if isn't our hero who saved us from TWA. How may I help you? Give you a title shot next week?

Nobita: No. I have a few rivalry to be finished.

Takari: What rivalry?

Nobita: My rivalry with Giant. As you may know, we're still enemies even though he's no longer bullied me. Can I face him at Four Crest of Destiny?

Takari: Sure. But I'm going to make it more interesting.

Nobita: How?

Takari: At 4CD, it's going to be Nobita and 4 superstars of his choice from AWF, CAWF, FGWE or WWT will battle against Giant and his team of 4 superstars from AWF, CAWF, FGWE and WWT in a match called the Prison of the Afterlife.

Nobita: Okay then. At least I will end my rivalry one and for all even if that means injuring myself in the process.

As Nobita leaves the office, Ash Ketchum enters the office.

Ash: You want to see me?

Takari: Yes. You're CAWF's Cruiserweight Champion right?

Ash: Yeah.

Takari: Well since you'll be representing CAWF at Four Crest of Destiny, I'm going to give you a vacation!

Ash: What?

Takari: You heard me. Until 4CD you're allowed to skip shows and go anywhere you like. I also sending your friends plus our backstage announcer Dawn to vacation as well.

Ash: Cool! So when is our vacation starts?

Takari: It starts now.

Ash: Woohoo! Thanks Takari!

Takari: You're welcome.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the second Toumoil Match Qualifier!

(Voices by Rev Theory plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Randy has helped Nobita to take down Larry Wiliams last night.

Takato: Tonight, he get rewarded with a title opportunity.

Doraemon: And his opponent...

(What's Up? By R-Truth plays)

Taichi: What?

Takato: No way.

Doraemon: Also from Green Hill Town, Terry! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Looks like Randy has to face his own friend tonight.

Takato: And the winner of this match will join Tao and 6 other superstars in a Toumoil Match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship.

Terry enters the ring.

Terry: Santiago, Chile (Crowd Cheers)! What's Up?

Crowd: What's Up!

The match starts as Randy as Terry does a Staredown before Randy hits a Takedown before putting Terry into an Ankle Lock but Terry managed to break free from the lock. Randy hits a Flapjack onto Terry before trying to put him onto a Spinning Toe Hold but Terry pushed Randy to the turnbuckle using his leg. Terry tried to crash onto Randy but Randy runs away, causing Terry to hit the turnbuckle really hard. Randy then hits a Backbreaker before hitting his ChaCha Legdrop onto Terry. He then pins him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Terry kicks out.

Randy puts Terry into an Anaconda Vice. Terry tried to break free, but Randy applied more pressure. As closer is Terry on the ropes, the more pressure that Randy send to him. At last, Terry managed to grab the ropes, releasing himself from the Anaconda Vice. Randy picks Terry up and ready for a Scoopslam but Terry counters with an Atomic Drop before hitting a Dropkick. Terry went to the turnbuckle before he ran towards Randy, meaning that he is ready for the Lie Detector but Randy avoided the finisher, forcing Terry to climb to the top turnbuckle and ready for a Missile Dropkick but Randy hits an RKO in the air instead. Randy then pins Terry.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Randy Rand!

As Randy picks Terry up, all the sudden red pyro shoots at the stage. Then the top turnbuckle bust into flame (Just like Kane's fire). As Slow Chimical by Finger Eleven were played, Randy and Terry stands confused on what happened as the show came to close.

Match Results

Team Hikari (Hikari, Sakura, Shizuka and Kagome) def. Team Sakura (Sakura, Miyako, Rokuna and Keiko) and Team GGB (Winry, Misty, Hillary and Mary)

Tao def. Brock

Ray, Shippo and Iori def. Syaoran, Netto and Mark

Randy def. Terry

Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:

Toumoil match for the No.1 contendership for the AWF Championship: Tao, Randy Rand, 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard, Sub-Zero, ?, ?, Ben Tennyson and Yusei Fudo

Triple Threat Womens Champions Match: Haruhi Suzumiya or Lena (AWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka or Kin Tsuchi (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Toumoil Match: Tyson Grainger and Max Tate (Bladebreakers), Yamato and Takeru Ishida, Liu Kang and Kung Lao, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia, Patrick Star and Truman X, Garra and Youngblood (Allance of Extreme), Ed and Double D and Ruff Ruffman & Fangface (New World Order)

War Games Match: Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: Suneo Honekawa (AWF Extreme Champion) vs Flip Chan (CAWF Heavyweight Champion) vs Dagget Beaver or anyone who defeated him at Channels War (WWT Hardcore Champion)

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara (AWF Champion) vs Winner of the Toumoil Match.

World Collusion Match: Nick (AWF Japanese Champion) vs Kim Kaphwan (FGWE Intercontinental Champion) vs Squidward Tentacles or Timmy Turner (WWT National Champion) vs Ash Ketchum (CAWF Cruiserweight Champion)

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi,?,?,? and ?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi,?,?,? and ?)

Female Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team WWT (Ino Yamanaka or Kin Tsuchi, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Lydia and Temari) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Sonya Blade, Sakura Katsugano, Athena Asamiya and Cammy) vs Team AWF (Hikari Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and ?)

Champions 4 Way Match: Takuya Kanbara or the Winner of the Toumoil Match (AWF Champion) vs 'The Raging Demon' Akuma (FGWE Champion) vs Danny Phantom or anyone from Team Snap who pins him at Channels War (WWT Champion) vs Chris 'Hitman' Thondyke (CAWF Champion)

Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team FGWE (?, Richard Meyer, Ash Crimson, TJ Combo and Alex) vs Team WWT (?,?,?,? and ?) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon)

Matches are subjected to change at anytime.

Please Review.


	34. Chapter 34

Here's another chapter of AWF and it takes place after WWT's Channels War. I do not own anyone. FGWE, CAWF and WWT belongs to their repective owners.

September, Week 2

Before the show:

A black limo with a WWT logo arrived on backstage. Then two people came out from the limo. It's the current WWT Tag Team Champions Patrick Star and Truman X.

Patrick: Oh my gosh Truman! We're inside AWF's territory. Are you sure we won't get attacked?

Truman: Relax Pat. Mr. TV and Takari are repectable businessmens, just like JC and Jean. There's no AWF Superstar that will attack us.

Patrick: Alright then, if you're sure.

Don't Question my Heart by Brent Smith and Saliva plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in the home of FGWE, Panama, where a tag team from AWF, FGWE, CAWF and WWT will face off in a Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match.

Taichi: We already know that Truman X and Patrick Star represents WWT, but what about the other teams?

Doraemon: This match is for the Womens Championship!

(B-Daman Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from the Western World of B-Daman, Lena! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: At The Dirty Roads, Lena loses her title shot thanks to the GGB's attack.

Takato: And this is her second shot.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Either one of these girls will take on Blue Mary Ryan and Ino at Four Crest of Destiny.

Takato: And we just find out that CAWF Womens Champion Luna (From Yu-Gi-Oh 5D) will be there as well.

The match starts with Haruhi hitting a Takedown onto Lena before putting her onto an Armlock, but Lena easily grabs a nearby rope, releasing her from the submission. Haruhi tried to Bench Presses Lena to the ring floor but she managed to hang on a rope only to get a Baseball Slide by Haruhi, sending her to the ring floor. Haruhi went to the ring apron and dived towards Lena as the referee starts the Count Out Sequance "1,2,3,4...". Haruhi picks up Lena only to get a surprise Neckbreaker. Lena picks up Haruhi and sends her into the ring. Lena enters the ring only to get a DDT on the ropes. Haruhi then pins Lena.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Lena kicks out.

Haruhi went to the top turnbuckle as she is ready for her Melancholic Angel, but Lena quickly gets up and went onto the same turnbuckle. The two exchanged punches until Lena hits her Rapid Wind Shot (Jumping Tornado DDT) from the top turnbuckle onto Haruhi. The crowd chanted "That was wicked!" as Lena is ready for another but Haruhi counters with a Heatbutt before hitting Lena with the Sidewalk Slam. Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits her Melancholy Angel onto Lena before pinning her.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

After having a handshake with Lena, Haruhi grabs a mic.

Haruhi: I have something to say about my match at Four Crest of Destiny. Now I don't know what can Ino the WWT Womens Champion and Luna the CAWF Womens Champion can do, but I have something to the FGWE Womens Champion. Blue Mary Ryan, you and me, very soon. And to the other two, I have a quote that I've used in CASZ, there's no ordinary diva that can beat Haruhi Suzumiya.

As Haruhi is going to the ring floor, all the sudden the GGB (except Misty who's on vacation with Ash, Brock and Dawn) ambushed her and gives the Womens Champion a 3 on 1 Beatdown. Team Hikari came only to meet the same fate since Winry hit all of them with a Wrench. They continued their beatdown before a yellow haired girl came and attacked the GGB with a Steel Chair, causing the team to retreat. Turns out that yellow haired girl is Izumi (from Frontiers). After the entire member of Team Hikari gets up, Hikari grabs a mic.

Hikari: Ladies and gentlemen our fifth member of Team AWF at Four Crest of Destiny, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto!

The crowd cheers at five of them.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here replacing Dawn who's on vacation. Next to me is Kai Hiwatari. Kai last week you challenge any member of the Toon World Order in a one on one match and the former WWT Champion Danny Phantom accepts it. How is your reaction?

Kai: I know that from our GM. And I don't care of Danny is the former WWT Champion because if I win, WWT would be worried to see an injured captain at 4CD. But I know what will happen if I lose. If I lose, Team AWF would get a serious disadvantage at Four Crest of Destiny. Now I don't care what will happen because after I finished with Danny, the TWO plus the non-TWO, FGWE and CAWF time will come.

AWF Ring:

(Terror Time Again by Skycycle Plays)

Doraemon: This is an interpromotional match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, from Amity Park, Danny Phantom! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Danny loss his WWT Championship title to Snap at Channels War.

Takato: But now he has been appointed as the captain of Team WWT.

(Vladimir Koslov Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Moscow, Russia, Kai Hiwatari! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Even though Kai is a heel, he's getting a lot of praises here tonight.

Takato: Well this could be a double edged match. If Kai loses, Team AWF would have a disadvantage at 4CD. But if Danny loses, Team WWT would get the disadvantage.

The match starts as Kai pushed Danny before hitting a Clothesline. Kai pulled Danny and hits a Headbutt. He then puts Danny into a Bearhug but Danny managed to break free from the hug. He then hits a Low Kick onto Kai's knee before hitting a DDT. Danny climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for his GhostSault (Moonsault) only to get lifted by Kai. Kai then throws Danny onto the turnbuckle before stomping him on the gut multiple times until the referee stops him. Kai lifts Danny and ready for the Iron Curtain Powerbomb but Danny reversed it into a Spinning DDT. Danny then hits a Standing Star Shooting Press onto Kai before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Kai kicks out.

The crowd starts to cheer for Kai, but Danny didn't agree with the crowd. He then puts Kai into a Fujiwara Armbar. As Kai is absorbing the pain, the crowd continues to cheer for him. Kai gathered his energy on his other hand and hits a Storng Punch to the Gut onto Danny. As Danny holds his stomach due to pain, Kai hits a Clothesline onto him. Kai then waits for Danny to get up and hits a Big Boot onto him. He is ready for the Iron Curtain but Danny hits the same Spinning DDT onto Kai. Danny went to the top turnbuckle and ready for his GhostSault but Kai rolls away, causing Danny to fell to the mat painfully. He then hits the Iron Curtain before pinning Danny.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Kai Hiwatari!

All the sudden another member of the TWO, Kankuro enters the ring and attacked Kai. Kankuro is ready for The Puppet Master (Stunner) but Kai counters by Irish Whips him onto Danny, causing the two teammates to crash onto each other. Danny and Kankuro retreated as the crowd cheers for Kai.

Backstage:

Another limo were seen and this time it has a FGWE logo on it. Then two people came out. It was Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia.

Robert: Are you ready to kick some ass?

Ryo: Look. I don't care if we had to fight tonight but what I care is about the mystery guy that will lead Team FGWE at Four Crest of Destiny. I don't know who he is, but I'm sure he's hiding in AWF.

AWF Ring:

(Gundam 00 Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing the Celestrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last week the Celestrial Being wanted to 'Destroy' Digimon from AWF by beating the Frontier Kids inside a War Games Match.

Takato: We know Setsuna represents Celetrial Being tonight, but what about the Frontiers?

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing the Frontier Kids...

(Shawn Michaels Theme Plays)

Doraemon: He is the current AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Well Takuya is a part of the Frontiers as well.

Takato: This could be a good choice.

The match starts with Setsuna hitting a Cheap Shot onto Takuya but he blocks the punch before hitting a Headbutt. He then hits a Fist Drop straight onto Setsuna's head before putting him into a Spinning Toe Hold. Setsuna however managed to counter by pushing Takuya to the turnbuckle using his leg. Setsuna tried to crash onto Takuya but he counters with a Kick to the Jaw. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for a Flying Clothesline only to get a Suplex by Setsuna. He then pins Takuya.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Takuya kicks out.

Setsuna puts Takuya into a Torture Rack but Takuya managed to grab the ropes. Setsuna pulled him to the middle of the ring and hits another Torture Rack and this time Takuya is in danger of tapping out. But the determined frontier kid tried to move closer and closer to the rope. He then finally managed to grab the ropes. Setsuna tried to finish Takuya with his Exia Clothesline but Takuya from out of nowhere hits a Sweet Chin Music instead. He picks up Setsuna and nails his Flame Factor before pinning him.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takuya Kanbara!

Taichi: It looks like the Frontier Kids can digivolve at Four Crest of Destiny.

Takato: Digivolution or not, the War Games is a hell for the Frontier Kids.

Takuya grabs a mic.

Takuya: At 4CD, I'm going to face Akuma, Chris Thorndyke and Snap in a Champions 4 Way Match. And last night Desire said that she hates Digimon. IT'S DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU HATE DIGIMON! The point is, I'm going to show Desire that Digimon are the best. How? By beating down the other three champions and the winner of the tormoil match. And for the Celetrial Being, I'm warning you because my friends will kick your ass inside the War Games and make you cry to your mommy. And if you not down with that, I got two words for you...

Crowd: Suck It!

Backstage:

Another limo came and this time it's belongs to CAWF. The door opens, revealing Ed, Edd and Eddy.

Eddy: So this is the place that we have to fight tonight? What a wasteland!

Edd: Mind your manners Eddy. We're in AWF's territory and if any of us do something funny, we're toast.

Ed: I want to fight!

Eddy: Okay big guy. Let's enter the ring.

(Commercial Break)

GM's Office:

Takari: Good evening everyone. Last night WWT host it's PPV, Channels War and it has ended our question on who will represent WWT at Four Crest of Destiny. And speaking of which I'm going to give VIP invitations to JC, Jean, Charles and DJ Diddy Dog so that they can witness the greatest crossover PPV after Three Chains of Destiny and Megaslam Wrestling Festival. And on next week, there will be two main events, First it's going to be Edward and Alphonse Elric vs Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon in a Tag Team Match with Dekisugi Hidetoshi as the special guest referee. And also there will be a 4 Way Mixed Tag Team Match where all members of Team Hikari will team up with their repective boyfriends. For those who didn't know, it's going to be team captain Hikari Yagami teaming up with Takeru Ishida vs Sakura Kinomoto and Syaoran Li vs Shizuka Minamoto and Nobita Nobi vs Kagome Higurashi and Inuyasha. And to make it interesting, the referee for that match will be, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto.

AWF Ring:

(Rocky Marvia Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Interpromotional Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, they are the WWT Tag Team Champions, Patrick Star and Truman X! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Team WWT is consist of Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Mr. Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Kankuro.

Takato: Well it's not a well balanced team since there are three members of the TWO.

(Arts of Fighting Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Representing FGWE, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia! (Crowd Cheer/Boos)

Taichi: Team FGWE is consist of a mystery captain, Richard Meyer, Alex, Ash Crimson and TJ Combo.

Takato: I heard rumors that their mystery captain is hunting AWF.

(Ed Edd'n Eddy Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Representing CAWF, from Peach Creek, Ed, Edd and Eddy, the Erupting Eds! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Team CAWF is consist of a WWE Superstar as their captain, Flapjack, Chowder, Peter Griffin and Diego.

Takato: I believe Team CAWF is the weakest.

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And representing AWF, both from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: The Elrics will team up with Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon to represent Team AWF.

Takato: We don't know who's the captains of Team FGWE and CAWF, but I hope Edward can lead his team to victory.

Eddy went to the ring side. Patrick, Ryo, Ed and Edward goes first. All three of them decided to take out Ryo with a Three on One Beatdown before sending him to the ring floor. Edward tried to hit a Double Clothesline onto both Patrick and Ed, but it has no effect as the two hits a Double Heatbutt onto Edward. Patrick hits a Big Splash onto Edward before Ed adding insult to injury. The crowd chanted "Holy Cow!" as Patrick and Ed went one on one. Patrick and Ed exchanged punches with Patrick winning it. Edward tried to Bench Presses Patrick to the ring floor only to fell victim to a Sidewalk Slam. All the sudden Ed hits the EDominator onto Patrick. As Ed is ready to pin Patrick, Ryo hits his Tiger Charge (Running Dropkick) onto Ed. Ryo then pins Ed.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Edward stops the count.

Ryo then Irish Whips Edward to the FGWE turnbuckle as he tags himself onto Robert. The two tried to hit the Doomsday Device only to get crashed by Ed who got Irish WHiped by Patrick. Patrick then crashed himself onto Edward, Ed, Ryo and Robert as the crowd chanted "Holy Shit!". Patrick then tags himself to Truman. Truman climbs to Patrick's body and tried to hit the Truman Jump (Cross Body) onto Ed but Ed picks Truman and gives him a Bodyslam. Patrick tried to hit a Clothesline but Ed managed to tag to Edd. Edd then hits the Clothesline From Edd (Clothesline From Hell) onto Patrick. Edd looked behind only to get a Truman Breaker (Shoulder Breaker) from Truman. Then Edward hits an Automail Clothesline onto Truman. Edward wanted to pin only to get lifted by Ryo before he and Robert hits the Doomsday Device. Al tried to help his brother only to get pulled to the ring floor by Eddy. Ryo then pins Edward.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia!

As the two stands in the ring. Eddy hits the SpearED onto both Ryo and Robert. He then showboats before the turnbuckle bursted into flames. Then fireworks and red pyro goes off on the Titantron. Eddy stands shocked as the show came to close.

Match Results

Haruhi def. Lena (Retains Womens Championship)

Kai def. Danny (AWF vs WWT)

Takuya def. Setsuna (Team Frontiers Kids can Digivolve at 4CD)

Ryo & Robert (FGWE) def. Edward & Alphonse (AWF), Truman & Patrick (WWT) and Ed & Edd (CAWF) (Interpromotional Fatal Four Way Tag Team Match)

Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:

Tormoil Match for the No.1 Contendership for the AWF Championship: Tao, Ben Tennyson, Sub-Zero, Invader Zim, Randy Rand, Yusei Fudo, 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard and Spongebob Squarepants.

Womens Champions Four Way Match: Haruhi Suzumiya (AWF Womens Champion) vs Luna (CAWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Tormoil Match: Tyson Graiger & Max Tate, Ed & Edd, Liu Kang & Kung Lao, Patrick Star & Truman X, Yamato 'Matt' & Takeru 'TK' Ishida, Fangface & Ruff Ruffman, Ryo Sakazaki & Robert Garcia and Garra & Youngblood.

War Games Match: The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs The Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama/Bettlemon, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi/Kumamon, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto/Lobomon and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura/Duskmon)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: Suneo Honekawa (AWF Extreme Champion) vs Flip Chan (CAWF Heavyweight Champion) vs Shikamaru Nara (WWT Hardcore Champion)

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon vs Winner of the Tormoil Match.

World Colusion Match: Nick (AWF Japanese Champion) vs Ash Ketchum (CAWF Cruiserweight Champion) vs Kim Kaphwan (FGWE Intercontinental Champion) vs Squidward Tentacles (WWT National Champion)

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Norbert Beaver,?,? and ?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Sasquach,?,? and ?)

Female Elimination Four Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (Dora The Explorer, Kai Lan, Candice, Azula and Angelica Pickles) vs Team WWT (Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Kasugano and Sonya Blade) vs Team AWF (Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto/Fairymon)

Champions Four Way Match: Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon or Winner of the Turmoil Match (AWF Champion) vs Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke (CAWF Champion) vs 'The Raging Demon' Akuma (FGWE Champion) vs Snap (WWT Champion)

Elimination 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (A WWE Superstar, Diego, Chowder, Flapjack and Peter Griffin) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, Mr. Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Kankuro) vs Team FGWE (A mystery captain, Richard Meyer, Alex, TJ Combo and Ash Crimson) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Dekisugi Hidetoshi and Ray Kon)

Matches will be changed anytime!

A/N: World Colusion Match is a No Disqualification Match where all the items under the ring are tradisional items from many countries like a Viking helmet from Sweden or a vuvuzela from Africa.

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

This is it. The final chapter before the Four Crest of Destiny! And to fanfic meister, you got your wish. Kim Kaphwan will be on his Korean attire. And for the second main event, I testing DJ Diddy Dog's writing style. I do not own anyone.

September, Week 3

Smackdown 2010 theme plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Dublin, Ireland, where we are a week away from Four Crest of Destiny.

Taichi: And our GM has put 2 main events for tonight. First it's going to be The Elric Brothers vs Kai and Ray with Dekisugi as the referee.

Takato: And all members of Team Hikari will team up with their reprective boyfriends in a Four Way Mixed Tag Team Match with Izumi as the referee.

(Ted DiBiase Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: At Brainplan, Suneo and Giant were knocked unconsious in a Hell In A Cell Match.

Takato: Somebody please tell me is Suneo the worst Extreme Champion we ever had?

Suneo grabs a mic.

Suneo: At Four Crest of Destiny I will face CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan and WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru. I have nothing to say on Shikamaru, but I do have something to Flip Chan. As far as I know, Flip Chan imposenates The Miz. Here's what I'm think, you are a rip off version of The Miz! And at Four Crest I will took down the other two champs and all of you will cheer for me. And tonight, I'm challenging any superstar into a match. So to anyone who wants me, come on down!

Taichi: He's nuts! He could injure himself before 4CD!

Takato: So who will accept Suneo's challenge?

(John Morrison Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Green Hill Town, he is the current Japanese Champion, Nick! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Well we could have an interesting Champions versus Champions match tonight.

Takato: At 4CD, Nick will battle Ash Ketchum, New National Champion Jimmy Neutron and Kim Kaphwan in a debuting World Colusion Match.

The match starts as Nick starts to hit mutiple Low Kicks onto Suneo before hitting a Uppercut that sents him to the corner. Nick went for a Diving Headbutt, but Suneo runs away, causing Nick to hit the Turnbuckle face first. Suneo tried to finish the match early with the Dream Street, but Nick counters with a Leg Sweep. Nick then went for a Standing Star Shooting Press but Suneo rolls away, causing Nick to fell on the mat. Suneo then puts Nick into a Headlock, but the crowd chanted "Boring!". So Suneo decided to hit a Leg Lock instead. Nick then reversed his direction and grab the ropes, only to get stomped by Suneo multiple times before the referee stops him. Suneo then pins Nick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Nick kicks out.

Suneo then went for a Leglock, but Nick easily pushed Suneo to the turnbuckle using his leg. Nick is going to crash onto Suneo, but Suneo runs away. Fortunately Nick managed to put his leg on the turnbuckle before hitting a Flying Kick onto Suneo. Nick is going for the Star Shift Pain, but Suneo pulled Nick down to the mat real hard. Suneo is ready for the Dream Street, but Nick tackles Suneo's stomach using his arm and hits the Moonlight Drive. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Star Shift Pain. He then pins Suneo.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, the Japanese Champion, Nick!

Taichi: Well the Japanese Champion is ready for the PPV.

Takato: Let's hope he wins.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm Tailmon. Next to me is my human partner and team captain of Team Hikari, Hikari Yagami. Now I heard your team get insulted.

Hikari: Yes Tailmon. Earlier the TWO Girls has sent me a video about how bad are we. Now I don't care if they want to say that me, Shizuka and Izumi aren't pretty, but when you call Sakura a little crybaby is where I drop the line! Just because she always cry everytime she remembers her mother and shorter than Edward Elric doesn't mean she's the worst among the others on my team. At 4CD, Sakura will unleash a new Clow Card, and that card will say 'Humiliation'!

Izumi came to the secne.

Izumi: Excuse me Hikari but I have something to say.

Hikari: Okay.

Izumi: What you did to Sakura just burned my fire, just like Takuya's. So at 4CD, I'm going to kick your butts. And to the other teams, Fairymon won't making her debut because I'm going to Fusion Evolve into my strongest Digimon form. TWO and the others, enter Jet Silphymon!

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Did you hear? Izumi's going to digivolve into her strongest Digimon form!

Takato: Well Desire might make a huge mistake for mocking our divas, mostly Sakura.

(Awesome! Was heard followed by Get Down To Your Knees (The Miz's theme) plays)

Giant appears with the members for his team at 4CD. Alongside him are Sasquach, Bolt Tanner, Yamazaki and Eddy. They entered the ring with Giant grabs a mic.

Giant: At 4CD, Nobita has make himself a death wish by challenging me into a Prison of the Afterlife match. For your information Nobita my team will kick your asses! I mean look at this animal (points at Sasquach), he can rip you to shreads.

Sasquach: I lost my Television title to Spongebob at Channels War. And that burns my fire. At 4CD, I will rip everyone in the prison before escaping with my friends. And I don't care if Norbert were on Nobita's team because TWO or not, I will crush you!

Giant: Hear that? That is the sound of possible destruction that Sasquach will unleash. Next to me is a potrayer of Batista, Bolt Tanner.

Bolt: My defeat against Kevin Levin at CAWF was a fluke! At 4CD, the Animal will be unleashed!

Giant: The tall men over there is Yamazaki, the maddest and craziest fighter on KoF.

Yamazaki: I will crush you all!

Giant: And lastly, Mr. Money, Souless friend betrayer and a Jackass, Eddy.

Eddy: What are you looking at?

Giant: You see Nobita, my team will crush yours within seconds after all members of both teams enter. After we finished with you, no we're not going to run away from the prison, but we will continue our assult ntil you lose your job. And we can do that because we're Team Giant and we're ... AWESOME!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Nobita appears with his team, consist of Kevin Levin, Norbert Beaver and Cody Travers.

Nobita: So you build yourself a 'Superteam'? Well for your information my team has kicked all of your asses before AWF were started!

Giant: Talk like a tough guy. Where's your 5th member?

Nobita: He will show himself at 4CD. And...

Eddy: Hang on there 4 eyes! I know who's your 5th member, is that stupid Jean Kazuhiza right?

Nobita: Jean who? Well this 5th member will only appear at 4CD. Until then, I got words for you. You want some? Come get some!

Nobita's team then leaves the stage followed by Team Giant.

Taichi: What a team for both of these mens.

Takato: Still who is this 5th member for Team Nobita?

GM's Office:

Takari and Netto were seeing playing a Megaman X4 game. There, they are watching a video clip were Iris is dying in front of Zero.

Takari: I love this video. It's so sad.

Netto: Oh please. Can we play KoF next?

Takari: Wait until I finish defeating Stigma.

Sakura Kinomoto enters the ring.

Sakura: Oh. You're watching Iris's dying secne right?

Takari: Yeah.

Netto (In his thoughts): Crybaby. Even I don't cry with Iris's death in front of Zero.

Takari: How can I help you?

Sakura: Well I want to pull out from the main event.

Takari: Why? Don't tell me the TWO ruined your confidence?

Sakura: Well yes. Please, find another couple to replace me and Syaoran. I know, put Takuya and Izumi as our replacements!

Takari: Well even if you do want to pull out, there are two condisions. 1. Syaoran must agree with your actions to pull out.

Sakura: Yes he agree.

Takari: And second, Izumi is still tonights referee. So I can't replace both of you with them. Actually I can replace both of you with Randy Rand and Yukina, but I haven't heard of her since the Larry Wiliams fiasco. I'm sorry but you still have to compete tonight.

Sakura: I understand.

Sakura then leaves the ring, crying. Takari looked at his TV only to see KoF's opening theme plays.

Takari: What the? Since when Megaman turned into KoF? Wait a minute... Netto!

Netto: Uh oh.

AWF Ring:

(Beyblade Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This Tag Team Match is set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Kai Hiwatari and Ray Kon! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Well here's our first main event, The Elrics vs Kai and Ray with Dekisugi as the referee.

Takato: Our GM is nuts! The team is fighting each other!

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, both from Resenpool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Edward will lead Team AWF against Team CAWF, FGWE and WWT in a 4 Way Survivor Series Match.

Takato: I pray that Edward would win.

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde Plays)

Doraemon: And the referee, from Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Dekisugi must be very fair on this match.

Takato: One error or Team AWF is doomed.

Alphonse and Ray goes first. Al and Ray exchanged kicks with Ray winning it. Ray Irish Whips Al to the turnbuckle before climbing to the top turnbuckle and punches Al in the head multiple times before hitting a Neckbreaker. Ray wants to pin, but Al kicks out before Dekisugi can start counting. Ray then took Al to the turnbuckle before tags himself to Kai. Kait hen Headbutts Al before putting Al into a Bearhug. He then Headbutts Al's chest a la Vladimir Koslov before putting one of his legs on Al's chest, meaning it's a pin.

Dekisugi starts the count 1,2,... Al kicks out.

Kai lifts Al and tossed him to the ring floor like a pisce of paper. Kai went down only to get his head slammed onto the barricade by Al. Al climbs to the ring apron and dived himself onto Kai. Dekisugi starts the Count Out Sequance "1,2,3,4..." while Al and Kai enters the ring. Al want to pin to Edward, but Kai pushed Al onto the turnbuckle. He then stomps Al multiple times before Dekisugi stops him. After that, Al hits a surprise Kick to the Jaw onto Kai, giving him a change to tag himself into Edward. Ed hit Two Handed Chops onto Kai until he fell to the mat. He then hits a Boom Drop before pinning Kai.

Dekisugi starts the count 1,2,... Ray stops the count.

Edward then Irish Whips Ray to the turnbuckle. When he looked back, he get a Clothesline by Kai. Kai is ready for the Iron Curtain Powerbomb but Edward counters with a Spinning DDT. After tagging to Al, Ed hits the Trouble In Paradise onto a charging Ray. Al climbs to the top tunbuckle and hits the Star Shooting Press onto Kai. He then pins Kai.

Dekisugi starts the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Edward and Alphonse Elric!

Just then, the lights went out. As the lights went on, The Undertaker appeared and hits a Double Chokeslam onto the Elrics.

Taichi: The Undertaker? What is he doing here?

Takato: I think Undertaker is the captain of Team CAWF.

Kai, Ray and Dekisugi tried to stop the Phenom, but the lights went out again. As it reopens, Kane appeared as the Brothers of Destruction hits their Chokeslams onto Kai and Ray. Dekisugi runs away only to get attacked by Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin and Brian Griffin. But all the sudden someone appeared on the stage, wearing a FGWE shirt. He seems to be someone fron Tekken.

Taichi: Is that?

Takato: It's Jin Kazama! He's the captain of Team FGWE!

Jin attacks Chris before hitting his Dragon Flame Kick (Jamaican Buzzsaw Kick) onto Chris, while Peter and Brian runs away. He then picks a mic.

Jin: Brothers of Destruction, you may destroy anyone you like. But at 4CD, I will unleash heck!

Taichi: Wow!

Takato: Edward might get his hands full against Undertaker and Jin.

Backstage:

Sakura is seen crying. Then Syaoran came to her.

Syaoran: What's wrong?

Sakura: I don't know Syaoran. Desire just took out all of my... motivation for the main event.

Syaoran: It's okay. We get her at 4CD. Now come on, cheer up and lets get ready for the main event.

Sakura: Okay. But...

Syaoran: But what?

Sakura: Please... calm me down.

Syaoran then hugs Sakura.

Syaoran: There. Is that calming enough?

Sakura: Yes. _Arigato _Syaoran.

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Good thing Syaoran calms his girlfriend before our main event.

Takato: And speaking of events, next week it's the Four Crest of Destiny. And here're your matches.

Taichi: Our preshow that is only avalable on AWF's Website. An Interpromotional 8 Man Tormoil Match where the winner will face Takuya for the AWF Championship.

Takato: Can Tao or Randy Rand win for AWF? Or someone else from another company would get it instead?

Taichi: Haruhi Suzumiya will take on Luna, Blue Mary Ryan and Ino Yamanaka in a 4 Way Womens Champions Match.

Takato: I'll go for Haruhi all the way!

Taichi: An Interpromotional 8 Tag Team Tormoil Match to determine which company has the best Tag Team.

Takato: I hope the winner is either Tyson Graiger and Max Tate or Yamato and Takeru Ishida.

Taichi: The War Games Match: The Celetrial Being battles The Frontier Kids.

Takato: This could be the revived version of dWo vs Digimon Union back at Three Chains of Destiny.

Taichi: Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa will take on CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan and WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara in a Extreme Rules Match.

Takato: Can Suneo prove himself that he's Extreme?

Taichi: Takuya will defend his AWF Championship against the Winner of the Tormoil Match.

Takato: He shall win this for Digimon's pride!

Taichi: Japanese Champion Nick will take on FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan, CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum and WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron in a World Colusion Match.

Takato: Viking Helmets, Vuvuzelas, Singapore Cane, any worldwide items can be used for this match.

Taichi: Team Nobita will take on Team Giant in a Prison of the Afterlife Match.

Takato: Who is this 5th member of Team Nobita?

Taichi: Divas galore when AWF, FGWE, WWT and CAWF Divas battles in a 4 Way Survivor Series Match.

Takato: I sure hope Team Hikari would win.

Taichi: The AWF Champion will take on CAWF, FGWE and WWT Champion in a Champions 4 Way Match.

Takato: So far it's Takuya Kanbara vs Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke vs Akuma vs Snap.

Taichi: And, Team Edward will take on Team FGWE, CAWF and WWT in another 4 Way Survivor Match.

Takato: We've find out that Undertaker leading Team CAWF, Kane replacing Flapjack, Chris Griffin replaces Chowder, Brian Griffin replaces Diego and Jin Kazama leads Team FGWE.

Taichi: Slay Me by Dave Oliver will be the official theme song for 4CD.

Takato: 4CD is presented by Yahoo!, Burger King and Disney, cheer us on!

Backstage:

Takuya is seen walking until Randy came towards him.

Takuya: What do you want?

Randy: Listen. I saw you on WWT and you and Spongebob has a comfrontation. Isn't that right?

Takuya: Yeah. What's wrong with that?

Randy: Well go back to WWT and tell him that at 4CD, I'll give him an RKO.

Takuya: That if you can pass though any first four superstars, Yusei Fudo and Terry Bogard.

Randy: I will Takuya. I will.

AWF Ring:

(Butterfly by Kouji Wada (Digimon Adventure Opening Theme) Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Fatal Four Way Mixed Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Ishida and Hikari Yagami! (Crowd Cheers)

(I'm A Dreamer (Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme 3) Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing next, first from Hong Kong, Syaoran Li! And his partner, from Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing next, both from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers)

(Change the World (Inuyasha Opening Theme 1) plays)

Doraemon: And, from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! And his partner, from Modern Era of Japan, Kagome Higurashi! (Crowd Cheers)

(Fire! (Digimon Frontiers Opening Theme) Plays)

Doraemon: And the special guest referee, Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The girls decided to start the match. While Hikari goes after Sakura, Shizuka went face to face with Kagome. But the girls seem to not hitting each other, instead they only having a staredown. They then tags themselves to their boyfriends before leaving.

Taichi: The girls didn't want to fight tonight.

Takato: Well that's a smart move, smarter than Team Edward.

Takeru, Nobita, Syaoran and Inuyasha enters the ring, while their girlfriends were on the ring floor. Takeru and Syaoran hits a 2 on 1 beatdown on Inuyasha until Nobita Irish Whips Syaoran to the turnbuckle. While Nobita stomps on Syaoran before Izumi stops him, Takeru tried to hit the Twist of Fate, only to get his head slamed to the turnbuckle by Inuyasha. He then stomps Takeru before Izumi stops him. While Nobita Irish Whips Syaoran onto the turnbuckle where Inuyasha and Takeru were fighting, causing Syaoran to crash onto both of them.

Syaoran gets up, only to fell into a Bulldog by Nobita. Nobita tried to hit a 5 Knuckle Shuffle but Takeru hits a Reversed DDT onto him instead. Takeru wants to pin, but Inuyasha stops him. He picks Takeru up and hits an Enzuigiri. Inuyasha went fot the pin, but Syaoran stops the count.

Syaoran is ready for a Cardcaptor Shuffle, but Inuyasha reversed it into an Atomic Drop instead. Inuyasha is ready for a Chokeslam, but Nobita trips him into the STF. Syaoran then hits a Kneedrop onto Nobita, causing him to release Inuyasha from the submission. Takeru tried to hit a Clothesline but Syaoran avoided it, causing Takeru to hit Inuyasha instead. Syaoran then hits the Cardcaptor Shuffle before pinning Takeru.

Izumi starts the count 1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Syaoran tried for another, but Nobita Bench Presses him to the ring floor. Inuyasha hits a Roll Up Pin, but Nobita kicks out. Inuyasha puts Nobita into a Crippler Crossface (in shades of Chris Benoit). Nobita seems doomed as he can't reach a nearby rope, but Takeru picks up Inuyasha and hits a Backbreaker. Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle, only to fell onto the ring floor as Syaoran pulls him down.

Syaoran went to the top turnbuckle, ready for a Flying Missile Dropkick onto Inuyasha. But Inuyasha grabs Syaoran by the neck before hitting a Chokeslam. Inuyasha thought he had won, that is until Nobita puts Inuyasha into the STF. Inuyasha taps out.

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Nobita Nobi and Shizuka Minamoto!

Their girlfriends enter the ring, checking on four of them. All the sudden Team Giant attacked Nobita and the others while the GGB attacked Team Hikari thanks to a wrench, a broomstick and a mop. Then Nobita's teammates at 4CD came, but they seemed outnumbered. Fortunately Jin Kazama, the FGWE Captain enters the ring and assisted Team Nobita to save their captain. They continued their brawl at Backstage.

Meanwhile, the GGB took the already beaten up Team Hikari into the ring. Winry looked at Izumi. She then trying to hit her ankle with her wrench. All the sudden _Burn In My Light_ Plays. Then a Blue-Green haired girl came to the ring.

Taichi: It's Yukina! She's back!

Yukina throws Mary out of the ring. Hillary tries to hit Yukina with a mop, only to fell into a RKO. The crowd chanted "Holy Shit!" as WInry tried to hit Yukina with her Wrench, only to meet the same fate. As Mary runs away, Team Hikari gets up as Sakura grabs a mic.

Sakura: TWO, You think I'm weak? Well guess what? While John Cena says 'You Can't See Me', I say 'You Can't Catch Me'! At 4CD, I'll fly higher!

Sakura climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Double Legdrop which she called the Wind of the Clow Cards onto Winry.

Hikari: You see, that's what will happen to you and the others at 4CD. Now what you gotta do when Team Hikari run wild on you?

Team Hikari aand Yukina stands on the ring as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Nick def. Suneo (Champion vs Champion Match)

Edward & Alphonse def. Kai and Ray

Nobita & Shizuka def. Takeru & Hikari, Syaoran & Sakura and Inuyasha & Kagome (Fatal Four Way Mixed Tag Team Match)

Matches for Four Crest of Destiny:

Toumoil Match (Winner will face the AWF Champion): Tao (AWF) vs Ben Tennyson (CAWF) vs Sub-Zero (FGWE) vs Invader Zim (WWT) vs Randy Rand (AWF) vs Yusei Fudo (CAWF) vs 'The Hungry Wolf' Terry Bogard (FGWE) vs WWT Television Champion Spongebob Squarepants (WWT)

Womens Champions 4 Way Match: Haruhi Suzumiya (AWF Womens Champion) vs Luna (CAWF Womens Champion) vs Blue Mary Ryan (FGWE Womens Champion) vs Ino Yamanaka (WWT Womens Champion)

Tag Team Tormoil Match: Yamato 'Matt' & Takeru 'TK' Ishida (AWF) vs Ed & Edd (CAWF) vs Ryo Sakazaki & Robert Garcia (FGWE) vs Garra & Youngblood (WWT) vs AWF Tag Team Champions Tyson Graiger and Max Tate vs CAWF Tag Team Champion Fangface and Ruff Ruffman vs FGWE Tag Team Champion Liu Kang and Kung Lao vs WWT Tag Team Champion Patrick Star and Truman X

War Games Match: The Celestrial Being (Setsuna F Seiei, Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Hoptism and Tieria Erde) vs The Frontier Kids (Junpei 'JP' Shibayama/Bettlemon, Tomoki 'Tommy' Hibi/Kumamon, Kouji 'Koji' Minamoto/Lobomon and Kouichi 'Koichi' Kimura/Duskmon)

Extreme Rules Triple Threat Match: AWF Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa vs CAWF Heavyweight Champion Flip Chan vs WWT Hardcore Champion Shikamaru Nara.

AWF Championship Match: Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon vs Winner of Tormoil Match

World Colusion Match: AWF Japanese Champion Nick vs CAWF Cruiserweight Champion Ash Ketchum vs FGWE Intercontinental Champion Kim Kaphwan vs WWT National Champion Jimmy Neutron.

Prison of the Afterlife Match: Team Nobita (Nobita Nobi, Norbert Beaver, Cody Travers, Kevin Levin and Jean Kazuhiza?) vs Team Giant (Giant Takashi, Sasquach, Ryuji Yamazaki, Bolt Tanner and Eddy)

Female 4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (Dora The Explorer, Lois Griffin (replaces Kai Lan), Candice, Azula and Angelica Pickles) vs Team WWT (WWT Womens Champion Ino Yamanaka, Sandy Cheeks, Misty, Temari and Lydia) vs Team FGWE (Mai Shiranui, Athena Asamiya, Cammy, Sakura Kasugano and Sonya Blade) vs Team AWF (Hikari 'Kari' Yagami, Sakura Kinomoto, Shizuka Minanoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi 'Zoe' Orimoto/Jet Silphymon)

Champions 4 Way Match: AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara/Agunimon or Winner of the Tormoil Match vs CAWF Champion Chris 'Hitman' Thorndyke vs FGWE Champion "The Raging Demon' Akuma vs WWT Champion Snap.

4 Way Survivor Series Match: Team CAWF (The Undertaker, Kane, Peter Griffin, Chris Griffin and Brian Griffin) vs Team WWT (Danny Phantom, Dagget Beaver, WWT X Division Champion Mr Krabs, Kappa Mikey and Kankuro) vs Team FGWE (Jin Kazama, Richard Meyer, T Hawk (replaces Alex), TJ Combo and Ash Crimson) vs Team AWF (Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Kai Hiwatari, Ray Kon and Dekisugi Hidetoshi)

Mr TV, mr cartoon and Fanfic Meister, get ready because there will be some butt kicking! And to JC, Jean, Charles and DJ, get ready for the new version of Three Chains of Destiny, next week...

Please Review.


	36. Chapter 36

Hey guys, I'm back! Sorry for not updating. This is due to Four Crest of Destiny. Now that the crossover stuff is over, let's start the road to Anime Mania! I do not own anyone except Takari (my OC, not myself).

Going The Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We are live in Birmingham, England where we've just finished from Four Crest of Destiny.

Taichi: And during the PPV, our AWF Champion and Womens Champion dominates!

Takato: Plus, TWA and CASZ makes their surprise appearance, extanding the show from 11 matches to 16!

(I'm Coming by Slik the Shocker plays)

Takari appears on the stage with a mic.

Takari: Hello everyone to AWF! (crowd cheers) Last night our crossover PPV was phenomenal. I know it didn't as good as Three Chains of Destiny, but at least we enjoy it am I right? (Crowd Cheers) Now that this crossover stuff is over, it's time to start the road to Anime Mania! (crowd cheers) Before the superstars can reach there, there's a PPV called the Anime Rumble. 30 superstars will be on the ring in a Royal Rumble like match and the last man standing will headline Anime Mania, live in Tokyo, Japan!

Taichi: Sweet!

Takato: Home sweet home, here we come!

Takari: And back to the Four Crest of Destiny, I want to congratulate Takuya and Haruhi for showing why AWF is the dominant force in Fanfiction Sports Entertainment. Also to Team Hikari and Team Edward for putting a great show despite their lost and...

(Fire! By Kouji Wada plays)

Taichi: Well there Takuya who sucessfully defeated SPongebob for his title and also defeated Snap, Akuma and Chris.

Takato: I wonder what does he want now?

Takari: The right man for me to see right now. How can I help you?

Takuya: Well since I've defeated 3 champs and that yellow sponge, I need a favour to ask.

Takari: No prob. What's the catch?

Takuya: I want a Number One Contender for my title.

Takari: Well that's what I'm planning to said right now. Starting tonight there will be a Championship Chase there 4 superstars will battle tonight. Whoever loses will be eliminated from the search while the others will continue the fight until 2 weeks from now. And before I forget, let me announce the superstars. First of, the man who defeated Giant last night, Nobita Nobi! Next, the man who put up a great fight against Shinji Ikari, Randy Rand! And the team captain of Team AWF, Edward Elric! And the fourth man will be announced on the main event. How about that Takuya?

Takuya: Okay.

Takari: And for you, you will face Tyson Graiger tonight so get ready.

Takuya and Takari leave the stage.

Backstage:

Team Hikari were seen on backstage.

Kagome: Ino sure beat the crap out of us last night.

Shizuka: I won't blame you. Sakura and Hikari nearly died after those 900 and 1170 Splash.

Izumi: If only I could get my hands on Ino I would teach her a lesson.

?: Teach her a lesson or get teached by them?

The Girls Gone Bad came towrds them.

Shizuka: What do you want this time? Laugh at us? Hit Izumi with a wrench?

Winry: Actually I'm going for the first. After watching your performance last night, all we can say is...

GGB: YOU'RE LOSERS!

Izumi: You have a problem with losers?

Misty: Yeah.

Hillary: Let's teach them that we surposed to represent AWF Divas, not them.

Misty, Hillary and Winry attack Shizuka, Kagome and Izumi. Sakura Haruno tried to stop them, but Mary hits her with her broomstick. The girls hit all four of them with their finishers.

Winry: Come on girls, let's leave those losers.

Misty: Before we go, we have a word.

Hillary: Loser.

Mary: Loser.

Hillary and Mary: LOSERS!

AWF Ring:

Taichi: Man they're worst than LAYCOOL!

Takato: You said it. Let's take you back when Sakura and Hikari suffered their injuries during the crossover PPV.

_Four Crest of Destiny:_

_Sakura went for her new move, the Wind of the Clow Cards (Flying Double Legdrop) onto Ino, but Ino rolls away as Sakura fell to the mat really hard. After hitting the Brain Crusher onto Sakura, Ino climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a 900 Splash instead of 720 Splash. She then pins Sakura._

_..._

_Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle and tried to hit the Diving Light. But Ino gets up and lifts her before hitting a Powerbomb. She then climbs to the top turnbuckle and decided to add more rotations and this time it's suicidal. She going for the 1170 Splash!_

_Mr. Comanator: Ho-_

_Jason Smith: -Ly_

_Everyone: Shit_

_She hits the 1170 Splash!_

_Taichi: Oh My God! Ino just broke my sister into half!_

_Takato: That was pure awesome!_

_Sindel: You're got that right._

_Rugal: Not even our female fighters can do that._

_Gorila Monsoon: That move just breaks the limit of a human body._

_Henry Chan: I bet all the WWE, TNA, UCW, CWF and CASZ wrestlers would cover their face due to embarassment for unable to do that._

_Everyone went wild as she hits the 1170 Splash that not even Justin Gabriels (from the NEXUS in WWE) can do it. After taking a breath, Ino then pins Hikari._

AWF Ring:

Taichi: And due to that finisher, the two had suffered an injury.

Takato: I hope they get better soon before Anime Mania. It sucks without both of them.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Theme Plays)

Haruhi appears and went to the announcers table.

Taichi: There she is, the girl who defeated the other three champs.

Haruhi: Hey guys. Can I join you?

Takato: Of course. It's an honour to have a champion on comentary.

(Shakugan no Shana Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This divas match is set for one fall and it is for the No.1 contendership for the Womens Championship! Introducing first from the Flame Realm, Shana! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: We haven't seen this Flame Haze for a long time.

Takato: Yeah. Even I don't know why.

Haruhi: Well she might be preparing herself to face me or something.

(Yu Yu Hakusho Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, from the Demon World, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Well this could be a Fire versus Ice match we could have right now.

Takato: Say didn't you say that no ordinary diva can beat you?

Haruhi: Yes. Why did you ask?

Takato: I mean they're not full humans. Shana is a Flame Haze while Yukina is a half Ice Demon.

Haruhi: I don't care if they're not humans, as long as I get my contender for my title.

The match starts with the two girls locked arms with Shana pushing Yukina to the turnbuckle. Shana stomps Yukina on the gut before putting her on the top turnbuckle. She went for a Suplex, but Yukina managed to push Shana onto the mat. She tried to hit a Flying Clothesline, but Shana managed to catch her before hitting a Powerbomb. She then pins Yukina.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Yukina kicks out.

Shana picks Yukina up and hits a Headlock, but she managed to push Shana onto the turnbuckle. Yukina Irish Whips Shana onto the turnbuckle, but Shana managed to climbs to the top turnbuckle before hitting a Senton Bomb onto her. Shana picks up Yukina and ready for the Burning Powerbomb, but Yukina breaks free and hits the Hearts of Ice (Reversed DDT into a Headlock). All the sudden WWT Womens Champion Ino came and dived herself onto both Shana and Yukina.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen this match has been ended by Double DQ!

Taichi: Ino? What is she doing here?

Takato: Oh boy. Look at Haruhi.

Haruhi left the announcers table and attacked Ino. The two brawls until some security guards stop them. As Ino left the ring, Haruhi grabs a mic.

Haruhi: You know, Ino make a stupid mistake for interfering. That's because she just give me a bonus at Anime Rumble. At the PPV, I would be delighted to face not one, but two non-human girls in a Triple Threat Match!

Taichi: Did she says that she wanted to face both Shana and Yukina at Anime Rumble?

Takato: Knowing Haruhi, I think that's what she says.

GM Takari's Office:

Takari: Hello everyone. I forgot to tell you starting tonight till 2 weeks from now, there will be 5 matches where the winner will take on each other in a Battle Royal. The winner on that battle royal well get the 30th spot at Anime Rumble. Tonight, one member of the Extremists Alphonse Elric will take on Japanese Champion Nick. Enjoy the show!

Backstage:

Tailmon: Tailmon's here with the Extreme Champion Suneo Honekawa. Suneo last night you lost to Shikamaru. What's your reaction?

Suneo: Lose? I was planing to win on that match! That is until Hooligan shows up and screwed my plans! But that doens't matter because at Anime Rumble, I'll prove to everyone that I'm extreme!

AWF Ring:

(Hart Dynasty Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is sset for one fall! Introducing first he is one half of the Tag Team Champions, Tyson Graiger! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: Last night Tyson and Max defeated Ryo Sakazaki and Robert Garcia in a Toumoil Tag Team Match.

Takato: They also defeated Fangface and Ruff Ruffman before getting their butts kicked by Liu Kuei and Kung Lao.

(Fire! By Kouji Wada Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, he is the current AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: We can call Takuya our hero among all Digimon series after defeating Spongebob, Snap, Akuma and Chris last night.

Takato: But at Anime Rumble, he must face either Nobita, Randy, Edward or the fourth man that wil be announced later.

The match starts with Tyson hitting multiple Low Kicks onto Takuya before locking arms. Tyson tossed Takuya onto the turnbuckle before trying to crash his knee onto his head. But Takuya avoids the dive, causing Tyson to hit his knee on the top turnbuckle. Takuya picks up Tyson's other leg and slams it onto the mat. He then delivers the SPinebuster before pinning Tyson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Tyson kicks out.

Takuya went to the corner and tried to hit the Sweet Chin Music, but Tyson counters by grabbing his leg and hits a German Suplex. He then puts Takuya into the Sharpshooter, but he managed to grab the ropes. Tyson went for the Dragoon Kick, but Takuya dodges the kick before hitting a Super Kick. He then finish the match with the Flame Factor before pinning Tyson.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, the AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara!

(Commercial Break)

Backstage:

Takari is seen talking to Takeru, the current WWE Toon Cruiserweight Champion (check out toonwriter's WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated)

Takari: So you're working on WWE Animated as a champion alongside Hikari and the others?

Takeru: Yeah. But don't worry, me and the other digidestineds aren't going to leave AWF.

Takari: At least that makes me relived.

Just then, Ash Ketchum, the CAWF Cruiserweight Champion came in.

Ash: Where's Suneo?

Takari: Inside his locker room with gold logo on his door. Why?

Ash: That jerk. During my vacation he give me a ticket to Death Valley instead on Cerulean City!

Takeru: Poor you Ash.

Ash: Well nobody asked you!

Takari: I got it. Next week, you will face him for a slot for the battle royal. How about it?

Ash: Fine to me.

AWF Ring:

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first accompanied by Shippo and Iori Hida, from Resenbool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Alphonse is one of the members for Team AWF last night.

Takato: Although his brother lost to Jin Kazama of FGWE, the Elrics had put up a great fight.

(John Morrison Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Green Hill Town, he is the Japanese Champion, Nick!

Taichi: Last night Nick lost the World Colusion Match thanks to Ash's Pokedriver.

Takato: He also make Jimmy spits BBQ after the match.

The match starts with Al and Nick exchanged kicks with Nick winning it with a Kick to the Jaw. He then Irish Whips Al onto the turnbuckle, but Al climbs the turnbuckle and dives himself onto Nick. He then hits a Double Legdrop to the midsection onto Nick before trying to hit a Lionsault from the top rope. Nick managed to push Al onto the ring floor before hitting a Baseball Slide. As the referee counts to 4, Al re-enters the ring. Al went for a lariat, but Nick counters with a Roll Up Pin.

Ref makes the count 1,2,... Al kicks out.

Nick went for a Standing Star Shooting Press, but Al rolls away as Nick hits the mat real hard. Al then hits a Running Kneedrop onto Nick before picking him up and hits a DDT from the middle turnbuckle. Al went to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Albourne (Star Shooting Press), but Nick climbs to the same turnbuckle and pushed him onto the mat. Nick went for the Star Shift Pain, but Al avoids the move before hitting a Roll Up Pin onto Nick.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Alphonse Elric!

Taichi: Now Al's one step closer to gain the 30th spot at Anime Rumble.

Takato: We'll find out who are the next two superstars to qualiy next week.

(Commercial Break)

GM Takari's Office:

Takari: Hello. Your GM is speaking again. Next week AWF is heading to Paris where TWA International Bash will be held there. And AWF is invited! Of course AWF will collide once again in another crossover PPV with TWA and WWE Animated! I know I didn't want to held anymore crossover PPV until Anime Mania but this time we're not the host, WWE Animated does! So to my AWF Superstars who're involved in TWA International Bash and WWE Animated's crossover PPV, good luck!

AWF Ring:

(Hologram by NICO Touches the Wall Plays)

Doraemon: This is the Championship Chase Match set for one fall! Introducing first from Resenbool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Edward leads Team AWF last night only to get defeated by Team FGWE.

Takato: Who cares? He did his best.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Besides being on the pre-show toumoil match, Randy also were involved in a Triple Threat Match against A-Truth and Shinji Ikari.

Takato: On both matches, Randy had put up a a great show.

(My Time is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi!

Taichi: Nobita and his partners dominates after defeating Giant's team last night.

Takato: When you say dominates, you mean Team Nobita won thanks to Jean Kazuhiza?

Doraemon: And lastly...

(Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme 2 Plays)

Doraemon: From Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Naruto's back!

Takato: Now he looked determined to take home the title.

The match starts with Edward and Naruto goes after Nobita and Randy. While Naruto battles with Randy, Edward hits multiple Low Kicks onto Nobita before finishing it with a Running Bulldog. Edward then went to Bench Press both Naruto and Randy out from the ring, but the two lifts Edward and throws him onto the ring floor. Nobita tries as well, only to fell the same fate. All the sudden Naruto throws Randy out to the ring floor before he hits a Springboard Dive onto all three of them.

The three gets up and Naruto tried to hit a Crossbody onto all of them. Randy catches Naruto and plants him with the Scoopslam. Randy looked behind only to get pushed to the barricade by Nobita. Edward climbs to the ring apron and tried to hit a Flying Clothesline onto Nobita, but he catches Edward before smashing him onto the ring post. He then enters the ring alongside Edward. He drags Edward onto the middle of the ring before hititng the Five Knuckle Shuffle.

Naruto jumps from the top rope straight onto Nobita's head before hitting a Huraricana that sends him onto the lower ropes. He then hits the Shinobi Code (619) onto Nobita. Naruto went for the Sealed Fate Powerbomb, but Randy jumps Naruto with an RKO. Randy looked behind only to get an Automail Clothesline by Edward. Then Nobita grabs Edward's leg and hits the STF. Edward taps out.

Doraemon: Edward Elric has been eliminated from the chase!

With Edward's gone, this leaves Nobita, Randy and Naruto. The three stares at each other as the show came to close.

_Match Results:_

_Shana versus Yukina (Double DQ)_

_Takuya def Tyson_

_Alphonse def Nick_

_Edward been eliminated from the championship chase._

That's it for now. Don't forget to review and check out WWT, WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated and TWA: Rebirth!


	37. Chapter 37

Here's another chapter of AWF and sorry if I had to skip TWA International Bash because I'm quite impatient lately. I do not own anyone.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi and my partner Takato.

Takato: We're live in Paris, France. Tonight the AWF Championship Chase continues!

(Fire! By Kouji Wada Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 6 Divas tag match set for one fall! Introducing first the team of Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi Orimoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: These three are members of Team AWF who lost at Four Crest of Destiny.

Takato: While Hikari and Sakura were injured, the GGB attacked them last week.

(LAYCOOL theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents the team of Hillary, Winry Rockbell and Misty! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: These girls said that they should represent Team AWF Divas, not Team Hikari.

Takato: Tonight they must prove it.

The match starts with Shizuka and Hillary exchanged punches before Hillary pushed Shizuka onto the turnbuckle. She then grabs Shizuka and put her on the top turnbuckle as she went for a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. Shizuka managed to counter with a Huraricana before tagging herself to Izumi. Hillary went for a Clothesline but Izumi grabs her hand and hits the Jet Tornado (Huraricana Pin) onto Hillary. 1,2,... Hillary kicks out.

Izumi went for another, but Hillary counters with a Reversal Suplex. She then drags Izumi onto the corner before tagging herself to Misty. After Hillary hitting a Legdrop, Misty hits a Legdrop onto Izumi as well. She then puts Izumi onto a Double Leglock, but Izumi pushed Misty onto the turnbuckle using her leg. She tried to crash onto Misty, but Misty runs away as Izumi crashed onto the turnbuckle. Before Misty hits a Roll Up Pin, Kagome sneak tagged herself from Izumi.

The referee didn't count Misty's pin as Izumi is no longer the legal girl. Misty looked behind only to get a Silicon Kick by Kagome. As she pins Misty, Shizuka runs and tackles both Hillary and Winry. The referee makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Shizuka Minamoto, Kagome Higurashi and Izumi Orimoto!

As the three celebrates, Mary came and attacked all of them with a Broom Stick. Winry and Hillary enters the ring. Misty hits the Pocket Rocket Dropkick onto Izumi while Hillary hits the Blades of Glory onto Shizuka. Mary then hits the Clean Sweep (Dream Street) onto Kagome.

Taichi: Team Hikari won, but the GGB gains the last laugh.

Takato: Hang on a sec, we have recived a word that the Bullies of WWE Animated are here to attack us!

Parking Lot:

The camera shows Brad (Kick Buttowski), Francis (Fairy Odd Parents), Bumper (Johnny Test), Buford (Phineas and Ferb), Wolfgang and Dash (Danny Phantom) arrived with their 2x4s. Just then, a group of children came towards them. It was the Frontier Kids.

Buford: You have a death wish anime?

Junpei: Who are you guys anyway?

Bumper: We are the Bullies. We're also anti-animes.

Brad: And that's the reason why we wanted to attack AWF.

Tomoki: Over our dead body!

Dash: How? Show us your puppy face?

The Bullies then laughed.

Kouji: Let's show them who's the boss around here.

Takuya: Yeah!

**SPIRIT EVOLUTION!**

Within a minute, the Frontier Kids digivolved into their repectinve Digimons.

Wolfgang: Who the heck are you people?

Francis: Can't you see, they're the Frontier Kids!

Buford: You mean them from Digimon Frontiers?

Francis: Yes!

Kouichi: Any last words?

Wolfgang: You're lucky that you can digivolve. But mark my words, we shall destroy all animes inside this building!

The bullies then retreated.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is a qualifying match for the 30th spot at Anime Rumble!

(Ted DiBiase's theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, he is the current Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: AT Four Crest of Destiny, Suneo lost to SHikamaru in a Extreme Rules Match.

Takato: And during Ash's vacation, he pranked Ash to Death Valley.

(Edge theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Taichi: At 4CD, Ash defeated Nick, Kim and Jimmy in a World Colusion Match.

Takato: I'm glad he's a CAWF Superstar. If he's still a AWF Superstar, I'll kill him for hating Digimon.

The match starts with Ash and Suneo locked arms before Ash hitting a Takedown. He then stomps on Suneo's back multiple times before putting him into a Leglock. Suneo however counters by pushing him onto the ropes using his leg. He tried to Bench Press Ash to the ring floor, but Ash throws Suneo to the ring floor instead. Ash went down only to get his leg tackled. He then slams his head onto the ring post before slammng it again onto the ring post. He then sends Ash back into the ring.

Suneo enters the ring only to get a Belly To Back Suplex by Ash. Ash then puts Suneo into the Leglock. Suneo crawls to the ropes, but Ash continues to apply more pressure. Suneo still managed to grab the ropes, releasing himself from the submission. Ash then went for a DDT, but Suneo pushed Ash onto the turnbuckle before Headbutts him multiple times. He then put Ash on the top of the turnbuckle.

Suneo is ready to hit Ash with a Suplex from the top turnbuckle, but Ash hits an Uppercut onto Suneo before pushing Suneo onto the mat. He then hits a Big Boot onto Suneo before going to the corner, ready for the Spear. Ash went for the Spear but Suneo counters with a Backbreaker. Suneo the going for the Dream Street, but Ash tackles Suneo's stomach with his elbow before hitting a DDT. He then hits Suneo with the Spear before pinning him. Referee makes the count 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!

Ash then grabs a mic.

Ash: Maybe I'm one step closer to the 30th spot, but that doesn't mean it's over between us. At Anime Rumble, it's going to be your and me for your Extreme Championship!

Taichi: What?

Takato: He's nuts! He's a CAWF Superstar right now!

(Commercial Break)

GM Takari's Office:

Suneo enters the GM Office agressively.

Takari: Woah! Calm down! Are you trying to break my door?

Suneo: Listen Takari, I demand a explaination for this!

Takari: For what?

Suneo: Ash is the current CAWF Superstar. He doesn't deserve a shot for my title. Plus, he's the current CAWF Cruiserweight Champion.

Takari: But that doens't mean Ash can't get a title shot. You see I've talked to mr cartoon and he says that Ash can go to AWF with his company Cruiserweight belt as a full AWF Superstar which means he is allowed not only to challenge you for the title, but also to qualify for the Anime Rumble.

Suneo: That's not fair!

Takari: If you not down with that, I have two word for ya... SUCK IT!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is a Qualifying Match for the 30th spot at the Anime Rumble!

(Life for the Moment by Monster Magnet plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato Ishida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: At 4CD, he and Takeru are one of the Tag Teams inside the Toumoil Match.

Takato: They eliminated Ed and Edd only to get eliminated by Ryo and Robert.

(Jeff Hardy's theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Well this could be a battle between two Hardys we shall witness here.

Takato: Well said, I remember when Matt and Jeff battles against each other at WrestleMania 24.

The match starts with Yamato and Takeru exchanged chops before Takeru hitting multiple Low Kicks onto Yamato. He then hits a Huraricana onto Yamato, sending him onto the turnbuckle. He then went for a Headbutt, but Yamato runs away, causing Takeru to hit his head on the turnbuckle instead. He then hits a Reversed Suplex onto Takeru before hitting a Double Legdrop. He then pins Takeru, but Takeru counters with a Surprise Pin. Yamato kicks out.

Takeru then hits a Kick to the Gut before hitting the Twist of Fate onto Yamato. He climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Diving Light, but Yamato managed to lifts him and hits a Spinebuster. He then going for a Senton Bomb, but Takeru runs away as Yamato lands on the mat painfully. He then climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Diving Light onto Yamato. He then pins his brother. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Takeru Takaishi!

Taichi: So Takeru will accompany Ash and Alphonse Elric in the Battle Royal 2 weeks from now.

Takato: Up next, who will be eliminated form the chase?

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

30 men, 30 minutes, 1 winner, 1 dream. An express ticket to Anime Mania! AWF Anime Rumble! Live on PPV!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is the AWF Championship Chase Match!

(Naruto Shippuden Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: I'm sure Naruto wanted a title shot against Takuya at Anime Rumble.

Takato: But can he avoid himself from been eliminated by Nobita or Randy tonight?

(Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Wait a sec! Randy didn't use his Legend Killer persona for tonight?

Takato: Maybe he wanted to save that persona unti next week.

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And from Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: First Randy now Nobita? This is weird.

Takato: He didn't use his John Cena adtitude tonight. That's why it's weird.

The match starts as the three exchanged blows. Randy wins it by hitting an Uppercut onto both Nobita and Naruto. Nobita tried to Clotheslines Randy, but Randy avoids it, causing Nobita to hit Naruto instead. Fortunately Naruto grabs Nobita's arm and hits a Hip Toss before putting him into an Armlock. As Randy stood there, Nobita managed to put his leg on the ropes, releasing himself from the submission. Randy went forward and hits a Kneedrop onto Nobita. Naruto climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Flying Clothesline onto Randy. He then pins Randy, but Randy kicks out.

Naruto picks up Randy only to get an Uppercut by surprise. He then tried to hit a SPinebuster, but Naruto counters with a Huraricana that sent his head on the ropes. Naruto went for the Shinobi Code, but Nobita went to the middle of the ring and hits the Additude Adjustment onto Naruto. Nobita then tried to hit a Clothesline onto Randy, but he counters with an Invented Backbreaker. He then starts to coil, meaning he's ready for the RKO.

Randy tried to hit the RKO, but Nobita pushed Randy onto Naruto. Nobita went for a Double Clothesline, but Naruto and Randy counters with a Double Suplex. Randy tried for the RKO, but Naruto avoids it and coutners with the Sealed Fate Powerbomb. He tried to pin Randy only to get the STF by Nobita. As Naruto seems to tap out, Randy from out of nowhere kicks Nobita's shoulder. As Nobita rolls away to the ring floor, Randy sucessfully hits the RKO onto Naruto. He then pins Naruto. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Naruto Uzumaki has been eliminated!

With Naruto's out, this leaves Randy and Nobita. All the sudden Shawn Michaels theme started to play, bringing in the AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara.

Takuya: You know next's week PPV needs more than a parody of John Cena and Randy Orton. How about next week, I'll be the special guest referee?

The crowd cheers as Nobita and Randy nodded. The two then having a statedown as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Team Hikari def. Team GGB

Ash Ketchum def. Suneo Honekawa

Takeru Takaishi def. Yamato Ishida

Naruto Uzumaki has been eliminated from the chase.

There's your newest chapter. By the way, I've read Cartoon Anime Society Z where CWF's Nick World Order tired to invade the show. So that's how I include the Bullies from WWE Animated earlier. Please Review. Who will take on the AWF Champion? Nobita or Randy? Who will be the other two that will join Ash, Alphonse and Takeru into the Battle Royal? And will the Bullies tried to invade AWF again? Maybe not as long as the Frontier Kids stand still.


	38. Chapter 38

Here's another episode of AWF! Before I start there's a special announcement. But I wil annouce it later. I don't own anyone. WWE Animated belongs to toonwriter, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts and WWT belongs to Yosi-Mr TV.

Before the show:

GM Takari is seen talking to AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara.

Takuya: You want to see me?

Takari: Yes. Last week the Bullies invaded AWF right?

Takuya: Yeah. Why?

Takari: Well to avoid any interference, I'm assigning your friends as enforcers for tonight's main event.

Takuya: Okay.

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the titantron.

Taichi: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Taichi Yagami and since my partner Takato is on a leave, my partner for tonight is... well my partner Agumon of course!

Agumon: We're live in Madrid, Spain where Nobita will battle against Randy for the Number 1 contendership for the AWF Championship with Takuya as the referee!

(Haruhi Suzumiya opening theme plays)

Doraemon: This is a tag team match set for one fall! Introducing first, the team of Sakura Haruno and the AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: Eversince Four Crest of Destiny, Sakura and Haruhi had develop a rivalry with the WWT Womens Champion Ino.

Agumon: Ino even came here two weeks ago and interfere the match.

(LayCool theme plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, representing the Girls Gone Bad, Winry Rockbell and Misty! (Crowd Boos)

Taichi: Last night the GGB demolished three remaining members of Team Hikari.

Agumon: It all thanks to a broom.

The match starts with Sakura and Misty goes first. Misty went for a kick, but Sakura catches her leg before hitting a Takedown. She then slams her leg onto the mat before stomping it. She picks her up only to get pushed onto the corner. Sakura managed to tackles Winry onto the ring floor, avoiding Misty from tagging. Misty then tried to hit a Suplex, but Sakura counters with a Huraricana. She then tags herself onto Haruhi. Haruhi runs towards Misty and hits a Diving Headbutt onto her. After hitting a Russian Leg Sweep, she then pins Misty. Misty kicks out.

Haruhi then puts Misty into an Armlock, but Misty managed to break free before hitting a Takedown. She then tags herself to Winry. Winry tries to enter the ring only to get a Dropkick by Haruhi, sending her to the ring floor. Haruhi then Springboard Dives herself onto Winry. Misty tries to interfere, only to met the same fate by Sakura. After putting Winry back to the ring, Haruhi went for the Melancholic Angel. All the sudden the WWT Womens Champion Ino came from behind ans hits Haruhi with her belt.

Doraemon: The winners for this match as a result of DQ, Sakura Haruno and Haruhi Suzumiya!

Ino, Winry and Misty enters the ring, followed by Lydia, Temari and the other half of the GGB. They hit a seven on two beatdown onto Haruhi and Sakura. Just then, Shizuka, Izumi and Kagome run into the ring and tired to save both of them. But the numbers game unallow them. Then Shana and Yukina enters. Despite the equal number, the bad girls get the advantage thanks to Mary's mop. The crowd then cheers as Hikari and Sakura (Kinomoto) enters the ring.

Taichi: My sister is back!

Agumon: Alongside Sakura as well.

The numbers are know goes to the good girls. While Shizuka, Izumi and Kagome brawls against Lydia and Temari, Yukina, Shana, Haruhi and Sakura (Haruno) attacks the GGB. Meanwhile, Hikari hits her Light DDT onto Ino before Sakura (Kinomoto) hits the Wind of the Clow Cards onto the WWT Womens Champion.

Taichi: That's what I'm talking about. Go AWF Divas!

Agumon: Well said Taichi.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here with Randy Rand. During the last episode of WWE Animated, Wolfgang, the leader of the Bullies challenged you into a match at Clash of the Titans. What's your reaction?

Randy: I accept. But we do it on my terms. Wolfgang you Wade Barrett rip-off, you can beat up as many animes as you want. You can even beat up an entire AWF Roster! But you have to go though me first. So at the Clash of the Titans, it's going to be you and me, one on one, Hell In A Cell!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the qualifying match to detertime who will go to next weeks battle royal!

(Great Khali Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Pokemon World, Brock! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: We haven't seen Brck for a while. I wonder where has he been?

Agumon: Maybe flirting girls while Misty is not there?

(Tommy Dreamer theme plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, Iori Hida! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: I swear if Brock hits the Vice Grip on Iori I'll kill him!

Takato: Relax there Taichi. Remember karma.

The match starts with Iori hitting multiple Low Kick onto Brock, but it didn't had any effect on him. Brock then grabs Iori's head one-handedly and throws him onto the turnbuckle. Brock then walk over Iori before hititng a enormous Legdrop. He then easily finishes Iori with a Karate Chop the head. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's you winner, Brock!

Taichi: What? It didn't take more than a minute to beat Iori!

Agumon: Well he's huge by the way.

Brock then picks up Iori and hits him with a Double CHokeslam. He then puts Iori into the Vice Grip until he was unconsious.

Taichi: Come on! Was that really necessary?

Backstage:

Izumi: Takuya-kun!

Takuya: What is it?

Izumi: Bad news! The Bullies are here!

Takuya: I knew they came. They might be chasing Randy Rand.

Izumi: Yeah. I hope this main event doesn't get destroyed.

Takuya: Relax. I'm the ref while the gang are enforcers. What are they going to do? Jump into a ring of 7 guys? They're clearly outmatched!

Izumi: You're right. I hope.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is a 5 man battle royal for the final spot at next weeks battle royal!

(Inuyasha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Feudal Japan, Shippo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Hong Kong now residing in Tomoeda, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Christian WWE theme plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Bakugan Battle Brawlers Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, representing the Bakugan Battle Brawlers, Dan Kuso! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Gundam 00 theme plays)

Doraemon: And last, from Azadnistan, future middle east, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts with Shippo and Dan goes after Setsuna while Syaoran and Dekisugi go one on one. Shippo and Dan double Irish Whips Setsuna onto the ropes. They are ready for a Double Clothesline, but Setsuna avoids them and hits a Double Clothesline on his own. Syaoran tries to eliminate Dekisugi, but Dekisugi grabs Syaoran and slams his head onto the ropes. He then Irish Whips Syaoran to the other side of the ropes before punching him on of the ring. Setsuna came from behind and eliminated Dekisugi.

As Setsuna looks behind, Dan and Shippo hits a Double Dropkick onto Setsuna. The two then tried to Bench Press Setsuna onto the ring floor, but Setsuna headbutts both of them before re-entering. Dan went for the Brawlers Fist, but Setsuna throws him out. Shippo went behind and hits the Backstabber onto Setsuna. He tried to eliminate Setsuna but get throwed by him instead.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Setsuna F Seiei!

Taichi: I can't believe this! Setsuna just dominates this match.

Agumon: Up next, the No.1 contendership match!

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

30 characters, 30 minutes, 1 match, 1 dream, an express ticket to Anime Mania. AWF Anime Rumble Live on PPV!

AWF Ring:

Already on ringside are the Frontier Kids. And in the ring is the AWF Champion Takuya Kanbara who's in the referee uniform.

Doraemon: This is the No.1 contendership match set for one fall!

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: We've never see Randy been so serious for this match.

Agumon: Do tell. Espacially when your opponent is Nobita.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Taichi: While Randy's going to face Wolfgang at Clash of the Titans, Nobita going three dance with WWE Cartoon Champion Naruto Uzumaki and TWA's Alexander Armington IV.

Agumon: If he wins the title at Anime Rumble and at Clash of the Titans, Nobita might be unstopable.

The match starts with Nobita and Randy locked arms before pushing each other from one corner to another. The two then stares for awhile before locking arms once again. Nobita throws Randy onto the turnbuckle before going to crash onto him. Randy however counters with a Big Boot before hitting a Running DDT. Randy then pins Nobita. 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Randy then puts Nobita into a Double Leglock, but managed to break free before pushing Randy to the corner using his leg. He tried to crash again, but Randy runs away, causing Nobita to eat turnbuckle. Randy then hits a German Suplex onto Nobita before hitting a Kneedrop. He picks up Nobita only to get an Uppercut. Nobita then hits three shoulder tackles before hitting a Suplex. He then connects the Five Knuckle Shuffle before pinning Randy. 1,2,... Randy kicks out.

Nobita then going for the Additude Adjustment, but Randy breaks free before hitting an Invented Backbreaker. He then ready for the RKO, but Nobita trips his feet and hits the STF. Randy seems to tap out. That is until someone appeared on the titantron. It was Alex Armington IV. Nobita was distracted with Alex, with Randy taking advantage by hitting an RKO. He then pins Nobita. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Randy Rand!

Just then, the Bullies came from behind and attacked Nobita, Randy and Takuya. The other kids enters and it has started a 7 on 6 brawl. The brawl continues to the backstage. Meanwhile, Nobita then stares at Alex Armington IV. Just then, GM Takari came in.

Takari: Alright. I've enough of this rivalry stuff. Next week we have a sneak preview on what will happen on Clash of the Titans. First, WWT Womens Champion Ino goes one on two with Hikari Yagami and Sakura Kinomoto. Then the Frontier Kids plus Randy Rand versus the Buliies in a 12 man elimination tag match! And lastly, it's going to be Nobita Nobi versus Alex Armington IV with Naruto Uzumaki as the special guest referee!

The crowd cheers on the announcements. Nobita then do the 'You Can't See Me' taunt on Alex as the show came to close.

_Match Results:_

_Sakura and Haruhi def. Misty and Winry (via DQ)_

_Brock def. Iori_

_Setsuna def. Syaoran, Dekisugi, Shippo and Dan_

_Randy def. Nobita_

There's my chapter. Questions are: Does Wolfgang accepts Randy's Hell In A Cell terms? What will happen next week when WWT, WWE Animated and TWA invades AWF? Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Here's another chapter of AWF. By the way, you should check out WWE Cartoon Wrestling: Animated. It somehow revives the Additude era! I do not own anyone except GM Takari. WWE Animated belongs to toonwriter, WWT belongs to Yosi-Mr TV and TWA belongs to Charles Roberts.

Before the show:

A clip from the last episode of WWE Animated where the Bullies are beating up the Bladebreakers, Metal Fusion Kids, Momotaro and Astro Boy was shown. The clip also shown the Bullies beating up the Brawlers before capturing Madoka away from Gingka. Then the camera turns on GM Takari. He opens another clip from the show where the Digi-Evolution were beating up the Digidestineds, while Izumi grabbing Hikari's camera before trying to hit her with it.

He then opens a clip on last weeks show where Ino, Temari, Lydia and the GGB attacked Team Hikari, Haruhi, Sakura (Haruno), Shana and Yukina. Then it shows Hikari and Sakura (Kinomoto) running into the ring and gives the good girls a 9 on 7 advantage. Takari then opens a clip recorded after the show when Alex Armington IV smashes Nobita with a guitar before shouting 'SLAP NUTS!'. The the camera points at a frustuated Takari.

Takari: Bullies, Toon World Order, Digi-Evolution, Armington Dynasty, mark my words. AT CLASH OF THE TITANS, AWF WILL SEND YOU TO HELL!

Going The Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon. I'm replacing Taichi after he suffered a trauma after the Digi-Evolution's beatdown on WWE Animated.

Guilmon: While I'm replacing Takato since he's now working with WWE Animated. Anyways we're live in Munich, Germany where we have a pack load of matches for you tonight!

(Fabulous by Ashley Tisdale plays)

Doraemon: This is a two on onw handicap match set for one fall! Introducing first, representing WWT, she is the current WWT Womens Champion, Ino! (Crowd Boos Heavily)

Agumon: For two matches, Ino has interfered matches that involves Haruhi and her title.

Guilmon: Now she has to pay the price on what she did tonight.

(Cardcaptor Sakura Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponents, the team of Hikari Yagami and Sakura Kinomoto! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Four Crest of Destiny, Hikari and Sakura were demolished by Ino thanks to the 900 and 1170 Splash.

Guilmon: Come on you two! Revenge time!

The match starts as both Hikari and Sakura surounds Ino. Hikari tried to grab her, but Ino throws her onto the ropes instead. Sakura hits a Low Kick onto Ino before Hikari hits a Clothesline. The two went for a Double Suplex, but Ino amazingly hits a Double Reversed DDT onto both Hikari and Sakura. She then hits a Dropkick onto Sakura, sending her onto the ring floor. She turns on Hikari only to get a lariat. Hikari went for another, but Ino traps her into a Armbar. Ino releases Hikari from the submission before hitting a Baseball Slide onto Sakura, sending her straight onto the announcers table.

Agumon: One or two, Ino's still awesome!

Guilmon: Hello? Hikari and Sakura are still injured, that's why Ino is dominating.

Hikari tried to push Ino onto the ring floor, only to get thrown instead. Ino then hits a Springboard Dive onto both of them, but they managed to grab Ino and slams her onto the barricade. Sakura grabs Ino before slamming her head onto the steel steps. She then puts Ino into the ring. Hikari climbs to the top turnbuckle while Sakura holds Ino's body from moving. Hikari tried to hit the Diving Light, but Ino spits onto Sakura before escaping, causing Hikari to miss the Diving Light. Ino hits the Brain Crusher onto Sakura before climbing to the top turnbuckle and hits the Ino Splash onto Hikari. She then pins her. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ino!

Temari and Lydia enters the ring before the TWO Girls gives Sakura a three on one beatdown. Hikari tries to help only to fell prey to the same beatdown by the TWO Girls. Temari and Lydia then turn Hikari and Sakua into battery ramps, smashing them onto each other until their heads were bleeding.

Agumon: For the love of God, somebody stop them!

Guilmon: With the Bullies on backstage, who wants to?

(Inside a room)

Haruhi: I wish I could help. But those Bullies might kidnap me if I come out!

Shizuka: You're right. I'm scared if they do the same thing to us, just like what they did to Madoka.

Kagome: Relax girl. We'll be fine.

Just then, the GGB enters the room with their own shopping carts. The GGB hits the three with the shopping carts before putting their bodies into the carts. The GGB pushed the carts into a room with a electric warning on it's door. The room explodes, as the GGB laughes at them.

Agumon: Oh My God! They killed Haruhi!

Guilmon: You bastards!

Doraemon: This is a 5 man battle royal to determine who will get the 30th spot at Anime Rumble!

(Evan Bourne Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Resenbool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

(Edge Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Gundam 00 Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Azadnistan, Setsuna F Seiei! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Jeff Hardy Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

(Great Khali Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And from the Pokemon World, Brock! (Crowd Cheers)

The match starts with Setsuna and Takeru goes after Brock, but Brock managed to push both of them away. Meanwhile Al hits multiple kicks onto Ash before hitting a Huraricana DDT. He turns on Brock only to get chocked and tossed out of the ring. Setsuna and Takeru then double teams on Brock, trying to eliminate him from this match. Surprisingly, Ash tags along as well. After a while, Brock is eliminated.

Agumon: What? Ash just eliminated his own friend!

Guilmon: In order to go the Anime Mania, you have to forget you friends sometimes.

Setsuna and Takeru looked behind, only to get a double Spear by Ash. He tried to eliminate Takeru, but he counters by slamming Ash's head onto the ropes. Setsuna tried to push Takeru onto the ring floor, but he get thrown away by Takeru instead. Ash then hits a Big Boot onto Takeru, sending him to the ring floor.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!

GM Takari's Office:

Tailmon: Tailmon's here with the GM of AWF Takari. Now tell me why there's no superstar or diva are on backstage?

Takari: Because I want to protect them from the Bullies. So far they didn't strike, but as I know, they will on the main event.

AWF Ring:

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Clash of the Titans, Nobita will take on Alex Armington IV, Naruto Uzumaki and Spongebob Squarepants for the WWE Cartoon Championship.

Guilmon: But still anything can change before that PPV.

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, representing TWA, from Detroit, Michigan, Alex Armington IV! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: While Alex II on Three Chains of Destiny, this heir of the Armington clan will be on Clash of the Titans.

Guilmon: You cannot underestimate any ablities that Alex IV have.

The match starts with Nobita and Alex lock arms before the two started to push on each other. The push ended before they locked arms again. This time, Alex slams Nobita's head onto the turnbuckle. He then rub Nobita's face on the turnbuckle before Nobita tackles him. He then hits a Running Tackle before trying to hit another, but Alex was smart enough to avoid it before hitting a Scoopslam. He then stomps onto Nobita's arm multiple times before pinning him. Nobita kicks out.

Alex puts Nobita into a Double Leglock. Nobita however managed to recover by kicking Alex onto the ropes. Nobita went fot a Lariat only to fell to a Big Boot by Alex. He then went for the Armington Knockout (RKO), but Nobita counters with an Uppercut before hitting a DDT. He then hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle. Nobita went for the Additude Adjustment, but only to fell prey to the Armington Knockout. Alex picks up Nobita and ready for the Armington Flashback (Reversed DDT/Swinging Neckbreaker), but Nobita counters with the STF. Alex taps out.

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Alex then ran to the enterance ramp as he shouted 'THIS IS NOT OVER!' to Nobita. Just then Takuya attacked Nobita from behind before grabbing a mic.

Takuya: Lately people asking me 'What are you? AWF or WWE?'. Well I'm WWE! I'm one member of the Digi-EVOLUTION and I don't care if this company beats CWF.

GM Takari appears on the screen

Takari: Well then Takuya you hae two choices: 1. You can go to WWE Animated with my company main title and get yourself sued by my crapload of my lawyers. 2. You can defend the title at Anime Rumble. I like to use the first method, but for this case, I'll go for the first. At Anime Rumble, it's going to b Takuya vs Randy vs Nobita in a Triple Threat Match!

(Commercial Break)

Guilmon: Ladies and gentlemen let's tak a look on the cards to Anime Mania shall we?

Agumon: Haruhi will defend her Womens Championship title against 'Flame Haze' Shana and 'Ice Demon' Yukina.

Guilmon: With Haruhi's possibly out from the match and Ino setting her sight on our champ, can either Shana or Yukina be the new champ?

Agumon: Suneo will defend his Extreme Championship title against Ash in an Extreme Rules Match.

Guilmon: It all started with a prank, but now it's payback time for the cocky rich kid.

Agumon: Takuya defending his AWF Championship against both Randy and Nobita.

Guilmon: Can any of them bring back the AWF Championship to the right place?

Agumon: And last but not least, the Royal Rumble match!

Guilmon: 6 superstars will go first, after a minute another superstar will enter. The last superstar standing will headline Anime Mania!

(Nexus Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 12 man Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, the Bullies! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There they are, the destroyers of animes.

Guilmon: But they're doomed here.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing their opponents first from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Randy will take on Wolfgang inside the Hell In A Cell at Clash of the Titans.

Guilmon: I hope he'll kick Wolfgang in the skull.

(Fire! By Kouji Wada Plays)

Doraemon: And his partners...

As the Frontier Kids about to enter, Lars, Pi, Sputs, Sperg and Silver Wolf attacked them from behind. After a beatdown, they enter the ring, ambushing Randy. Just then Terry, Nick and Tao enters the ring, making it 11 on 4. Then Mark Evans, Netto Hikari, Syaoran Li and Mondo Ohya enters the ring, making it 11 on 8. As the fight starts, more AWF Superstars came in. Naruto, Inuyasha and Shippo enters the ring, so as The Elrics, Iori, Yamato and Takeru. Nobita, Dekisugi, Ash and Brock enters as well, making it 11 on 21. As the Bullies are about to lose, Giant Takashi appears as a few anime characters appeared.

But wait, they're... Bullies! Alongside Giant are Kemamaki (Ninja Hattori Kun), Kaoru (Kiteretsu), Ganta (Fukuchan) and errmm... Who bullied Mitsuo on Perman? Anyways the 5 enters the ring, giving a 16 on 21 brawl. The 21 however uses weapons. Within a moment, the entire AWF Roster is down.

Agumon: They did it.

Guilmon: They have destroyed AWF.

Giant offers a handshake to Wolfgang, hoping to be a member of the team. Big mistake as the Bullies starts to beat up Giant's team. After throwing them out, the Bullies then hit their finishers (Skip Sheffield's Swinging Clothesline, David Ortunga's Powerbomb and Justin Gabriels's 450 Splash) before Wolfgang hits Giant with the Wasteland (Wade Barrett's finisher). The Bullies then celebrated their victory as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Ino def. Hikari and Sakura

Ash won the Batte Royal

Nobita def. Alex IV

Randy & The Frontier Kids vs The Bullies (No Contest)

Please Review.


	40. Anime Rumble PPV

Here's the newest chapter of AWF and this one is the Anime Rumble! Also, an announcement. I don't own anyone. WWE Animated belongs to toonwriter, TWA belongs to Charles Roberts, WWT belongs to Yosi-Mr TV and CASZ belongs to JeanKazuhiza.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen bad news! The Bullies has hijacked our PPV!

Wolfgang: Shut your pie hole anime! This ring is ours and you dilweeds are under my rule! And tonight we're here in Milan, Italy, the worst place for pizza haters!

(Crowd Boos)

Dash: That's right. This is our kingdom! No PPV for tonight!

(Rock You Like A Hurricane by Scorpions Plays)

Agumon: That's...

Gulmon: Jean Kazuhiza, owner of CASZ!

Jean Kazuhiza: I have check out AWF and WWE Animated and the only thing I have to say now is: YOU BULLIES REALLY PISSED ME OFF! That's why the GM of AWF called me for.

Francis: For what? Getting beaten up by us?

Jean: Watch your mouth! Maybe you're one of the Bullies but you're still a part of my roster! Tonight, the Bullies will be bullied!

Just then, superstars from CASZ enters the ring and starts to fight the bullies. The first pack to attack are Shinji Ikari, The Elric Brothers, Koei, Black Jack, Hooligan, Arlong, Roy Mustang, Itachi Uchiha and Gendo Ikari. It's now 10 vs 13 with the Bullies getting the upperhand. Then the second group attacked them. They're consist of Rocko, CatDog, The Angry Beavers, Dave The Barbarian, Crystal Eek, Yoink, Starscream, Megatron, Red-Dust, Fillmore, CASZ Champion Omega Red and Grifter. The outnumbered Bullies retreated as Jean grabs a mic.

Jean: Guess what Bullies? To keep you out from this arena, my superstars are special guest enforcers for tonight! (Crowd Cheers)

Edward: And if you not down with that, we got two words for ya...

CASZ Roster, Jean and audience: SUCK IT!

Agumon: Now that this is over, let's start this PPV!

Guilmon: Let's not forget that the main event for this PPV is a Royal Rumble Match where the winner headline Anime Mania, live in Tokyo, Japan!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentleman due to Shana's absence, this match is now a one on one match for the AWF Womens Champion!

(Yu Yu Hakusho Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, accompanied by Keiko Yukimura and Botan, Yukina! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: This Ice Demon has won the Number 1 contendership due to Ino's interference weeks ago.

Guilmon: One question: Where's Shana?

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF and CASZ Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: If we combine AWF and CASZ, Haruhi is a Dual Champion with two titles from two companies.

Guilmon: Remember that Haruhi is looking forward to take on an Ice Demon like Yukina.

(Lucky Star Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen in order to avoid any interference from the Toon World Order's Divas, please welcome the special guest referee, Konata Izumi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Well Haruhi's not going to like this.

Guilmon: Remember that Konata lost her CASZ Womens Championship to Haruhi at Fullmetal Doremi Bash.

The match starts as the two divas locked arms and tried to psuh each other. The two released their grip before doing it again. Haruhi managed to gain control and throws Yukina onto the turnbuckle. Haruhi hit multiple punches onto Yukina before the half demon pushed her. Yukina went for a Roll Up Pin, but Haruhi easily kicks out. The two traded blows before Haruhi hits an Uppercut onto Yukina. After hitting a Huraricana, Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and try to hit the Melancholic Angel. Yukina avoided the finisher before pinning Haruhi. Haruhi kicks out.

Yukina went for a Headlock, but Haruhi put her head on the ropes. Big mistake as Yukina pressed Haruhi's head on the ropes. She released her from the move due to Konata's order. Yukina went for the Ice Tears (Falling Slam), but Haruhi counters with a Swinging Neckbreaker. Haruhi went to the top turnbuckle, but Yukina follows her as well. The two exchanged blows until Haruhi pushed Yukina onto the mat. She then hits the Melancholic Angel before pinning her. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: Despite her title lost, our special guest ref managed to play fair.

Guilmon: That's right. And no TWO Girls in sight.

(GM Office)

Takari: Thank god that Jean allows me to use himself and the CASZ Roster to be enforcers. If not, I have to stop this show due to the Bullies.

Giant enters the office.

Giant: I demand an explaination on why I'm not on the Royal Rumble Match!

Takari: Simple. You backstabbed us by helping the Bullies last week!

Giant: I don't care. I'm an AWF Superstar and I want in!

Takari: Not anymore because YOU'RE FIRED!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is an Extreme Rules Match for the AWF Extreme Championship!

(Edge's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: Currently Ash have some issues with one of WWE Animated superstars Linus.

Guilmon: But tonight, Ash's going to face the man who screwed his vacation Suneo.

(Ted DiBiase's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: This cocky rich kid self-proclaimed himself as an Extremist.

Guilmon: Remember that money can't buy extreme.

The match starts as the two exchanged blows until Suneo hitting a Clothesline onto Ash. He then stomps on Ash before going for another. Ash however rolls away as he gets up and hits a lariat before hitting a Bodyslam onto Suneo. Ash went for a Kneedrop, but Suneo avoids it before hitting a DDT onto Ash. He then grabs Ash's knee and slams it to the ground. He then stomps on Ash's knee multiple times before the referee stops him. He then pins Ash. 1,2,... Ash kicks out.

Agumon: It seems like Suneo's trying to injure Ash's knee.

Guilmon: Of course he would. Remember that Ash will compete in the Royal Rumble match if he lose.

Suneo puts Ash into a Ankle Lock, but Ash managed to escape before hitting a Headbutt onto Suneo. He then pulled Suneo before tackling him. He then going for the Spear, but Suneo saw it coming and avoid it, causing Ash to hit the turnbuckle. He then slams Ash's arm onto the turnbuckle before going for the Dream Street. Ash however counters with a Russian Leg Sweep. Ash went for a Spear before Linus from WWE Animated enters the ring without the notice of the enforcers. He lowblows Ash, giving him a victory over DQ.

Doraemon: The winner of this match as a result of DQ, Ash Ketchum! However, still your Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa!

Agumon: Serve him right for not accepting Linus's request at WWE Animated.

Guilmon: But still he's on the 30th spot at the Royal Rumble match later tonight.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here with my human partner Hikari. At Clash of the Titans you, Sakura Kinomoto and Kagome Higurashi will take on the WWT, TWA and Animated Divas inside an Elimination Chamber with weapons in it.

Hikari: That's right Tailmon. At Clash of the Titans, we're going to show that even divas can put themself into an Extreme Match. Now I don't know how strong are the TWA Divas, but we'll be ready for the Animated and WWT Divas. And to the CWF Divas, you're not extreme!

AWF Ring:

Agumon: Strong words from Hikari.

Guilmon: Remember that this is the first time a Diva set foot on the Elimination Chamber. Even Chyna of WWF aren't brave enough to enter the structure.

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen up next is the Triple Threat Match for the AWF Championship. Last week Takuya has backstabbed AWF by joining the Digi-Evolution with the title.

Guilmon: And by order from our GM, he must not only defend his title against Randy Rand, but also Nobita Nobi!

History Package on Nobita Nobi and Randy Rand:

Before AWF was build, Nobita was a whiny boy who always get bullied by Suneo and Giant, get rejected by Shizuka, get low marks in exams, get scolded by his mother, get chased by dogs etc. Even with Doraemon's presence, his life still sucks. But when he and his friends were offered to an AWF Contract, they accept it with Nobita decided to change his attitude. After lots of workout and healthy eating habits, Nobita is now a more esteemed boy. Before going to AWF, Nobita watches an episode of WWE so that he can choose an attire suitable for him. As a result, he has used John Cena's attire. Thanks to the attire, he has become a former AWF Champion who's no longer a coward. Like Cena, he live under three words: Hustle, Loyalty and Respect.

Randy was your average 3 years old who learnt a lot on his childhood on his anime, so as his friends Terry, Nick, Tao and Mary. 8 years after the anime, they were offered an AWF Contract. And they accepted it. After watching an episode of WWE, Randy decided to use an attire that is different than his personallity: Randy Orton's attire. With the Legend Killer attire plus surport from his friends, his parents and his best buddy ChaCha, Randy has become a former AWF Champion as well.

Now, the two shall battle each other again, with Takuya's title on the line. Who will win?

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen by orders from our GM, this is a Triple Threat CASZ Lumberjack Match!

(Line in the Sand by Motorhead Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Shibuya, Japan, accompanied by Daisuke Motomiya, Takato Matsuda and Taiki Kudo, he is the current AWF Champion, Takuya Kanbara! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There he is, the traitor who joined Animated with our title!

Guilmon: I hope Nobita or Randy can win this.

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing his opponents first from Nerima, Tokyo, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Clash of the Titans, Nobita will take on Naruto Uzumaki, Alex Armington IV and Spongebob Squarepants from the WWE Cartoon Championship.

Guilmon: If Nobita won that match and also tonight, he will become a Dual Champion.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And from Green Hill Town, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Clash of the Titans, Randy will take on the 'Wade Barrett' of the Bullies Wolfgang inside the Devil's Playground, the Hell In A Cell.

Guilmon: I hope Randy can kick his first victim in the head.

Ths match starts as Nobita and Randy turns on Takuya and hit him with a Two on One Beatdown. Takuya tried to fight back only to get thrown onto the lumberjacks. The Elrics attacked Takuya only to get blocked by Megatron and Starscream. Shinji hits Takuya with a High Knee before his father Gendo confronts him. Itachi and Roy sends Takuya back to the ring. Meanwhile Nobita and Randy exchanged chops before Randy hitting an Uppercut. Randy stomps on Nobita's arm before Takuya tackles him from behind. Randy tried to throw Takuya away only to get send to the lumberjacks instead. After throwing Nobita onto the lumberjacks, Takuya Springboard Dives himself onto them.

Agumon: Takuya's on fire tonight!

Guilmon: Of course he is. He has the sprirt of fire remember?

Takuta calls in his teammate. However the three get blocked by Rocko, Black Jack and Koei. Arlong went to attack Randy only to get a Scoopslam. Menwhile Nobita Irish Whips Takuya onto the barricade as Grifter and Fillmore attacks him. Nobita then sends Randy back into the ring. All the sudden Omega Red tackles Nobita before Red-Dust smashes Nobita onto the steel steps. Frotunately the Elrics sent him back to the ring while Grifter and Fillmore sends Takuya back to the ring. Nobita and Randy tried for a Double Suplex, but Takuya breaks free before he tackles their feets. After throwing Randy to the lumberjacks, Takuya went fro the Flame Factor, but Nobita reversed it into a Suplex before hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He then pins Takuya, but Randy stops the count.

Randy hits an Inverted Backbreaker onto Nobita before going for the RKO. Takuya gets up and kicks Randy on the gut before hitting a Bulldog. He then going for the Flame Factor, but Nobita lifts both Randy and Takuya before hitting a Double Additude Adjustment. He tried to pin Takuya, but he kicked out. He tried for Randy, but he kicks out as well. Nobita tried to hit another Additude Adjustment onto Randy, but Randy counters with a RKO. Takuya gets up only to meet the same fate. He then pins Takuya. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and new AWF Champion, Randy Rand!

Agumon: Randy's won!

Guilmon: Serve you right Takuya.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

On the next season of AWF, we shall change our name to CAWE: Cartoon Anime Wrestling Entertainment. With new superstars and cartoon characters, we shall have two brands just like WWE: Monday Night Animes and Friday Night Cartoons. And of course the CAWE version of nXt! Coming soon!

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This is the Royal Rumble Match!

(Gundam 00 Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing enterant Number 1: Lockon Stratos! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Beyblade Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing enterant Number 2: Max Tate! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Mon Colle Knights Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Enterant Number 3: Mondo Ohya! (Crowd Boos)

(Chris Jericho's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Enterant Number 4: Tao! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Inuyasha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Enterant Number 5: Shippo! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(Rockman EXE Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Enterant Number 6: Netto Hikari! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

The match starts with Max and Shippo goes after Lockon while Tao and Netto goes after Mondo. Shippo hits multiple Low Kicks onto Lockon but with no effect. Max tried to push Lockon out from the ring, but Lockon pushed Max back before hitting a Big Boot onto Max. Meanwhile Tao and Netto hits a Double Spinebuster onto Mondo before Irish Whips him out from the arena. As the countdown began, Tao and Netto goes after Shippo. Shippo hits a Low Tackle onto Netto's knee only to get the Codebreaker by Tao. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 7: Ray Kon!

Ray enters the ring and attacks Lockon. He and Max teams up and hit a Double Suplex to the top rope onto Lockon. Tao hits a Bulldog onto Max only to get a Kick to the Gut by Ray. Ray tried to throw Tao out of the ring, but Tao climbs to the top rope and hits a Flying Kick. Meanwhile Netto grabs Max and throws him out of the ring. As the countdown starts, Netto goes after SHippo, but SHippo hits the Backstabber onto him. SHippo tried for another on Lockon, but Ray hits a Kick to the Jaw onto SHippo. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 8: Allelujah Haptism!

Allelujah enters the ring and attacks Ray while Lockon attacks SHippo. The two then smashes Ray and SHippo's head onto each other. They put SHippo on the turnbuckle before Irish Whips Ray onto SHippo, causing both of them to crash onto each other. The two gundam pilots looked behind only to get two Dropkicks by Netto and Tao. Tao went for the Walls of Jericho, but Lockon pushed him using his leg onto the ropes. Netto went for the PET Slam, but Allelujah counters with a Huraricana DDT. The two throws both Netto and Tao out of the ring. As the countdown starts, Allelujah somehow throws Lockon out rom the ring. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 9: Iori Hida!

As the countdown starts, Iori hits a Low Tackle onto Lockon's knee while SHippo hits a Backstabber onto Ray. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 10: Alphonse Elric!

Al enters the ring and hits multiple Low Kicks onto Lockon. As Iori goes after Ray and SHippo, Al hits a Standing Star Shooting Press onto Lockon. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 11: Terry!

One half of the Rap Brothers enters the ring and hits a Bulldog onto SHippo. Iori went for the Dreamer DDT, but Ray counters with a Facebuster. Al then hits a Huraricana DDT onto Ray only to get a Clothesline by Terry. Lockon tried to attack only to get thrown away from the ring by Terry, Shippo and Iori. Shippo and Iori double teams on Terry, but Terry speared both of them as the countdown starts. Al climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for the Star Shooting Press onto Ray, but Terry climbs to the top turnbuckle and pushed Al onto the barricade. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 12: Sasuke Uchiha!

Agumon: Sasuke's back!

Guilmon: This looked like a bad news.

Sasuke stares at his brother Itachi before entering the ring. As the countdown starts, Sasuke chokes both Ray and Terry before hitting a Double Chokeslam. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 13: Syaoran Li!

Syaoran enters the ring and hits a DDT onto SHippo. Iori kicks Syaoran on the gut before trying to hit the Dreamer DDT. Syaoran however pushed Iori onto Sasuke before the ninja hits a Sidewalk Slam onto Iori. Terry and Ray gets up before Terry throws him out of the ring. As the countdown begins, Terry hits a Bulldog onto Sasuke before hitting a Clothesline onto Iori. Meanwhile, SHippo tried to eliminate Syaoran using a Huraricana, but Syaoran throws him out instead. The coundown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 14: Tieria Erde!

As the countdown starts. Tieria hits a huge Clothesline onto Syaoran before hitting a High Knee onto Terry. Tieria lifts Sasuke only to get a Neckbreaker for his troubles. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 15: Brock!

As Brock enters the ring, Everyone tried to throw Brock out of the ring. Brock however managed to push everyone to avoid elimination. Tieria goes on Brock olny to get a Karate Chop. Syaoran went for a Crossbody, but Brock grabs him and throws him out from this ring. As the countdown starts, Sasuke hits the Chidori Blow onto Brock. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 16: Yamato Ishida!

Yamato enters the ring and going to hit Brock with a Huraricana, but Brock reversed it with a Powerbomb instead. Sasuke went for another CHidori Blow, but Tieria hits a Big Boot instead. Terry and Iori goes after Brock, but only to get a Double Suplex onto the ring floor instead. As the countdown starts, Tieria, Sasuke and Yamato goes after Brock. Brock however pushed all three of them. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 17: Kai Hiwatari!

As the countdown starts, Kai and Brock exchanged blows before Kai hits a Headbutt onto Brock. Yamato climbs on Brock's back and hits a Headlock. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 18: Dekisugi Hidetoshi!

Brock runs backwards onto the turnbuckle, smashing Yamato onto it. Kai hits a Big Boot onto Brock before Dekisugi and Sasuke hits a Double Dropkick onto him. The five starts to push Brock onto the ring floor, and it works. As the countdown starts, Sasuke grabs Tieria and throws him out of the ring. While Dekisugi and Yamato hits a Double Dropkick onto Kai. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 19: Naruto Uzumaki!

Naruto enters the ring and attacks Sasuke. The two started to brawl until they're on the ropes. All tue sudden Itachi pulled the ropes, causing the two to fell onto the ring floor.

Agumon: Itachi just screwed Sasuke and Naruto!

Guilmon: It's Naruto's fault! He's the one who sends them to the ropes in the first place!

As the countdown starts, Dekisugi and Yamato went for a Double Suplex, but Kai speared both of them. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 20: Masaru Daimon!

Agumon: Since he's a part of Team AWF at Clash of the Titans, he's allowed to compete for tonight.

As the countdown starts, Masaru attacks Yamato before throwing him out from the ring. Dekisugi grabs him and hits a Reversed DDT onto Masaru. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 21: Inuyasha!

Inuyasha enters the ring and attacked Kai with a Triangle Choke. Meanwhile, Dekisugi hits a Legdrop onto Masaru. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 22: Tyson Graiger!

Tyson enters the ring and hits Dekisugi with multiple Martial Arts Kicks before hitting a Kneedrop onto Masaru. While Inuyasha smashes Kai onto the turnbuckle, the countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 23: Takeru Takaishi!

Takeru enters the ring and attacked the man who eliminated his brother, Masaru. Takeru went for the Twist of Fate, but Masaru counters with a Spinebuster. Dekisugi assisted Inuyasha by eliminating Kai. As the countdown starts, Inuyasha hits an Enzuigiri onto Dekisugi. Meanwhile, Masaru hits an Uppercut onto Takeru. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 24: Mark Evans!

Mark enters the ring and hits a Double Clothesline onto Takeru and Masaru. He then tried to hit a Haymaker onto Inuyasha, but Inuyasha counters with a Chokeslam. Tyson hits a Huraricana onto Dekisugi, sending him onto the ring floor. As the countdown begins, Tyson hits the Dragoon Kick onto Inuyasha before putting him into the Sharpshooter. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 25: Dan Kuso!

Dan enters the ring and hits the Brawlers Fist onto Mark. He then grabs Tyson and tried to eiminate him. The two however managed to grab the ropes. That is until Masaru Headbutts them out of the ring. As the countdown begins, Inuyasha hits an Enzuigiri onto Masaru before eliminating him. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 26: Setsuna F Seiei!

As the countdown begins, Setsuna grabs Mark and slams his head onto the turnbuckle. Takeru tackles Setsuna before hitting a Bulldog. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 27: Edward Elric!

As the countdown begins, Ed enters the ring and tackles Takeru using his automail before eliminating Mark as well. Inuyasha hits a Running Clothesline onto Ed as the countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 28: Nobita Nobi!

Nobita, who's in rough shape after the title match enters the ring. He then Shoulder Tackles Ed three times before hitting the Five Knuckle Shuffle. He looked behind only to get a Russian Leg Sweep by Inuyasha. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 29: Shinji Ikari!

Agumon: What?

Guilmon: We're short of one superstar, that's why Shinji's joining this battle.

Shinji enters the ring, looking nervous. Setsuna Low Blows Shinji before throwing him out of the ring.

Agumon: Setsuna you idiot!

Guilmon: We're not going to resposible if EVA 00, 01 and 02 managed to destroy your Gundam Exia.

As the countdown begins, Takeru Irish Whips Setsuna onto the ropes before throwing him out. While Ed hits an Automail Buzzsaw Kick onto Inuyasha. The countdown stops.

Doraemon: Enterant Number 30: Ash Ketchum!

Now it's all five: Nobita Nobi, Inuyasha, Takeru Takaishi, Edward Elric and Ash Ketchum. Nobita hits a Suplex onto Inuyasha before Ed hits a Legdrop onto him. All the sudden Ash Speared both Nobita and Edward before Ash throws Nobita out of the ring. Ed tried to throw Ash out only to get thrown by Inuyasha. Takeru hits a Running Clothesline before he and Ash put aside their differences and eliminated Inuyasha. Ash and Takeru begins to exchanged chops until Ash hits a Kick to the Gut onto Takeru. Ash went for the Spear, but Takeru avoids it, causing Ash to hit the ring post. Takeru then throws Ash out of the ring.

Doraemon: Here's your winnner, Takeru Takaishi!

Agumon: Takeru is heading to Anime Mania!

Guilmon: But I have a bad felling that another Digimon-Pokemon war is going to happen in the future.

Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and celebreated Jeff Hardy style as the show came to close.

_Match Results:_

_Haruhi def. Yukina (Womens Championship Match)_

_Ash def. Suneo (via DQ. Suneo retains his title)_

_Randy def. Takuya and Nobita (AWF Championship)_

_Takeru Takaishi won the Royal Rumble._

There it is, the longest chapter I could write so far. By the way, more infomation on CAWE coming soon. If you're impatient, plase ask me via PM. Please Review.


	41. Chapter 41

I'm back! Here's another chapter of AWF. I don't own anyone because I'M AWESOME!

Going The Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Austria where we just pasted the Anime Rumble.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your General Manager of AWF, Takari!

(I'm Coming by Silik The Shocker plays)

Takari enters the ring and grabs a mic.

Takari: Hello everybody! (crowd cheers) First off I want to congratulate Randy Rand for winning the AWF Championship and also to Takeru Takaishi for winning the Anime Rumble and headline Anime Mania! (crowd cheers) Now to get on to our next PPV before Anime Mania which I like to call the Hangover. That's right, at the PPV there's going to be a new match which I like to call the Climb to the Survivor match! The rules are this: Six superstars will enter a steel cage. In it there're 4 ropes with the title hanging 20 feet high. The first superstar to grab the title wins and will take on Takeru at Anime Mania! Which of course I have set 4 qualifying matches for tonight and next week.

Crowd: Four?

Takari: That's right. Qualified automaticly is the current champion Randy Rand and Nobita Nobi. Actually Nobita didn't get pinned last night so he has the right for a rematch. Without futher ado, let's start the show!

(Fullmetal Alchemist Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Resenbool, Ametris, Edward Elric! (crowd cheers)

Agumon: Currently Edward is on WWE Animated's nXt with Alphonse.

Guilmon: If he wins this match and the PPV, he can skip nXt!

(Born To Win by Mutiny Within plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, also from Resenbool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (crowd cheers)

Agumon: Lately Al calls himself the 'Airbourne Alchemist'.

Guilmon: If he was wearing his armor, Al would make a good heavyweight superstar.

The match starts with the two brothers exchanged punches and kicks onto each other. That is until Al hits climbs to the top rope and hits a Flying Clothesline which Ed easily counters with a Spinebuster. Ed tried to hit a Knee Drop onto Al, but Al rolls away before he kicks Ed onto his back. Al then hits multiple Low Kicks before hitting a Dropkick which sends Ed onto the ring floor. Al dives himself onto Ed, but Ed managed to avoid it, causing Al to hit the barricade. Ed checks on his brother only to get an Uppercut.

He then pushed Ed onto the ring post before the two enters the ring. Al climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for Airbourne but Ed hits an Enzuigiri onto Al, leaving him sitting on the turnbuckle. Ed climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a DDT over the top turnbuckle. He then going for the Automail Kick, but Al avoids it and counters it with a Dropkick, sending Ed onto the turnbuckle. Al then crashes his knee onto Ed, causing Ed to fall onto the mat. Al then hits the Airbourne before pinning Ed. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Alphonse Elric!

Agumon: Al has beaten the odds! He beats his brother!

Guilmon: But can he survive this new match?

GM Office:

Takari: Hello everyone I have a few announcements. First off you might been asking why Shana isn't here last night well simple. I released her from AWF, same thing for the Mon Colle Knights and Lena. Second, our champion Randy and his friends isn't here since they're celebrating his victory last night. And lastly, for the Bullies Tag Team Match at Clash of the Titans, I will use Inuyasha to represent AWF. That's all.

AWF Ring:

(Inuyasha Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 2 on 1 handicap match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (crowd cheers)

Agumon: Our GM has choose him to represent AWF on the Bullies Tag Match at Clash of the Titans.

Guilmon: Nuff said. This guy can destroy the Bullies within one slash of his sword.

(New Foundation by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponents, accompanied by Hillary, they are the Tag Team Champions, Tyson Graiger and Max Tate, the Bladebreakers! (crowd cheers/boos)

Agumon: Looks like Inuyasha has a big task tonight.

Guilmon: If he can beat them, who knows what will happen to the Bullies.

The match starts with Tyson and Max surrounds Inuyasha and ready for a 2 on 1 Beatdown, but Inuyasha pushed Tyson onto the corner before hitting a Clothesline onto Max. Tyson tried to hit a Flying Clothesline, but Inuyasha catches him before hitting a Chokeslam. Max tried to hit a Big Boot, but Inuyasha grabs his feet and hits a Spinebuster. Tyson tried to hit a Clothesline, but Inuyasha counters with a Belly to Back Suplex which throws him onto Max. He then pins Tyson. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Inuyasha!

Agumon: That was fast!

Guilmon: I know. The Bullies better watch out.

(Commercial Break)

Takari was seen in the ring.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome the winner of the 2010 Anime Rumble, Takeru Takaishi!

(No More Words by Endeverafter Plays)

Takeru was seen been carried by Iori and Hikari.

Agumon: There he is, the winner of the Anime Rumble.

Guilmon: However he suffered an injury on Bragging Rights after he match with Daisuke.

Takari: Please have a sit.

The three sits down on a nearby chair.

Takari: Okay I know you suffered an injury but tell me can you hang on until Anime Mania?

Takeru: Listen I don't care if I lose my ankle. I won the Anime Rumble, I'm going to Anime Mania and there's nothing that can stop me!

Takari: Strong words. Now sign the contract so you can have a title shot against the AWF Champion at Anime Mania.

Takeru signs the contract. As he gets up with Hikari, all the sudden Ash Ketchum came into the ring and hits a Spear onto both of them. He then runs away as Iori checks on both of them.

Agumon: What was that about?

Guilmon: Maybe that's for what happened at Anime Rumble.

Backstage:

Tailmon: I'm here with Nobita Nobi. Nobita at Clash of the Titans you will take on WWE Cartoon Champion Naruto Uzumaki alongside 6 other superstars in a Battle Royal. How's your reaction?

Nobita: No worries. Winning that championship means that I have changed my future from dark to bright. I don't care who I will face. Ezio, AKO, Rocko, Diego, Spongebob or Bart I don't care! I will win this for AWF and the pride of my anime!

AWF Ring:

(Christian's Theme Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This is the second match to determine who will get the 4th spot at Hangover PPV.

Guilmon: Remember that Dekisugi haven't get a title shot yet.

(John Morrison's Theme Plays. Just then We Are One by 12 Stones played with Wolfgang on the Titantron)

Wolfgang: Hey AWF! See this!

The camera shows Randy Rand's house at Green Hill Town. Then the Bullies enters the house, attacking Randy who's watching TV. The Bullies give Randy a Beatdown until The Rap Brothers and Tao enters the house and tried to help Randy. But the numbers game seems too much for them. Wolfgang picks up a large yellow toy car and throws it onto Randy. The car however were smashed onto Nick. Then the police came and ambushed the Bullies. While the Bullies were handled by the police, Randy checks on Nick who seems to be injured. Back at the ring, Dekisugi were shocked as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Alphonse def. Edward

Inuyasha def. Tyson and Max

Dekisugi vs Nick (No Contest)

Sorry if that was short. I've just returned from vacation so it will take some time for me to regain my confidence on writing this.


	42. Chapter 42

Another chapter of AWF served fresh from the oven. I know 'Clash of the Titans' is already began, but this chapter takes place before the event. I don't own anyone.

Before the show:

Takari: Hello everyone I have a few announcements. First, the Bullies attacked Randy and his friends last week, causing our Japanese Champion Nick to suffer an injury which leaves him no choice but to vacate the title and let Dekisugi qualify for Hangover PPV by forfeit. So at Hangover PPV there's going to be a Championship Scramble match for that title. Second, due to Takeru's injury I'm going to announce who will be his replacement for the Best of the Best Match at the Clash. Also, that replacement will take on Ash Ketchum tonight in a qualifying match for Hangover PPV! Lastly, AWF's representive for the Bullies Tag Team Match Inuyasha will take on Randy Rand for the AWF Championship!

Going The Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host AGumon and my partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Geneva, Switzerland were our AWF Champion Randy Rand must defend his title against AWF's weapon of destruction Inuyasha.

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya Opening Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your AWF Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Anime Rumble she sucessfuly regains her title.

Guilmon: I wonder what does she has to say.

Haruhi: First off I'm pretty disapointed that I'm not on the Clash.

Agumon: Of course she is.

Guilmon: I heard the GM of Animated TW hates her anime.

Haruhi: But it doesn't matter to me! Right now, I'm challenging any diva backstage for a match. Whoever wins get a title shot!

Agumon: Yes! A free offer!

Guilmon: I'm not sure. She's tough to beat.

(Doraemon Opening Theme Plays)

Agumon: You've got to be kidding me.

Guilmon: Shizuka accepting the challenge?

Shizuka: Listen Haruhi. Just like you, I'm dissapointed that I'm not on The Clash but at least I'm ready to get your title!

Haruhi: You're so confident. Bring it on!

Shizuka enters the ring as the bell rings. As she tries to get up, Haruhi quickly stomps onto her, unallowing her to get up. She then continues to hurt her back by hitting a Knee Drop. She picks her up only to get pushed onto the turnbuckle. She then Headbutts her multiple times before hitting a Huraricana. She then avoids Haruhi's Clothesline before hitting the Melody Kick (Super Kick). She then pins Haruhi. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Shizuka Minamoto!

Haruhi picks up a mic.

Haruhi: That's just a fluke! At Hangover, I'm going to put my game face on so prepare yourself!

Backstage:

Tailmon: Excuse me Ash but why did you attack Takeru last week?

Ash: Why? Simple. Not only he's a Digimon Character, but he eliminated be from the Rumble! Now that he's gone, I'm sure he won't be even make it to Anime Mania. Now get lost before I order Pikachu to hit you with a Thunderbolt!

(Promo)

_Oh Oh Oh_

Various sences on the Bullies were shown.

_We Walk Alone  
The Unknown  
We Live To Win Another Victory_

A secne from Monday Night RAW shows Francis, Dash, Wolfgang, and Brad jump Sakura. They beat and kick on him and finally throw him into the wall, breaking it.

Wolfgang: No belt for the animes tonight!

The Bullies run off while Dokura calls for help.

_We Are The Young  
Dying Sons  
We Live The Change The Face Of History_

A secne from Friday Night Smackdown shows Gingka goes running to his locker room. As Negi stands there, Wolfgang runs up and hits him with a metal pipe. He slams Negi against the wall, and then picks him up and gives him a press slam. He then leaces while Negi struggles to get up. As he gets on his feet, Wolfgang comes back and gives him a Wolf's Kick (Brogue Kick). He then stoops down and picks up Negi's head.

Wolfgang: I told you, between me and **any** Anime.

He then walks away. Gingka comes back and sees his friend layed out on the ground. He calls for the EMTs.

_So Be Afraid  
The Price We Pay  
The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday_

A secne from Saturday Night Animated shows Gingka walking around until he sees a group of EMTs and Marucho (Bakugan) on a stretcher.

Gingka: Bullies!

Dan: I bet the Bullies did this!

Shun: They went too far!

_So hear our voice  
We Have A Choice  
It's Time To Face It_

A secne from Animated shows The Titantron shows Brad, Buford, and Bumper go into the a quiet mansion in the countryside. They knock on the door and a senior citizen is shown. It's really a famous Japanese Anime legend.

Vegeta: That's…That's Momotaro! The famous Japanese hero!

Iroh: Oh no.

Momotaro, oblivious to the what's about to happen, smiles at the strangers. Suddenly, the Bullies jump the old man. The screen spits as we also see Wolfgang, Buford, and Francis going into a laboratory. They beat on every scientist they see until they get to their main target.

Vegeta: ASTRO BOY! WWE LEGEND!

Iroh: Is there no end to these boys!

Wolfgang; HEY, ASTRO TURD!

Astro Boy turns around and is about to fight when Professor Ochanomizu gets in front of him along with Dr. Tenma.

Professor Ochanomizu: Get away from him!

Dr. Tenma: You won't get any further!

The Bullies beat on the doctors as Wolfgang goes for Astro. Astro kicks Wolfgang in the gut and dropckicks him. Astro is about to DDT Wolfgang before Dash Boots Astro in the face. They continues to beat on Astro Boy as the other half of the screen shows the other Bullies beating on Momotaro. In the arena, the crowd boos heavily as the Beyblade kids look on in horror. Backstage, every anime wrestler is watching the dismantling of their heroes. In the AWF arena, every anime is shown watching the scene. Some people in the crowd and a few Divas tear up while watching. Back in the Animated Arena, The Bullies are laughing at what they did.

Crowd; YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK. YOU SUCK, YOU SUCK!

_We Are One, We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Stand Together  
Number One, Number One  
The Chosen One_

Another secne shows Tyson, Max, Kai, Ray, Kenta, and Kyoya on the ground. It then shows Brad and Buford throwing Benkei into a metal barrier. Brad then clotheslines Benkei, followed by a Buford Van Stomp (A succession of Double Stomps on a person, follwed by a Leg Drop).

Wolfgang: Don't worry, there is one person who's ok.

We then see Dash holding Madoka over his shoulder while she screams for help. Suddnely, the Brawlers come over and try to fight The Bullies. Dan punches Wolfgang repeatedly. The Brawlers are about to win, when Spurg (Billy and Mandy) and Silver Wolf (El Tigre), old members, come to help. They throw Dan into the Steel Barrier, followed by by the Steel Paw (Clothesline From Hell) from Silver Wolf. Dash puts Madoka down and gives Shun a Belly to Belly. Brad boots Baron in the face, and Francis stuffs Ace in a trunk. Madoka runs away and almost gets to the ring when Dash grabs her.

Dash: Where are you going? We're over here!

Madoka: GINGKA, HELP!

They walk off with her while Gingka looks on. He's about to run off when Wolfgang says one more thing.

Wolfgang: Oh yeah, Gingka, look out.

Gingka has a confused look on his face right before Lars comes back with his Neck Noogie. Then Lars, Pi, and Sput start stomping on Gingka. They take his US Belt and walk off with it.

_We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Fight Forever  
We Are One And We Won't Tire_

A secne weeks ago on AWF shows as the Frontier Kids about to enter, Lars, Pi, Sputs, Sperg and Silver Wolf attacked them from behind. After a beatdown, they enter the ring, ambushing Randy. Just then Terry, Nick and Tao enters the ring, making it 11 on 4. Then Mark Evans, Netto Hikari, Syaoran Li and Mondo Ohya enters the ring, making it 11 on 8. As the fight starts, more AWF Superstars came in. Naruto, Inuyasha and Shippo enters the ring, so as The Elrics, Iori, Yamato and Takeru. Nobita, Dekisugi, Ash and Brock enters as well, making it 11 on 21. As the Bullies are about to lose, Giant Takashi appears as a few anime characters appeared.

But wait, they're... Bullies! Alongside Giant are Kemamaki (Ninja Hattori Kun), Kaoru (Kiteretsu), Ganta (Fukuchan) and errmm... Who bullied Mitsuo on Perman? Anyways the 5 enters the ring, giving a 16 on 21 brawl. The 16 however uses weapons. Within a moment, the entire AWF Roster is down.

Agumon: They did it.

Guilmon: They have destroyed AWF.

Giant offers a handshake to Wolfgang, hoping to be a member of the team. Big mistake as the Bullies starts to beat up Giant's team. After throwing them out, the Bullies then hit their finishers (Skip Sheffield's Swinging Clothesline, David Ortunga's Powerbomb and Justin Gabriels's 450 Splash) before Wolfgang hits Giant with the Wasteland (Wade Barrett's finisher). The Bullies then celebrated their victory as the show came to close.

_We Are The Bold  
United Souls  
We Live To Win Another Victory  
Our Sarced Scars  
Show Who We Are  
And Tell The Stories Of Our Memories_

A secne from TWA International Bash shows TWA GM Charles Roberts were shocked after finding out that the Bullies attacked Ace Armington and Rabbit before finding out that they're attacking Tails, Roderick, Socurge and Danforth since Tails is an Anime Character.

_Don't Be Afraid  
It's The Price We Pay  
The Only Easy Day Was Yesterday  
So Hear Our Voice  
We Have A Choice  
It's Time To Face It_

A secne from CASZ shows Francis grabs a chair near the commentary team and enters back the ring with the intentions of hitting Grifter with it, he notices this quickly takes Francis chair away, then a hooded figure runs from the public, wielding a baseball bat and smacks Grifter on his back knocking him down cold. The figure takes his hood and reveals his faces, it's Victor (from Ren & Stimpy)

Hikage: It's Victor, the schoolbully!.

Bumblebee: The N°1 Ren & Stimpy Hater!

_We Are One, We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Stand Together  
Number One, Number One  
The Chosen Ones  
We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Fight Forever  
We Are One And We Won't Tire_

A secne from CWF shows Wolfgang, Dash Baxter, and Brad Buttowski enter the Ring, and begin to attack Rojo Bat.

Bender: What the Robot Heck is going on? Who are these guys?

Iroh: These guys are The Bullies. The top Baddies of WWECWA!

Rojo Bat tries to hold his own against the three, but the Numbers Game is too much as Rojo Bat falls victim to Wolfgang's Wolf's Kick. The three then leave the Ring as Mr. Eddy then gets back up, and pins Rojo Bat just as The Ref regains consciousness.

Ref makes the count 1,2,3. (Rings Bell)

Ring Announcer: Here is your winner: Mr. Eddy!

Bender: These Bullies have just screwed the CWF Champion.

Iroh: I've been hearing these guys have been invading other Companies, Looks like CWF is next.

_We Walk Alone  
The Unknown  
We Live To Win Another Victory  
Our Sarced Scars  
Show Who We Are  
It's Time To Face It (Face It)_

_A secne from WWT shows _Francis, Brad, Bumper, Buford and Dash come to the ramp. Then Wolfgang comes to lead them. **

Mr. Comanator: THE BULLIES ARE HERE!

Sandy: Oh NO!

**Snap releases Zim... But then runs away through the crowd, as the Buliies surround the ring! **

Mr. Comanator: No! Snap!

**The Bullies enter the ring. They are 5, against the WWT's four. Then, the Bullies start attacking WWT wrestlers. They throw them out of the ring. Then, they're looking at the announcers table. **

Mr. Comanator: Let's run!

Sandy: Behind ya!

**Sandy and Comanator run as the Bullies come and destroy the table. Then they start breaking the ring and rip it. They're standing in the ring as their music plays. Wolfgang then laughs. **

_We Are One, We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Stand Together  
Number One, Number One  
The Chosen Ones  
We Are One, We Are One  
We Will Fight Forever  
We Are One And We Won't Tire_

A secne from Bragging Rights shows Dash and Brad come in with Madoka handcuffed. And sit at the sidelines. Wolfgang grabs a mic.

Wolfgang: Now remember Gingka, you know what to do. But before you do that, I want you to beg!

Gingka: WHAT!

Wolfgang: YOU HEARD ME; BEG, OR ELSE!

Dash puts Madoka on his shoulders.

Gingka complies and starts to beg.

Wolfgang: On your knees, Jap trash!

Gingka slowly gets on his knees and starts to beg.

Gingka: Please Wolfgang, don't hurt me. Please no.

Wolfgang: Now kiss my shoe!

Iroh: This is disgusting!

Vegeta: Gingka, why!

Gingka reluctantly kisses Wolfgang's shoe, but Wolfgang just kicks him in the mouth.

Wolfgang: Good. Now get on your back, and let me pin you.

Gingka hesitates for a bit.

Wolfgang: DO IT, SUSHI ROLL! OR SHE GETS SPLINTERS!

Dash gets next to the Announce Table and gestures that he'll put Madoka through the table.

Gingka slowly gets lays down on his back.

Wolfgang: Wait wait wait, before I do this, I want you to get back up. And I want you to openly declare that "Anime sucks, Bullies rule."

Vegeta: NO, DON'T DO IT, GINGKA!

Iroh: I just can't believe this.

Gingka gets up and snatches the mic from Wolfgang. He gulps and looks at Madoka, who's yelling at him.

Madoka: DON'T SAY IT! BEAT HIM!

Dash: SHUT UP!

Wolfgang: SAY IT, OR SHE GETS SLAMMED!

Gingka finally swallows his pride.

Gingka: Anime sucks…Bullies rule."

Crowd: BOOOOOOOOOO! COP-OUT, COP-OUT, COP-OUT, COP-OUT!

Vegeta: In all my years in wrestling, I have never seen someone get so high, and then crash down so low. I'm ashamed to even witness this right now.

Iroh: Took the words right out of my mouth.

Wolfgang: Good! Now lay down, Nuclear Waste Dumpster!

Gingka gets on the ground, flat on his back.

_We Are One, We Are One (Yeah)  
Number One, Number One  
And We Won't Tire (We Are One, We Are One, Yeah)  
Number One, Number One  
And We Won't Tire!_

A secne from last week shows Randy Rand's house at Green Hill Town. Then the Bullies enters the house, attacking Randy who's watching TV. The Bullies give Randy a Beatdown until The Rap Brothers and Tao enters the house and tried to help Randy. But the numbers game seems too much for them. Wolfgang picks up a large yellow toy car and throws it onto Randy. The car however were smashed onto Nick. Then the police came and ambushed the Bullies. While the Bullies were handled by the police, Randy checks on Nick who seems to be injured. Back at the ring, Dekisugi were shocked as the show came to close.

_Oh Oh Oh_

AWF Ring:

Agumon: I'm... Speechless when I'm looking at the promo.

Guilmon: Will anyone be able to stop the Bullies? Only God knows.

(Commercial Break)

Locker Room:

We can see Randy Rand sitting on a chair, worried about his match against Wolfgang at the Clash of the Titans. Just then, Nobita enters the room.

Nobita: What's wrong champ?

Randy: Nothing. Just...

Nobita: Worried about your match with Wolfgang?

Randy: Yeah. I'm worried Nobita. If I lose, AWF is theirs.

Nobita: Relax man. All you have to do is go Orton on Wolfgang, hit an RKO and win. If you win, I'll promise that the day after that PPV, the news will say 'Daisuki! BuBu ChaCha saves animes worldwide'. And I'm sure your anime will be as famous as Naruto if your win!

Randy: Thanks. Now will you excuse me I have a title to defend.

Nobita: If I were you, I'll give that title to Inuyasha.

Randy: I might be worried to face Wolfgang, but I still have pride as champion.

Nobita: Now that's what I'm talking about. Now go out there and show them what you got!

AWF Ring:

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: Last week Ash speared Takeru, putting hs title shot at Anime Mania at stake.

Guilmon: So who's this replacement for Takeru?

(Just Close Your Eyes by Waterproof Blonde Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

AGumon: Nobita's best friend is going to Clash of the Titans!

Guilmon: Hold on! He's already qualified for Hangover. Why did he compete tonight?

Doraemon: By orders of our GM, if Ash lose this match, the third spot to Hangover PPV will be choosen by himself.

The match starts with Ash complaints on the referee about the rules. Dekisugi takes advantage by tackling Ash's legs before stomping him until the referee stops him. As Dekisugi picks him up, Ash quickly pushed him to the corner. Dekisugi quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle with his hand holding Ash's head before hitting a Huraricana DDT. Dekisugi pins Ash, but Ash kicks out.

Dekisugi picks him up only to get a Belly To Back Suplex by Ash. Ash then puts Dekisugi into a Sleeper Hold, but Dekisugi grabs the ropes. He then puts Dekisugi's head on the ropes before step on it. He applied more pressure until the referee stops him. Ash picks him up only to get an Uppercut by Dekisugi. The two then hits their Clotheslines at the same time.

Agumon: Both of them are down!

Guilmon: Get up!

The referee starts the count until 4 with both Ash and Dekisugi gets up at the same time. Ash tried for the Pokedriver (Piledriver), but Dekisugi breaks free before hitting a Kick to the Gut onto Ash. He ran to the rope before running back to hit a Clothesline only to get a Spinebuster. Ash going for the Spear, but Dekisugi quickly catches him before hitting the Killswitch. He then tried to pin Ash, but Ash managed to hit a Roll Up Pin onto Dekisugi. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Ash Ketchum!

Agumon: What's that a pinfall?

Guilmon: I don't know. But Ash is now qualified for Hangover PPV.

(Promo)

The countdown began. After Anime Mania, CAWE shall emerges!

AWF Ring:

(What's Up? By R-Truth Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing first, from Green Hill Town, Terry! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last week his brother was injured due to the Bullies.

Guilmon: An opportunity awaits him if he wins.

(It's A New Day by Adelita's Way plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, he is the current AWF Extreme Champion, Suneo Honekawa! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: If he wins this match and Hangover PPV, he could go to Anime Mania as dual champion.

Guilmon: Problem is can he beat Terry tonight?

Suneo grabs a mic.

Suneo: I want to prove myself wrothy champion. So let's make it an Extreme Rules match!

The match starts with Suneo hitting Terry with his title belt before choking him with it until the referee stops him. He then went to the ring floor before taking out a Kendo Stick. Suneo tries to enter the ring only to get a Dropkick by Terry, sending him crashing to the barricade. He then tried to dive onto Suneo only to hit the barricade instead. He then smashes the Kendo Stick onto Terry before taking out a Steel Chair. SUneo tried to hit a chair shot only to get an Uppercut that caused the chair to hit on Suneo's face instead.

Terry sends Suneo into the ring. As he slides into the ring, Suneo quickly stomps onto Terry before hitting an Elbow Drop. He then went to the ring floor before grabbing a wooden table. He oepns it and placed Terry on it. He climbs the table and ready to hit the Dream Street. But Terry pushed Suneo onto the ropes before he hits a Flying Clothesline onto him. Terry then hits a SUplex onto Suneo straight onto the table before pinning him. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Terry!

Agumon: He has qualified alongside Nobita, Dekisugi, Alphonse and Ash!

Guilmon: The question is: Who will defend the title? Randy? Inuyasha? Or Wolfgang?

(GM Takari's office)

The Girls Gone Bad is with GM Takari.

Takari: Two weeks ago your attacked three of my divas all because of boredom?

Winry: Yeah. We want a title shot.

Takari: Fine. We do this the hard way. I'm going to give you vacation until Anime Mania. At the PPV you will take on the Yu Yu Hakusho girls in a 6 Divas Tag Team Match. If you win, your ban from title shots is over. But if you lose, you're out! By the way where's Misty?

Hillary: Eversince she's become the leader of Team WWE Animated at Clash of the Titans, she decided to leave us.

AWF Ring:

Doraemon: This match is for the AWF Championship!

(Man on Fire by Jim Johnston Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Feudal Japan, Inuyasha! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: To be honest, I think Inuyasha can be the new champion tonight.

Guilmon: After what happened to the Tag Champs last week, we could have a new champion like you said.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: And his opponent, from Green Hill Town, he is the current AWF Champion, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: At Clash of the Titans, Randy will take on Wolfgang inside the Hell In A Cell.

Guilmon: If he loses, AWF are doomed.

(We Are One by 12 Stones Plays)

Agumon: Oh no!

The Bullies runs into the ring and ambushed both Randy and Inuyasha. Unlike last time, they're 6. Just then Takari came on stage.

Takari: When will you ever learn? Fine! Let's change the match. It's now a 2 on 1 Handicap Match. Wolfgang vs Randy and Inuyasha! And for bonus, the Bullies are banned form ringside! Now get out before I call TW!

The Bullies leave the ring as Randy starts first for his team. Randy and Wolfgang stares at each other before Randy tags himself onto Inuyasha. The two lock arms, trying to push each other onto the corner. Eventually Wolfgang wins by throwing Inuyasha onto his corner. He then hits multiple kicks onto Inuyasha until he sits on the corner. He then hits a Running Sliding Tackle onto Inuyasha before going for the pin. 1,2,... Inuyasha kicks out.

Wolfgang puts Inuyasha's head on the ropes before stepping on it. Wolfgang continues to apply more pressure before the referee stops him. Wolfgang is going for the Wolf Kick, but Inuyasha catches the kick before hitting a Chokeslam. He then tags himself onto Randy. Randy then hits a RKO for the pin. 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, Randy Rand and Inuyasha!

Agumon: The Bullies got their payback!

Guilmon: Well said. Can Randy do the same at Clash of the Titans?

Match Results:

Shizuka def. Haruhi (Wins No.1 Contendership)

Ash def. Dekisugi

Terry def. Suneo

Randy and Inuyasha def. Wolfgang

Matches for Hangover:

Womens Championship Match: Haruhi Suzumiya vs Shizuka Minamoto

Extreme Championship Match: Suneo Honekawa vs ?

Japanese Championship Srceamble Match: ? vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ?

AWF Championship Match: Randy Rand vs Nobita Nobi vs Terry vs Ash Ketchum vs Dekisugi Hidetoshi vs Alphonse Elric

Please review


	43. Chapter 43

Man a lot of things happened during the hiatus of AWF. Clash of the Titans, WWE WrestleMania 27, war between TWE and TCW, VGWA makes their debut, and John Cena facing The Rock at WrestleMania 28 next year! Oh and of course I've finished Kingdom Hearts 2: Final Mix and just brought a 2004 Smackdown vs RAW video game(good times, good times). Well enough playing around, let's go!

I own no one.

Sorry if there's too much flashbacks from the Clash. But hey! WWE Smackdown did the same thing too right?

Going the Distance by Cake plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon!

Guilmon: We're live in Moscow, Russia, where we're on the Road to Anime Mania!

Agumon: And of course we're just away from the Clash of the Titans. What a impact our rosters has been made right?

Guilmon: That's right. Dekisugi has won the Gold in the Fort Briefcase and of course our champion has defeated the Bullies!

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your General Manager, Nazirul Takashi!

As I'm Comin by Silik the Shocker were played, Nazirul went to the ring before asking for a microphone.

"How's everybody tonight?" Nazirul asked as everyone cheered. "Good. Now that the Clash of the Titans is over, it's time to move to our main point: The Road to Anime Mania!" after he finished his speech, the crowd cheers. "However, there's a few thing that I wanted to admit." Nazirul said as everyone were confused. "You see, when I first build AWF, I didn't build them for entertainment porposes. The only reason I build AWF is because I wanted to beat JC 619's CWF. But after the Clash, I've realised that you don't have to beat JC's CWF when you build a wrestling company. Instead, you build it for everyone to enjoy watching." Nazirul finished.

"Well he's right. I mean AWF has been arranged badly lately." Agumon said.

"Plus we're shortage of wrestlers. And it's all because of Nazirul's ego to beat CWF." Guilmon added.

"Now I'm going to start a new begining at the new season of AWF. How would I do that? Simple, I'm selling AWF!" Nazirul announced as everyone were shocked.

"He's selling AWF?" Agumon asked.

"Didn't you hear? Of course he is!" Guilmon answered.

"I need a new chairman for this company since I'm run out of money lately. If I couldn't find a rich anime character who's interested to buy this, I'll have to put all Anime Mania matches into lame one on one matches. Plus, my plans for CAWE is canceled since my partner for that project left me for it." Nazirul said as everyone were dissapointed. "Oh and by the way, our next PPV Hangover will be canceled. Instead, all the title matches on that PPV will be moved to next weeks show live in Beijing, China!" Nazirul continued as everyone cheered. "And the main event will be a 6 Man No DQ Battle Royal! Whoever wins this will take on Takeru Takaishi at Anime Mania for the AWF Championship!" as he continued, the crowd cheers louder. Then he left the ring.

"I can't wait for Anime Mania!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Yeah but if there's no one wanted to buy AWF before Anime Mania, we can say sayonara to our job." Guilmon said.

Backstage:

We can see Nobita, Shizuka and Dekisugi talking about what happened after the Clash of the Titans.

"Man what a night we had at the Clash right guys?" Nobita asked.

"Definately! I mean I've won this briefcase! Think about it, I could cash it in next week or even cash it in at CASZ or Animated!" Dekisugi answered.

"Calm down Dekisugi. Remeber what happened to Sasuke when he had a WWE MITB Briefcase?" Shizuka reminded to him.

"Oh right. Sorry." Deksisugi apologized.

"That's all right. Still good job on getting that Toon Hardcore Championship last night." Nobita then praised to Shizuka who managed to win the Toon Hardcore Championship at the Clash.

"Thanks. Though I should be careful before attacking people next time." Shizuka said, refering to the part where she lost the title to Deadpool.

"That's okay. People can be reckless sometimes right Dekisugi?" Nobita asked.

"Yep." Dekisugi replied.

"Oh and by the way, I forgot about something that I wanted to do right now." Nobita said.

"What's that?" Shizuka asked.

"We forgot to tell Jean Kazuhiza and TW that we're offering ourselves to CASZ and Animated!" Nobita answered.

"Offering ourself to CASZ and Animated? What were you thinking?" Dekisugi asked.

"Besides, I don't know if Jean and TW watches our anime or read our manga." Shizuka added.

"Relax. With our performance at the Clash, not only Jean and TW would watch our anime or read our manga, but even JC, Mr TV, mr cartoon, Charles Roberts and Princess Peach would do that! So to the people of CASZ and Animated, we're waiting for your offer!" Nobita answered before offering themselves to CASZ and Animated via camera.

Ring:

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya theme plays)

"Ladies and gentlemen please welcome, the Dual AWF and CASZ Womens Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh great. Now she's a jerk." Agumon runted.

"Call her anything you want, but you have to admit her abilities." Guilmon said.

"Well at the Clash Haruhi managed to solo Konata Izumi, Angelica Pickles, Pan and VGW Womens Champion Kairi. Here's the prove." Agumon then shows a clip from the Clash.

Flashback:

As Pan has them on her shoulders, Kairi gets on the top turnbuckle and gives Pan a Missile Dropkick, causing Konata and Angelica to crash down with her. As Kairi goes for the pin, Haruhi runs in and throws Kairi out. Haruhi then gets on the top turnbuckle, lands the Melancholic Angel (Money Shot) on Pan and goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Onpu: Here is your winner, and STILL the CASZ and AWF Women's Champions; Haruhi Suzumiya!

Back to the ring:

"Well that's a cheap victory, letting a Princess of the Hearts do the dirty work for her." Guilmon said as Haruhi picks up a mic.

"Last week at the Clash, I added more divas on my list of 'Defeated Divas'. So far I've defeated 3 Champions and beaten 3 former champs! This is the prove that I'm the best diva in the world that any wresting company would ever wanted to have." Haruhi bragged as the crowd boos.

"Somehow I think the way she beaten those 4 girls at the Clash sounds Mary Sue-ish." Agumon said.

"Are you kidding? If she didn't win last week, that son of a bitch Kairi would be in this ring right now." Guilmon said.

"Next week, I'll be defending my AWF Divas Championship against Shizuka Minamoto. At the Clash, Shizuka got the Toon Hardcore title only to lose it to a loony." The crowd started to boo at Haruhi's statement. "Minamoto, if you think you're extreme, fine. Next week, let's make this an Extreme... no wait, that's no fun. I got it! You and me, one on one, TLC Match!" Haruhi continued.

"A Divas TLC Match?" Agumon asked.

"This isn't a beauty contest. These divas can be quite suicidal sometimes." Guilmon replied.

"Talk about suicide, last week three of our divas battle inside the Extreme Elimination Chamber. Here's the footage." The Titantron then shows the footage from the Clash.

Flashback:

(Digimon Adventures Opening Theme plays)

Goofy: Coming next; Captain Kari Yagami, Kagome, and Sakura Kinomoto; Team AWF!

Agumon: Kari has a grudge to settle with Ino!

Guilomon: She's showing no mercy tonight!

...

On the other side, Kari is being manhandled (Or womanhandled, nyuck nyuck nyuck!...Sorry...) by Ember and Ino. Ember holds Kari down as Ino backs up a bit. She then runs up to Kari for a Boot; but Kari moves out the way, and Ino accidentally Boots Ember in the face. Ember glares at Ino and grabs her neck. But Kari comes back and Dropkicks Ino into Ember. Kari then grabs Ino and throws slams her back onto the mat. Kari then runs to the turnbuckle, jumps onto it, dives off, and lands a Crossbody onto a barely standing Ember. Kari then grabs Ember and DDTs her onto the steel floor and pins her as the buzzer rings!

...

***BUZZ!***

*Entering: Team AWF*

Kagome grabs Ino from behind and gives her a Toss to destroy the other side of their cell. Kagome then grabs the weapon from their cell; a steel chair.

Agumon: A good ole classic steel chair!

Kagome waits for Ino to get up and nails her with the chair. Ino gets up slowly and receives a Dropkick from Sakura.

...

Meanwhile, as Ino tries to get up, Kari kicks her in the face. She then grabs her and starts to scrape her face against the chain-link chamber. Kari then slams Ino's face into the CWF cell, breaking it. Ino gets up, but notices something funny on her head. She rubs her forehead and see...

...blood!

Desire: WHAT THE FUCK! WHY! WHY! WHY! NOW SHE'S BUSTED OPEN!

Vegeta: The first diva to be busted open!

Guilomon: THAT BITCH GOT WHAT SHE DESERVED!

Agumon: Guilomon!

Guilomon: Sorry! I'm just so pumped up!

Ino starts screaming and wants to be taken out of the match. Kari grabs her and gives her a Pumphandle Slam onto the steel floor. She then starts stomping on her repeatedly

...

Temari is then attacked by Kagome and is given a Clothesline. Kagome then grabs a table and sets it up. She then goes for Ino. She attacks her and gives her a STO. She then places her on the table. She gets on the top of a cell and stares at Ino. She then dives off and lands The Arrow's Path (Diving Headbutt) onto the table!

...

Krystal goes for another Crucifix Powerbomb on Misty; but Kari comes from the top of the cell and lands The Diving Light (Moonsault) onto Krystal. She then pins her.

...

Meanwhile, Ino has Kagome and gives her The Brain Crusher. She pins Kagome.

1,2,3!

*Kagome is eliminated*

Agumon: Man!

Guilomon: We still have two people in it!

...

Lydia then helps Ino jump Sakura. Sakura punches both of them interchangeably before Ino gives her a kick to her knee. She then Irish Whips Ino to the ropes; but Sakura ducks under a Clothesline and then gives Ino a Cardcaptor (JTG's Neckbreaker Finisher). She goes for the pin.

1...

2...

Lydia breaks it up! Lydia then puts Sakura in the Lydia Sleeper (Sleeper Hold). Kari tries to save her, but Ino tackles her to the ground. Sakura finally goes unconscious.

*Sakura is eliminated*

Agumon: Only one AWF Diva is left!

Guilomon: Yeah! Come on, Kari!

...

Lydia then goes to finish Kari with a Lydia-Plex. She lifts her up, but Kari reverses it into a Small Package while the other two didn't see it coming.

1,2,3!

*Lydia is eliminated*

...

Ino makes a 360...

a 1080...

a 2160...

Desire: Three full flips!

Mr. Comantator: She is good!

...But Kari is up and she catches Ino...

AND GIVES HER A SPINEBUSTER THROUGH ALL OF THE TABLES!

Agumon & Guilomon: HOLY SHIT!

Desire: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! WHAT THE HELL!

Mr. Comantator: KARI JUST PUT BOTH HER AND INO THROUGH TWO TABLES! THEY'RE OUT! THEY'RE OUT!

Vegeta: THAT GIRL IS A MANIAC!

Tarble: FROM THE TOP OF THE CHAMBER! THESE GIRLS JUST PUT THEIR BODIES THROUGH HELL!

...

Kari finally pushes Ino off of her and goes for a Clothesline, but Ino counters it with an Arm-Breaker. Ino the picks her up and goes for a Brain Crusher (Brainbuster). But as she has Kari in the air, Kari knees Ino in the head and gets out of it. Kari then pushes Ino off of her and...

and into a Superkick from Misty! Ino falls down and is pinned by Kari.

1...

2...

3!

*Ino is out*

*Team WWT is out*

Desire: NOOOOOOO!

Mr. Comantator: We almost had it!

Guilomon: Kari pinned Ino!

Agumon: She got her revenge from 4CD here tonight!

...

Ino gets a temper tantrum before being thrown out by Misty. Misty then pays attention to a stumbling Kari. Misty goes for a Superkick, but Kari counters it and throws Misty into the turnbuckle. Misty falls down and Kari goes to the top of the cell again. Kari looks at Misty and dives off and lands The Diving Light onto Misty and pins her!

1...

2...

Agumon: WHAT IN THE WORLD!

Misty flips over and has Kari in her hands. She then puts Kari on her shoulders.

Tarble: She's about to do Ash's finisher!

Misty then slams Kari to the ground with the Attitude Adjustment! She then pins Kari.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; Team Animated!

Vegeta: FINALLY! FINALLY! ANIMATED WINS A BIG MAIN EVENT TONIGHT!

Tarble: Kari got her revenge, but Misty got the win!

Backstage:

We can see Hikari, Sakura and Kagome talking about last weeks match as the Clash.

"Felling better?" Kagome asked.

"Not quite. That match sure took ourself to our limit." Hikari replied.

"Tell me about it. By the way, I'm sorry for not helping you with Ino." Sakura said.

"That's okay. You and Kagome were busy with Team VGW, CAWF and CASZ anyway." Hikari said. "Now will you excuse me, I'm going somewhere else." She continued before leaving the other two.

Ring:

(Metalingus by Alter Brigde Plays)

"This match is set for one fall! Introducing first from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' Pokemon Trainer, Ash Ketchum!" Doraemon introduced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"While he has a bone to pick with Linus at Animated, Ash has been on an anti-Digimon parade lately." Agumon said.

"Tell me about it. Two weeks ago he attacked Takeru, the winner of this years Anime Rumble." Guilmon added.

(Live of the Moment by ? (WWE Matt Hardy's Theme) Plays)

"And his opponent, accompanied by Takeru Takaishi, from Odaiba, Japan, Yamato Ishida!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheered.

"Looks like Ash is making a big mistake for attacking Takeru two weeks ago." Agumon said.

"Knowing Yamato, he won't let Ash away from this." Guilmon said.

The match starts with the two having a staredown. After a few seconds, Ash gains the upper hand by hitting the first Clothesline onto Yamato. He then stomps on Yamato multiple times before throwing him out of the ring. As Yamato gets up, Ash hits a Baseball Slide onto him.

"Ash wanted to gain momentum in this match." Agumon said.

"Indeed." Guilmon said.

Ash went down and trying to slam Yamato's head onto the barricade only to get his head knocked onto it instead. As the referee counts to 4, Yamato throws Ash onto the steel steps before entering the ring. At the count of 8, Ash manages to re-enter the ring.

"That sucks." Agumon complainted.

Yamato tries to pick Ash up only to get his eyes poked instead. Ash then hits the Edge-O-Matic onto Yamato before going to the corner of the ring. He then signals for the Spear. As Yamato gets up, Ash tried to hit the Spear only to have his leg pulled by Takeru with the referee's view blocked by Yamato.

"How sneaky was that?" Agumon asked.

"If Ash can play sneaky tricks, so as Takeru." Guilmon replied.

Yamato then tried to hit the Twist of Fate, but Ash counters with an Uppercut before kicking him to the gut and hits him with the Pocket Monster (Attitute Adjustment). He then went to the cornet and ready for the Spear. Yamato gets up and gets hit by it. He then pins Yamato.

Ref: 1,2,3!

"Here's your winner, the..." before Doraemon could continue, Takeru attacks Ash with a flury of ground punches. Then Brock enters the ring, assisting Ash. Takeru tried to throw Brock away, but he's too heavy for that. Brock chokes Takeru before chocking a running Yamato with his other hand. The two brothers kicks him to the guts and tried to hit a Double Suplex only to have Takeru's already healed leg get smashed with a Slegehammer.

"Not again!" Agumon yelled.

"Takeru's injured again!" Guilmon yelled as well.

While Brock chokeslams Yamato, Ash stomps onto Yamato's injured leg before taking out a Pokeball and slams the Pokeball onto Takeru's injured leg. The two then leaves.

"This is disgusting." Agumon said.

"No! This! Is! Patrick!" Guilmon shouted.

Commercial Break:

Flashback:

Dekisugi slowly gets up and picks Williams up. He waits for Williams to get up so he can go for a Killswitch. But Roberts slides a pair of brass knuckles into the ring. Williams grabs them and puts them on. He then turns around and socks Dekisugi in the face with them! Dekisugi is immediately busted open afterwards.

Agumon: Man! Both of these men have shed blood to become The Best!

Scooby: The end is near! Someone's about to cave!

Dekisugi slowly gets up as Williams runs towards him! He gives him The Spear and charges towards the table in the corner! But Dekisugi slips out and gets behind Williams! Dekisugi then Dropkicks Williams into the tables! As Williams gets up, Dekisugi gets behind him and gives him one last Killswitch! He then turns Williams over and pins him.

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; AND THE BEST OF THE BEST; DEKISUGI!

Agumon: I TOLD YOU! I TOLD YOU! DEKISUGI IS THE BEST!

Ring:

Agumon: That ladies and gentelmen is how Dekisugi won the Briefcase.

Guilmon: That's right. Now he's the Best of the Best.

Agumon: Well speaking of which or current champion Randy Rand is currently having a party at his hometown. Let's see how he beats Wolfgang.

Flashback:

Wolfgang finds out that he's bleeding and tries to get somewhere to recover. He starts to climb the Cell and gets to the top. He tries to recover before Randy gets up. Randy gets up sees Wolfgang on the top. He climbs up quickly to Wolfgang's location and finally gets to the top. Wolfgang gets up and starts stomping on Randy's head. He picks Randy up and gives him a Wasteland onto the cell! Wolfgang goes for the pin.

1...

2...

KICKOUT!

Desire: Randy is a persistent little bug, isn't he?

Agumon: We can't lose now! We can't!

Wolfgang picks Randy up and gives him a Pumphandle Slam onto the cage. He picks him up lifts him high into the air. He then Press Slams him back onto the Cell. Wolfgang slams Randy back onto the cage with a Side Slam, and then Leg Drops him. Randy tries to get up and receives a punch to the face. Wolfgang waits for Randy to get up so he can hit his Wolf Kick (Brogue or Bicycle Kick). He runs towards Randy; but Randy catches Wolfgangs foot, twists him around, and gives him a Backbreaker. Randy then sees that Wolfgang is trying to get up. Wolfgang runs towards Randy again for a Wolf Kick, and Randy counters it with a Powerslam. Unbeknownst to Randy and Wolfgang, the Cell was starting to buckle under them.

Tarble: They destroyed one of the walls! That Cell doesn't have as much support!

Agumon: And with them banging each other into the corners and on the top, that cell might actually cave in!

Randy picks Wolfgang up, but Wolfgang grabs Randy and Spinebusters him through the top of the Cell!

Tarble: OW! HE'S OUT!

Agumon: NO! HE CAN'T BE! RAN...HEY!

Wolfgang, who is turned around, can't see that Randy is holding on to the top. He pulls himself up and waits for Wolfgang to turn around. Wolfgang turns around and is given a Lous Thesz Press from Randy, putting more pressure on the Cell. Randy finally picks Wolfgang up slowly. Randy puts Wolfgang on his shoulders; runs forward, and gives Wolfgang a Steamroller...

but the cell finally gives out and collapses, and Randy and Wolfgang get buried under the Cell!

Crowd: HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT! HOLY SHIT!

Agumon: SHIIIT!

Guilomon: THE CELL FELL! THE CELL FELL!

Vegeta: HOT DAMN! THAT CELL COLLAPSED!

Tarble: THOSE TWO ARE CRAZY! THEY FINALLY MADE THAT CELL FALL IN!

The rubble is motionless as several people check the wreckage.

Agumon: This match may have to be stopped.

Guilomon: These two have killed each other long enough.

Suddenly, some of the wreckage starts to move. And from the bottom...

Randy Rand starts to move!

Desire: REALLY!

Agumon: HE SURVIVED! HE SURVIVED! PIN WOLFGANG!

Tarble: He needs to find him now!

Randy starts filing through the Cell bits and pieces and finally finds Wolfgang. He is about to go for the pin, when...

_We walk alone_

_In the unknown_

_We live to fight another victory_

Agumon: Oh crap...

Tarble: Not them...

Vegeta: I THOUGHT THEY LEFT!

Guilomon: THEY WON'T LEAVE THEIR LEADER!

Desire: GET THEM! GIVE WOLFGANG THE TITLE!

Agumon: BUT THERE'S NO REF! HE WAS BURIED UNDER THE RUBBLE!

Vegeta: Poor sap...

Suddenly, The Bullies come out; and Brad has a referee shirt on.

Vegeta: NO! NO! NO!

Agumon: I can't believe this!

Randy finds Wolfgang and tries to pin him. But Big Brother pulls him off of his Leader, lifts him high above his head, and gives him a Gorilla Press onto the Cell wreckage. As Randy tries to get up, Silver Wolf winds up and gives him the Silver Paw (Clothesline from Hell). Then Brad picks Randy up and gives him the Wet Willie. Brad the picks Randy up, throws him to Brad, and Brad gives him The Varsity Victory. Lars then runs up to him and gives Randy the Neck Noogie.

Agumon: This is a tragedy.

Guilomon: I can't believe this is actually happening.

Tarble: Randy's getting screwed.

Vegeta: Even I don't enjoy this. And I carried out multiple beat-downs like this.

Big Brother finally digs Wolfgang out of his Cell burial. Wolfgang thanks his crew and stalks Randy. He then tells Big Brother and Francis to hold Randy. As the hold him, Wolfgang runs up to Randy and gives him the Wolf's Kick! He then pins Randy as Brad goes for the count.

Agumon: NO!

1...

Tarble: This is an outrage!

2...

Guilomon: It can't be this way! Come on Randy! COME ON!

Shoulder up...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Desire: HA HA HA! YES! NEW AWF CHAMPION!

Goofy: Uh oh...*gulp*. Here is your winner; and the NEW AWF CHAMPION; Wolfgang!

...

Takari: You know what...NO MORE CRAP! I am tired of the cheating, the jumpings, and the attacks! Randy had his shoulder up! I know, you know it, Brad knows it, and the crowd knows it! So this match is getting restarted!

Wolfgang looks at Takari angrily and gives the Belt back. He then tells his Bullies to do the same process again, when the ENTIRE AWF roster runs out to even it out!

Agumon: THERE WE GO! THERE WE GO! EVEN THOSE ODDS!

Guilomon: YEAH! THE BULLIES GET A TASTE OF THEIR OWN MEDICINE!

Desire: I'M PRETTY SURE THIS IS ILLEGAL! AN ENTIRE ROSTER! THIS IS RIDICULOUS!

The roster finally deals with them as Inuyasha finally Spears Big Brother into the barricade. As Wolfgang looks in shock; Terry and Nick, The Rap Brothers, give him a simultaneous Kick to the jaw. As Wolfgang starts to stumble around, TK hops out and smashes one of his crutches onto Wolfgang's head. As Wolfgang spirals around, Takari decks him with a pair of brass knuckles. And finally...Wolfgang gets a surprise RKO from Randy onto the Cell! He then pins Wolfgang! But...There's no ref!

Guilomon: NO!

Agumon: THE REF'S STILL UNDER THE DEBRIS!

The group starts motioning for a ref to come out, when Gingka runs out with a referee shirt and makes the count!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here is your winner; and STILL AWF Champion; Randy Rand!

Agumon: YES! Randy retains! YES!

Guilomon: THE BULLIES WAR ON ANIME HAS STOPPED! AND COMMANDER IN CHIEF TAKARI AND GENERALS RANDY AND GINGKA HAVE GIVEN WOLFGANG HIS DEFEAT!

Every Anime, heel and face, come out and celebrate with AWF. Then, a dump-truck comes backs up into the arena. The Animes throw The Bullies in as Brock drives it. JP then slaps on a note that says "Send back to Animated". The truck then drives back through and goes out the arena.

Guilomon: That's where they belong!

Vegeta: YEAH! THOSE BULLIES...wait...ANIMATED'S NOT A DUMP!

GM Office:

"Congrats on winning the Best of the Best last week." Nazirul praised to Dekisugi.

"Thanks. Now can you contact Jean and TW so me and my friends can fight on their show?" Dekisugi asked.

"I'll do it soon." Nazirul answered.

"Thanks!" Dekisugi then leaves Nazirul as Nazirul recives a phone call.

"Hello? Yes it's me GM Nazirul Takashi. What? You want to buy AWF? Okay but under conditions? What are they? Yes. Yes yes. Ahuh. Okay I accept those terms. I'll meet you next week." Nazirul then ended the phone call. "S***! I forgot to ask him what's his name!" Nazirul shouted.

Ring:

Agumon: We got a buyer!

Guilmon: Yeah but who?

(Melisa by Porno Grafiti (FMA 2003 1st Opening Theme) Plays)

Doraemon: This is a 2 on 1 Handicap Match set for one fall! Introducing first, both from Resembool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Last week, the Elrics survived the wrath of Team South Park, Team Starfox and Team Dinasour King.

Guilmon: However, they lost to the Full Blooded French.

Flashback:

Edward then Irish Whips Gwizdo to the ropes, who is tapped by Beaumont, and comes back for a Powerslam. As Edward stalks him for another Automail Clothesline, Alphonse tries to get in the ring to stop Beaumont; but the ref stops him from getting in. As the ref's distracted; Beaumont grabs his sabre, sneaks up on Edward, puts the sabre around his throat, and gives him The French Leg Sweep (Kind of like Sandman's White Leg Sweep, but with a sabre). Gwizdo then runs towards Alphonse and knocks him off the apron. Beaumont pins Edward as the ref turns around and goes for the count.

1,2,3!

(Bell Rings)

Goofy: Here are your winners; Gwizdo and D'Eon de Beaumont! Hyuck! What a mouthful!

Agumon: AW DAMN IT, DAMN IT, DAMN IT!

Guilomon: The Elrics were cheated!

Hikage: I didn't see anything. Did you, Bumblebee?

Bumblebee: Even though I don't condone HOW they won it, I'm still glad they DID win it! Now they get a shot at the CASZ Tag Team Championship!

Ring:

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponent, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Next week, Nobita, Randy, Alphonse, Dekisugi, Ash and Terry will compete for the AWF title.

Guilmon: At the Clash, he porves that Doraemon is awesome.

Flashback:

Nobita gives Spongebob a Back Body Drop. He then bounces off the ropes, but Spongebob lays low, then he catches Nobita on the rebound and gives him a Dropkick. As Nobita gets up, Spongebob gives him a Monkey Toss. Spongebob grabs Nobita and gives him a DDT. As Nobita tries to get up, Spongebob bounces off the ropes and gives Nobita a Shoulder Block. Spongebob waits for Nobita to get up and goes for a Spongy Edge. But Nobita gets off of his back and gives Spongebob a Neckbreaker.

Agumon: Nobita and Spongebob; two bests duking it out!

Desire: I must be honest, these two are evenly matched!

...

Bart is busy giving Nobita Mounted Punches. Bart picks Nobita up and throws him into the turnbuckle. As Nobita stumbles around, Bart tries to go for a Bartdog. But Nobita catches Bart and gives him a Sidewalk Slam. Bart gets up and Nobita gives him an Overcastle. Nobita then gets on the top turnbuckle and waits for Bart to get up. he dives off and lands a Diving Leg Drop onto Bart's neck.

...

Nobita Spears Bart into the turnbuckle and gives him the Clothesline. Spongebob then gives him The Spongy Edge. Bowser comes up to him and grabs his neck. But Naruto runs in with a steel chair and starts smashing it over Bowser's head. Bowser is busted open, and Nobita sees an importunity. Nobita grabs Bowser's hand and lifts him up over his shoulders!

Agumon: OH MY! NOBITA SHOWING OFF HIS STRENGTH!

Guilomon: Nobita is going for his finisher!

Nobita then slams Bowser down for The Attitude Adjustment!

...

Naruto is about to tap, but he starts to crawl over to the ropes. He starts to slowly inch towards the ropes, but Nobita drags him back and locks The STF back in. Spongebob looks on, as if he wants to see who's stronger. Naruto starts to get up and he finally flips Nobita off! Naruto then picks Nobita up and goes for a Tombstone Piledriver, but Nobita reverses it into The Attitude Adjustment! But Naruto gets out of it and Superkicks Nobita! He then pins him!

1...

2...

3!

(Bell Rings)

WA: Nobita is eliminated!

Agumon: AUGH!

Guilomon: Naruto has lasted all this time! Nobita had him, but Naruto reversed time after time!

Ring:

The match starts with Ed and Al runs in circles to distract Nobita before Ed running towards him only to get a Flapjack. Al then hits multiple kicks onto Nobita's lower body before Ed hits a Dropkick onto Nobita's upperbody. Al then hits a Standing Moonsault before Ed does the same and pins Nobita.

Ref: 1,2,... Nobita kicks out.

Ed Irish Whips Nobita onto the ropes. As Nobita went towards them, they were ready for a Double Clothesline. But Nobita avoided it and counters with a double headbutt. Ed tries to hit a kick onto Nobita's jaw, but Nobita catches Ed's leg and picks him up for the Attitute Adjustment. Fortunately Al kicks him to Nobita's knee, causing him to drop Ed down. Ed then kicks Nobita on the back before Al kicks him to the gut and hits a DDT. He then pins Nobita.

Ref: 1.2... Nobita kicks out.

Al climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Star Shooting Press. Nobita however managed to roll away, causing Al to crash onto the mat really hard. Ed tried to hit an Automail Clothesline, but Nobita reversed it into a Suplex. He then hits the 5 Knuckle Shuffle onto Ed before signalling for the Attitude Adjustment. Nobita's going for it only to have Ed released himself and hits an Automail Kick! He then pins Nobita.

Ref: 1.2... Nobita kicks out.

Ed's going for another Automail Kick, but Nobita reversed it into the STF. Alphone then steps on Nobita's back and climbs to the top turnbuckle, going for a Double Leg Stomp. Nobita namaged to run away, causing Al to stomp his brother instead. Nobita picks Al up and hits the Attitude Adjustement onto him. He then pins Al.

Ref: 1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Nobita Nobi!

Agumon: He has won the match!

Guilmon: But can he win the title match next week?

As the Elrics get up, Nobita shakes hands with them. As the Elrics went backstage, Nobita celebrates as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Ash def. Yamato.

Nobita def. Elric Brothers

A/N: Sorry for having only two matches. Man it's been 4 months since my last update. Anyway to Jean Kazuhiza, Toonwriter or anyone else with a Cartoon Wrestling Promotion, would you like to sing the characters from Doraemon? Just read it's manga online at Manga Reader, One Manga or Manga Fox and you're ready to go.

Will there be any title changes before Anime Mania? Who's the person who wanted to buy AWF? All will be revealed later. Until then, please review.


	44. Chapter 44

Hey guys! Another chapter of AWF is here. Before I start, I wanted to thank toonwriter and TND for wanting to use the characters of Doraemon (Nobita to VGWA and Dekisugi to Animated) to their promotion. Still I'm unhappy because none of you wanted to sign Shizuka.

I don't own anyone or the song Let It Roll by Divide the Day.

P.S: RIP Randy 'Macho Man' Savage (whoever he is, I still respect him as a legend)

* * *

Let It Roll by Divide the Day plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron.

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF! I'm your host Agumon and my partner Guilmon and if you just heard our newest theme song, that means we are on the first blow of the winds of change!

Guilmon: We're live in Beijing, China, where tonight almost all titles will be on the line before Anime Mania!

Doraemon: This is a TLC Match for the AWF Divas Championship!

(WWE Eve Torres Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the challenger, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

Agumon: This girl has been quite impressive at the Clash of the Titans.

Guilmon: Running into the ring and pound up 4 guys? Of course she is!

(WWE Michelle McCool Theme Plays)

Doraemon: And her opponent, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the Dual AWF and CASZ Womens Champions, Haruhi Suzumiya! (crowd boos)

Agumon: At the Clash, Haruhi proves that she's the greatest divas in Cartoon Wrestling History.

Guilmon: Maybe not becuase lately, Haruhi has launched a psychological war with a certain VGWA Diva. Take a look at this clip.

The Titantron then shows a clip.

Haruhi: At VGWA Star Ways, I've saw a girl becoming the first Diva ever to win a males title. Congrats to you Samus Aran. But despite all that, you are nothing compared to me. I'm a Dual Champion and has beaten a lot of talent divas that has rotten of the block. So I dare you to challenge me in a match anytime, anywhere. Heck, even Anime Mania! I even dared to put my titles on the line if you want to. So come on and prove to me that you're the greatest diva in Cartoon Wrestling History.

Back to the ring:

Agumon: I think someone's jealous.

Guilmon: More like threatened.

Before the match even started, Shizuka pushed an incoming Haruhi and strikes her with an incoming flurry of ground punches. As the referee stops Shizuka, Haruhi hits her in the back using the title. The referee rings the bell as Haruhi hits her belt onto Shizuka again. She grabs Shizuka's hair and rubbed her face onto the belt before slaming her head to the mat. Haruhi went to the ring floor and grabs a steel chair. She tried to enter the ring, but SHizuka hits her with a Baseball Slide.

Agumon: Already started yet the divas are pushing each other.

Guilmon: Qouting an announcer from Smackdown vs RAW 2004 video game: This isn't ballet.

Shizuka went to the ring floor and picks up the steel chair. She tried to hit a chair shot onto Haruhi, but Haruhi pushes her onto the ring post. She then proceeded to stomp her before grabbing the chair. She tried to hit a chair shot onto Shizuka, but she managed to kick the chair away before crawling to the announce table. Haruhi grabs Shizuka and slams her head onto the announce table before throwing her through the table.

Agumon: That was close, Haruhi just throw a girl at me.

Guilmon: Jerry Lawler didn't complaint about that but you did? Lame.

Haruhi tired to pick Shizuka up, but she hits an Uppercut onto her. She tried to hit a Melody Kick, but Haruhi dodges it and counters with a Jumping DDT. She then picks up a wooden table from under the ring before opening it. She then throws Shizuka on top of the announce table before climbing up on the table. Haruhi's ready for a Bulldog through the wooden table onto Shizuka, but Shizuka released herself and hits a Melody Kick onto Haruhi, causing her to lay down on the wooden table. She then had an idea. She picks up a ladder and placed it in the ring before opening it.

Agumon: What is she thinking?

Guilmon: She's thinking suicide!

As Shizuka climbs the ladder, Haruhi gets up and follows her as well. As the two were nearly on top, they proceeded to puch each other before Haruhi hits her with an Uppercut. She climbs to the top of the ladder and puts Shizuka into a Headlock. She then hits a Bulldog onto Shizuka, sending her crashing not onto the wooden table, but onto the announcers table instead!

Agumon: Our table! This is the first match and they destroyed it?

Guilmon: Who cares about that? What about these girls? I think they're already dead!

Haruhi gets up and went into the ring. She then climbs the ladder and ready to grab the title hanging above. Shizuka gets up and managed to took down the ladder, but Haruhi managed to hang herself above the ring to grab the title. Haruhi managed to took down the belt, giving her a vistory.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and still your AWF Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: That was quite a match.

Guilmon: Shizuka tried to stop Haruhi, but it didn't happened.

(Promo)

Somewhere, the ground is shaking. Then, a giant purple mechanical being appears walking on the street. The promo then ended with the purple mechanical being roared in fury.

GM's Office:

AWF's Tag Team Champions Tyson and Max are currently in the GM's office with someone.

Tyson: So you're taking the GM's place?

Kero (Cardcaptor Sakura): Yep. As you can see, the GM is currently having a talk with the possible new chairman. So he choose me in charge of AWF tonight.

Max: You?

Kero: Yeah. Anyway I had something that the GM wanted you to know. At Anime Mania, you will defend your title against the Celestrial Being, the Elrics if Alphonse didn't win the AWF Championship tonight and 8 other tag teams in a Gauntlet Match.

Tyson: Who are these 8 other Tag Teams?

Kero: If I were you, I would have done a research on tonight's promo's to find out who are they. Now please, take a day off or something.

Tyson and Max: Okay then.

Backstage:

We can see Nobita talking to Dekisugi.

Nobita: Can you believe this? I'm going to VGWA!

Dekisugi: I'm not sure. Do we have a video game?

Nobita: We have lots of them for Game Boy and Nintendo DS.

Dekisugi: Fine. Just one advice, please don't pull a Super Cena at VGWA okay? If you do that, it will cause shitstorms.

Nobita: No Super Cena. Okay. Still good luck at Animated with that briefcase.

Dekisugi: Thanks. By the way, I wish you good luck in tonight's title match.

Nobita: Same thing to you too.

Nobita and Dekisugi shake hands.

(Promo)

We can see someone in the shadows having a weird aura on his body. He's currently staring at a large wall.

?: Burn my Cosmo!

PEGASUS! RYU SEI KEN!

After that shout, he swings a punch onto the large wall. As he leaves, the wall collapes.

Ring:

Agumon: Who the heck was that?

Guilmon: No idea. But one thing for sure, he's more powerful than Son Goku.

Doraemon: This is a 10 minute 5 Man Championship Scramble Match for the vacated AWF Japanese Championship!

(Cardcaptor Sakura theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Syaoran Li! (Crowd Cheers/Boos)

(WWE Matt Hardy theme plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the superstar that draws Number 2, Yamato Ishida!

The match starts with Yamato and Syaoran locked arms before Syaoran takes Yamato down to the mat. The two locked arms again with Yamato taking down Syaoran this time. Yamato tried to hit a Clothesline, but Syaoran dodges it and kicks Yamato to the gut and immediately hits the Cardcaptor Shuffle (Final Cut) onto Yamato. He then pins Yamato.

1,2,... Yamato kicks out.

Syaoran picks Yamato up only to get an Uppercut. He then hits a Crossbody onto Syaoran before hitting a flurry of ground punches onto Syaoran. As the countdown began, Yamato put Syaoran onto the turnbuckle and kicks him to the gut rapidly. The countdown ended.

(WWE The Great Khali 2009 Theme Plays)

Doraemon: Enterant Number 3, Brock!

Yamato saw Brock coming and hits the Twist of Fate onto Syaoran. He tried to pin Syaoran, but Brock grabs Yamato by the hair and slams him onto the turnbuckle. Brock then puts Yamato onto a uncomfortable possition at the turnbuckle before slapping his chest. Brock is going for the Vice Grip onto Yamato, but Syaoran hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Brock. As the countdown began, he went to pin Brock, but Brock easily kicks out. He then tried to pin Yamato, but Yamato kicks out. The countdown then ended.

Doraemon: Entrant Number 4, Touma H Nordstein!

Agumon: Touma from Digimon Savers? What the hell is he doing here?

Guilmon: Maybe Digimon Savers has make an early debut before Anime Mania!

Brock grabs Syaoran and hits a Headbutt onto Syaoran. Yamato tried to take Brock down, but he chokes Yamato with him arm. Touma tried to help, but gets choked as well. Syaoran kicks Brock to the gut before both Touma and Yamato hits a Double Suplex onto Brock The three then throws Brock away before Syaoran hits a Springboard Dive onto Brock, but Brock managed to catch Syaoran and throws him onto the barricade. Touma and Yamato then dived onto Brock, causing all four of them all on the ring floor lying down. As the countdown began, Touma and Yamato gets up and throws Brock to the audience. Yamato climbs to the barricade and hits a Missle Dropkick onto Brock as the countdown ended.

_AWESOME!_

(I came to play by Downstrait Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing the final enterant, Gaint Takashi!

Agumon: Gaint? I thought he was fired?

Guilmon: I think our new chairman loves heels, espacially the ones that shouts 'AWESOME!'.

As there are 4 minutes left, Giant ran through Touma before throwing Syaoran onto the ring post. As Giant continues to stomp a fallen Syaoran, Touma hits a Clothesline onto Giant before hitting a Gut Wrench Powerbomb. As Touma throws Giant to the ring, Brock hits a Vice Grip from behind onto Touma. A minute later, Touma went unconsious before Yamato hits Brock with a steel chair rapidly.

Agumon: 2 minutes left and so far Touma's out.

Guilmon: Hurry up already!

As Yamato carries Brock to the audience, the two started to fight each other, ignoring the title which is on the line. Giant tried to get up in the ring, but Syaoran hits a Roll Up Pin onto Giant.

1,2,... Giant kicks out!

Syaoran tried to hit the Cardcaptor Shuffle, but Giant hits a Fireman's Carry onto Syaoran. Within a short time left, Giant hits the Skull Crushing Finale onto Syaoran before pinning him.

1,2.3!

Doraemon: Giant is currently holding the title!

Yamato, already finished beating up Brock, heard Doraemon's announcement and rushed to the ring before Ash Ketchum from out of nowhere hits a Spear onto Yamato. While Ash is beating up Yamato, the timeclock has ended.

Doraemon: Here's your winner and the NEW AWF Japanese Champion, Giant Takashi!

Agumon: I can't believe it! Ash screwed Yamato for the title!

Guilmon: Takeru's not going to be happy about this.

(Promo)

These children has been chosen to fight evil with their partner and the assistance of equip cards. Now they're coming to AWF to dominate!

Coming Soon.

Backstage:

We can see AWF Champion Randy Rand talking with his friend Terry, one half of the Rap Brothers.

Randy: Can you believe this? The new chairman wanted to fire us if either of us didn't win the title.

Terry: Relax bro. You defeated the Bullies. I'm sure you can beat the other 4 easily with me.

Randy: Thanks for the motivation dude.

Terry: You're welcome yo. Anyway I'm off to get a drink at the vending machine at the parking lot. Need anything?

Randy: Nah. Just get is the ring in time.

Terry: No problem at all!

As Terry leaves, Randy is warming up for the title match. Just then, a car crash was heard as Randy rushed to the secne. He shockingly saw.

Randy: Terry!

Randy then rushed to his injured friend. The driver then revealed himself as Ash Ketchum.

Randy: You! Why do you do this to him?

Ash: Taking out competions of course. After I get rid of you and the other 4, I will get rid of Takeru and become the greatest AWF Champion in history. Quoting Naruto: Believe It.

Randy then charged towards Ash and pushed him to the car. Randy slams Ash's head onto the car before Brock came by and smacked him wth a Steel Pipe. He then hits a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Randy, smashing him to the car.

Ash: Did I say 4? I meant 3 now.

Ash and Brock then leaves the injured Randy and Terry as Ash laughs evily.

Ring:

Agumon: This is demented! First he screwed Yamato for the Japanese Championship, now he screwed Randy and Terry for the AWF Championship!

Guilmon: Ash will do anything to get rid of anything in order to take out Takeru at Anime Mania, even if it means play dirty.

(Promo)

A Trailmon is carrying some passengers to the next station.

Trailmon: Next stop, AWF!

As the Trailmon opens the door, 6 figures appeared from it.

?: It's time.

?: To start

?: A new frontier.

GM's Office:

Inside, all the AWF Divas are with Kero.

Yukina: This is Kero that you mentioned?

Sakura: Yep.

Yukina: Kawail!

Yukina then cuddled Kero before he asked her to release him.

Kero: Okay ladies, regarding all of you at Anime Mania, your GM has decided that at Anime Mania, there will be a 14 Divas Battle Royal for the AWF Divas Championship.

Haruhi: 14?

Kero: Yes Mrs Suzumiya. You, Shizuka, Hikari, Sakura, Yukina and 8 others who shall make their debuts at Anime Mania will take on each other for your title.

Hikari: 8?

Just then, the door opens, revealing Yoshino Fujieda.

Yoshino: Sorry I'm late,

Hikari: Yoshino from Savers? What are you doing here?

Kero: I almost forgot, starting today, the guys from DATS will be in AWF.

Shizuka: No wonder Touma appeared earlier.

Miyako: Sorry to interfere but...

Keiko: What about us?

Kero: Almost forgot. Starting tonight, one anime must have one divas to represent the AWF Divas division. So far, Team Digimon 02 and Yu Yu Hakusho has more than one.

Everyone looked at Hikari, Miyako, Keiko and Yukina.

Kero: So I want to ask you now. Hikari and Miyako, who among you wanted to represent the division?

Miyako: I'll give it to Hikari. I mean she's more athletic than me.

Hikari: Arigato, Miyako-chan.

Kero: What about you Keiko and Yukina?

Keiko: I'm going to hand this to Yukina.

Yukina: But.

Keiko: I'm not going to do this. Besides, you stayed with Genkai. I'm sure you've learned two or three tricks form your sleeves.

Yukina: Fine. I'm in.

Kero: Good then. By the way, I'm bringing in some of Sakura and Yukina's friends to AWF. Which means, the Spirit Detectives Yusuke and Kuwabara plus two of Sakura's friends Eriol and Kaho will be on AWF. The SOS Brigade members Kyon and Itsuki will join you as well Mrs Suzumiya.

Sakura and Yukina: _Arigato!_

Haruhi: (sighs) Fine.

(Promo)

A basket of fruits were seen on a table. Then there is a card on it. The card says: _Let's stay together, itsumo._

Ring:

Agumon: Let's stay together, itsumo? I think I heard it somewhere.

Guilmon: Whatever it is, I don't care.

Agumon: Anyway next week we're live in Pyongyang, Nouth Korea and due to the country's strict rules, we won't be live there.

Guilmon: But don't worry, no important match will happen there.

Doraemon: This is a 6 Man Elimination Match for the AWF Championship!

(Just Close Your Eyes by Story of the Year Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Dekisugi Hidetoshi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Dekisugi is tough. He defeated the son of Larry Williams at the Clash

Guilmon: With that gold briefcase, Dekisugi has a lot of changes to win a title anywhere.

(Born to Win by Mutiny Within Plays)

Doraemon: Introducing next, from Resembool, Ametris, Alphonse Elric! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Here he is, the Golden Haired and Eyed Evan Bourne of AWF.

Guilmon: Is it just me or Alphonse is cuter than Bourne?

Agumon: Dude, you're so gay.

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Pallet Town, the Rated 'R' CAWF Cruiserweight Champion, Ash Ketchum! (crowd boos)

Agumon: There he is, the bastard who costed Yamato the AWF Japanese title.

Guilmon: He even might cost Randy his championship title!

(My Time Is Now by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Next, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Here comes the John Cena of AWF.

Guilmon: I'm glad he appears to be a not-a-childs-only material.

Doraemon: Introducing Terry's replacement...

(Basic Thunganomics by John Cena Plays)

Doraemon: Representing DATS, Masaru Daimon!

Agumon: The main lead of Digimon Savers has gone thunganomics!

Guilmon: This is interesting. Now we have two John Cena.

(Voices by Rev Theory Plays)

Doraemon: Lastly from Green Hill Town, he is the current AWF Champion, Randy Rand! (Crowd Cheers)

Randy limps his way to the ring severely injured.

Agumon: There's no way he's going to win this match.

Guilmon: Unless he pulled out a Super Orton from his ass.

The match starts with Ash attacking Randy while Alphonse goes after Dekisugi. Meanwhile, Nobita and Masaru were having a Staredown.

Agumon: Oh boy.

Guilmon: Cenation Cena vs Thunganomics Cena. This is going to be good.

Nobita gives Masaru a 'U Can't See Me' taunt before Masaru kicks him to the gut. Masaru then Irish Whips Nobita onto the turnbuckle before hitting a Bulldog. Meanwhile, Ash proceeded to slam Randy's injured back onto the ring post before stomping on it. Dekisugi hits an Uppercut onto Al before Al hits a Flying Kick onto Dekisugi, sending him to the announce table.

Agumon: There's no way this table is going to broke again!

While Agumon lays down on the table, Alphonse ran towards Dekisugi, but Dekisugi avoids him, causing Al to hit the table hard. Back to the ring, Nobita went for a Clothesline, but Masaru dodged it and lifts him, ready for the Attitude Adjustment. He then saw Ash ready to hit a German Suplex onto Randy, so he throws Nobita onto Ash and Randy before giving all three of them a 'U Can't See Me' taunt of his own. As Masaru went down, Dekisugi hits a Dropkick onto Al. Dekisugi tried to hit a Clothesline onto Masaru, but Masaru lifts him. Al went to attack him as well only to get lifted together. Masaru then hits the Attitude Adjustment onto both Al and Dekisugi through the.. not the announce table... but the Spainish Announcers Table!

Guilmon: Good job Agumon. You make Masaru broke the Spainish table!

AGumon: I did? Wow.

Meanwhile, Nobita picks Ash up only to get his hands pushed away before getting Irish Whip onto the barricade. He picks Nobita up and slams him to the barricade. Ash tried to pick Randy up, but Randy hits an Uppercut before dodging Ash's clothesline, causing Ash to crash onto the ring post. Nobita lifts Randy and hits the Attitude Adjustment. He then enters the ring with Randy before hitting the STF. All the sudden Masaru hits the STF onto Nobita. Nobita tried to resist, but Masaru added pressure. Nobita lifts Masaru with his back only to get a Missile Dropkick by Alphonse from the ropes. Alphonse climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit the Star Shooting Press onto Nobita, but Randy hits a Super RKO onto Al. He then pins Al.

1,2,3!

Doraemon: Alphonse Elric has been eliminated.

Randy gets up only to get a Spear by Ash. He then pins Randy.

1,2,3!

Doraemon: Randy Rand has been eliminated!

Agumon: Oh fuck! The AWF Champion has been eliminated!

As Ash went to the ring floor, Dekisugi enters the ring and attacks Masaru alongside Nobita. Masaru however managed to fight them off with punches. Masaru then focused on Nobita by hitting multiple punches onto him. Dekisugi tried to hit a Clothesline onto Masaru, sending him out to the ring floor, but Masaru dodges, causing Nobita to get thrown out instead. Masaru then puts Dekisugi into the STF as Dekisugi taps out.

Doraemon: Dekisugi Hidetoshi has been eliminated!

Masaru then told Nobita to bring it on with Nobita accepting Masaru's dare. The crowd started the 'Let's Go Cena! Cena Sucks!' chants as the two have a staredown before Masaru pushes Nobita. Nobita pushes Masaru back only to get a Boxing Jab by Masaru straight to the face. Masaru picks Nobita up only to get pushed before running to the ropes and bounced back to hit three Shoulder Tackles.

Agumon: Here comes Super Cena.

Guilmon: Lame.

Nobita then hits a Suplex before going for the Five Knuckle Shuffle onto Masaru. He then ready for the Attitude Adjustment while Masaru crawls to the corner. Unknown to Nobita, Masaru is wearing a chain on his hand! Masaru looked behind and immidiately his a Knock Out Punch with the chain onto Nobita. He then hits the Five Knuckle Shuffle with chains on his hand onto Nobita before hitting the Attitude Adjustment. He then pins Nobita.

1,2.3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner and...

Before Doraemon even continued, Ash enters the ring and hits a Spear onto Masaru. He then pins Masaru.

1,2,3!

Doraemon: ... your NEW AWF Champion, Ash Ketchum!

Agumon: What the hell? I thought Ash was eliminated!

Guilmon: He's hiding under the ring after eliminating Randy Rand! That's not fair!

As Ash celebrates, No More Words (WWE Jeff Hardy Theme) were played as Takeru rushed to the ring and attacked Ash. The two brawled until the referee stops them. Just then, a beeping sound was heard before Kero appears on the Titantron.

Kero: May I have your attention please? I've just recived an e-mail from the GM. And I quote: At Anime Mania, I've decided that the main event will be Ash Ketchum defending his AWF Championship against Takeru Takaishi in a 1 Hour No DQ Ironman Match! And to make it more better, the loser leaves AWF! In other words, if Ash loses, Pokemon is out of here! But if Takeru loses, Digimon is out of here!

Agumon: Did you hear that? An 1 Hour Long Ironman Match.

Guilmon: But the bad news is if Takeru loses, Digimon are no longer in AWF.

Ash and Takeru then stared at each other as the show came to close.

* * *

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Shizuka (TLC) (Retains AWF Divas Championship)

Giant def. Syaoran, Yamato, Brock and Touma (Championship Screamble Match) (Wins AWF Japanese Championship)

Ash def. Masaru, Nobita, Randy, Dekisugi and Alphonse (6 Man Elimination Match) (Wins AWF Championship)

* * *

Anime Mania Match Cards:

Tag team Gauntlet Match: Tyson and Max vs Allelujah and Tieria vs Edward and Alphonse vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? (AWF Tag Team Championship Match)

14 Divas Battle Royal Match: Haruhi vs Shizuka vs Hikari vs ? vs ? vs Yoshino vs ? vs ? vs Sakura vs Yukina vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? (AWF Divas Championship Match)

1 Hour No DQ Ironman Match/ Losing Anime Leaves AWF: Ash Ketchum vs Takeru Takaishi (AWF Championship Match)

* * *

A/N: Well that's the latest chapter of AWF. Anime Mania is coming soon so watch out for it! Also, make sure you guess who are the new superstars are going to be. Until then, please review.

P.S: Almost forgot. Sorry to TND for using one of his divas (Samus Aran) without permission. I just wanted to add some intensity for Haruhi's title reign.


	45. Chapter 45

Another chapter of AWF is here! One week before Anime Mania, will we see our new chairman? Plus, an anime is making their early debut on AWF! Who are they?

And you might be asking this: Why Yukina instead of Keiko to represent YYH in the Divas Division? I don't know. Maybe Yukina is more excitable to write?

I don't own any anime characters at all.

(Before the show)

A limo appears outside the arena as it enters the backstage parking lot. After parking it, the driver leaves the limo before opening the door for the passenger.

Driver: We're here ma'am.

?: Thank you.

Before the camera even shows the passenger, the video were off.

Ring:

Agumon: Oh come on! We were about to find out who is this new chairman is!

Guilmon: More like Chairwoman because we heard a female voice in that limo.

Agumon: Whoever she is, she might be the new owner.

(Let It Roll by Divide the Day Plays as the intro to AWF. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

Agumon: Welcome everyone to AWF, 1 week away from Anime Mania! I'm Agumon and my partner Guilmon.

Guilmon: We're live in Seoul, South Korea where we shall find out who's the new chairman is!

Agumon: Or you said earlier: Chairwoman.

Doraemon: Ladies and gentleman please welcome your GM for AWF, Nazirul Takashi!

(I'm Coming by Slik the Shocker Plays)

Nazirul: Hello AWF! (Crowd Cheers) Okay. Before I start I want to ask you: Are you ready for next weeks Anime Mania? If you are, give me a 'Hell Yeah!'!

Crowd,Agumon and Guilmon: Hell Yeah!

Nazirul: Good. But before that, there is something that I'm going to reveal tonight: Our chairman!

AGumon: Come on! Who is this chairman?

Guilmon: Or Chairwoman.

Agumon: Are you deaf? The GM said chairman!

Guilmon: But the...

Nazirul: Hold on a minute. I think I saw Agumon and Guilmon arguing about that female voice you guys hear earlier before the show. Now this is a long story. While the superstars and fans are having fun at Beijing and Pyongyang, I had a dicussion with this girl who's a organizer for this tournament called the 'Galaxian Wars'. She then offers me a cashload of money using her grandfather's company called the 'Graude Foundation' which I gladly accepts.

Agumon: Galaxian Wars? Graude Foundation?

Guilmon: I think I know who that is.

Nazirul: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your Chairwoman of AWF, the organizer of the 'Galaxian Wars', Saori Kido!

(WWE Stephanie McMahon Theme Plays) (sorry Saori fans, can't think of another theme for her)

Agumon: Oh my God! A female running this company!

Guilmon: We're doomed!

After Nazirul shakes hands with Saori, he leaves as she went to the ring with a mic.

Agumon: Hold on a sec? Shouldn't our GM place a golden chair for Saori?

Guilmon: I think she didn't mind standing.

Saori: Everyone, welcome to AWF! (Crowd Cheers) Now, since I'm running this show as what that red dinosaur called me 'Chairwoman'...

Guilmon: Hey!

Saori: ... I'm going to make some changes around here. First, I'll be hiring more talents to this company. Some of these new talents had appeared on the promos two weeks ago while others will show their promos tonight. Second, I would like to replace these wrestling ring ropes with chains. Does anyone agree?

Crowd: Yeah!

Agumon: She's crazy! This isn't Galaxian Wars, this is Wrestling!

Guilmon: Plus, I'm sure this is a rated PG-14 show.

Saori: On top of the cake, I'm going to increase the ratings for this show. In other words, Goodbye PG Era! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Yes! No more PG Bullshit! Woohoo!

Guilmon: Now we can curse and bleed all we want! And the best part? No parents complaining about the violance!

_Awesome!_

(I Came To Play by Downstrait Plays as Giant and Suneo appears on stage heading to the ring)

Agumon: Oh great. What do they want?

Guilmon: They have their repective titles. What else do they want?

Giant: Well well well. If it isn't Saori Kido, the organizer of Galaxian Wars. I want to ask you something. Are you an idiot? (Crowd boos) I mean, you're going to replace the ropes with chains? If you didn't know, you just help me expand my title reign more. (crowd boos)

Suneo: He's right. You know how dangerous he is with chains around him.

Saori: Well I've met someone who's more dangerous with chains than you. Second, the way you enter this ring and trash talk to me is a huge disrespect to your Chairwoman.

Giant: You said this is no longer PG, so that means we can do whatever we want to you. Not only because me and Suneo are champions, but also becuase I'm Giant, and I'm...

Saori: A Specter! (Crowd Cheers) (Note: Specters are Hades warriors in the Hades arc.)

Giant: Very funny Saori, very funny.

Giant gets closer to Saori. She tried to slap him, but he grabs her hand. That is until...

_Diamond Dust!_

An small iceblast went towards the ring before Giant, Suneo and Saori managed to avoid it. The blast then headed towards the announcers before they put it off with their fireballs. After that, Cygnus Hyoga and Dragon Shiryu went into the ring and started to beat Suneo and Giant.

Agumon: My God! The Bronze Saints are here!

Guilmon: Come on! Beat them to pieces!

While Hyoga keeps beating up Giant, Suneo managed to hit a Low Blow onto Shiryu. But oh boy he has make a huge mistake when...

_Rozan! Sho Ryu Ha!_

Shiryu uses one of his moves onto Suneo, sending him flying and crashing to the announce table.

Agumon: Oh my God! That move might had killed Suneo!

Guilmon: This isn't wrestling, this is mass murder!

Giant saw what happened and runs away to the remains of the announce tables, checking his friend Suneo.

Saori: Thank you Hyoga and Shiryu. As for you two, for even dare to touch me, I'm going to put your titles on the line against these two saints. If you lose, Shiryu gets the Extreme Title while Hyoga gets the Japanese Title. And since you once said 'You're an expert using chains', I'm going to make this an Inferno Tag Team Match!

Agumon: An Inferno Tag Team Match? This has never been done before!

Guilmon: It's like a Classic Inferno Match. Only it's Tag Team baby!

(Promo)

_Believe in the Heart of the Cards_

_Believe in the Heart of the Cards_

_Believe in... The Heart of the Cards!_

Backstage:

Saori walks at backstage before Hikari and Miyako went towars her.

Miyako: Are you serious? You're the new owner?

Saori: I'm serious.

Hikari and Miyako: Yes! Girl Power! High five!

The two then did a high five as Saori leaves them and went into the GM's office.

Nazirul: Are you okay Mrs. Saori? I'm so sorry about what just happened.

Saori: That's okay. I had already face threats more dangerous than both of them.

Nazirul: Okay then. So why are you here?

Saori: Since Anime Mania is coming, I was wondering, Do you have a Money in the Bank match at the PPV?

Nazirul: A MITB Match at Anime Mania? Never think of it.

Saori: I want you to make a match for that PPV using main characters from their repective series only.

Nazirul: A MITB Match featuring main character only like Nobita, Masaru and one of your saints Pegasus Seiya. Good idea, I'll put the three that I had mentioned plus other characters on that match. And let me guess, you want that match because you want AWF to be brutal right?

Saori: Currect.

Nazirul: Well Anime Mania just got even hotter. Thanks for the suggestion Mrs. Saori.

Saori: You're welcome.

Ring:

Agumon: Man, a MITB Match with the main characters only? This is great!

Guilmon: So far we had Nobita, Masaru, Setsuna, Syaoran, Yusuke and Seiya. But who are the others?

(Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya theme plays)

Doraemon: Ladies and gentlemen please welcome your AWF Divas Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya! (crowd boos)

Agumon: At Anime Mania, Haruhi's going to defend her AWF Championship against 13 other Divas, old and new.

Guilmon: But weeks ago at VGWA, Samus accepted Haruhi's challenge. How will she respond?

Haruhi: At VGWA, Samus Aran accepted my challenge with her pride and dignity on the line. Well guess what sister? I accept your terms under one condition. We shall have our match after the 14 Divas Battle Royal which I will win and show you that I'm the best diva in Cartoon Wrestling History!

Agumon: She's confident.

Guilmon: And cocky.

Haruhi: And to make it interesting, let's make this an I Quit Match! Whoever loses will have their 'I Quit' word recorded in a recording tape and played worldwide to every single Wrestling Promotions ever existed! CWF, CASZ, Animated, VGW, VGWA, AWE, TWE, TCW, all the companies will hear one of us shouting 'I Quit!'. And did I say one of us? What I meant is you. As for the 13 other Divas, you got nothing on me. (crowd boos)

The Titantron the shows Saori on it.

Saori: Listen Haruhi as a Dual Champion in two companies I had respect in your abilities. But let me ask you something, are you even prepared for Anime Mania? Maybe you're not.

Haruhi: Shut up! I'm ready for anything.

Saori: Ready for anything? Well guess what I'm going to put you in a match against one of my Female Saints right now.

Haruhi: Bring it on!

Agumon: Female Saint?

Guilmon: I wonder who is she?

(Pegasus Fantasy Plays)

Doraemon: This match is set for one fall! Introducing Haruhi's opponent, representing the Silver Saints, Eagle Marin! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: Holy crud! That's Eagle Marin, Seiya's tutor in combat!

Guilmon: Haruhi might had her hands full right now.

The match starts with Haruhi laughing at Marin's emotionless mask before Marin kicks her to the gut and runs to the ropes before bouncing back and hits a Swinging Neckbreaker. Marin then picks Haruhi up and slams her to the turnbuckle. She then slams Haruhi's head to the turnbuckle before Haruhi tackles her away only to get a chop onto her chest. She climbs to the turnbuckle and punches Haruhi's head before hitting a Monkey Flip. Haruhi gets up and eats a Dropkick by Marin. She then pins Haruhi.

1,2,... Haruhi kicks out.

Marin picks her up only to get an Uppercut pushing her to the ropes. Haruhi tried to Clothesline Marin out from the ring, but Marin managed to trip Haruhi's legs causing her to land onto the ropes head first. Marin saw it coming and hits a 619 onto Haruhi before attempting to hit a Splash Pin. However, Haruhi blocks Marin with her knees before getting up and hits Marin a Faith Breaker. She climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Melancholy Angel onto Marin as she goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here's your winner, Haruhi Suzumiya!

Agumon: Holy shit! She beat a Silver Saint!

Guilmon: In AWF, everyone are equal in power.

Just then, another promo appears on the Titantron recealing a cute Ballerina doll hold by a dark figure's hand. She then rips the dolls head before telling everyone that 'Cross Academy is coming to you' in a creepy voice.

Agumon: Are we going to see the Anime version of Kharma aka Awesome Kong in AWF?

Guilmon: Not sure. I think the place 'Cross Academy' might lead us to something.

Backstage:

We can see Nobita and Dekisugi talking to each other.

Dekisugi: Are you okay in your VGWA debut?

Nobita: I'm fine. Just learned a lesson there: Never perform a Super Cena.

Dekisugi: I told you so.

Just then Shizuka went towards them.

Shizuka: Guys!

Nobita: Hey there Shizuka-chan. What wrong?

Shizuka: I'm going to VGW!

Nobita: First Dekisugi then me now you? I think the Clash of the Titans has spread our anime worldwide!

Dekisugi: You're right. If it wasn't for the Clash, no one would even bother to know about us.

?: Well well well.

Giant and Suneo appears.

Nobita: Would you look at that, two guys who bullied me before we joined AWF now looks nothing but a punching bag for the Bronze Saints.

Giant: Shut your mouth loser and look at our titles.

Suneo: We have titles while you don't. So that makes you a loser.

Dekisugi: Does a loser goes to Animated and beat Daniel Wiliams at the Clash of the Titans?

Nobita: Or fight 10 guys and 1 girl in a Battle Royal for a Toon championship title and gets signed to VGWA?

Shizuka: Or become another Diva who gains the Toon Hardcore Champion and gets offered to VGW?

All thee of them: No!

Giant were pissed and pushed Nobita to the wall before pressing his face onto it. Dekisugi tried to help, but Suneo hits him with the Extreme Title Belt. After they throw Nobita and Dekisugi onto the wall, a Bronze Saint wearing the Andromeda Cloth arrives to help them before Giant and Suneo runs away.

Andromeda Saint: Someone call the medics!

The medics arrived to assist Nobita and Dekisugi to recovery.

Shizuka: Thanks for the help. Who are you anyway?

Shun: Andromeda Shun, one of the Bronze Saints of Athena. Now will you excuse me? I need to go somewhere else.

Shun then leaves Shizuka as she went along with the medics to the medical room.

(Commercial Break)

(Promo)

Inside a gym, there's a lone bench. On that bench, there is an uncleared picture on 7 students with the word 'Special A' written in red on the picture.

Ring:

Agumon: Ladies and gentlemen I have recived words that tonight's main event will be a Tag Team Match between the Celetrial Being and, you won't going to believe this, but Ash Ketchum and Takeru Takaishi!

Guilmon: Our GM or Chairwoman might be drunk or something. Why on earth would two rivals who despise each other teams up tonight?

Agumon: Well Ladies and Gentlemen next week is the Grand Dojo of all Animes, Anime Mania live in the Land of the Rising Sun itself, Tokyo, Japan!

Guilmon: Well let's see the updated cards shall we?

Agumon: The first match will be Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the Tag Team Titles.

Guilmon: So far we have Edward and Alphonse Elric, Tyson Graiger and Max Tate, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde, Kaho Mizuki and Eriol Hiragizawa, Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, and of course the latest addition to the Tag Team Division, Bronze Saints Andromeda Shun and Phoenix Ikki!

Agumon: But who are the other Tag Teams?

Guilmon: I don't know. But one thing for sure, the number of our Tag Teams has reached double digits!

Agumon: Then the 14 Divas Battle Royal for the AWF Divas Championship.

Guilmon: Haruhi Suzumiya defending her title against 13 other Divas before defending it again against Samus Aran from VGWA if she still had the title!

Agumon: Tell me Guilmon, who are Haruhi's opponents on the Battle Royal again?

Guilmon: Aside from the newbies, we had Shizuka Minamoto, Hikari Yagami, Yoshino Fujieda, Sakura Kinomoto and Yukina.

Agumon: Then two titles are on the line. Suneo and Giant defending their repective Extreme and Japanese titles in a Dual Thrones Match against Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga!

Guilmon: Those two had the guts to confront Saori. But can they confront the two Bronze Saints, espacially when their match will be a first ever Inferno Tag Team Match.

Agumon: Then, by order by Saori herself, a 13 Man Money in the Bank Match featuring the main characters only!

Guilmon: Nobita Nobi, Masaru Daimon, Syaoran Li, Setsuna F Seiei, Yusuke Urameshi, Pegasus Seiya and the other 7. All had one objective for this match, win the briefcase that can grant you a title shot anytime you want!

Agumon: And our MAIN EVENT! Ash Ketchum defending his AWF Championship title against AWF Anime Rumble Winner Takeru Takaishi in an One Hour No DQ Ironman Match!

Guilmon: The epic battle between Digimon and Pokemon will happen at Anime Mania where the loser leaves AWF for good!

Agumon: Written in the Stars by Tinie Tempah is the official theme for Anime Mania

Guilmon: Sponsored by Bandai, Square Enix and Nintendo! We're coming home next week Nippon!

Backstage:

We can see Edward thinking of something with Alphonse looking at him.

Alphonse: What wrong nii-san?

Edward: This is a problem. Winry just called me that she won't be able to wrestle since she's busy fixing automails at Rush Valley.

Alphonse: So?

Edward: So we have to find another girl to represent us in the Divas Division. But who?

Alphonse: What about...

Edward: Not Riza.

Alphonse: What...

Edward: Or Oliver.

Alphonse: (raises hand)

Edward: Or our teacher.

Alphonse: ...

?: Hiya guys!

The Elrics were surprise to see the person in front of them.

Alphonse: Ling? What are you doing here?

Edward: If you're hungry for Slim Jims, I'm not spending a Cent.

Ling: No. I just wanted to tell you that I've been signed to AWF!

Elrics: What?

Ling: Yep. Alongside me is Lan Fan.

Edward: Hang on. Did you say Lan Fan is with you?

Ling: Yeah. Why would you ask?

Edward: That's it! Ling, I want you to do this.

Edward whispers something to Ling as the camera then switches to Takeru's locker room. Inside, he is ready for tonights main event. Then Ash enters the locker room.

Takeru: If you're going to beat me up backstage, be my guest.

Ash: I'm not that stupid to beat you up here. All I wanted is to beat you at Anime Mania, not here. And I can't believe that I have to team up with you tonight.

Takeru: What can I do? Chairwoman's orders.

Ash: Fine. But that doesn't mean Im doing all the fight for you.

Takeru: Don't expect the same thing from me either.

Ash then leaves Takeru as he went to the ring.

Ring:

(Metalingus by Alter Bridge Plays)

Doraemon: This is a Tag Team Match set for one fall! Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' AWF Champion, Ash Ketchum! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: There's that bastard who wrecked people's dreams two weeks ago.

Guilmon: And tonight he has to team up with his next victim Takeru.

(No More Words Plays)

Doraemon: And his Tag Team Partner, from Odaiba, Japan, Takeru Takaishi! (Crowd Cheers)

Agumon: There he is, Digimon's last line of defence at Anime Mania.

Guilmon: I hope he wins. If not, we're done.

(End of Days Plays)

Doraemon: And their opponents, representing the Celestrial Being, accompanied by Setsuna F Seiei and Lockon Stratos, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde! (Crowd Boos)

Agumon: I don't think they're suitable as the Corre of AWF.

Guilmon: If it wasn't for their justice believes, they would be AWF's version of the New Nexus.

Just then, GM Nazirul appeared on the Titantron.

Nazirul: Okay. Someone please shoot a pepper spray at me because I see 4 Celestrial Being members instead on 2. So right now, this is a 4 on 2 Handicap Match!

Agumon: What?

Guilmon: Our GM's trying to injure his own Anime Mania Main Eventers. What is he thinking?

Ash and Tieria starts first with the two circles the ring before locking each other's arms. Tieria managed to gain control and throws Ash onto the Celetrial Being's corner. After hitting a Shoulder Tackle onto Ash, Tieria tags himself to Lockon. The two throws Ash onto the ropes as Ash bounced back from the ropes and gets caught by Tieria who lifts him and slams him onto Lockon's knee. Lockon drags Ash onto the turnbuckle, but Ash managed to push Lockon using his other leg and tags himself to Takeru. Lockon tried to hit a Clothesline onto Takeru, but he catches Lockon's arm and slams it onto the ropes before hitting a Bulldog. Allelujah tried to hit a Clothesline onto Takeru but he avoided it and attempts to hit the Twist of Fate, but Setsuna hits the Clothesline from Hell onto Takeru instead. Lockon then pins Takeru.

1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Lockon drags Takeru onto the CB's corner as he tied both of his legs on the ring post. After Lockon tags himself to Allelujah, the two proceeded to kick Takeru's back multiple times before Allelujah tags himself to Setsuna. Setsuna went to the ring floor and releases Takeru's tied legs before pulling it, causing Takeru to have his nudes slamed onto the ring post.

Agumon: Setsuna just destroyed Takeru's reproducing system.

Guilmon: There goes his dream to marry Hikari.

Agumon: I'm just kidding okay?

Setsuna enters the ring and tags himself to Tieria as he hits a Leg Drop onto Takeru. He drags Takeru to the middle of the ring before hitting an Elbow Drop. He then picks Takeru and ready for a Double Handed Chokeslam. Takeru however managed to tackle Tieria before hitting a surprise DDT. While Tieria managed to crawl himself and tags to Setsuna, Takeru tried to tag Ash, but Ash walks away from him.

Agumon: What the hell? Traitor!

Guilmon: Don't even think of mising Digimon and Pokemon next time Mr. GM.

Takeru barely managed to get up and recived a Clothesline from Hell by Setsuna. He then pins Takeru.

1,2,3!

Doraemon: Here are your winners, the Celestrial Being!

Takeru rolls away from the ring, but Ash picks him up and throws him into the ring. The Celetrial Being then surounds Takeru before beating him up. Tieria picks Takeru up and hits a Powerbomb which is similar to Mason Ryan of the New Nexus. Lockon and Allelujah holds Takeru weaken body up before Setsuna hits another Cothesline from Hell. As the Celetrial Being watches Takeru struggling to get up, Ash enters the ring and awaits for the Spear. That is until...

_Pegasus! Ryu Sei Ken!_

Ash and the Celetrial Being were blown away outside the ring with a strong force. Then a Bronze Saint rushed to rescue Takeru. It was Pegasus Seiya.

Agumon: Oh my God! Seiya just took out an entire group on Gundam Meisters with one punch!

Guilmon: Who need Goku when you can have Seiya instead.

Ash saw Seiya coming and ran away from him as Seiya followed persuit. As the ring in empty, Hikari rushed to the ring and checks on Takeru. Then a familiar face appears.

AGumon: Oh no.

Guilmon: Daisuke Motomiya? I thought he left AWF months ago?

Daisuke enters the ring and stares at Hikari. He then tried to lift Takeru, but Hikari didn't allow him to do so. Daisuke grabs Hikari's hand and takes her away from Takeru. He then take out a handcuff and handcuffs Hikari's hand on a ring post, unallowing her to move into the ring. Daisuke enters the ring as Takeru begs to Daisuke to stop attacking him and Hikari. However, Daisuke ignored him and he hits a Batista Bomb onto Takeru. Just then, a bust of large flame blasted on stage before a sound of a phoenix was heard.

Agumon: That's voice. Could it be?

Guilmon: Yes he is.

The arena turned red and flames continued to bust on stage. Then a figure appears and walks to the ring slowly. Before his enters, he releases a large amount of Cosmo from his Phoenix Cloth which eventually snaps the handcuff into two, releasing Hikari's hand. After entering the ring, the figure removed his mask, revealing himself as...

Agumon: The man who survived Hell itself...

Guilmon: PHOENIX IKKI!

As the arena turned back to normal, the crowd continued to chant Ikki's name as Ikki stares at Daisuke. Daisuke pushed Ikki before Ikki punches him straight onto Agumon, burning the ring rope that seperates them. The punch also caused the announcers table to be in flames.

Guilmon: Oh My Fucking Son of A God! Ikki has make a statement here tonight! And what a hell of a statement he just gave!

As Hikari checks on Takeru and calls for medic while the crew were putting off the flames, Ikki leaves the ring as the show came to close.

Match Results:

Haruhi def. Eagle Marin

Celestrial Being def. Ash and Takeru

Cards for Anime Mania:

Tag Team Turmoil Match: Tyson and Max(C) vs Edward and Alphonse vs Allelujah and Tieria vs Shun and Ikki vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs ? and ? vs Eriol and Kaho vs Kyon and Itsuki vs ? and ? vs ? and ? ( Tag Team Title Match)

14 Divas Battle Royal: Haruhi (C) vs Shizuka vs Hikari vs ? vs ? vs Yoshino vs ? vs ? vs Sakura vs Yukina vs ? vs ? vs ? vs ? (Divas Championship Match)

I Quit Match: Haruhi (AWF) vs Samus (VGWA) (Interpromotional Match for the VGWA Championship?)

Inferno Tag Team Match: Suneo (C) and Giant (C) vs Shiryu and Hyoga (Extreme and Japanese Championship Match)

Money in the Bank Ladder Match: Nobita vs Daisuke vs ? vs ? vs Masaru vs Setsuna vs ? vs Syaoran vs Yusuke vs ? vs Seiya vs ? vs ?

Ironman Match: Ash (C) vs Takeru (AWF Championship Match)

(C)= Current Champion(s)

There you have it, the last chapter before Anime Mania. I've been felling terrible to write this chapter since I never used the Saint Seiya characters in Fanfiction. But I'm glad this is over.

I will upload Anime Mania this weekend before the school reopens to torture my free time. Until then, please review and see you at Anime Mania!


	46. Anime Mania PPV

Finally! Anime Mania have arrived! Before we start, here are the review replies:

To toonwriter: Yeah. My country has a two week holiday every middle of the year. And don't worry about the negative review that you just gave me. I deserve it. Can't bounce off the chains? Maybe I should use rubberbands instead lol.

To TND: TV-14? Wow. I have no knowledge about your country's TV Rating System. And wait? You know about Saint Seiya? Awesome man!

To JeanKazuhiza: Well not that extreme since this isn't ECW. Plus, I only watched a few matches during the Attitude Era so I don't know how extreme would AWF be without the PG Rating.

Final Disclaimer: Doraemon belongs to the late Fujio F Fujiko, Digimon 02, Tamers, Frontier and Savers belongs to Toei, Fullmetal Alchemist belongs to Hiromu Arakawa, Neon Genesis Evangelion belongs to Hideaki Anno, Cardcaptor Sakura belongd to CLAMP, Yu Yu Hakusho belongs to Yashiro Togashi, Saint Seiya belongs to Masami Kurumada, etc. (Good God I'm a nerd -_-)

(Writen in the Stars by Tinie Tempah Plays as the intro to AWF Anime Mania. Fireworks goes off on top of the Titantron)

"Welcome everyone to the Grand Dojo of Animes, Anime Mania! I'm Agumon and this are my partners Guilmon and our new partner Veemon." Agumon said.

"Hi guys!" Veemon cheered.

"We're live in Tokyo, Japan! And tonight, what a loaded card we had for tonight!" Guilmon announced.

"Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to Anime Mania!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers. "This is a Tag Team Gauntlet Match for the AWF Tag Team Championship!" he continued as 'New Foundation' by Jim Johnston plays.

"Introducing tag team Number 1, they are the current AWF Tag Team Champions, Takao Kinomiya (A/N: Thanks Wikipedia!) and Max Tate, the Bladebreakers!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"This is unfortunate for the Bladebreakers. They started off first." Agumon said.

"I hope they get an easy start." Veemon prayed. Just then, 'Are You Ready?' were heard in the arena as the theme continued to pump up.

_Break It Down!_

(D-Generation X Theme Plays)

"Introducing team Number 2, accompanied by Hikari Horaki, the team of Toji Suzuhara and Kensuke Aida, Neon Generation X!" Doraemon announced as the crowd went wild.

"Holy shit! Our own DX!" Agumon were surprised.

"Will they play Strip Poker just like the old days of DX?" Veemon asked.

"With Class Rep Hikari around, hell no." Guilmon answered. Back at the ring, after completing the DX Enterance, Toji gets a mic from one of the staffs.

"Before we start we wanted to ask you something. Are you ready?" Toji asked as everyone cheered. "No no no! I said, Are You Ready?" he asked again with louder cheers from the fans. For the thousands who watching in this arena, milions who are watching this worldwide, and billions who survived Second Impact, this is for you." He continued as he and Kensuke are about to perform DX's final move. "ooooooooooooooooo Let's get ready to suck it!" Toji ended with the crowd chanting 'Suck It!' alongside him and Kensuke.

The match starts with Kensuke and Max starts off first as they locked arms with Max winning it by pushing him to the chains and throws him onto the shains on the other side. After crashing onto the chains, Max didn't bounced off the chains. Instead, his back absorbs the impact from the chains.

"I told you this 'Replace ropes with chains' was a bad idea!" Agumon complainted.

"Ropes or Chains, this isn't Galaxian Wars." Guilmon added.

Kensuke tried to pick Max up, but Max catches Kensuke's head and slams it onto the chains multiple times before the referee stops him. While the referee were distracted, Takao enters the ring and stomps Kensuke onto the stomach. As Takao managed to get back outside the ring without getting caught, Max puts Kensuke's head onto the lower chains before tagging himself to Takao. Takao went to the ring floor and pushed Kensuke's head onto the chains, causing his head to bounce off the chains as he coughed. Takao went to the ring side and hits an Elbow Drop though the chains onto Kensuke before pinning him.

1,2,... Kensuke kicks out!

Takao tags himself to Max as he puts Kensuke onto a sitting position before kicking him onto his back while Max hits a Leg Drop from the top turnbuckle. He then puts Kensuke into a Headlock but he managed to push Max away before the two collided onto their repective Clotheslines at the same time. Kensuke tried to tag onto Toji, but Max picks him up and tags himself to Takao before the duo hits the Hart Attack onto Kensuke. He then puts Kensuke onto the Sharpshooter, but he managed to grab the chains as the referee stops Takao. Max tried to take advantage by kicking Kensuke's head but he managed to avoid the kick. Takao attempts to hit a Baseball Slide onto Kensuke, but instead, Kensuke avoided the Slide, causing Takao to fell onto the ring floor. Fortunately, Takao grabs the chains to avoid falling as Kensuke tags himself to Toji. Takao tried to hit a Crossbody from the top chain only to get catched by Toji before he hits a Backbreaker. He then hits Takao with the Famekisser (Think of Billy Gunn) before tackling Max off the ring for safety measures. He then pins Takao.

1,2,3!

"Takao and Max has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"The tag champs are out! I can't believe it!" Agumon said.

"Now we have new champions. But there are still more to come." Veemon reminded to everyone as 'Special Days' by Yuko Goto Plays.

"Introducing team Number 3, accompanied by Megumi Yamamoto, the team of Jun Yamamoto and Ryuu Tsuji, team Special A!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Special A? You mean the group with 7 high graded students in Hakusen Private Academy?" Agumon asked.

"That's the one." Veemon answered.

"I hope Megumi didn't sing tonight." Guilmon said.

Ryuu and Toji starts first as Ryuu tags himself to Jun. Toji tried to hit a Clothesline onto Jun but he dodges the punch before kicking Toji multiple times to his leg. Jun went behind Toji and hits a Bulldog onto him before going for the pin. But Toji easily kicks out as Jun picks him up and tried to nail a high kick him to the head. However, Toji catches Jun's legs before countering that move with a Spinning Roundhouse Kick. He then tags himself onto Ryuu before Toji tackles Jun's leg. However, he didn't realise that Ryuu is the legal man as Ryuu kicks him to the back. Ryuu tags to Jun as he's ready to slams him body onto Toji. However, Toji blocks Jun with two knees as Jun rolls far away from his corner. Jun and Toji managed to tag to their repective partners as Ryuu tried to hit a Big Boot onto Kensuke but he catches Ryuu's leg and hits an Elbow Smash onto Ryuu's leg. Kensuke then hits a Pumphandle Drop (Think of Road Dogg) onto Ryuu before going for the pin.

1,2,3!

"Jun and Ryuu has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced as 'Somebodies Gotta Get It' by Three Days Mafia (Mark Henry's Theme) were played.

"Introducing team Number 4, from Shibuya, Japan, Junpei Shibayama and Tomoki Himi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions possibily like this:

'Tomoki! You looked kawaii desu!1!111!'

'Fuck you Junpei for not been a bishounen! We want our 'smexy' Kouji!'

"Oh God the fangirls. Make them stop please." Agumon complainted.

"Can't do anything because I'm just an announcer." Veemon said.

"I hope this song doesn't have anything to do with Junpei's stomach." Guilmon said.

Tomoki and Kensuke starts first as Tomoki slided himself under Kensuke before pushed Kensuke with both of his legs, sending Kensuke crashing onto the chains. Tomoki then charged onto Kensuke as he is expecting to throw Tomoki out of the ring with his shoulder. However he waswrong as Tomoki went to the ring floor before climbing to the ring side and hits a kick onto Kensuke's knee, causing his balance to decrease. Tomoki then climbs to the top of the chain and hits a Enzuigiri onto Kensuke, sending him onto the ring floor. As Kensuke gets up, Tomoki hits a Crossbody onto Kensuke while they didn't realised that the referee has counted to 5 due to being outside the ring. Toji tried to assist Kensuke into the ring, but Junpei hits a strong push onto Toji, unallowing him to help Kensuke. As the count went to 7, Tomoki rolls himself through Kensuke before tackling his leg and enters the ring. Kensuke tried to enter the ring, but the referee stops the count.

"Toji and Kensuke has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"Those two had outsmarted Neon Generation X!" Agumon cheered.

"Now this is what I call 'Brains and Brawn'." Veemon added.

"More like 'Cute and Ugly'." Guilmon added as well.

"Wait? Are you calling Junpei ugly?" Agumon asked as WWE John Morrison Theme were played.

"Introducing team Number 5, from Shinjuku, Japan, the team of Hirokazu Shiota and Kenta Kitagawa!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed cheers while Hirokazu and Kenta went slow motion.

"They are copying John Morrison and The Miz!" Agumon said.

"Morrison and Miz has been former Tag Champs plus hosted a Internet Show called The Dirt Sheet before spliting up." Veemon explained.

"Now is their turn to shine." Guilmon said.

Kenta and Tomoki starts first as the two went on circles before Tomoki slides himself under Kenta before trying to kick him but Kenta catches Tomoki's leg and picks his other legs before hitting a Double Legdrop (Think of Jeff Hardy's Double Legdrop). He then placed Tomoki into his corner before tagging himself to Hirokazu. Hirokazu went to the middle of the ring before hitting a Baseball Slide onto Tomoki. He then tags himself to Kenta as Kenta puts Tomoki onto the top turnbuckle before Hirokazu hits an Enzuigiri onto him. Kenta climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready to hit a Suplex from the top turnbuckle. However, Tomoki counters with a surprise Spinning DDT from the top turnbuckle, causing both of them to hit the mat hard. Tomoki quickly crawl to his corner and tags himself to Junpei while Kenta tags himself to Hirokazu. Junpei tried to tackle Hirokazu, but he managed to jump away from Junpei before kicking him to the gut and dropkicks him down. He then quickly climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for the Star Shift Pain, but Junpei pulled Hirokazu down to the mat before hitting a Big Splash. He then pins Hirokazu.

1,2,... Kenta stops the count.

Tomoki, from the top turnbuckle, dives himself onto Kenta's head before throwing him out of the ring with a Huraricana. Hirokazu then hits a Big Boot onto Tomoki before looking behind and gets the World Strongest Slam by Junpei. He then pins Hirokazu.

1,2,3!

"Hirokazu and Kenta has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced as WWE Brian Kendrick and Paul London's Theme were played.

"Introducing team Number 6, from Tomoeda, Japan, Eriol Hiragizawa and Kaho Mizuki!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions to the one of the canon gay couples in Cardcaptor Sakura. After entering the ring, they climbed the top turnbuckles and do a backflip before hitting a Double Roundhouse Kick onto Junpei by surprise.

Eriol and Junpei starts first with Eriol stomping Junpei until the referee stops him. He then hits a Moonsault onto Junpei before pinning him, but Junpei easily kicks out. As Junpei were in a crawling position, Eriol hits a Double Legstomp onto him before tagging to Kaho. The two throws Junpei onto the chains before hitting a Double Dropkick sending Junpei back crashing to the chains. Kaho then hits a Roll Up Pin onto Junpei.

1,2,... Junpei kicks out.

Kaho hits a Baseball Slide onto Junpei's shoulder before tagging himself to Eriol. Eriol climbs to the top turnbuckle and dives himself onto Junpei's head, ready for a Huraricana Pin. However, Junpei slams Eriol onto the mat instead before tagging himself to Tomoki. Tomoki tried to stop Eriol from making a tag, but it's too late as Eriol tags himself to Kaho. Kaho hits a Vertical Suplex onto Tomoki before going to the other corner and tackles Junpei out from the ring. Tomoki charged onto Eriol but he managed to dodge him, casuing Tomoki to crash onto the turnbuckle. Eriol then hits the Slice Bread No.2 (Brian Kendrick's Finisher) onto Tomoki while Kaho went to the top of the chains and hits a Double Kneedrop onto Junpei. Eriol then pins Junpei.

1,2,3!

"Junpei and Tomoki has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced as 'Pegasus Fantasy' were played.

"Introducing team Number 7, representing the Bronze Saints of Athena, the team of Phoenix Ikki and Andromeda Shun!" Doraemon announced as the two gets cheers mostly for Shun. (Note: Shun didn't wear his cloth since his cloth are equiped with the Andromeda chains from the beginning)

"Can you believe this? How on earth they are brothers? I mean look at Shun, he's nothing like Ikki!" Agumon ranted.

"If you didn't believe it, so as us all." Veemon said.

"Well last week Ikki make a statement by blowing Daisuke with just a punch. What kind of statement would he do now?" Guilmon asked.

Shun, despite being worried, starts first with Eriol. Shun went to the corner asking for his brother to tag him. However, Ikki refuses.

"What a coward! He's asking his brother to tag him!" Agumon complainted.

"That's the true nature of Shun. Despite being a saint, he doesn't like pointless fighting." Veemon said.

While Shun keeps begging for Ikki to tag him, Eriol hits a running Dropkick from behind onto Shun, smashing him onto the turnbuckle before doing it again. Eriol then yelled at Ikki before kicking Shun onto the chest and drags him onto his corner. Eriol tags himself to Kaho as the two pressed Shun's chest using their legs until the referee stops them. Kaho then hits a Baseball Slide onto Shun before pinning him.

1,2,... Shun kicks out.

Kaho picks Shun up but Shun managed to push Kaho away before trying to hit a Clothesline onto Kaho. Kaho however managed to dodge it before he hits a Swinging Neckbreaker onto Shun. Shun managed to get up, but Kaho slide tackles Shun's leg, causing him to fell down to the mat. Kaho then climbs to the top turnbuckle, ready for a 450 Splash, but Shun blocks it with his knee. Shun then tags himself onto Ikki before hiting a Clothesline from Hell onto Kaho, knocking him down hard. He then gives a frightening stare onto Eriol which caused him to get shocked and fell onto the ring floor while Ikki pins Kaho.

1,2,3!

"Kaho and Eriol has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"Holy shit! Ikki knocks Eriol down with just a stare to his eye!" Agumon said.

"When someone who survived Hell stares at you, you are sure to get shocked." Veemon added as SOS (WWE Kofi Kingston Theme) were played.

"Introucing team Number 8, the team of Kyon and Itsuki Koizumi, the SOS Brigade!" Doraemon announced as they got cheered by the fans.

"I hope they're using this song with their free will instead of Haruhi's order." Agumon said.

"Knowing the Brigade, I'm sure Haruhi forced them to use this theme." Veemon added.

Itsuki and Ikki starts first, however Itsuki started to argue with Kyon on who should fight Ikki. Itsuki asks Kyon to tag him, but Kyon refuses. Ikki, bored as hell, grabs Itsuki's shirt and slams him onto the turnbuckle. He then Headbutts Itsuki multiple times before tagging to Shun. Ikki Irish Whips Itsuki onto the turnbuckle as Shun crashes his body onto Itsuki. Shun then picks Itsuki up only to get a Stunner. Itsuki, seeing Shun at the turnbuckle, is ready for the Elijah Express. But Shun managed to catch Itsuki before slamming him to the mat with a Double Handed Chokeslam. Shun then ended the match early with the Andromeda Lock (Master Lock, Chris Masters Finisher).

"Kyon and Itsuki has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"What a loser! He didn't even tag to his partner!" Agumon said.

"While his partner didn't want to offer a tag at all!" Veemon added.

"Of course Kyon didn't want to offer a tag to Itsuki. I mean if he enters the ring, he's dead in the hands of Ikki." Guilmon said as Born to Win by Mutiny Within (WWE Evan Bourne Theme) were played.

"Introducing team Number 9, from Resembool, Ametris, Edward and Alphonse, the Elric Brothers!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"One of the most greatest Tag Teams in Cartoon Wrestling are here!" Agumon cheered.

"The question is, can they survive the wrath of the saints? Espacially the saint with the name Ikki?" Veemon asked.

"Let's remeber that the Elrics survived the wrath of Truth, which is quite impressive just like how Ikki survived Hell." Guilmon said.

Edward and Shun starts first as Edward started to hit multiple kicks onto Shun's knee, causing him to fell on one knee. Edward saw it coming and hits a Bulldog onto Shun before tagging himself to Alphonse. They lift Shun up and kicks him to the gut before the two trying to hit a Double Clothesline. However, Shun catches the Elrics and slams them onto the chains before tagging onto Ikki. Ikki attempts for the Clothesline from Hell onto Alphonse, but he dodges it and hits a Huraricana DDT onto Ikki instead. He then pins Ikki.

1,... Ikki kicks out.

Alphonse tags himself to Edward as Alphonse hits a Leg Drop onto Ikki while Edward hits an Elbow Drop onto him. Edward then sets in position for the Automail Kick (Trouble in Paradise) and strikes it, but Ikki catches Edward's leg before hitting an Elbow Smash onto it. Ikki went for the Clothesline from Hell onto Edward, but he counters with the Equalvent Exchange (Book End, Booker T's Second Finisher) before tagging himself to Alphonse. Alphonse climbs to the top turnbuckle and ready for the Star Shooting Press (or Airbourne, whichever you prefer). He performs it onto Ikki, but Ikki rolls away as Alphonse managed to land safely on his two feet. As he looked behind, he eats a Clothesline from Hell by Ikki before pinning him. He saw Edward coming to hit an Elbow Drop as he breaks up his own pin and rolls away, causing Edward to hit his Elbow Drop onto his own young brother instead. Ikki then Clotheslines Edward out of the ring before pinning Al again.

1,2,3!

"Edward and Alphonse has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"Oh man, those saints had just eliminated the Elrics!" Agumon said.

"At least they managed to stood up and face Ikki like real mens." Veemon said as End of Days (V4) (WWE The CORRE Theme) were played.

"Introducing team Number 9, accompanied by Lockon Stratos, representing the Celestrial Being, Allelujah Haptism and Tieria Erde!" Doraemon announced as they came with a chorus of boos.

"The CORRE of AWF are here!" Agumon said.

"CORRE or NEXUS, I don't think any of them can take down Ikki." Guilmon said.

Allelujah and Ikki starts first as Allelujah pushed Ikki down before hitting a flurry of ground punches onto him until the referee stops him. Ikki gets up only to get a Lariat by Allelujah before dodging Ikki's Clothesline and hits a Dropkick, sending Ikki slamed onto the turnbuckle. He then hits a Running Headbutt onto Ikki before hitting a Two Handed Bulldog. He then pins Ikki.

1,2,... Ikki kicks out.

Allelujah tags himself to Tieria as he placed his foot onto Ikki's chest before adding pressure onto Ikki's chest by pressing it. He picks Ikki up and slams him onto the chains before tagging himself to Allelujah. Tieria pressed Ikki's head on the chains before Allelujah hits a Dropkick onto Ikki's head, casuing his head to bounce off the chains. Allelujah tried to pick Ikki up, but Ikki hits an Uppercut onto Allelujah before tagging himself to Shun. Shun then tackles Allelujah before hitting a Hip Toss. Shun tried to grab Allelujah, but Allelujah hit an Eye Rake onto Shun before tagging himself to Tieria. Shun looked behind and gets a Big Boot by Tieria before he hits a Double Handed Chokeslam onto Shun. As he went for the pin, Ikki tried to stop the count, but Lockon pulls his leg off the ring without the referee's notice.

1,2,3!

"Ikki and Shun has been eliminated!" Doraemon announced.

"What the? Lockon just screwed the Bronze Saints!" Agumon complainted.

"One more tag team to go. Who are they?" Veemon asked as 'New Foundation' by Jim Johnston were played.

"Introducing the final team, accompanied by Tohru Honda, the team of Kyo and Yuki Sohma, the Sohma Dynasty!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheered.

"All right it's Fruits Basket time!" Agumon said.

"What I didn't get it is why would they call theirselves the 'Sohma Dynasty'? I mean, Tohru isn't a member of the Sohma!" Guilmon complainted.

"Just like the Hart Dynasty where Tyson Kidd isn't a member of the Hart Family, but his team is still called the 'Hart Dynasty'." Veemon replied.

Kyo and Tieria starts first as they goes around the ring before Kyo throwing a kick onto Tieria. Tieria managed to block his kick before Kyo kicks him onto his lower body. He then Dropkicks Tieria onto the chains head first. He then tags himself to Yuki as the two lifts Tieria up and hits a Double Suplex onto Tieria. Yuki then tags himself back to Kyo as he tried to hit a Flying Clothesline onto Tieria. But Tieria ctaches Kyo by choking him and pressed him on the chains. Tieria rips Kyo's shirt off and slaps him onto the chest. Tieria then puts his leg onto Kyo's chest before pressing it. He then pins Kyo.

1,2,... Kyo kicks out.

Tieria picks Kyo hits and slams him onto the turnbuckle before tagging himself to Allelujah. While Allelujah went to the other corner, Tieria slaps Kyo in the chest again. Allelujah then headed straight onto Kyo, but Kyo managed to walk away from the turnbuckle, causing Allelujah to crash his body onto the turnbuckle. Kyo then tags himself to Yuki as Allelujah, without Yuki's notice, tags himself to Tieria. Yuki hits a Saito Suplex (DH Smith's Finisher) onto Allelujah before tagging himself to Kyo. The two then hits the Hart Attack onto Allelujah. Before Kyo even tried to hit the Sharpshooter onto Allelujah, Tieria Big Boots Kyo before Lockon, without the referee's notice, pulled Yuki off the ring. Tieria then hits a Two Handed Chokeslam onto Kyo as he goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

"Here are your winners and the NEW AWF Tag Team Champions, The Celetrial Being!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"They're cheaters! They used Lockon to screw the Bronze Saints and the Sohma Dynasty!" Agumon complainted.

"That's how they roll Agumon. So shut it!" Veemon said.

"Well up next, Divas!" Guilmon cheered.

(Commercial Break)

Backstage, we can see Tailmon with her guest so tonight.

"Tailmon's here and my guest right now is the AWF Divas Champion herself, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Tailmon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. "Haruhi tonight you're defeding your title against 13 other Divas old and new. And if you win, you have to defend it again against Samus Aran from VGWA. How do you feel?" she continued.

"How do I feel? Fearless. Why? Because I'm in the Grand Dojo of Anime itself, Anime Mania! Here tonight I will prove to everyone around the world that I'm the best Diva in Cartoon Wrestling History by not only beating up 13 other Divas, but also defeat Samus Aran from VGWA. If you think that's impossible, well you're wrong, dead wrong." Haruhi replied as she leaves Tailmon.

At the ring, Doraemon is in the ring. "This is a 14 Divas Battle Royal for the AWF Divas Championship!" Doraemon announced as WWE Eve Torres Theme were played.

"Introducing first, from Nerima, Japan, Shizuka Minamoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives cheers to her.

"This Shizuka girl is no pushover." Agumon said.

"Maybe in Doraemon you see her as a gentle and kind girl who loves taking showers more than once a day." Veemon said.

"But here in AWF, she's tough as nails." Guilmon continued for Veemon as Hikari by Utada Hikaru were played.

"Next, from Odaiba, Japan, she is the Digidestined of Light, Hikari Yagami!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Our GM's favorite diva is ready to get her title back." Agumon said.

"But with Daisuke attacking Takeru last week, would she get distracted from this match?" Veemon asked.

"I think so." Guilmon said as The Biggest Dreamer by Kouji Wada were played. (A/N: Can't think of a theme for Ruki. Sorry guys)

"Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Ruki Makino!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"The redhead of Digimon Tamers is here to dominate!" Agumon cheered.

"I don't know. There's 13 other divas who wanted to steal the spotight as well." Veemon said.

"With her harsh attitude, she will dominate. Hear me? Dominate!" Guilmon yelled as 'Fire!' by Kouji Wada were played. (A/N: can't think one as well)

"Next, from Italy, residing in Shibuya, Japan, the Spirit Warrior of the Wind, Izumi Orimoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"The lone girl of the Frontier Kids are here as well!" Agumon cheered.

"I wonder if her status as an Italian-Japanese affect her social status." Veemon asked.

"Either she ignores the other divas, or the divas ignores her." Guilmon replied to Veemon as 'Hirari' by Kouji Wada were played. (A/N: Can't think too)

"Next, representing DATS, Yoshino Fujieda!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"So far she is the oldest Diva in AWF." Agumon said.

"Unless there's another diva that's older than her, she might had that 'Oldest Diva' title for a long time." Veemon said

"Despite being the oldest, people doesn't like her for Saver's new art design." Guilmon said as 'Hologram' by NICO Touches The Walls were played. (A/N: Can't think)

"Next, from Xing, Lan Fan!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Holy! The Elrics and Ling managed to get Lan Fan to AWF!" Agumon cheered.

"If I not mistaken, is Lan Fan 20 years old or something?" Veemon asked.

"If she is, then she's older than Yoshino." Guilmon said as WWE Beth Phoenix Theme were played.

"Next, from Germany, residing in Tokyo-3, she is the Second Child, Asuka Langley Soryu!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"Oh God not another redhead." Agumon sighed.

"The more redheads we had, the more extreme the AWF Divas Division will be." Veemon said.

"More like more bones will be broken." Guilmon said as WWE Kelly Kelly Theme were played.

"Next, from Osaka, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Sakura Kinomoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"What the hell? A theme used for the beautiful Kelly Kelly were used for a girl who's not as pretty as her?" Agumon asked.

"Who cares! At least she's cute." Veemon said.

"But she's not pretty or sexy like Kelly Kelly." Guilmon complainted as WWE Gail Kim Theme were played.

"Next, from the Koorime Island in the Makai Realm (Demon World), Yukina!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Look at her. She's short, she's pale, and didn't have a curve on her body. Why the hell would Kuwabara liked her?" Agumon complainted.

"Punch yourself in the face or I'll do it for you." Veemon said.

"Even though she's not as pretty as most of the divas, hse's quietly trained with Genkai. I hope that would help her tonight." Guilmon said as Jim Johnston's 'New Foundation' were played.

"Next, representing the Sohma Dynasty, Tohru Honda!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd gives mixed reaction.

"Here comes the Mary Sue of Fruits Basket." Agumon said.

"What the? Why would you call her a Mary Sue?" Veemon asked.

"She always happy in the series it's not normal! Plus, she fixes all the Sohma's trouble with just words!" Guilmon said.

"Well then screw you for hating the main character of the series itself." Veemon said as WWE Melina Theme were played.

"Next, from Domino City, Anzu Mazaki!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Why among all the Divas, she tried to be Melina?" Agumon complainted.

"What's wrong? Annoyed with Melina's shouting everytime when she performed a finisher?" Veemon asked.

"Yeah." Agumon answered

"I agree with you mon." Veemon said. Back to the ring, after walking on the red carpet, Anzu went to the ring side and performed a Banana Split before entering the ring. Then 'Special Days' by Yuko Goto were played. (A/N: can't think)

"Next, representing the Special A Class in Hakusen Private Academy, Hikari Hanazono!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Oh yes! Another Hikari on AWF!" Agumon cheered.

"But this Hikari is better. Who can lift more than one dumbells? She can! Who's scores 100 percent everytime? She is!" Veemon said.

"And it's all thanks to her rivalry with her boyfriend Kei Takeshima." Guilmon added as Vampire Knight Opening Theme were played. (A/N: Can't think)

"Next, from Cross Academy, Yuki Cross!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"That's the girl who rips a Ballerina doll on last week's promo? What a joke!" Agumon then laughed.

"No offence but eversince she wanted to be with her brother Kaname instead of Zero, I started to hate her." Veemon said.

"Well said mon." Guilmon added as WWE LayCool Theme were played.

"And last, representing the SOS Brigade, she is the current AWF Divas Champion, Haruhi Suzumiya!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"I'm the Best Diva in History!" Haruhi yelled.

"Such confidence." Agumon said.

"She might want to shut up if she lose this match." Veemon said.

"With her big mouth, no change in hell." Guilmon said.

(Note: To avoid confusion between Hikari Yagami and Hanazono, I will use Hikari's english name for this match (Kari) despite my hate on the dub)

All the divas are now in the ring as the ring bells. The divas then stares are each other before they began to attck each other. While Kari and Yoshino goes after Ruki and Izumi, Anzu goes after Tohru, Shizuka goes after Haruhi, Yuki goes after Lan Fan, Asuka goes after Hikari and Yukina goes after Sakura.

After Kari pushed Ruki to the turnbuckle, she then asked Yoshino to Irish Whip Izumi onto the same turnbuckle. However, Izumi managed to counter the Irish Whip, causing Yoshino to get sent crashing onto Ruki instead. Izumi then hits a Dropkick onto Hikari before going after Sakura. Meanwhile, Asuka and Hikari stares each other until they started to push each other. That is until Asuka pushed Hikari onto both Haruhi and Shizuka before she tackles all of them like a bowling pin. Asuka then hits a Double Suplex onto both Haruhi and Shizuka before Hikari hits a Dropkick, sending her crashing to the chains. Back to Izumi, she hits an Enzuigiri onto Sakura before she gets a Clothesline by Yukina.

Hikari tried to hit a Vertical Suplex onto Asuka, but Asuka pushed Hikari onto the chains before she clotheslines her out. Fotunately, she managed to hold on the chains. Lan Fan, already beating up Yuki, saw an opportunity to eliminate Asuka as the redhead tried to catch a breath on the chains. She then went to eliminate Asuka, but Asuka lifts her up and throws her instead.

"There goes Lan Fan." Agumon said.

While Ruki hits multiple punches onto Yoshino on the turnbuckle, Kari saw Anzu coming and hits a Takedown before Tohru kicks her from behind. Anzu catches Kari and ready for her finisher. Before doing that, she screamed like what Melina would do.

"Make it stop. Make it stop!" Veemon said, beggin for it to stop.

Unfortunately for Anzu, Asuka grabs her and throws her out of the ring.

"Great. Now our ears are safe." Guilmon said.

Asuka looked behind only to get a Double Dropkick by Kari and Tohru. The two then tried to hit a Clothesline, but Asuka lifts them up and used it as a human shield to push Yuki away. She then slams both Kari and Tohru onto Yuki. She looked behind and gets a DDT by Ruki. While Yukina kicks Izumi on the turnbuckle, Sakura climbs to the top chain and tried to hit a Crossbody onto Hikari. However, Hikari catches her and hits a Backbreaker only to get a Melody Kick by Shizuka after looking behind. Haruhi then hits a surprise Zig-Zag onto Shizuka. Meanwhile, Ruki picks Asuka up only to get her neck grabbed and gets thrown onto Yoshino. She then crushes both Ruki and Yoshino with a Running Kick. Yuki tried to Clothesline Asuka out of the ring, but she gets thrown out instead. Asuka picks Yoshino up and throws her out as well.

"Now Yuki and Yoshino are out!" Agumon said.

"Man. Asuka had just eliminated 4 girls." Veemon stated.

Haruhi goes after Asuka and kicks her onto her lower body in order to take her down. She then went behind Asuka and hits a Two Handed Bulldog. While Kari hits the Twist of Fate onto Tohru, Yukina hits the Eat Defeat (Gail Kim's Finisher) onto Izumi before she goes after Kari. Shizuka picks Sakura up and puts her on the turnbuckle before she Headbutts her multiple times. Haruhi picks Asuka up only to get an Thumb on the Eye before she easily lift her. She was about to eliminate Haruhi until Hikari tackles her feet, causing her and Haruhi to land on the mat really hard. Hikari looked around only to get a Running Kick by Ruki. Tohru gets up and saw Izumi still lying on the mat. She drags her to the middle of the ring and hits the Sharpshooter. Her Sharpshooter stops as Shizuka Melody Kicks her to the face before she picks Izumi up and throws her out.

"There goes Izumi." Guilmon said.

Kari tried to kick Yukina, but she catches her leg and slams it to the mat. Yukina grabs Kari and slams her head onto the chains. Ruki drags Asuka onto the ring side and ready to hit a Baseball Slide to eliminate her. However, it didn't go well as Asuka avoided the slide, causing Ruki to slide herself out from the ring.

"Maybe you're a tough redhead, but if you didn't think properly, you're a loser." Agumon said.

While Kari and Yukina fights each other, and same thing for Hikari and Haruhi, Sakura and Tohru saw Asuka on the chains and plans to eliminate her together. The two then charged towards Asuka, but she lifts both of them on her shoulders and throws them out.

"Oh My God! Asuka just eiminated two girls at the same time!" Veemon said.

"Now she had eliminated 7 divas. This Asuka girl sure's tough." Guilmon said.

Asuka taunts both Sakura and Tohru before looking behind and saw Hikari, who has already pressed Haruhi's head onto a chain, looking at her. Hikari and Asuka locked arms and tried to push each other onto the chains with Hikari winning the push. Hikari continued to try and push Asuka out, but Asuka struggled to hold on. That is until both Kari and Yukina lifts both of them and throws them out.

"What a teamwork by Kari and Yukina!" Agumon said.

"Now both Asuka and Hikari are eliminated. This is going to get interesting." Veemon said.

In the ring now are 3 Divas, Kari, Yukina and the current champion Haruhi. Yukina tried to hit the Eat Defeat onto Haruhi, but she managed to grab the chains to avoid herself form the finisher. She then kicks Yukina before doing the same thing onto Kari. Kari and Yukina kicks Haruhi to the gut and hits a Double DDT onto her. The two looked each other until Kari hits the Twist of Fate onto Yukina. She then hits the Diving Light onto Yukina before eliminating her.

"She just eliminated her friend!" Guilmon complainted.

"This is all Divas for theirselves. Any problem with that?" Agumon asked.

Kari looked behind only to get a Faith Breaker by Haruhi. Haruhi climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits the Melancholic Angel onto her before throwing her out. However, Kari managed to hold on the chains while Haruhi went to the ring side. The two exchanged punches until Haruhi karate chops Kari's hand until it releases from the chains, sending her down to the ring floor.

"My God Haruhi just defeated all the girls in this match!" Veemon exclaimed.

"Now that's the proof that she is the best diva in history." Guilmon said.

Back to the ring, Haruhi celebrates until Samus Aran appeared on stage, ready to pick a bone with Haruhi. As she stares at Samus, Samus points her finger to Haruhi as someone enters the ring.

Haruhi looked behind and...

Gets a Melody Kick from Shizuka!

Agumon: What?

Veemon: What?

Guilmon: What?

Crowd: What?

Kari: What?

Ruki: What?

Izumi: What?

Yoshino: What?

Lan Fan: What?

Asuka: What?

Sakura: What?

Yukina: What?

Tohru: What?

Anzu: What?

Hikari: What?

Yuki: What?

R-Truth: What's Up?

Crowd: You suck!

Stone Cold: What!

Crowd: What!

"Hell Yeah!" a random Kool Aid Man appears and crashed onto Stone Cold and recived a Stone Cold Stunner.

Crowd: Get out!

R-Truth: What's Up?

Stone Cold: Shut up!

He then hits the Stone Cold Stunner onto R-Truth as the crowd chanted 'Oh Yeah!'.

"I can't believe it! She wasn't eliminated!" Agumon complainted.

"She's has been hiding under the ring without anyone's notice." Veemon said.

"What a smart move. Did I say smart? I meant dirty!" Guilmon said.

Shizuka then throws Haruhi out from the ring as the ring bells.

"Here's your winner and the NEW AWF Divas Champion, Shizuka Minamoto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"She did it! She did it!" Agumon cheered.

"After being defeated 3 weeks ago, she finally gets her revenge!" Veemon said.

"Now that Haruhi lost her title, how should she fights Samus right now?" Guilmon asked.

Haruhi tried to chase down Shizuka, but Samus from behind hits Haruhi with her VGWA title belt as the ring bells, signing that the I Quit Match has now begun. Samus picks up Haruhi before slamming her head onto the steel steps before smashing her arms onto the ring post multiple times. Samus then picks a slegehammer from under the ring and hits Haruhi onto the stomach.

"A Slegehammer Shot onto a girl's stomach? This is insane!" Agumon complainted.

"Well this isn't PG anymore so I'm going to say this, HIT HER AGAIN!" Veemon chanted followed by everyone.

Samus followed the crowd as she does it again with massive cheers were heard. She climbs to announcers table before hitting a backbreaker for safety measures. She then picks two ladders from under the ring and placed one of them onto Haruhi while entering the ring with another. She opens the other ladder in the ring and climbs to the top of it.

"Not our table! Please not our table!" Guilmon prayed. However, his prayer we not answered as Samus removes her shirt and shows a bra with the word 'Ooooooohhhhhhhhhh Yeeeeaaaaahhhhhh!' on it.

"She's dedicating this move to the late Randy Savage!" Agumon said.

"Dedicate or not, let's get out of here!" Veemon said as the three announcers leaves their table. After Samus shouted 'Ooooooohhhhhhh Yeeeeaaaahhhhhh!', she hits a Flying Elbow Drop onto Haruhi, not only breaking the table, but the ladder as well! As the crowd chanted 'Holy Shit!' and Oh Yeah!', Samus picks up a mic and a tape recorder and place them on the floor nearby Haruhi's mouth. She then hits a Crossface onto Haruhi.

"I Quit! I Quit I QUIT I QUIT I QUIT!" Haruhi screamed as the ring bells.

"What an embarassing night for Haruhi. Being humiliated three times!" Agumon said.

"First losing the title to Shizuka, then lose to Samus, and now Samus in going to play Haruhi's scream around the world!" Veemon said.

Samus then leaves the injured and embarassed Haruhi as she picks up the tape recorder and her VGWA title. She then went back to Haruhi and asks for a can of beer. She opens it and drops the beer onto Haruhi.

"Make that 4 embarasing moment that Haruhi recived tonight." Guilmon said.

Backstage:

Tailmon: Tailmon's here with the AWF Champion Ash Ketchum. Tonight you will defend your title against Takeru Takaishi in an Ironman Match. What is our reaction to this?

Ash: You want to know my reaction for the match? Maybe this will answer it.

Ash pushed thecamera away as their shadows dissapeared from the camera.

Ring:

"This is a Tag Team Inferno Match for the AWF Extreme and Japanese Championship!" Doraemon announced as 'Pegasus Fantasy' were played.

"Introducing the challengers, accompanied by Shunrei, the team of Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"Last night Suneo and Giant had the guts to touch our new Chairman..."

"Chairwoman." Guilmon corrected for Agumon.

"... I mean Chairwoman Mrs Saori Kido." Agumon finished.

"Tonight, these two Bronze Saints of Athena are going to teach those brats how to behave." Veemon said as a chant of 'AWESOME!' were heard in the arena followed by 'I Came to Play' by Downstrait.

"And their opponents first from Nerima, Japan, he is the current Japanese Champion, Gaint Takashi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos. Just then, a random Mexican announcer appears as Alberto Del Rio's Theme were played.

"(Insert random Spainish words that everyone didn't understand at all), Suneoooooooo Honekawa!" the announcer finished as Suneo appears under the stage on a new Aston Martin sportscar which costs (insert number here) dollars.

"What an idiot. This is Japan, not Mexico!" Agumon said.

"I think Suneo is trying for the 'This is my destiny to be a champion' gimmick that were currently used by Del Rio." Veemon said.

"Who cares! This is Japan, not Mexico!" Guilmon said as both Suneo and Giant enters the ring. After that, the chains were put on fire. (A/N: Neither Hyoga or Shiryu can use their attacks on this match (Example: Diamond Dust or Rozan Sho Ryu Ha). Why? Because this is wrestling, not Galaxian Wars)

The match starts as Suneo and Giant goes after Shiryu. The two takes him down with two tackles before stomping him. Shiryu managed to catch Suneo's stomp and hits a Takedown while Giant, trying to attack Shiryu, were interfered by Hyoga. While Hyoga picks Giant up and Irish Whips him to the turnbuckle, Shiryu tried to put an Ankle Lock onto Suneo, but Suneo pushed Shiryu away before slamming his head onto the burning chains as Shunrei were worried on Shiryu outside.

"Oh!" Agumon chanted.

"A burning chain straight onto the eyes. Now that's got to hurt." Guilmon said.

Suneo placed Shiryu's head onto the middle chain before rubbing his face onto the flaming chains. Meanwhile, Hyoga headbutts Giant multiple times before pulling Suneo away from Shiryu. Hyoga puts Suneo onto a Bearhug like position and headbutts him onto his chest. Giant then tackles Hyoga's leg beore stomping his legs again. Shiryu from behind hits a Vertical Suplex onto Suneo before trying to hit a Clothesline onto Giant, but Giant counters with a Russian Leg Sweep. Giant then ready for the Skull Crushing Finale onto Shiryu, but Hyoga hits a running kick onto Giant's back. Then Suneo Bulldogs Hyoga before hitting a Swinging Armbreaker onto Shiryu. He then puts Shiryu onto an Armlock. Shunrei tried to stop, but the flames didn't alow her to enter as Suneo proceeded to add pressure onto Shiryu. Hyoga then stomps Suneo onto his back before hitting a Powerbomb. All the sudden Giant hits the Skull Crushing Finale onto Hyoga from behind. Suneo picks Shiryu up and throws him from the burning chains. Suneo tried to Clothesline Shiryu out of the ring, but Shiryu dodges, causing Suneo to fell instead. At the ring floor, Suneo is rolling around to put of the flames on him.

"Suneo's been eliminated!" Guilmon said.

"Now it's 2 vs 1 on the Bronze's favour.

Shiryu tried to enter the ring only to get tackled out from the ring by Giant.

"Now it's even!" Agumon said.

"Come on Hyoga! Beat that bully!" Veemon cheered.

Hyoga tried to punch Giant, but Giant catches Hyoga's hand and slams it onto the burning chains before pressing his hands onto the buring chains. After he's finished, Hyoga tried to cold down his hand only to get into the Skull Crushing Finale position. However, Hyoga reversed it into a Russian Leg Sweep. Hyoga tries to pick Giant up only to get his first ever Low Blow.

"Oh!' Agumon chanted.

"I don't think any Saints had experinced the pain of a Low Blow before." Veemon said.

As Giant attempt to pick Hyoga up, all the sudden Dekisugi Hidetoshi went towards the ring before putting off the flames on the chains with a fire extinguisher.

"What is he doing here?" Guilmon asked.

"Maybe some payback after what happened last week." Agumon said.

Dekisugi smacked Giant's stomach with the Fire Extinguisher before hitting his head with the same object. Dekisugi then nails the Killswitch before throwing Giant off the ring before leaving the ring with Hyoga saw what happened.

"Here are your winners and the NEW AWF Extreme and Japanese Champion, Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd cheered.

"The Bronze Saints has finally avanged Mrs Saori tonight!" Agumon said.

"In your face Suneo and Giant!" Veemon mocked.

"Up next is the Money in the Bank Ladder Match. Stay tuned everyone!" Guilmon said.

(Promo)

We can see Nobita inside a room.

Nobita: Ah yes Anime Mania. The Grand Dojo of Animes! Since I'm here, I'm going to sing a song dedicated to this event.

Nobita tried to read, but unfortunately he didn't said at least one word.

Nobita: Damn! I forgot that I'm not a singer! Fine. Give me a Thunganomics version of this song!

A random hand gives the song to Nobita. He tried to read it, not still failed.

Nobita: How could I even forget that I'm not Dr. Thunganomics. Sigh. Anyone want to sing this song?

Then a girl pulled Nobita's shirt and shows something on her drawing pad. It says, "I'll read it!"

Nobita: Fine then. What's your name? Little Jimmy? Oh wait that's a guys name. How about Little Jenny?

The girl wrote something on her drawing pad and shows it on Nobita. It says, "Yamamoto Megumi."

Nobita: Okay then Little Megumi, knock yourself out.

After he gives the poem to Megumi, she was about to sing it. That is until Jun Yamamoto enters the door and tried to stop his twin sister from singing. But it's too late. As she sings her first word, the room exploded. As the explosion ended, he can see both Jun and Nobita covered in black. As Jun were unconsious while Megumi looked around confused, Nobita gets up and leaves a message.

Nobita: Note to self: Never give this girl a song again.

He then faints.

Ring:

"Ladies and gentlemen I have recived words that this is now a 16 Man Money In The Bank Ladder Match!" Doraemon announced as Vampire Knight Opening Theme were played.

"Introducing first, from Cross Academy, Zero Kiryu!" Doraemon announced as all the girls cheers for him. One of the fangirls even wear a shirt that says, "Screw Cullen, we want Zero!"

"Zero has a lot of fangirls." Agumon said.

"Indeed. He's a bishounen vampire hunter for a reason." Veemon said as 'Pegasus Fantasy' were played.

"Next, trained in Athens, Greece, representing the Bronze Saints, Pegasus Seiya!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd cheers. Before entering the ring, Seiya talks with three boys and his childhood friend Miho who are watching from the audience seats. After that, he enters the ring with his Pegasus Cloth attached onto him.

"Last week this guy just blow the Celetrial Being with just one punch!" Agumon exclaimed.

"Can he blow everyone for the briefcase tonight?" Guilmon asked as 'Special Days' by Yuko Goto were played.

"Next, representing the Special A Class in Hakusen Private Academy, Kei Takeshima!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers.

"This guy is Hikari Hanazono's Number 1 rival." Veemon explained.

"He also loves to call her 'Miss Rank Two'." Guilmon added as 'Time To Play the Game' by Motorhead (Triple H Theme) were played.

"Next, from Domino City, he is the King of Games, Yugi Moto!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheered. Before entering the ring, Yugi turned into Yami Yugi.

"Why on earth would Yami Yugi use this theme?" Guilmon asked.

"He was called the 'King of Games' for a reason!" Agumon answered.

"Somehow, I don't think he could beat Triple H. I mean, HHH is the King of Kings!" Veemon said as 'This Fire Burns' by Killswitch Engage were played.

"Next, representing the Spirit Detectives, accompanied by Keiko Yukimura, Yusuke Urameshi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"The Spirit Detective of YYH is here!" Agumon said.

"Question is, is here straight edge?" Veemon asked.

"Since he once smoke or drink I think no." Guilmon answered as 'Broken Dreams' by Shaman's Harvest were played.

"Next, from Hong Kong, residing in Tomoeda, Japan, Syaoran Li!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"During the Divas Battle Royal, his girlfriend Sakura lost the match." Agumon said.

"Can he cover her defeat by winning this match?" Veemon asked as 'Cruel Angel Thesis' were played.

"Next, from Tokyo-3, he is the Third Child, Shinji Ikari!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd gives mixed reactions while Shinji looked worried before entering the ring.

"Oh come on. Not this whiny kid." Agumon complainted.

"Someone throw him out of here now." Guilmon demanded as 'End of Days (V4)' were played.

"Next, from Azadnistan, representing the Celetrial Being, Setsuna F Seiei!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"This guy of one of the four who got blown up by Seiya's punch last week." Agumon said.

"Can he gets his revenge from Seiya while facing his mecha series rival from Evangelion?" Guilmon asked as Sheldon Benjamin's Theme were played.

"Next, representing team Xros Hearts, Taiki Kudo!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Holy shit! Now all seasons of Digimon are here!" Agumon said.

"Knowing Taiki's athletism and tactical skills, he might win this." Veemon said as 'Basic Thunganomics' by John Cena were played.

"Next, representing DATS, Masaru Daimon!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd cheers.

"Despite being the most hated main lead of Digimon due to not wearing Goggles, Masaru has brought back the 'Word Life' gimmick of John Cena." Agumon said.

"Though I wanted to see more Nobita vs Masaru in the future." Veemon said.

"Maybe tonight we'll see it again." Guilmon said as 'Fire!' by Kouji Wada were played.

"Next, from Shibuya, Japan, he is the Spirit Warrior of Fire, Takuya Kanbara!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. Then, 'The Biggest Dreamer' by Kouji Wada were played.

"Next, from Shinjuku, Japan, Takato Matsuki!" Doraemon annouced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. Then, 'I Walk Alone' by Batista were played as the audience seats were turned dark. Then, we can hear a kid shouting, "Miho-neechan! I'm scared!"

"Next, from Odaiba, Japan, The Digidestined of Courage, Daisuke Motomiya!" Doraemon announced as the crowd boos.

"That bastard returned to AWF last week and beats the crap on Takeru." Agumon said.

"If it wasn't for Phoenix Ikki, Takeru won't be able to compete tonight." Veemon said as 'Hishoku no Sora' were played.

"Next, from our world or maybe not, Yuji Sakai!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions.

"Holy cow! Shakugan no Shana are also here on AWF!" Agumon excialmed.

"First Digimon Xros Wars, now Shakugan no Shana. What's next?" Veemon asked as 'WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK I AM!' were heard.

"Oh no. Not this anime." Guilmon muttered as Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann Opening Theme were played.

"Next, representing Team Dai-Gurren, Simon!" Doraemon announced as the crowd went wild.

"Holy fucking Pearl! Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann are here on AWF!" Agumon cheered.

"Now AWF can say this to all the other wrestling companies." Veemon said.

"What's that?" Guilmon asked.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?" Veemon shouted as 'My Time is Now' by John Cena were played.

"And last, from Nerima, Japan, Nobita Nobi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd cheers. In front of Nobita, a group of 8 samurais block his way with their swords. Then, they lifts the swords as Nobita ran through the samurais and went towards Miho's seat where Nobita gives his John Cena hat to one of the children before entering the ring.

The match starts as everyone splits up into 4. On the left side we had Setsuna, Simon, Shinji and Masaru, the right side had Yugi, Seiya, Yusuke and Nobita, the upper side had Daisuke, Takato, Takuya and Taiki and the lower side had Zero, Kei, Syaoran and Yuji. At the left side, Setsuna tried to grab Shinji, but he went hiding under the ring.

"What a coward! This guy's worse than Andromeda Shun!" Agumon complainted.

"He was called an emo pilot for a reason." Veemon said.

Masaru grabs Setsuna and throws him onto the barricade only to get hit by a ladder by Simon. After hitting both Masaru and Setsuna with the ladder, Simon enters the ring with it. At the upper side, Takato, Takuya and Taiki lifts Daisuke up and slams him onto the barricade before Takuya and Taiki go at it. Takato takes the advantage by getting a ladder and hits Takuya with it. He tried to hit Taiki, but he jumps from the ladder and slide tackles Takato down before hitting a Swinging Neckbreaker. He tried to enter the ring but Daisuke throws him onto the steel post before entering the ring with the ladder.

At the right side, Yugi pushed Seiya onto the announcers table while Yusuke slams Nobita's head onto the ring post. Yusuke continued before Nobita reversed it and slams Yusuke's head instead. Nobita looked to the right and hits a Knee Smash by Yugi. Yugi then headbutts Yusuke only to get hit with a ladder by Seiya. Nobita gets up and got hit by a ladder from Seiya. However, Nobita activates the annoying 'Super Cena' mode and pushed the ladder along with Seiya as well. Seiya tried to hit a Clothesline but Nobita dodges it and lifts Seiya before hitting the Atttitude Adjustment through the ladder before entering the ring. At the lower side, Syaoran and Yuji both hits a repective Neckbreaker onto Kei and Zero before Syaoran kicks Yuji onto the gut and hits a Future Shock DDT. He then enters the ring.

Inside the ring, Simon tired to hit a Lariat onto Nobita, but Nobita activates the 'Super Cena' mode again and hits three shoulder tackles and hits a Spinning Suplex before taunting Simon with the 'U Can't See Me' handsign. Nobita tried to hit the Five Knuckle Shuffle only to get thrown out by Daisuke, sending Nobita crashing under the ring onto Taiki and Takuya. Daisuke opens the ladder in the middle of the ring and climbs it only to fell onto the ring floor, crashing towards Takato thanks to a Dropkick by Syaoran. Syaoran climbs the ladder only to get his legs pulled by Simon. Masaru, finished throwing Setsuna onto the audience seats, enters the ring with a ladder and smacks both Syaoran and Simon with it. He then throws the ladder onto Nobita, Takato, Daisuke, Takuya and Taiki. Kei and Zero enters the ring with Kei managed to climb the ladder with Zero followed persuit on the other side of the ladder. Masaru lifts the ladder and throws it along with Zero and Kei onto the right side, crashing them onto Yugi and Seiya.

"Masaru is dominating this match!" Agumon said.

"Now he can climb the ladder!" Veemon said.

Masaru climbs the ladder only to get interfered by Yuji who's pulling his legs. While Masaru kicks Yuji away, Yusuke takes the advantage and climbs the other side of the ladder. After Yusuke reached the top, Masaru reached the top as well. The two exchanged blows until Yusuke uppercuts Masaru and grabs him before he Suplexes Masaru form the top of the ladder, sending both of them crashing to the ring floor. Yuji climbs to the top of the ladder and dives himself onto not only Masaru and Yusuke, but also Nobita, Daisuke, Takato and Takuya.

"My God Yuji had just risked his life on that move!" Agumon said.

"This is what MITB is all about. Extreme!" Veemon said.

Taiki, who survived from Yuji's dive, enters the ring and hits a Jumping DDT onto Simon before eating a Clothesline from Hell by Setsuna. Setsuna then hits Taiki with the Wasteland (Wade Barrett's Finisher) before climbing the ladder. Seiya rushed to the ring and pulled Setsuna down onto the mat. Setsuna tried to Clothesline Seiya, but Seiya dodges before hitting a Dropkick, sending Setsuna crashing onto the ladder, knocking it down as well before hitting a Spear. Seiya looked behind and gets a Spinebuster by Yugi before gets thrown out. Yugi picks Setsuna up and hits the Pedegree straight onto the ladder. After that, Yugi opens the ladder and began to climb only to get the ladder pushed away by Zero, sending Yugi crashing to the mat. Zero then hits the Final Bullet (Final Cut) onto Yugi before he looked behind and gets a Running Big Boot by Kei. Kei picks Zero up and throws him outside, sending Zero crashing onto Seiya. Kei opens the ladder and starts to climb only to have Simon following him on the other side of the quickly grabs Kei's hair and slams his head onto the ladder. Setsuna from nowhere pushed the ladder to the left, sending Kei and Simon crashing to the ring floor.

Daisuke, after smacking the others with a ladder, enters the ring and speared Setsuna off the ladder before hitting a flurry of ground punches. He then throws Setsuna away before getting a Super Kick by Taiki. Taiki opens the ladder and starts to climb only to get chased by Yugi on the other side of the ladder. While the two were beating up each other, Nobita enters the ring with the second ladder and opens it before climbing only to get followed by Daisuke. The four were fighting above the ring as the exchanged punches. That is until Shinji enters the ring after crying his ass off under the ring and pushed the two ladders, sending Nobita and Daisuke landing on the left side while Taiki and Yugi landing on the right side of the ring floor.

"Shinji's taking advantage of this situation!" Agumon said.

"Not bad emo boy. Now get the briefcase!" Veemon ordered.

Shinji climbs the ladder and managed to reach the briefcase. However, he got interfered by Setsuna who followed him as well. The two exchanged punches until Simon enters the ring and placed the second ladder next to the first ladder and climbs it. He then hits a Double Bulldog onto both Shinji and Setsuna, sending them crashing to the mat. Syaoran saw what happened and takes the advantage by quickly climbs the ladder and grabs the briefcase. Seiya, Takato, Takuya, Masaru, Kei and Zero tried to stop him but it's too late as the briefcase is now on Syaoran's hands.

"Here's your winner and the fist ever AWF's Mr Money In The Bank, Syaoran Li!" Doraemon announced.

"He has done it! He has avanged his girlfriend's defeat!" Agumon said.

"Now he can cash in on any titles anytime." Veemon added.

"Well up next is our Main Event, Ash Ketchum defending his AWF Championship against Takeru Takaishi in a 1 Hour Ironman Match where loser leaves AWF. Stay tuned!" Guilmon said.

Backstage:

We can see Takeru getting ready for his match against Ash. Then Hikari shows up.

Takeru: Are you okay Hikari-chan?

Hikari: Fine. Just unlucky for getting eliminated.

Takeru: That's okay. I'll win this for you.

Just then, Iori appeared.

Iori: Guys!

Takeru: What is it?

Iori: It's Tailmon. She's...

Hikari: She's what?

Iori: Come here.

The two couple followed Iori to the parking lot and saw...

Hikari: Tailmon!

... Tailmon getting hit by a car. As Hikari checks on Tailmon, Takeru picks up a letter near the car. It says "Time's up Digimon. Tonight, Pokemon shall kick your colletive asses."

Takeru: Ash Ketchum, I swear to God that tonight, I'm going to kill you!

(Commercial Break)

"This is a 1 Hour No DQ Ironman Match for the AWF Championship!" Doraemon announced as Metalingus by Alter Bridge were played.

"Introducing first, from Pallet Town, he is the Rated 'R' AWF Champion, Ash Ketchum!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. (Pokemon fans: Yay!) (Digimon fans: Boo!)

"That bastard. He nearly killed Tailmon before the commercials." Agumon said.

"Tonight, he might get what he deserves." Guilmon said as 'No More Words' (WWE Jeff Hardy Theme) were played.

"And his opponent, from Odaiba, Japan, he is the Digidestined of Hope, Takeru Takaishi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd gives mixed reactions. (Digimon fans: Yay!) (Pokemon fans: Boo!)

"Come on Takeru. Save us from this bastard." Veemon said.

"Digimon! Digimon! We are champions!" Agumon cheered as the ring bells.

(1 H 00 M) The match starts as the two were having a Staredown before pushing each other. Takeru pushed Ash onto the turnbuckle and headbutts him before Ash grabs Takeru's hair and slams his head onto the turnbuckle. He then rubs Takeru's face on the chains before Takeru shoulder tackles Ash onto the gut and slams Ash's head onto the chains. Takeru went to the corner and released the chains on the corner before going to the other corner to release another chain. However, he got pushed by Ash from behind, slamming him onto the turnbuckle as Ash picks up the released chains.

(55 M) Ash whips Takeru's back with the chains before straggling him with the chains. The referee didn't able to stop Ash due to the No DQ rule. Takeru grabs the chains, but Ash continued to add pressure on the straggling. Takeru grabs the chain that Ash uses and pull it, sending Ash heading towards to the ring floor. Takeru climbs to the top turnbuckle and hits a Crossbody onto Ash. Takeru drags Ash onto the announcers table and slams him onto it. He then removes the cover of the table and grabs a small TV on it.

(50 M) Takeru smacks Ash with the small TV before placing him on the table. He then ready for the Twist of Fate, but Ash Low Blows him. He went behind Takeru and ready for the Spear. Takeru gets up and Ash connects the Spear, sending then through the barricade. Ash then pins Takeru.

1,2,... Takeru kicks out.

Ash grabs a can of beer from an adult fan and smashes it onto Takeru's head as the can cracks and started to drop all the beers onto Takeru's head. Ash then went towards backstage with the referee following them as Ash is ready to hit a Pokedriver (Piledriver) onto Takeru head first on the cement. And he did as Ash goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(45 M) (Ash 1- Takeru 0)

Ash drags Takeru to a nearby soda machine and ready to throws him onto it. However, Takeru hits a Neckbreaker onto Ash before hitting a Vertical Suplex onto him head first to the cement. Takeru then ready to hit a Running Kick onto Ash, but Ash avoids it causing Takeru to kick the machine instead. Takeru saw Ash charging towards him for a Spear before dodging it, causing Ash to hit the soda machine head first. Takeru then throws Ash onto the womens locker room as the divas were beating up Ash inside before gets thrown out.

(40 M) Takeru and Ash are now at the cafeteria as Takeru is ready for a Twist of Fate through the dining table. However, Ash lifts Takeru with his shoulder and slams him onto the cement. He then smacks Takeru with a Dining Chair multiple times until the dining chair were broken. Ash then pick up the cash register and ready to slam Takeru's head with it. Takeru gets up and Ash went towards him. Takeru however counters with a Takedown before hitting a DDT onto Ash head first to the cash register. He the climbs a dining table and hits the Diving Hope (Swanton Bomb) onto Ash as he goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(35 M) (Ash 1- Takeru 1)

Takeru then drags Ash into the kitchen as he opens the refrigerator and grabs a bottle of champane. He then swings the champane onto Ash's head before looking at an oversized oven in front of him. Takeru picks up Ash only to get an Uppercut and a Big Boot. He then switch on a stove and pressed Takeru's face onto the hot stove. While Takeru rolls around crying in pain, Ash laughes as he sets the oversized oven to 65 Degrees! Ash throws Takeru into the oversized oven and the pain begins.

(30 M) Takeru came out from the oven having multiple degree burns on his body. Ash grabs a glass and ready to throw it onto Takeru, but he saw a stove of boiling oil used to cook french fries. He inserts some of the boiling oil into the glass and ready to throw it onto Takeru. Takeru gets up and managed to kick away the flying glass. Ash then runs away as Takeru chased in persuit.

(25 M) They all now at the Backstage where Ash picks up a mop and smacks Takeru with it. He then drags Takeru towards Suneo's Aston Martin as Suneo starts to yell at Ash, but Ash ignores him as he throws Takeru onto the car's front mirror, causing it to break to pieces. Suneo went angry and attacks Ash for ruining his car. However, Ash lifts Suneo and slams him onto a nearby wall. Ash looks behind and gets a Neckbreaker by Takeru from behind. After dragging Ash to a nearby truck, Takeru climbs the truck and hits the Diving Hope. He then goes for the pin.

1,2,3!

(20 M) (Ash 1- Takeru 2)

Takeru drags Ash towards a stall that sells WWE T-shirts, popcorns with WWE Superstars on the cover of the cups, video tape of classic matches of WWE, etc nearby the audience seats. Ash hits a Thumb on the Eye onto Takeru as he picks up the popcorn maker and slams it onto Takeru. He then strangled Takeru with a John Cena T-Shirt before stomping him along with the Cena shirt. He then lifts a box of video tapes before slamming it onto Takeru's back.

(15 M) Ash drags Takeru towards the audience seats as he slams Takeru onto a chair nearby Miho and the three children. Ash then yells at Miho before calling the three boys 'Little Jimmies' before dragging Takeru to the barricade. He placed Takeru's head on the barricade and went to the ring floor before grabbing a slegehammer from under the ring. He then hits Takeru's head with the slegehammer before sending him into the ring. After hitting a Pokedriver, he then pins Takeru.

1,2,3!

(10 M) (Ash 2- Takeru 2)

Ash went down and picks up a table before placing it on the turnbuckle. He then sets the table to ignite to flames. Ash throws Takeru onto the table, but he stops himself by placing his feet on the table before hitting a surprise Enzuigiri. Now both of them are unable to get up.

(7 M) All the sudden Brock shows up and enters the ring to hit the Vice Grip onto Takeru. Then Yamato enters the ring and smacks Brock with his guitar before slamming the guitar onto Ash. He then runs away as Brock tried to catch him.

(6 M) Drew enters the ring and hits a Future Shock DDT onto Takeru (A/N: Get it because his name is Drew just like Drew McIntyre? Okay I'll shut up now) before Koshiro enters the ring and smacks Drew onto his stomach before smacking Ash's head with his laptop.

(5 M) Paul enters the ring and hits a Pumphandle Drop onto Takeru. Then Joe enters the ring and slams Ash's head with his medical box.

(4 M) Max enters the ring and hits the Max Drive (Zack Attack, woo woo woo, you know it) onto Takeru. Then Iori enters the ring and hits the Dreamer DDT onto Ash.

(3 M) Lastly, Gary enters the ring and looked at his rival Ash and one of the arch nemesis to his series Takeru. He then offered a hand to Ash which Ash gladly accepts it. Gary picks Ash up only to get a surprise RKO by Gary.

"What the hell? Gary just betrayed his own show!" Agumon said.

"I think his rivalry with Ash are more important than hating Digimon." Guilmon said.

(2 M) Takeru gets up and saw a lying Ash unable to get up on his feet. He then grabs a Pokeball from Ash's pocket and puts it at the middle of the ring. He then hits the Twist of Fate onto Ash slamming his face straight onto the Pokeball! He then picks Ash up and hits a Powerbomb onto Ash, smashing Ash's neck onto the Pokeball. He then pins Ash.

1,2,3!

(0 M) (Ash 2- Takeru 3)

"Here's your winner and the NEW AWF Champion, Takeru Takaishi!" Doraemon announced as the crowd went crazy!

"He did it! He did it! Takeru has done it!" Agumon cheered.

"He has defeated Ash Ketchum in this heated battle of two rival series!" Veemon cheered.

"After more than 10 years of this Digimon-Pokemon War, we had found a winner and that's us Digimon!" Guilmon cheered.

"Digimon! Digimon! Digimon are champions! Yes we are!" all three announcers cheered.

Back to the ring, as Takeru lifts the title high, Miyako, Iori and Hikari went into the ring and congratulate Takeru for the victory. Also joining in are Ken, Yamato, Koshiro, Joe, Sora, Mimi and the leader Taichi. All of them lifts Takeru as fireworks goes off on the stage. The Digidestineds continued to celebrate as the show came to close with Butterfly by Kouji Wada were played.

Match Results:

Allelujah and Tieria wins the Tag Team Turmoil to win the Tag Team Titles. (1st Eliminated: Takao and Max. 2nd eliminated: Jun and Ryuu. 3rd eliminated: Toji and Kensuke. 4th: Hirokazu and Kenta. 5th: Tomoki and Junpei. 6th: Eriol and Kaho. 7th: Kyon and Itsuki. 8th: Edward and Alphonse. 9th: Shun and Ikki. 10th: Kyo and Yuki.)

Shizuka Minamoto wins the Divas Battle Royal to win the AWF Divas Championship. (1st Eliminated: Lan Fan. 2nd Eliminated: Anzu. 3rd Eliminated: Yuki. 4th: Yoshino. 5th: Izumi. 6th: Ruki. 7th: Sakura. 8th: Tohru. 9th: Asuka. 10th: Hikari. 11th: Yukina. 12th: Hikari (Kari). 13th: Haruhi)

Dragon Shiryu and Cygnus Hyoga def. Suneo and Giant (Inferno Tag Team Match) (Shiryu wins the Extreme Championship while Hyoga wins the Japanese Championship)

Syaoran wins the Money In The Bank Ladder Match (Gets the briefcase that can be cashed in for any title of his choice anytime he wants)

Takeru def. Ash (1 Hour No DQ Ironman Match) (Wins AWF Championship)

A/N: There you have it, AWF's first ever Anime Mania! Wow. It takes three days to finish this. Hear me? Three days!

I'm taking a break right now. I will have the second season of AWF posted in the Cartoon X Overs section since the Anime X-Overs section kinda sucked very soon. Until then, please review.

P.S: No offence to all Pokemon fans. I'm a fan of the series as well. But I stop watching it eversince Hikari (Dawn) shows up. -_-


	47. Final Rosters, Epilogue and Information

Okay. Before I could publish the second season of AWF, I want to get this thing out of my chest. No I'm not going to rant about WWE just like what CM Punk did, but something about my AWF rosters. This is basicly a review of the superstars or AWF and are they going to stay or not. Of course there is a favour I need to ask to everyone with a Fanfiction Wrestling Company like me.

Now please enjoy.

Team Doraemon: Other than this team gets my vote since I'm their loyal fan, this team had good future at the next season of AWF. With Nobita's John Cena gimmick which he managed to do it well, Shizuka the new AWF Divas Champion, Dekisugi wanted to expand his career outside AWF and the two top heels Suneo and Giant, Team Doraemon is staying on the next season!

Team Digimon 02/Digidestined: They're staying thanks to Takeru who has gotten rid of Team Pokemon and wins the AWF Championship! Also with him is his former friend turned heel Daisuke, the young kid Iori and of course the champ's girlfriend Hikari.

Team Digimon Tamers: The only complaint I had with this team is Takato. Other than that, no problem. They're staying thanks to Ruki's popularity as the most popular female character in Digimon, Hirokazu and Kenta planning an internet show just like 'The Dirt Sheet', and Ryo who's planning to parodying Zack Ryder's 'Long Island Iced Z' with another internet show called 'Shinjuku Blazing Flames X'.

Team Digimon Frontier: Although I keep hearing complaints on how Takuya and Kouji keeps stealing other characters spotlight, I'm going to keep them in AWF thanks to Junpei and Tomoki. Izumi, although she become the first female character in Digimon history to lose her debut battle, looks good for the roster along with Takuya and Kouji.

Team Digimon Savers/DATS: Aside from removing Yoshino from the roster since I didn't have any plans for her, I'll be keeping this team since I have Ikuto, Touma and AWF's very own Word Life Cena, Masaru.

Team Digimon Xros Wars/Xros Hearts: This team were considered to be children's version of Team Dai-Gurren from TTGL due to Shoutmon X3's drill. I've signed them in a last minute contract signing before the MITB Match. After seeing Taiki's match, I'm going to keep this team of AWF with Zenjirou fighting alongside Taiki.

Team FMA: Since FMA is rather popular plus having the Elrics as lightweights just increased the popularity, I'm going to keep them with Ling Yao joining them as well. Unfortunately, Lan Lan is removed from the roster since I didn't know how to use her.

Team Gundam 00/Celestrial Being: The CORRE of AWF. Or was it NEXUS? Anyway since they're Tag Team Champions, I'm going to keep them as well.

Team Neon Genesis Evangelion: One of the new teams of AWF. Despite the emo-ness of Shinji and the bitchy-ness of Asuka, I'm keeping this team thanks to AWF's very own DX Touji and Kensuke plus Hikari as their manager. Also signed to this team is Kaworu. Don't worry! Tabris is not going to kill us!

Team Cardcaptor Sakura: I was planning to remove them. However, due to Syaoran's victory at the MITB Match, I'm going to keep this team on te next season.

Team Yu Yu Hakusho: At first, I'm planning to bring Kurama and Hiei as a tag team. However, due to all of these fangirls who keeps yelling for them to be gay for each other, I've decided to NOT signing them. I'll be keeping Yusuke and Kuwabara for the next season of AWF with Yukina representing them on the Divas Division. Note: If you're asking why I chose Yukina instead of Keiko or Botan, maybe that's because she's more excitable to use?

Team Fruits Basket/Sohma Dynasty: Another new team for the next season. Since I've give the 'Hart Dynasty' gimmick to Kyo, Yuki and Tohru, I'll say they are staying! Don't worry because they are still in character!

Team Yu-Gi-Oh: The team with the Heart of the Cards? Yep, they're staying. Yugi, Joey, Tristan and Tea, who else?

Team Special A: Knowing that both Kei and Hikari are crazy when it comes to competition, I say they are out of here. Sorry Special A (espacially you Megumi).

Team Saint Seiya/Bronze Saints: Another new team joining SS AWF. After Hyoga and Shiryu's victory over Suneo and Gaint, Shun and Ikki taking out 3 Tag Teams and Seiya put off a show at the MITB Match, I say they're staying! Note: There is a Dark Match after the show where Hyoga defeated Shiryu to unify his AWF Japanese Championship with Shiryu's Extreme Championship.

Team Vampire Knight/Cross Academy: Sorry VK fans. I have to say they're out since I have no idea what to do with them.

Team Shakugan no Shana: One of the team that has been signed in a last minute. Unfortunately I have to release them since I don't know how to use them.

Team TTGL/Dai-Gurren: The last team that has been signed in the last minute. Thanks to Simon's performance at the MITB Match, Kamina's badassness and Yoko's sexy appearance, they're staying in AWF to ask this to the other companies: WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK WE ARE?

Also, I have a request for toonwriter, TND, Gamer whatever-the-number-is, Jean Kazuhiza and everyone else. From now on, any AWF superstars that is in other company are different. Example: CWF's Danny Phantom is different than WWT's Danny. Also, anything involving AWF should not be mention in other companies while AWF should not mention any other companies as well. Example: WWE CANNOT mention TNA or any of it's events.

Champions list:

AWF Divas Champion: Shizuka Minamoto (Doraemon)

AWF Tag Team Champion: The Celestrial Being (Gundam 00)

AWF Japanese Champion: Cygnus Hyoga (Saint Seiya)

AWF Anime Champion: Takeru Takaishi (Digimon)

List of PPVs for next season:

May: Pole Vault (all title matches are Pole Vault Matches)

June: Triangle Delta (all title matches are Triple Threat Matches)

July: Four Faces (all title matches are Fatal Four Matches)

August: Dome of the Survivors (Divas, Japanese and Anime Championship Matches are Elimination Chamber Matches)

September: Cyber Mouse (AWF's version of Power to the People/Cyber Sunday)

October: Prince and Princess of Anime (AWF's version of King of the Ring tournament)

November: Extreme Jump (All title matches are Extreme Rules)

December: Suprise Box (Random Title Matches)

January: Returning to Hell (all title matches are Hell In A Cell Matches)

Febuary: Anime Rumble (AWF's version of the Royal Rumble)

Match: Time Taker (all title matches are 20 minute Srceamble Matches)

April: Anime Mania (The Grand Dojo of Animes)

Well I hope you enjoy this. Right now I'll be taking a hiatus before uploading the second season. Until then, please review.


	48. Opps! Forgot something

Sorry for updating this but I forgot to explain a few more things:

1. About the 'No More Mention AWF' stuff,cit's like this. I don't want any rivalry on other companies to have a connection with any AWF Superstars. If there were then it would ruin the entire AWF's story line that I've planned.

2. To toonwriter:

**OK then. Though there's one final reference to The Clash I used, and it wouldn't make sense if I didn't mention Randy for it. Other then that, I won't mention it. I respect AWFs isolation. So what will you do with the Gold in the Fort Briefcase?**

Yes you can use AWF for your next chapter(since your next chapter takes place after the Clash of the Titans). But after that. no more mentioning okay? For the briefcase, I'm using it for a new rivalry on the next season.

About the BuBuChaCha (Randy and the others) guys, I have removed them from the roster since that anime were somehow not existed to the public.

**Oh, and one more word of advice! Make sure nobody gets lost in the shuffle. You seem to have a lot of people. Hopefully everyone gets chance.**

They will. Don't worry.

**So do you hate Nobita and Randy's gimmicks right now? Because lately it seems like you have. Are you thinking of changing them?**

No I don't hate Nobita's gimmick. It's just I'm planning to give Nobita a new gimmick. Maybe he could use Alex Riley's gimmick?

**It seems as if The Hardcore Division is slowly dying. WWT is about to get rid of theirs...**

Yeah. Eversince ECW were gone, wrestling isn't extreme anymore. Oh well, at least CWF still have their Hardcore Championship.

**TTGL? YES! FINALLY! Someone has them! I bow to you...Simon For World Champ! Kamina for Women's!**

*Jawdrops* YOU WATCHED TTGL? What a surprise.

Lol Kamina for Womens Champion.

Well I don't know what should I do with them next. While I've put Simon into the AWF Anime Division and put Kamina into the Japanese Division (don't worry, that division still have the remains of the Extreme division!), I was wondering: Should I have Yoko in the Divas Division while Nia as Simon's manager?

3. Almost forgot about Team Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya/SOS Brigade: They're staying in the next season as well.

By the way, the next season will be out there soon. When? Only God knows.


End file.
